Crimson Depths I: Paragon
by JustAFerret
Summary: A biotic quarian is raised in a human colony and joins the Alliance military. His seemingly simple tour of duty leads to the first steps in discovering a galaxy-wide conquest of control by a shadowy organization. OC/Kasumi romance.
1. Prologue

**Not much to say since it's all already been said. So I guess all I can say is enjoy. I hope this will turn out great. So please R&R!**

* * *

Prologue

"Attention ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking; we have begun our descent into Cuervo. Please put all trays back in their appropriate position and gather your belongings. We will touch down with the colony in thirty minutes."

Pranae'Lehto vas Nedas gave a weary sigh and did as she was told. She didn't have much in the way of belongings, only a holo of her husband and some food tubes. There was also a small white case that was given to her before she left the fleet. She knew what it was for, in case she decided to make her life easier by getting rid of the only thing that tied her and her husband, Joam, together: their child.

When she found out she was pregnant it was the happiest day of her life. Joam had supported her completely and promised that they would become a happy family and he came through, he took care of her for a long time and she was genuinely happy, until it was ruined because of Pranae's good intentions.

She and Anora'Vanya vas Selani were worried about the state of the fleet's systems. They both knew the fleet's systems were deteriorating at an alarming rate. So together they hired some batarian contractors to upgrade them and passed along some defense schematics, but they had no idea that the contractors would pass the schematics to a pirate gang.

Anora was the first to act; it was also her last act. She went on a suicide mission and killed the pirates before they could do anything with the schematics. She never returned, leaving Pranae to face the wrath of the admiralty alone. While Anora was posthumously pardoned, Pranae was forced into exile. She was separated from her husband and the only place that could keep her child alive, and thrusted into a place she knew very little about aside from what she learned on her pilgrimage.

To make matters worse, a new species jumped into the galactic scene. A species called Humans were colonizing every habitable planet they could get their hands on. The flotilla decided to drop her off right in the middle of their efforts, a colony called Cuervo.

She could feel all the eyes on the shuttle watching her. None of them have ever seen a quarian and they gazed at her in wondrous awe. She felt like an animal in a zoo, like she was only there to be gawked at by the new arrivals. Nobody had even bothered to sit next to her, merely content to observe this new species.

Of course it was only a matter of time before that curious look in their eyes would be replaced by hate and contempt.

That thought made all of this more heart-wrenching. She truly felt alone. Nobody was going to help her; she was left with an unborn child that she was thinking about aborting, if only for his sake. There was no way she was going to be able to support herself let alone a newborn. She held the holo closer to her chest and shook her head.

_No, I won't. _ She thought to herself. As much as she tried to detach herself from the child growing in her womb, she just couldn't do it. She had already named him, just before she departed from the fleet, never to return again.

"Klenon." She whispered. That name brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. This was all she had left of her old life. She wasn't willing to throw it away. She could have taken him back to the fleet; children of exiles were welcomed back to the fleet with open arms. But Pranae didn't even want to do that, she didn't want him to grow up without a mother.

Pranae's own mother was a migrant fleet marine. She died when Pranae was only three. She didn't want Klenon to grow up without a mother like she did and if anyone was going to take care of him, it was going to be her. She wouldn't have that taken from her too.

She tilted the holo and stared longingly at the picture of her and her husband. Her finger traced the outline of her husband's visor and she pressed a hand against her stomach.

"I won't do it." She told both herself and her son. "I'd die before I would give you up."

"Excuse me?"

Pranae looked up from the case to see a tall, brunette woman standing in the aisle with a confused look on her face.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." Pranae said with slight embarrassment. She gingerly took the case off the seat and put it on her lap.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette asked. Her tone was crisp and sympathetic. It eased Pranae's nerve-wracked body a little. She straightened her posture and answered her.

"No. Well, yes. It isn't something that you should worry about though. I'll just keep to myself." Pranae assured the kind woman. The woman bit her lower lip, deep in thought. She finally sat down next to Pranae, her hands on her lap.

"My name is Hisoka." The woman said with a brilliant smile. Her deep brown eyes watched Pranae curiously. Pranae shifted in her seat, wondering if she should tell Hisoka her name.

"I'm Pranae'Lehto." She finally replied. Hisoka's bright smile returned.

"That's a nice name. Where are you from?" she asked. Pranae hesitated a few seconds. She wasn't sure how to tell her. She knew nothing about these humans. What if she accidentally offended her by saying something wrong?

"Come now don't be shy. I know we're new here, but rest assured that I'm very civil and polite when meeting others." Hisoka affirmed. Pranae nodded in thanks and carefully pondered over her words, still clinging onto the holo in her hands.

"I'm from the Migrant Fleet. Or at least I was." She said. The two women felt themselves being lifted suddenly. They were entering Cuervo's atmosphere and would land on the colony soon.

"You were?" Hisoka said. "What happened?"

Pranae felt her throat tighten recalling all of the memories, the message that she was accused of treason, the trial, and then her exile. It brought all the pain of the last few weeks back in one emotional wave. Hisoka seemed to notice this and put an encouraging hand on hers.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's all right. It's none of my business anyways." Hisoka said, patting Pranae's hand.

"I'm just worried." Pranae said. She paused a moment before adding, "I can never return home, the only place I'm accepted in this galaxy. You don't know this…but us quarians aren't the most welcomed people in the galaxy. Because of some stupid mistake our ancestors made generations ago, we're forced to live on ships and we've been branded as beggars and thieves by the rest of the galaxy."

Pranae took a deep breath to calm her feelings and pushed back the tears that were forming around her eyes. "I won't be able to find a job anywhere…and I have someone else to think about."

Pranae casted her eyes downward and Hisoka realized what she meant. She put her hand on Pranae's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You poor thing. I had no idea you were expecting." She said sympathetically. Pranae put a hand on her stomach and quietly wept.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose the only thing I have left from the fleet. But there's no way I can support both of us." She said, fighting back the tears. Hisoka thought for a moment then turned back to Pranae.

"What did you do on the fleet? Did you have a job there?" she asked. Pranae was puzzled why she would ask that, but still nodded.

"I was an engineer on a ship called the Ghalia." She answered her. Hisoka let a small smile play on her lips before holding up a finger and getting out of her seat. A few moments later she came back with a dark-haired man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"Pranae, this is my husband, Hiroshi. He's a contractor that was hired for helping the colony here." Hisoka explained. Hiroshi gave her a nod and held out his hand. Pranae stared at it for a while, not sure what to do. Hiroshi gave a nervous chuckle before retreating his hand.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking through that one." He said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "So Hisoka tells me you are an engineer?"

Pranae nodded slowly.

"Well, I manage Goto Construction. My business is new but we still managed to grab Cuervo from the competition and well, I'm always on the lookout for potential employees. So if you want, I could give you a job to help you out." He offered. Pranae was dumbstruck by the offer. This man who she didn't know just offered her a chance she didn't have just a few minutes ago. This seemed too good to be true for her.

"A-are you serious?" she stuttered. The man nodded with a grin. Pranae stared at him, literally stunned by his offer. "I-I don't know what to say…"

"Well you can always say yes." Hiroshi joked. Pranae, for the first time in weeks, allowed herself a small giggle.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll take the job! But, umm…what's the catch?"

"No catch really. You do your job well and you get paid well. Everybody wins." Hiroshi assured her. Pranae was almost bouncing in her seat out of sheer joy.

"Wow. I can't believe it. You didn't just save my life, you saved my son's life. Thank you so much." Pranae said, beaming with hope. Hiroshi just offered a knowing smile.

"We couldn't just leave a single mother out by herself. Not while we're going through the same thing." Hisoka said, putting a hand on her own stomach. The realization dawned on Pranae and she gasped.

"You too?"

"Four months." Hisoka said proudly. "It's a girl."

"Congratulations." Pranae said.

"Thank you. Tell you what, once we land, we'll show you a nice apartment Hiroshi found on one of his business trips here. He can set you up with a place to live." Hisoka said. Pranae could swear she was about to faint from the charity she was receiving from these two people. The ancestors must have been watching over her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said ecstatically.

"Don't mention it." Hiroshi said with a dismissive wave. "I got to get back to my seat. Michael is probably wondering where I am."

The two humans shared a brief kiss and Hiroshi walked down the aisle leaving the two women alone once again. Hisoka settled down in the seat next to Pranae and she turned her attention to the holo in her hands.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the picture frame. Pranae took a quick glance at it and handed the frame to Hisoka.

"It's my husband. Or my ex." Pranae answered.

"Your ex?"

"Yes. It's a long story." Pranae said. Hisoka took a long look at the frame, observing every detail of the picture, before handing it back to Pranae.

"Well we have time, Pranae." She insisted. Pranae tilted her head a fraction before nodding in agreement. She started talking about how the two of them had met while on duty and how they ultimately married while Hisoka listened to every word, content to watch as the young mother explained every detail about her life on a ship.

_I can tell that this will become a beautiful friendship. _She thought with a smile.

…

Deep within the dangerous Terminus Systems, an enormous space station hovered within an asteroid field. Inside, an asari matriarch made her way through the wide halls surrounded by asari commandos clad in black and dark red armor. She came to a stop in front of a tall steel door. The two guards standing at attention on either side of the door put a fist in the center of their chest and bowed before the door smoothly opened. The matriarch dismissed her escort with a wave of her hand and stepped inside. The door shut behind her.

She calmly walked past various statues and paintings from different races with long, deliberate strides. She came to the end of the room and stopped in the center of a large circle. The room's sensors detected her location and several holographic screens appeared around her.

"Call. Contacts 133 to 137." She said. Five screens moved to the front and combined into one large one and five horizontal lines popped forward from the screen.

"Untia, I'm here." A voice said, its line moved in waves as he spoke.

"What's your progress?" she asked bluntly.

"Almost there. I have a steady supply of test subjects coming my way and we're nearing a significant breakthrough." The voice said in a thick, deep accent. Untia narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"_Almost there_? You told me that you would have the proper viral modifications by now." She scowled.

"A minor miscalculation. It's been getting more difficult as more test subjects come my way. I managed to keep the city under my thumb but if I'm not careful, I could have them turned against me." The voice defended.

"It's obvious that you need to keep the city under control." Another voice said, this one a cool, female's voice. "You can hope all you want, but it'll only get you so far. I say you take over now while you have the chance."

"No." Untia said flatly. "There are contacts there that can be used against us. Secrecy is our best weapon right now."

"How can we stay secret for so long?" another voice asked in a flanging tone, the tell-tale sign of a turian. "There is a new species coming to the galaxy, what if they're immune to disease? Like the Vorcha?"

"You're being paranoid, Larix. No other race is immune to disease, not even the asari. These species are as primitive as the krogan. They just had the good fortune of not being bombarded by the genophage." Untia said while shaking her head.

"It still warrants caution. I've spoken with Yelvin. He says that these…humans are expanding rapidly. Who's to say that they won't stumble upon your station? Or if they actually are immune to disease despite your insistence?" Larix asked. Untia frowned.

"Then we'll have to make sure that they are discouraged from further colonization until the project is complete and make sure we weaken them as much as possible." she said. "Then they'll end up like all the other fools."

"I have a proposal." A new voice said, this one a batarian. Untia narrowed her eyes, intrigued.

"Go on, Kahan."

"The humans are encroaching on the hegemony's territories and my people are not happy about it. That's good motivation for some to fight back. I'll be able to drum up support. Hopefully I'll be able to keep them preoccupied enough while you finish with your chemistry project." Kahan sneered.

"This project is the foundation to a new era! Once we know it works on dextro's, we can engineer a new one to work for levo's as well as these humans."

"Then we begin phase two. Dr. Ava, how's the amp coming along?" Untia asked.

"We've already begun research into potential schematics. The CUB inhibitors have been put into mass production and will be included in the full package." Another voice said calmly.

"And the Nano-bots?"

"Dr. Coriah made a breakthrough. She tuned the microchip to be responsive via remote activation. One press of a button and the target's days are numbered. We just need to modify them to be compatible with every species."

"Which will only take more time now that these humans are here." Larix interjected. "I'm telling you, they are going to cause us trouble."

"You seem to be really interested in these humans, Larix." Untia noted.

"Indeed. Though my own interest can be far more beneficial to us than his." The last voice said, its high pitch being the trait of a salarian.

"Your interest?" the turian said disbelievingly. Untia retreated from the circle and approached an end table that had a glass of asari-made elassa on it. She opened it and poured herself a drink in a tall glass.

"I've seen the reports from the Relay 314 Incident. These humans are…versatile. Some of them could be called relentless and efficient. They will make an excellent addition to our cause if they can be reasoned with." The salarian said. Untia walked back into the circle with her glass and took a quick sip. The sweet berry taste trickled down and left a tangy after taste in the back of her throat.

"Excellent. We can all benefit from this incident." Untia commented with a sly grin. "What else do you know?"

"These humans are unlike anything I've ever seen. None of them are identical to one another; they are literally the most diverse species we've ever come across. With that kind of potential, the possibilities are quite limitless." The salarian said eagerly.

"Which is just what we need. Larix, scope out the humans, tell me what you can about them. If they are reasonable enough to come to a truce with your people, they can certainly see the light on how the galaxy should really work." Untia ordered.

"Yes…Untia." Larix mumbled. His line dropped shortly after his sentence. "The rest of you can go, except for you, Kahan."

Three other lines dropped, leaving the batarian. Untia swallowed the rest of her drink and dropped it on the table.

"Kahan. You have a blank check on how to go about this. Make sure no human will ever want to set foot near the terminus systems. Instigate massive genocide if you have to, just make sure they are too weak to resist when the time comes." Untia said.

"Of course. We batarians are nothing if not thorough." Kahan declared proudly. "I will, however, need arms and armor, perhaps some mechs too if we want to hit them hard the first time."

"Consider it done. You have free reign over this. Do whatever is necessary, but under no circumstances should you contact me. If I need something, I'll go to you. Do not fail me." Untia warned him. She cut the line and walked out of the circle in front of the large window pane in front of her, gazing out into the galaxy that would soon be brought to order.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 fresh from the oven. Longest chapter 1 I've ever done too. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**SergiusTheGreat: Well it wasn't early but hopefully this beauty's length more than makes up for it.**

**EddyPM: Indeed. Keep things going at a smooth pace. Ridiculously smooth. Suspiciously smooth.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Pranae sat down on the couch in front of the vid-screen in her living room. It had been two months since she arrived. Since then she had been making an honest living working with Hiroshi in his construction business. The apartment she was living in was homey and much bigger than the cubicle she lived in while at the Migrant Fleet. She had initially refused because having all this space just for her seemed wasteful, but he insisted. Eventually she was used to it and later she even had a roommate.

"Hey darling." Michael said as he entered the living room with a plate of pasta. He was on the same shuttle as Pranae when she arrived, but they didn't actually meet until a week later. He was a man of average height with black hair and green, soft eyes. He worked in the same construction business as she did and was a well-built man in his early thirties.

After they met they began working closely together, working on the same buildings. Eventually they began to show an interest in each other, though Michael's was more of a physical interest. They started dating a month ago. Pranae was worried that he wouldn't be interested since she was expecting, but Michael assured her that he was willing to raise a child that wasn't his. He even seemed excited about the whole thing.

"Hey." She replied. Michael sat down next to her and dug his fork into the plethora of noodles and sauce. Pranae watched him eat curiously. After shoving down a mouthful he noticed and slurped up a noodle dangling from his mouth.

"Uh, sorry if I'm making you hungry." He said. Pranae shook her head innocently.

"No it's not that. It's just that…those string things…" she said, pointing at the noodles.

"What about them?" he asked, looking at his meal with a confused look.

"They look like the worms that inhabit our ship."

Michael put his plate down along with his fork and almost turned green.

"That's alright. I wasn't hungry anyways."

"Only kidding." She said with laugh. Michael gave her an amused and slightly embarrassed look then proceeded to eat his meal.

"You know, with a sense of humor like yours, I can mistake you for being a human." He commented and he scarfed down his food.

"Well there is a lot about us that seem the same." Pranae replied while watching him eat. "Which makes me all the more curious."

Michael gave her a puzzled look. "About what?"

Pranae hummed lightly and eyed him up and down. "Oh, nothing."

"No seriously, what?" he asked with a grin. Pranae exaggeratingly looked away.

"Nothing."

Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer. "Alright, alright. You need something to eat?"

"Yes please. I need to work on some stuff for work." She said as she activated her omni-tool. Michael went into the kitchen while Pranae worked on her omni-tool.

"Hiroshi said that we have another job after this one. A hospital I think." He said from the kitchen. Pranae groaned and began working on some plans Hiroshi had given her.

"That reminds me. I got a check-up with those human doctors of yours." She said. He walked in with a red tube in his hand and he gave it to Pranae.

"What'd they say?" he asked. Pranae attached the tube to the underside of her helmet and her mouth filled with the tasteless and bland paste.

"From what they were able to tell, everything is going to be okay. I'm just worried about after he's born." She said. Michael grabbed a datapad on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"We quarians are very sensitive to foreign bacteria. Once he's born, we need to put him in an environment bubble to keep him safe from contaminants. But I don't know where to find one." She explained to him. Michael pressed a few buttons on his datapad.

"We can look it up on the extranet. They usually sell those kinds of things to keep animals from getting infected from diseases." Michael said nonchalantly. He turned to her to notice a death glare staring back at him. "Not that he's an animal or anything…I didn't mean to imply that."

The glare didn't leave.

"I love you?"

"Love you too."

Pranae scooted closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. Michael opened an extranet window on the datapad and began searching for possible environment units. Pranae also looked while he searched.

"So is there anything else I should know once he's born?" Michael asked while he continued his search. Pranae thought for a moment and leaned back in the couch.

"Well…when quarians become adolescents they receive their own suits like the one I'm wearing. But that can wait. We still have plenty of time to get that. There is also the need for extra dextro food and eventually he'll need cybernetic implants to combat germs in case of a breach and improve certain functions like eyesight and hearing."

"This seems like an awful lot." Michael said with a hint of worry.

"I know it is but we need them. It's how we survive. Between your job and mine, we can safely afford the extra food. I'll even take a second job and start saving for his implants and suit if that's what it takes." Pranae said with determination. Michael was impressed with his girlfriend's commitment in doing whatever was necessary to get the best for her son. But then again, every mother would do the same.

_Guess she isn't so alien after all. _He thought as he turned his attention back to the datapad.

"What about this one, Pranae? The X150 Vigilant? Easy to set up and a reasonable price." He said pointing at the description of the environmental unit. Pranae skimmed over it and looked across the apartment into the room that would belong to their son.

"I think it could fit. Let's see if we can find some more." She said looking back at the datapad. The two watched the datapad together hoping to find the perfect unit for their soon-to-be-born son.

…

The new couple had spent the better part of the night talking and planning. They only stopped when they both fell asleep on the couch with the datapad still clutched in Michael's hands. Eventually they were able to wake up before work.

With Pranae's technical expertise she spent most of her time in half-finished buildings working on generators to supply power to the building and thinking up ways to improve overall efficiency. She didn't have the expertise her ex-husband did, who was the engineering supervisor on the Ghalia, but she knew enough to get by.

Pranae was in the middle of fiddling with a fuse box when she heard a door open behind her. She turned around to see Hiroshi approaching with two datapads in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Are you busy?" he asked when he got close enough. Pranae made a few more modifications before shutting the box and turning to face him.

"I'm finished now. Is there something you need?" she asked while wiping her hands on her suit.

"Not really, no. I don't know how long quarian pregnancies last but just to be safe, I'm putting you on a paid vacation until you can get back on your feet after the baby arrives." He said. Pranae was surprised by his generous gesture but by the way he's been treating her ever since she met him she shouldn't really be surprised.

She clasped her hands together, a concerned look on her face, and said, "Are you sure about this, Hiroshi? I can keep working. My son isn't going to slow me down any." Hiroshi gave an amused look and shook his head.

"Nah we can take care of things here. You have other things to worry about. When is he due if you don't mind me asking?" he said with a nod of his head. Pranae picked up her tool box and set it on a nearby crate.

"In a month." She answered him as she checked the power flow on her omni-tool. By now about half of the building was up and running but she didn't feel comfortable skipping work so soon and not while Hiroshi still needed her.

"That's great. Hisoka still has another five." Hiroshi replied. He checked one of the datapads in his hands and his brow furrowed.

"I have to check on something in my office. You go on home, Pranae. Relax as much as you need to." He said while putting both datapads under his armpit.

"Well…alright. But just let me fix the generator on the roof then I'll go home." She insisted. Hiroshi pinched his nosebridge and smiled.

"Fair enough."

…

Michael sat down on the leather sofa in the employee prefab unit. He had just worked a grueling shift and was taking a break from his job as a construction worker. Hiroshi had some pretty killer hours but he paid well. He wiped his brow with a clean towel and cracked open a bottle of water. His longtime buddy Jonathan sat down next to him with an energy drink and joined him in watching the vid-screen mounted on the wall. The break room wasn't bad. Along with the vid-screen there were two public extranet terminals and a holo-table to play games on.

"Shit man, who knew Hiroshi would run us into the ground when we got here?" Jonathan complained. He took a sip from his drink and leaned back into the comfortable couch. Michael set his water bottle on the table in front of the cough and propped up his feet, turning on the vid-screen.

"Hey, I heard that your girlfriend is getting a paid vacation. What's up with that? She's only been here a few weeks and she's already getting more than I do." He said. He ran a hand over his shaved head and took another drink. Michael rolled his eyes. Jonathan was his best friend, but sometimes he complained like a three year old.

"She's pregnant, man. Hiroshi doesn't want her working here while she's eating for two so he put her on leave." Michael explained while moving his hands in front of him. Jonathan smirked and took another sip.

"Still can't believe you hooked up with her so damn soon." He said. Michael gave him a slightly venomous look and grabbed his water bottle. The vid-screen began talking about the turian hierarchy voting on reparations for the First Contact War and something about an Idamine Industries starting a new line of nano-bot research, but neither men were paying attention to it.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. Jonathan stroked his stubble and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you asked my oblivious friend." He said with a smack of his lips. "We've only been here for like what, two months? You met her, an alien, a _freaking _alien a few weeks ago and you guys are already dating."

Michael didn't like where this was going, but he decided to give his best friend the benefit of the doubt and said, "What's your point?"

"My point Michelangelo is that you must be desperate as all hell to hook up with an alien this fast. You can't even see her face, man." Jonathan said. His tone sounded serious, but his face betrayed that observation. Michael thanked him for the conclusion by throwing his water bottle at him, smacking him square in the jaw.

"Ow god damn it!" He exclaimed as he held his jaw. Michael picked up his water bottle which rolled under the table and pointed it at his friend with a slight grin.

"Nice theory and everything. But it's not like that." Michael lectured him, shaking his bottle for emphasis. "She's not so different from us. She's pretty much a human with a different look is all."

"You hear what they say about 'em?" Jonathan asked while holding his jaw. He turned his attention to the vid-screen. Michael took a sip from his water bottle and shook his head while screwing the top back on.

"No. What do they say?"

Jonathan shifted in his spot to make himself more comfortable and put a hand behind his head. "They say that her people all like to steal stuff. They jack credits and tech and all that stuff."

"You're bluffing." Michael said while stifling a laugh. Calling an entire race thieves was too far-fetched for him. Jonathan shrugged.

"I'm not. Look it up on the extranet. Pretty much everyone says they steal stuff. I'm just trying to look out for you man. Who knows if this girl you're dating is going to try to rob you blind to get money for her kid."

"Pranae's not like that. She's devoted to her work and always tries to help." Michael defended. "Which is more than I can say for you." He added in a whisper.

"Alright, forget I said anything. Let's just watch the game." Jonathan suggested as he grabbed the remote and flipped it to a football game.

"One thing though. Why don't you just come and talk to her for yourself. I am dating her so you should get to meet her." Michael offered. Jonathan thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll do that sometime. Hopefully nothing will get in the way."

The two fell into a lull and resigned themselves to simply watching the vid-screen and exchanging the occasional joke. Eventually their break ended and the two went back to work. Michael wanted to be done with work as soon as possible so he could meet up with Pranae later.

…

While everyone else was on their break, Pranae was on the roof of the half-finished building. The warm autumn air brushed past her in gentle waves. The sun was shining brilliantly in the cloudless sky. It was a perfect day and Pranae had never seen anything like it.

She could see past the colony's outskirts to the rolling plains and hills that surrounded them, dotted with trees she had never seen before. The leaves were all sorts of colors and the trunks were thick and hardy. Birds flew in a 'V' shape above her, squawking in unison in a natural melody.

The colony was beautiful; a paradise. She almost felt grateful that the Migrant Fleet dropped her here. This would be the perfect place to raise her son.

She walked across the half-finished roof and approached a bright red generator in the corner. A few sparks shot out from it as she drew closer. She bent down and began running diagnostics with her omni-tool. It was nothing new, so Pranae was able to let her mind wander while she fixed the generator. She thought about what life would be like for the rest of her days outside the fleet, if she could really make a relationship with a human work, and most importantly, how to cover her son's need.

Time flew by as she was lost in her own mind. Before she knew it, she had already fixed it. Content with her work, she shut off her omni-tool and stood up.

_Now I can finally go ho-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and unmistakable boom. It sounded like thunder but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Her attention was directed upwards when she saw flaming debris falling towards the colony. Up in the sky was a fiery explosion. She pieced the clues together and realized that a shuttle had exploded right above her!

She was just about to run inside until her eye caught something that looked like bright blue specks. They began to get closer and closer and began forming larger clouds. It wasn't until they got within thirty feet of her did she realize what it was. It was eezo dust. She worked as an engineer her whole life so she knew enough about eezo dust to know that it can easily get through her filters. She had to get inside now before she was exposed.

She sprinted to the door that led downstairs. The closer she got, the more light-headed she began to feel. Every step was harder than the last and her eyelids started to droop. Her stomach was churning and sweat dripped from her brow as heat flashes passed through her.

Pranae barely managed to take another step before falling to her knees and collapsing on the ground. It was unbearably hot in her suit and she felt like she was going to vomit. It felt like a thousand red-hot needles were boring themselves into her skull. Every joint was stiff and ached. She crawled on all fours toward the door, her lungs burning like a blazing furnace. It was getting harder to breathe and her eyes were tearing up. She didn't know whether it was fear of dying or instinct to protect her unborn child, but she made one final lunge to grab the door handle and yank it open. With safety within her grasp, she pulled herself through and kicked the door shut. Just after, she heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the door. Something crashed onto the roof and tore right through it like paper.

Pranae was out of any immediate danger, so she allowed herself a moment of rest. She rolled over on her back and grunted when she did. Her head was throbbing and her breathing was reduced to short, quick gasps. She held her hands up in disbelief as they shook erratically. Her muscles were losing strength and fell to her sides. She could only look helplessly as the rest of her body shook before passing out.

…

The building was in complete disarray. Panicking workers desperately looked for an exit while the braver ones tried to help those stuck under the rubble. Small fires had broken out across the site. Several scaffoldings collapsed, leaving unfortunate workers trapped under them.

It was hell. Pieces of the shuttle were all over the site. It would take months to repair it and get back on schedule. But that wasn't Michael's biggest concern. His biggest concern was Pranae. He knew she went up to the roof, Hiroshi told him just before this happened, but there was a problem. He was stuck under a steel I beam with a fellow co-worker in a hallway.

He didn't know how long he had been trapped. Time has a way of slowing down when you worry about someone you care about. He had to be there for at least thirty minutes. It didn't help that the person next to him, Raphael was losing it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." He whimpered. He put his hands on his head and frantically looked for a way out. He tried to push the beam out of the way, but like the last eight times, it didn't even budge. Michael had tried to help him once, but their combined strength still wasn't enough to move it so he resigned himself to simply wait until help came for them, the same couldn't be said for Raphael.

"Calm down, Raphael. Help's on the way, just relax." He finally said to his co-worker. Ironically, he couldn't follow his own advice. Inside he was freaking out about Pranae. He hadn't seen her at all and she was on the roof when the shuttle exploded. He couldn't help but worry. A million scenarios were playing out in his head and almost none of them were good.

He heard rustling in front of them. He tried to sit up as much as he could and saw Jonathan with three other workers following him into the hall. Michael sighed with relief and waved his hands.

"Hey Jonathan, get us out of here." He shouted loud enough for them to hear him. Jonathan turned to his direction and motioned the others to follow him. They hurried to Michael and slid their hands under the I beam.

"Jesus Michael, how long have you been stuck there?" he strained to ask. With the combined strength of all five of them, they were able to move the beam enough for the two to squirm out. Michael hastily got to his feet and looked around desperately.

"Where's Pranae? Have you seen her?" he asked suddenly, not even bothering to answer Jonathan's question.

"I haven't seen her. Isn't she up on the roof or something?" Jonathan asked. They heard shouting coming from farther ahead. The two people that came with Jonathan looked at each other before running to find the source of shouting.

"Shit. Look Michael, you go off and find your girlfriend. We have to go and save people." Jonathan said to him before taking off after the others, the way he said it made Michael think he was running out of patience with him. Trying to push the thought into the back of his mind, Michael headed towards the only place Pranae could have been.

Michael ran the opposite direction of Jonathan into a large foyer. The site was horrible. A large chunk of scorching metal was protruding from the cracked floor. Above it was a large crater where the roof used to be. Michael was horrified at the carnage. There were three people lined up next to each other; all dead. Two men walked past him holding a dead woman by her arms and legs. Michael had to look away. In his mind, that was Pranae they were carrying. He shook those thoughts out of his head and ran towards the roof access. The sweltering heat from the fires embraced him in a blanket of panic.

The closer he was to the roof, the more he didn't want to know what happened to Pranae. But he needed to. Not just for him, but for her and her son. He reached to top of the stairs and circled around to go up another flight. The heat grew more intense as he went higher.

After he made it to the top he circled around again to see both a relieving and terrifying sight. Pranae was there, but she wasn't conscious and wasn't moving.

Michael raced to her side and rested his head against her chest. He could feel her chest slightly rising and falling. Physically she looked fine and her suit wasn't damaged. He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding and slipped his arms under her back and legs and picked her up.

"Michael!" He heard someone say. He turned to see Hiroshi running up the steps. Michael met him half-way and Hiroshi walked down with him asking about Pranae.

"She's fine." Michael told him. "At least, I hope she is."

"We have to take her to the hospital. I got a call from Air Traffic. The shuttle explosion is spreading eezo dust all over the colony." He said urgently. All the relief that came from finding her unharmed immediately dissipated when Michael heard those words. His grip on her frail body tightened and he held her unconscious form closer to him.

"But…what if she wasn't exposed? This suit could have stopped it. It could have-"Michael stopped himself. As much as he didn't want to know if she was exposed, he knew deep down he had to. "No. No you're right."

Hiroshi patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "I bet it's nothing serious, Michael. She'll get through this."

Michael didn't reply right away. He was too busy worrying about Pranae than to think of a response. The two silently descended to the bottom of the stairs before paramedics burst through the front door of the foyer. They took a quick look at the dead. One of them shook their head sadly before approaching a nearby person sitting up against the wall, his arm bleeding. One of the paramedics noticed Pranae in Michael's arms and scanned his omni-tool over her.

"Was she exposed?" he asked urgently. Michael and Hiroshi looked at each other. The paramedic had a serious look on his face, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Sir, it is very important that you tell me if she's exposed." He said sternly. Michael stumbled over his words. He tried to say something, anything that would keep him from thinking the worst. A few tense seconds passed until Hiroshi stepped up.

"She has. Get her a full scan, alright. And a professional, we don't know how she'll react to eezo." Hiroshi said. The paramedic nodded in agreement. Several medics with gurneys charged in through the door and began tending to the injured. One of them stopped next to Michael and he gently laid Pranae on it.

"Patient is unconscious. Take her to the A&E department. We may have to resort to life support but do not stop watching over her." One of the paramedics said as he made his way to another injured person. Another medic ran up to Pranae's side and scanned her with her omni-tool as the gurney was being pushed out of the building.

"Shortness of breath, high body temperature…I'm getting abnormal readings here!" she shouted. Michael and Hiroshi followed close behind her. Michael held onto Pranae's hand out of desperation. When they ran outside, they were able to witness to full extent of the damage. Debris from the shuttle was scattered across the colony. It was chaos. People were stuck under the rubble and medical personnel scrambled to help as many people as they could. Terror and tragedy was strangling the colony in a vise grip.

A medical car zoomed across the colony and came to a graceful landing in front of them. The paramedic pulled the gurney up to it and three medics scrambled out of the car to help him load Pranae into the car. Michael climbed in after them.

"Hiroshi, are you going to be okay here? I just need – I just need to make sure she's okay." Michael said with an air of worry. Hiroshi looked back at the ruined building then nodded.

"We can take care of things here, Michael. Go."

Michael nodded and the door shut between them. Michael could hear the ambulance's urgent siren as the car lifted off and sped away. Pranae was laid out in the middle of the cabin. The paramedics moved around inside the confines of the skycar either checking Pranae's vitals or trying to figure out how to treat her. None of it was comforting to Michael. He was starting to sweat and felt restless. The ride to the hospital was going agonizingly slow and all he could do what sit and wait and hope.

"Get an ERT once we touch down at the hospital. We need all available doctors; the ones on call, on vacations, all of them!" he heard one of them say.

"ERT?" he asked a paramedic next to him.

"Eezo Response Team." She replied without taking her eyes off her omni-tool. "I'm detecting a large amount of maternity hormones!" she said not a second after.

"Sir, is she pregnant?" one of them asked. Michael couldn't say anything so he nodded instead; dropping his head into his hands after. All he was able to do was listen helplessly while the paramedics did all they could.

"I'm getting a drop in blood pressure!"

"E-Probe is showing signs of severe fluid loss."

"Body temperature is rising!"

Michael felt his hope being dashed with each word that came out of their mouths. No matter how hard he tried, nothing could bring him relief. After what seemed like hours he heard a small shred of good news.

"The baby is in moderate health."

Michael lifted his head from his hands and heaved a sigh. His hands were slightly shaking, whether it was still out of fear or out of hope he didn't know, but the news of the child surviving was enough to keep his spirits alive. He built up the nerve to lean over to one of the medics and ask, "Is she going to be okay?"

The medic took a long look at him before turning her attention back to the sickly quarian. "We can't say for sure. We've dealt with eezo exposures before, but that was for humans." She said truthfully. "Best we can tell she'll have her fight cut out for her.

Michael leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling of the skycar. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation.

"W-What?"

Michael looked back down and saw Pranae stirring in the gurney. The medics noticed it too. One of them knelt down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Michael jumped up from his seat and forced his way passed the others to kneel down next to her on the other side.

"Hey hey, it's alright. The docs are taking care of you now." He said. Pranae turned to him and stared into his eyes. She nodded slightly. Her mouthpiece lit up briefly but quickly shut off.

"What is it?" Michael asked, barely above a whisper. Pranae put a hand in hair and shuffled closer to him.

"How is he?"

Her voice was weak and hoarse, but full of worry. Michael took her hand in his and patted it. "He's fine. The docs say he's in good health. Just try to rest, okay? We're almost at the hospital. You're doing fine."

Pranae slid her small hand out of his, nodded, and then turned to the medic to her left. The woman was checking tapping away at a datapad when she noticed Pranae looking at her.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" she asked while putting the datapad aside. Pranae took a deep breath to calm her nerves and tried to concentrate. She was still feeling uncomfortably hot and it felt like the car was spinning.

"I don't – I'm not feeling great." She mumbled. The medic scanned her again and checked the readouts.

"Blood pressure dropping, her heart rate is erratic. Somebody give her a dose of Digoxin." She ordered. Michael was about to return to his seat until he felt himself being lifted up. The skycar was descending.

"We're here. Everyone gather what you need. We're on borrowed time, people." Said one of the medics. He unlocked the gurney's wheels and opened the skycar's door. The medics all pushed the gurney out with Michael following close behind. Things still looked bad in the colony. Michael peered over the edge and saw people trying to clear the wreckage to save the people trapped underneath. The smoke coming from the fires was enough to nearly choke him.

Michael backed away from the edge and piled into the elevator with the rest of the group. The doors smoothly shut and climbed down.

"Angitia, Open a door in the ICU ward." One of the medics said. He was a balding man who looked to be in his late forties.

"Very well, Dr. Hammond. ICU room 205 is unlocked and awaiting your arrival." The hospital's VI said. The doors opened, revealing a mass of injured and sick patients. Some of them weren't even from the accident. The doctors in the ICU were in a frenzy, constantly moving from one patient to another; never staying in one place for long. Some patients were even forced to sit on the floor. The nurse's station on the left side of the room was in its own mess. The phones never stopped ringing and their desks were covered in charts and medical papers. It was chaos in a place that was supposed to help stop it. Pranae was wheeled into a nearby room to their left with three other doctors following her. Michael was about to walk in with her until one of the nurses stopped him just outside the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to wait outside. We can take it from here."

Michael opened his mouth to protest, but the door shut in front of him before he could utter a word. Michael sighed heavily and leaned his head against the door. He was left alone in the middle of a panicked ward. Questions plagued his mind as he looked for somewhere to sit. He settled on a folding chair in the corner of the ward and ran his hands over his disheveled face. His red eyes bounced around the room like a ball, looking for something to keep his mind off of things but the hysteria that flooded the ward only served to fuel his own.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, looking out the window next to him. Glints of light danced on his face like small embers. The sunny sky outside was a disguise for the destruction beneath it. It would take weeks for everything to get cleaned up.

Michael cradled his head in his hands. The stress was almost too much to endure. He could only find solace in the fact that it was almost over but all that was left was the hardest part.

Minutes blurred into hours. The only evidence of how long Michael was sitting in the corner was the setting sun and the dying flames. More patients came and went in the ICU. Michael noticed that their injuries were getting less and less severe. The panic that filled the colony like a cancer seemed to have dulled into a more manageable crisis.

But Michael was still worried about Pranae. Nobody had entered or left her room in hours. Nobody came up to talk to him about her condition or even what they were doing in there. The only time somebody talked to him was when Hiroshi called him a few hours ago, asking how Pranae was. Michael said that she was taken into a room but the doctors hadn't talked to him since.

Hiroshi told him about the shuttle accident. It had something to do with an engine malfunction while it was taking off. The explosion was so sudden that the crew couldn't warn Air Traffic Control before the shuttle was destroyed. The eezo that was leaked from the blast had spread over most of the colony and over two thousand people were exposed to it. Luckily, hazmat teams were going to be deployed in a couple of days along with doctors from other species who were experienced in treating eezo exposures. Michael hoped that they would consider Pranae a priority because of her pregnancy.

Michael was staring at his own reflection on the tiled floor; staring at the bags under his eyes and the wrinkles on his face. It had been a long, stressful day. His body needed rest, but his mind kept him awake, kept telling him that he had to stay up in case the doctors came out of her room. It wasn't long before the sunset was replaced by silver gleams of light. Michael still stayed up, choosing to drink some coffee instead of letting himself sleep.

Michael was impatiently patting his thighs, his eyes glued to the door. He got up and paced back and forth, feeling more and more agitated. He placed a hand on top of his head and sighed. One of the nurses noticed his behavior and called to him from her station.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked politely. Michael paused before nodding his head and approached the desk.

"Yeah, uh how long are they going to take in there?" he asked, pointing at Pranae's room. The nurse's fingers flew across the keyboard like a machine and pulled up a chart.

"They shouldn't be too long now. They had to stabilize her. She's green across the board now, but any sort of treatment will have to wait until the hazmat crews arrive." She reported to him. Michael rested his hands on the desk and licked his dry lips.

"Can I see her?" he said in a low tone. A hint of hope trickled in his voice. The nurse opened her omni-tool and held it up to her ear. She stood up and walked towards the wall, her back turned to him. She talked in a hurried, hushed tone. Michael assumed that it was to keep him from getting his hopes up. After a few whispered words, she gave a subtle nod and the omni-tool disappeared.

"You can go in and see her now. The door should be unlocked." She proclaimed. Michael nodded in appreciation and made a beeline for her room. He raised his hand to activate the access panel but the door opened before he could. A man with greying hair stepped out and put a hand on Michael's chest, pushing him back from the room.

"Listen, before you go in there I want you to know that she is very fragile right now. Physically, she's fine but her mind needs rest." He said in a hoarse voice. Michael gave him a quizzical look. The doctor took it as a signal to explain it to him.

"We don't know much about her species, but we do know is that a traumatic event like this one can have repercussions; severe ones. She may need prescription drugs if we're not careful. So for her sake, do not say or do anything that can hurt her in any way." He said. Michael put his hands on his hips and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt her. She's my girlfriend. I'll be careful, okay?" he said. Michael fully expected the doctor to give him a shocked look about their relationship, but surprisingly, his face remained stoic. The other doctors came out of her room without a word.

"Alright. You can go see her now. Call the nurse's station if you need anything." And with that the doctor followed the rest of the group. Michael walked into an airlock and was decontaminated before entering Pranae's room with a small smile. She was lying in bed at the far end of the room. The sleeves of her suit were gone and plastic tubes were attached to her arms. Besides that, the rest of her suit remained.

When Michael walked in, Pranae turned to face him. An invisible smile graced her lips as she watched Michael slowly move to her side with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." She said calmly. "Are you okay?"

Michael gave a polite laugh and sat down on a leather seat next to her. "That's my job, you know."

"Well I thought I'd take over for you."

There was a pause between them. Michael reached out to grab her hand. Her skin was surprisingly smooth and soft. He heard Pranae sigh and looked up to face her. She brought her other hand around and held his. "Your hands are so warm." She whispered to him. Michael's smile grew larger. He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, eliciting another soft sigh from Pranae.

"The doctor's said you were going to be okay. We just need to stay here for a while." Michael said as he continued his ministrations. Pranae closed her eyes and sank into her pillow.

"And the baby?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. They said he was in good health."

There was an air of calm after that. Pranae was glad that it was all over and she could finally get some rest, and what better way than to lay back and enjoy Michael's touch? Together they stayed in silence, enjoying the company of one another. Pranae casually looked outside the window in her room and lightly gasped when she realized how late it was.

"What time is it?" she asked.

Michael checked his omni-tool and chuckled slightly. "It's 12:30."

"Keelah, and you stayed up after all this time?" she asked disbelievingly. Michael shrugged.

"Well…yeah. I mean, we are dating so I do care about you." He said nonchalantly. Pranae stared at him and tugged on his arm, signaling him to come closer. Michael did and Pranae wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded. "Don't mention it."

Pranae giggled. "I sure am going to mention it. I'm going to tell the whole colony that I have the best boyfriend in the galaxy."

"Oh man, I'm going to get my ear talked off when I get back to work." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from those mean bullies." She laughed. Michael shared in the laughter with her.

This would definitely be an amazing story to tell to their son.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chap will have a very familiar character. It's gonna be great times. Don't forget to click that review button. Makes all the author's have that fuzzy feeling and makes for good feedback. :)**

**Ferret out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, Peeps and peepette's of the internet. I give you the next chapter with love. Hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**SergiusTheGreat: Kasumi? Sorry, no Kasumi to be seen here. No one sees Kasumi. Ever.  
**

**EddyPM: Thank you. Hope you'll enjoy this next helping of plot-stew.**

**Kafaei-Detour: Well I hope I live up to your expectations.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions

"It may have been seven years ago, Hiroshi, but I still remember it like it was yesterday." Michael told him from across the table. Hiroshi took a sip of his tea and nodded in agreement. The two of them were in the kitchen in Michael's apartment, drinking and reminiscing about the accident that shook the entire colony to its core.

"It's fortunate that Pranae was unharmed after all that. I can't imagine what things would be like if she was." Hiroshi said. He put his cup down and took a bite out of a biscuit from his plate.

"I'm just glad that she gave birth to a healthy boy." Michael said with a faint smile. Hiroshi smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, Klenon is a joy isn't he?" he asked.

"Like he's my own flesh and blood. I really do feel like he's my own." Michael said with a proud grin.

"Like you're the luckiest guy in the galaxy. That's how I felt when Kasumi was born. She's my pride and joy." Hiroshi said. He looked around Michael's apartment and furrowed his brow.

"Speaking of Kasumi, I wonder where she went."

…

Kasumi happily skipped down the hall of Michael's apartment. She had never been here before. Everything looked so new and exciting for her. She looked around at the things hanging on the walls, paintings and pictures of every possible thing. It all looked so valuable and irreplaceable. She had half a mind to take them so she could stare at them all day.

She came to a halt when she almost ran into a door at the far end of the hall. She reached up and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair tied in a neat bun.

_I wonder what's in here. _She thought. She turned around to make sure nobody was watching her and quickly opened the door before anyone noticed.

The bright white light poured into the hallway. Kasumi had to cover her eyes to stop them from hurting. She squinted through the bright light and saw a giant bubble like the ones her dad blew from a soapy wand, but this bubble was different. There were thick, metallic wires shooting out of it like tentacles and lights that almost looked like menacing eyes. Kasumi was afraid that it was a monster, but then she noticed what was inside.

A small, pale boy was inside, stacking colorful blocks on top of one another. He wore a light blue jumpsuit and his eyes were a milky white. All around him were toys and a small cubby hole with a bed inside. He didn't seem to notice her so she curiously took a few steps inside. The boy stood up to stack another block on top of the tower he was making. The tower rocked unsteadily as he tried to place it the final piece. The boy tried his best to keep the tower steady, but the more he moved the block, the more the tower shook.

After a few adjustments, the boy felt confident enough to let go of the block. The entire tower came down in front of him and the blocks flew around his feet. With a huff of disappointment, he sat back down on the floor and started stacking the blocks again.

Kasumi stepped closer to the plastic bubble and put her hands on it. The boy still didn't notice her. He definitely didn't look like her or her mom and dad; or anyone else in the colony for that matter. So many questions were in her mind and she wanted the answers to all of them.

She pressed her nose against the bubble and continued observing him. He began stacking the blocks in a pyramid shape. Kasumi's dark brown eyes watched curiously as he continued building. When he finally finished he got up, went to the opposite side of the bubble and ran through them making monster noises.

Kasumi laughed at his playfulness. Her laughter got the boy's attention and he turned to face her. His eyes widened and he awkwardly wrapped his hand around his arm. Kasumi decided to be friendly and waved at him. The boy just looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact.

"Hi. My name is Kasumi. What's yours?" she asked politely. The boy nervously played with his feet and shrugged. Kasumi noticed how different he was from her. His shins were curved, he only had three fingers, and there were only two toes on his feet.

"Are you a monster?" she questioned. The boy shook his head. Kasumi got more curious and poked the plastic bubble.

"Why are you inside this bubble? Are you sick? Do they let you outside?"

The boy shook his head again. Kasumi walked around the bubble to try and find an entrance. The bubble took up the entire room and Kasumi had to squeeze through the small space between the bubble and the wall. The boy just watched her move around. He had never met this girl before. Then again, he had never met anyone besides his mom and dad and one of dad's friends. He was a little scared that she'd break the bubble.

"So how old are you?" she asked again. She didn't get an answer. Kasumi sighed and stopped at the front of the bubble. The boy was gathering up his blocks and putting them in a red box.

"Do you want to play?"

The boy stopped. He never had somebody to play with, but he was nervous about her. Kasumi watched as he picked up the box and put it inside the cubby hole next to the bed and crawled inside. The boy gave her one last look before the cubbyhole's door closed, sealing him from view. Kasumi knocked on the plastic but the cubbyhole's door didn't open.

"Are you shy?" she asked loud enough for him to hear. No response.

_He has to be shy. He's afraid to talk to me._

"Come on, I won't bite." She teased. She hoped that a joke would get him to open up. The room stayed silent. The only sound Kasumi could hear was her dad's deep voice from the kitchen. Determined to get him to talk, Kasumi sat down cross legged and pulled out a paper crane from her pocket.

"I have a toy for you." She said. She set the crane in front of her and waited. Shortly after, the cubbyhole's door opened, but the boy didn't crawl out. Kasumi sat up and smiled. "I want you to have it."

The boy eyed her suspiciously. He slowly crawled out of his hole and sat down in front of her, the plastic material of the bubble separating them. He pressed the tips of his fingers against the plastic bubble. Kasumi furrowed her brow and looked up at him. Their eyes met only for a second before he directed them away.

"Can you get out?" she asked. The boy shook his head and then pointed at the paper bird in front of her.

"It's a crane." She explained, holding it up for him to see. "I made it out of paper."

The boy gave her a puzzled look. She set the crane back down and scooted closer. "What's your name?"

"K-Klenon." He squeaked. Kasumi had to suppress a grin. She was getting through to him. Klenon got up to his knees and pressed his hands against the bubble.

"I've never seen you before. Are you a friend of my dad?" he asked. Kasumi shook her head. She couldn't help but stare at his three fingered hand. Each individual finger was thicker than her own. Klenon followed her eyes and pulled his hand away. His cheeks were burning and he couldn't help but blush. He felt like she was studying him like an animal at the zoo.

"You're not human are you?" she asked. Klenon looked at her then shook his head.

"My mom says I'm a quarian. She said I can't leave until I get older." He said solemnly. He sat back down and casted his eyes downwards with a sigh. Kasumi's deep brown eyes scanned the bubble again. There was no clear way how he got in there. She guessed his mom only knew how to get him out. Her eyes centered back on Klenon. His eyes were closed and his hands cupped his cheeks.

"I can come back and talk with you. You're nice. Want to be friends?" she asked. Klenon's eyes shot open, but he didn't move. He looked up and stared at her. No, he wasn't staring at her, something behind her.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?"

She turned around to see her father towering over her. A nervous smile appeared on her lips. Her father bent down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His face was blank, but Kasumi could tell she wasn't in trouble.

"Dad, can we bring him out?" she inquired, pointing at Klenon who scooted away from them. Hiroshi looked at Klenon with an observant stare and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi, we can't. Pranae said he can't leave there." Hiroshi explained to his naïve daughter. Kasumi nodded understandably the whispered something in her dad's ear.

"I don't know sweetheart. We'll have to ask Michael first. But we have to go now." Hiroshi said. Kasumi reluctantly nodded and stood up. She stared at the paper crane on the floor for a second before she turned her attention to Klenon, who was retreating back to his bed.

"You can keep it." Kasumi said while pointing at her creation. "I can make more."

Klenon turned around. His eyes fell on the bird and he walked back towards her. "…T-thank you…" he stammered as he knelt back down. "…Kasumi."

Kasumi replied with a smile and a nod and took her father's hand. Together they left Klenon's room. Klenon smiled at the bird then went back to his bed. Kasumi looked up to her dad and tugged on his hand. He bent down and she whispered, "He's nice."

Klenon watched the girl leave from his bed. He found himself smiling that he made a friend. He looked back at the crane on the floor. Once his mom or dad came to check on him he'd ask them to bring the crane inside. But for now, Klenon crawled into bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day had been quiet. Klenon awoke to the pleasant sounds of birds singing outside of his window in beautiful unison. He spent the majority of his day examining the paper crane that was now in the middle of his bubble. His mom had noticed it when she came in to check on him and put it inside when he asked.

He picked it up and began flapping its wings. Its smooth texture sent an unfamiliar sensation through his fingertips. He didn't know how Kasumi made it, but it definitely looked like it took her a long time to do it. He felt bad that she put all this hard work into something so elaborate and just gave it to him without a second thought.

He gently placed the crane on his bed as if it were made of glass and grabbed the datapad next to it. He lay down in bed next to the crane and started reading.

Little did he know that a very serious conversation was happening right outside his door.

"Michael, we received the test results last week. We went over them four times and the results came back the same. There is a very strong possibility that Klenon may have eezo nodules growing in his spine." Dr. Vicks said. The blonde-haired man watched as Michael leaned against the wall. He ran a hand over his hair and looked down at the ground.

"So what does that mean? Is Klenon a biotic?" he asked disbelievingly. Dr. Vicks lightly skimmed through his notes on his omni-tool. The air filled with a dreadful silence as Michael patiently waited for an answer.

"Not yet." He finally said. "The eezo nodules have to develop throughout his entire body before we can officially classify him as a biotic. But from the looks of these charts, I'd say that it isn't out the window."

Michael nodded solemnly. Thousands of things were running through his mind at a blistering pace. They were barely able to make ends meet now, how were they going to raise a biotic child?

"What am I supposed to do? If he does turn out to be a biotic…there's so much we have to provide for him if he is." Michael proclaimed. Dr. Vicks nodded understandably.

"Not everyone can afford to give their child the necessary utilities. If you cannot, you do not need to give him the amp. He can live his life without it." He said. Michael took a few quick paces, running the possible scenarios through his head, before stopping in front of the doctor.

"I just don't know. I need to talk this over with Pranae, can you come by tomorrow? We'll have a definite answer for you then." Michael asked. The doctor slightly nodded.

"Of course. I'll come around tomorrow afternoon. If you do decide to provide your son the amp, we'll go through the necessary paperwork." And with that, Dr. Vicks left Michael in the hall and exited his apartment.

Michael pinched his nosebridge with worry. He couldn't believe his luck. The one thing that he wanted to stay in the past just came back. And to make matters worse, it was affecting his son. He could only hope that it wouldn't affect his life too much.

Michael heard a knock on his door; he crossed the living room and opened the front door. Pranae was on the other side, wringing her hands nervously.

"So…I just talked with Dr. Vicks." she said slowly. Michael nodded. Without a word, the two pulled each other into an embrace. Michael sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"We'll figure something out okay?" Michael said. Pranae nodded and after a while the two let go of each other.

"What did the doctor tell you?" she asked. Michael looked back towards the hall that led to Klenon's room as if his son was hiding around the corner.

"Klenon's not an official biotic until the eezo nodules grow throughout his entire body. But Vicks said there is still a large chance that he could be one." Michael said. The two walked inside and sat down on the couch.

"And he said that if we can't afford to give him the amp, we don't have to give it to him. Normally, they wouldn't give us an option and put it on themselves then ship him to BAat, but since Klenon isn't human, they not going to let him in." he finished. Pranae looked down at the floor with a frown.

"I see. So we're left to deal with this on our own." Pranae said. Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"It's alright. We'll get through this. If we can't give him the amp, he's doesn't need it. He can live a normal life." Michael said, hoping to comfort her. His words had their desired effect. Pranae visibly relaxed and leaned back in the sofa.

"I guess so. Should we tell him?" she asked. That question gave Michael pause. Klenon was always protected in every sense of the word. He was ignorant of all the things that happened outside his bubble. It was his own little world, yet if Michael told him about his biotic abilities, it could all come crashing down.

"I don't know. I have no idea how he'll take it." Michael admitted. Pranae leaned her head against his shoulder. After a brief moment of silence, Pranae spoke up.

"Maybe, if we decide to not get the amp for him, we don't tell him. It's no use for him to worry about it if we do nothing about it." she suggested. Michael rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think you're right. So if we don't get it, we don't tell him. If we do…then we'll tell him. Agreed?"

Pranae nodded. "Well at least we can finally agree on something."

A slight smile tugged at Michael's lips. "True. I'm having the Goto's over for dinner. So remind me to put some extra plates down."

A few hours passed. Inside the bubble, Klenon was running his finger over a screen on a small tablet. He was reading a book that Michael had given him. Since he wasn't able to go outside and sometimes he would get bored of his toys, he'd resign himself to reading. His dad always told him it was good for him.

The door to his room opened. Klenon looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Kasumi there, wearing a long, red silk robe with gold linings and her hair tied in a neat bun. She sat down in front of the bubble like yesterday and her painted lips curved into a smile.

"Hi. What are you doing?" she asked. Klenon looked down at the tablet.

"R-reading." He said somewhat awkwardly. Kasumi leaned forward to get a peek of the tablet.

"It's about a boy with magic powers that fights bad guys that are trying to take over the world." Klenon said. "I like it."

Kasumi pulled away and noticed the crane next to Klenon's bed. "They put it inside?"

Klenon looked back at the crane and smiled before turning back to her. "Yeah. My mom put it in."

"I met your mom and dad. They're nice." She said. Klenon looked down at his feet and tapped them together.

"They play games with me sometimes. Sometimes they even play games in their room. I can hear them laughing in there at night." Klenon said.

"Why does your mom where a suit?" Kasumi asked bluntly. "I asked her and my dad told me not to talk about things like that."

Klenon eyed her curiously. "She says because she's different, she has to hide in a suit."

"What about you?" Kasumi asked. "You look different. Why aren't you wearing a suit?"

"Mom says I'm not old enough." Klenon said quietly, as if ashamed. "So I have to stay in here."

"It's no fun." He added with a sigh. "I've been here forever. I want to get out."

"What if I ask your dad?" Kasumi asked. Klenon shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"Dad won't let me either. It's not fair. I keep asking them, but they never let me out. I feel like I did something bad." He said. Kasumi scooted closer so that her knees were touching the plastic material of the bubble.

"I don't think you did something bad. You're really nice." Kasumi said with a small smile. Klenon shrugged with slight embarrassment. He wasn't used to compliments from somebody that wasn't his mom or dad.

"Ummm…okay. Thank you?" he said. Kasumi stifled a grin.

"You're really shy. I guess you don't have a lot of friends, right?" Kasumi questioned. Klenon looked back at his bed. The paper crane stayed next to it, watching over the room like a watchful guardian.

"No. I don't have any friends." He finally said. "Mom always told me that I didn't need friends; that I should keep reading and playing until I get older. I don't know why. She never tells me why."

"I can find out. I'm good at asking questions. You just have to be very nice." Kasumi said with confidence.

"Uhh. Okay. Thanks…again." Klenon said. Kasumi nodded and got up to her feet.

"I'll be right back."

Kasumi left Klenon's room and tiptoed through the dark hallway. Orange sunlight light burst through the windows and spilled into the living room. The smell of chicken and spice flooded Kasumi's nostrils as she rounded the corner and into the kitchen. Klenon's parents as well as hers were all eating and talking and laughing at the table.

_Time to get into the act. _She thought. She put her hands behind her back, put on her adorable smile and walked up next to Klenon's mother.

"Hi. You look nice." She said sweetly. Pranae looked down and smiled.

"Hello. You have a really polite daughter." She said to the Goto's. Hisoka and Hiroshi nodded and continued eating.

"Why is Klenon inside the bubble? He says you might know." Kasumi said. Her parent's immediately stopped eating and gave her a stern look. Pranae was taken aback by her forward question. Michael just seemed amused at the whole thing.

"Kasumi that isn't-"Hiroshi said.

"No no. It's okay, Hiroshi. She's just curious." Pranae said. She turned back to Kasumi, who was lightly bouncing on her toes waiting for an answer.

"He has to stay in there because if he doesn't he'll get very sick." Pranae said. Kasumi nodded and almost instantly replied with another question.

"Why doesn't he have any friends? He's always reading or doing something boring like that." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Kasumi, that's enough. If you want, you can be his friend." Hiroshi said calmly but firmly. Kasumi huffed and disappeared back into the dark hallway.

"She asks a lot of questions, doesn't she?" Pranae quipped.

"She's always like that at home. Always wants to know about everything around her. I guess she's naturally curious." Hiroshi said. Hisoka held his arm and grinned.

"That's good, Hiroshi. It'll make her more observant in the future, more knowledgeable. She can use that to succeed in any career she chooses." Hisoka said.

"Yeah, guess you're right about that."

Kasumi opened the door to Klenon's room. He saw still sitting where she left him, eagerness shining in his eyes.

"They said you would get sick if you got out. I guess you'll get better when you get older." Kasumi told him while she was sitting down. The shine in Klenon's eyes faded and he started playing with his thumbs.

"She…she said I would get sick? I-I didn't know that." He said barely above a whisper. He looked up and for the first time since they met, his eyes met hers.

"Thank you I guess. I know why I can't leave. I owe you, Kasumi." He said before he broke off eye contact and went back to looking at the floor. Kasumi still smiled. She felt like she was getting through him.

Klenon looked back up and put his hand against the plastic wall. Kasumi realized the gesture and put her own hand up against his. She could feel a small warmth coming from the other side.

_If no one else is going to be his friend, I will._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola peeps and peepettes of the internet. Sorry for the delay, but I'm back with a chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Just don't bite too hard. Books are like jaw-breakers. Also, don't bite books. I should have said that first.**

**EddyPM: Thank you for the support. I hope I can keep being the first in stuff like this. It's fun. And here's your stew. It's a lot easier than biting a book.**

**BrokenRose99: Thanks. Hope you do enjoy this series. Love Kasumi, but I don't see enough love for her. Anyways, meanwhile at the Legion of Doom.**

* * *

Chapter 3: From One Prison to Another

The memory was still fresh in Klenon's mind. Even after six years, he could remember every little detail from that day. Since then the two had forged a strong bond, only being kept apart by the bubble he was living in. But soon that was all going to change. Klenon had been looking forward to this day for years, the day he would finally be rid of the plastic prison that he'd known his entire life and finally experience life outside of it. He sat in the middle of his bubble, flexing his fingers and tapping his foot against the floor; his eyes never leaving the door.

The sun peeked out from the horizon and poured a dull light into the room. Klenon hadn't slept at all. He was too excited to even think about getting into bed let alone sleep. He spent the entire night either playing with the paper crane Kasumi gave him so long ago and reading. But as much as he tried, he couldn't tear his mind away from the fact that soon he'd be free from the bubble that had both saved and limited his life. He'd be able to do so much more now.

His hand reached out to his right side, his eyes never leaving the door, and grabbed the crane. He felt the smooth and fragile texture one last time as it slid effortlessly between his fingers. He was well aware that once he put on the suit, everything will change; some not for the better. He realized and accepted it if it meant finally leaving this room.

_Just a little longer _he thought to himself. His thick fingers dropped the crane back on the floor. Then he heard a click. Klenon almost immediately stood up and stopped in front of the bubble's wall. The door opened and his dad walked in with a big smile, pushing in a cart with a large gray case. Klenon pressed his hands and nose against the bubble's barriers. The grin was impossible to hide.

"Hey sport." He said with his own smile. He knelt down and pulled the case out of the cart, setting it down in front of him so his son could see. Klenon got down on his knees and looked up at his father.

"Is that it, dad? That's my suit?" he asked earnestly. Michael nodded and patted the case.

"Took us awhile to find someone who sells quarian suits, but luckily a generous asari had one in stock." He said. He pressed a button near the edge of the case and the top slid open. Klenon peered inside and his smile grew from ear to ear. The helmet lay proudly before him with the rest of the suit lying underneath it.

"Now let's see if you can get this on. Your mother is going to want to take pictures." Michael said as he pulled out the individual pieces of the suit.

In the living room, Pranae handed a credit chit to an asari wearing a long pink dress and white facial markings. She scanned it with her omni-tool and, with a satisfied smirk, handed it back.

"Thank you, Ms. Lehto. Be sure to look me up anytime you need special orders like this." She said with a professional smile. Pranae took the chit back and slid it into one of her pockets.

"Thank you so much, Tara. I've been so worried about how we were going to provide a suit for him. I was afraid I'd have to keep him in there for the rest of his life." She said with a half-laugh.

"Now you don't have to." Tara said. She checked her omni-tool again before saying, "I really must be going. There's something important that I need to take care of."

"Yes, of course. Thank you again."

Tara showed herself out while Pranae crossed the living room and into Klenon's room. He was already trying to put on the boots to his suit. Michael turned around and stood up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Did you take care of the price tag?" he asked as he watched his son fumble with other boot.

"Yup. I have to keep her in mind whenever we need something for him. Her prices are surprisingly cheap." She commented.

"I just hope that suit doesn't fall apart once he's out." Michael said. Klenon stopped what he was doing and looked up at his father with a scared face. Michael made a guilty face and held his hands up.

"Not that it will. I'm just joking. Honestly." Michael defended. Klenon tilted his head downward but didn't look away.

"Just keep working on the suit, Klenon. You're almost there." Pranae encouraged him. Klenon shrugged and secured the boot in its place. Pranae grabbed Michael's shoulder and pulled him out of Klenon's room to give him some privacy.

"I checked the suit before I bought it, Michael. It's just like the ones they make on the flotilla. I'm more amazed that she was able to get one from there than the price she offered." She said.

"It's starting to sound like she stole it." Michael lightly laughed.

"She couldn't have. There's no way anyone can take something from the flotilla without them knowing."

…

"Did you sell them the stolen suit, Tara?" Aris asked her sister. Tara sat down in the co-pilot's seat of their ship and nodded.

"Yup. They're none the wiser. Good call bribing that quarian that was on her pilgrimage. The payoff was definitely worth it." She praised her younger sister. Aris gave a prideful smile and activated the ship's engines

"Told you sis. I know where to find opportunity."

…

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Michael said with a shrug. He pulled Pranae outside so that his son wouldn't hear. "So what do you want to do until Klenon comes out on his own?" he asked. Pranae cocked her head to the side.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked. Michael casually shrugged and pulled Pranae into the room adjacent to Klenon's. Pranae had to stop herself from laughing and playfully pushed him away.

"As much as I'd like to better acquaint myself with you," Pranae grinned. She shut the door behind her and put a hand on Michael's chest. "I'm afraid that once Klenon's out of that bubble, he's going to be exploring every inch of this place. I don't know about you but I'd rather not scar my son just when he's coming out of his enviro-unit."

Michael sat down in their bed and rested his leg on top of his other knee. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Aw come on, Michael just because Klenon's getting older doesn't mean we won't have time to ourselves. He's practically at that age where he can take care of himself. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he spent more time with Kasumi than with us." She comforted him. Pranae sat down next to him and bumped his shoulder. "Now that he's out of the only thing that really kept them from doing anything more than talking, I bet he's going to make up for lost time." she added.

Michael nodded in agreement. He balanced his chin on his fist and remarked, "Kinda feel bad for sending him off while he's barely experiencing puberty."

Pranae was about to nod in agreement before her brain fully processed what he said and all it meant, including her own comment. Michael must have realized the same thing because he lifted his head and looked back at her. "You don't think…?"

"No…well, maybe." She said, although she didn't sound too convinced. Michael stood up and leaned against a bookshelf next to the door, the only sound coming from the birds chirping outside.

"If he does? What if he does start getting the hots for Kasumi?"

"Then…then we'll just have to egg him on and hope he tells her." Pranae said. Michael chuckled to himself, his laughter getting louder by the second. Pranae arced an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Michael wiped away a tear and laughed a little more before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry babe, but Klenon is too shy to tell her. I love him like he's my own but we have a better chance of winning the lottery than him spilling his guts out to her." Michael said with raised hands. Pranae put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Is that so? Because I think he has it in him if he does like her." She declared.

"Babe, Klenon gets nervous when the doc comes around and asks him whether he's been eating. Only in his dreams can he rack up the nerve to tell her or anybody." Michael reasoned, but Pranae wasn't having any of it.

"And you? You were a stuttering mess when you asked me out." Pranae said while crossing her arms.

"That was different, you were pregnant. Kasumi isn't, and Klenon's going to be neck down in furious hormones. He'll be lucky if he can get through it without 'standing at attention'." Michael rebutted.

"And if he somehow does it?"

"If it happens then I'll eat my own words, but I highly doubt it." Michael replied. It was Pranae's turn to laugh as she stood up and opened their door.

"We'll see about that. Klenon is still growing. He can find his confidence." She said before leaving their room. Michael rolled his eyes and followed her back into Klenon's room. He was in the middle of sealing up the torso section of his suit. All that was left were the gloves and helmet. The suit was a dark gray with black trimmings and cloth. The sash that came with the suit was also a deep, dark gray and clung loosely to his shoulder.

"You're almost done. I can't believe you'll finally be out of this bubble and can explore whatever you want." Pranae said enthusiastically. Michael nodded in agreement with a proud smile. Klenon blushed furiously at all the attention. He never liked being the center of attention. It made him feel awkward.

Klenon carried the gloves in his hands and put on one after the other. The seals clicked into place and sucked out all of the air inside, making the gloves skin-tight. Klenon flexed his fingers twice, testing their flexibility. Only the helmet remained, which was sitting at his feet shining under the sun's light.

"Go on, son. I've gone thirteen years without holding you. I wanna make up for that." Michael said gently. Klenon reached down and gingerly picked up the helmet, staring into its visor thoughtfully. This was his identity now. This will be all anyone will ever remember. He stared at his reflection in the dark visor, taking one last look at his face before he locked it away forever.

Klenon took his last, deep breath of air before sliding it over his head and sealing it into place. The flexible fabric covering his neck tightened slightly as it sealed him completely inside his cocoon. Klenon watched in astonishment as his suit came to life when the final seal clicked into place. The lights inside his helmet flickered on and the sound of his own breathing was louder than ever.

Text scrolled across the top of his visor. The visor itself was displaying various information about the suit.

_Checking Auxiliary power source….complete_

_Diagnosing user interface….complete_

_Sub-routines active_

_Antibiotic Injectors active_

_Section seals ready_

_Welcome_

Michael watched as his son looked around the room. His eyes were the only things visible behind the visor. His son reached up and traced his fingers along the curve of the visor before stopping at the mouthpiece. "Son, how do you feel?"

Klenon looked up at his father and shrugged. "Different I guess." He said; his mouthpiece lit up with every warbled word. His voice sounded different too. It was more synthesized, more robot-like. "Can I…get out of here?"

"Sure. Just give me a second." Michael told him. He moved around the side of the bubble and his omni-tool flashed as it interacted with the bubbles console. It beeped several times before a thin mist shot out from behind the console and into the bubble. Klenon came to the front and watched as the barrier between him and the world shriveled up and sagged in front of him. Pranae reached up near the top of the bubble and pulled down a small handle and the plastic separated in two.

It was done. Nothing separated him from the rest of the world. Michael came back to Pranae's side and held his arms out. Klenon took one cautious step, then another. He came within arm's reach and Michael wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

It all felt different. He had never experienced anything like it, the feeling of his father holding him, the warmth coming from his body. It all felt new and alien and he liked it. It was the first time he ever felt any kind of physical affection. Klenon reached around his dad's neck and returned the hug with as much force as he could.

"Man, it's great to finally know what it's like to hold my son." Michael said with a smile. He held onto Klenon tightly and picked him up off his feet. "Wow you are really light. What have you been feeding him?"

Klenon's feet dangled below him and he chuckled lightly. Michael set him down and patted his head. "But seriously, it is good to finally have you out of that thing."

Klenon turned his gaze to the hallway before him. He could see the sun outside the living room window and puffy white clouds floating in the blue sky. Walking past his parents, he wandered down the hall and stopped at the living room. He scanned the room he'd seen but never been in and sat down on the couch across the room.

Klenon curiously bounced on it a couple of times before getting up on his feet and jumping up and down. He quietly laughed to himself before jumping off the couch and heading towards the front door. He looked around for a way to open it. Seeing none, he stared at it and crossed his arms.

"Open?" he asked. When that didn't work he kicked it. "On?"

Still getting no response, Klenon pushed on the door as hard as he could. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and put all his strength into it. Klenon's grunts got Michael's attention and he rounded the corner to the amusing sight of his son trying to force the door open.

"There's a holographic panel for a reason, Klenon." He pointed out, pointing his finger at the access panel above Klenon.

"Oh." Klenon muttered. He pressed his hand against the panel and the door slid open. Outside he could see a patio with two lawn chairs and a small table between them. Beyond that was a small street and yellow grass between it and the patio.

"Wow. This place is crazy." Klenon told himself as he walked outside and took in his surroundings. His parents followed him outside and sat down on the lawn chairs watching their son look around the colony.

"Klenon, this is what Cuervo looks like. Your mother came here around the time she was pregnant with you." Michael said. Klenon looked up and down the street. There were a few people going on about their day. A few even glanced at him and his mother.

"Well, that's one problem down. Now we just have to raise a teenager and we're golden." Michael remarked as he strolled over to one of the lawn chairs and leaned back in it. He put his hands behind his head while Pranae took a seat next to him.

"Yeah. I think we made the right choice in not giving him the amp. Look how happy he is." Pranae said. Klenon walked up and down the street, occasionally kneeling down and touching the grass. He looked up at the sun but shielded his eyes when he realized it hurt.

"I guess you're right. He doesn't have the amp, he doesn't have the cybernetic implants, and look how happy he is. Even if we can't see his face from now on, I still think we made the right choices." Michael mused. His girlfriend nodded in agreement.

"He's pure. Nothing has changed within him. And now that he can move on his own, he'll be able to make his own destiny. Do whatever he wants. Carve out his legacy in the galaxy. My little _Na'ran._" Pranae said proudly.

"I just hope he doesn't end up being discriminated against. People around here know you well enough to doubt the stereotypes, but once he's out in the world, he's going to face the brunt of it all. People are going to want to bring him down." Michael said. Pranae hated talking about this subject. She always hated that her people were treated unfairly because of a mistake made 300 years ago. In her opinion, the past should have stayed in the past and everyone should focus on the present. Of course, that wasn't going to stop people from making these absurd accusations.

"He shouldn't listen to them. All that matters is what he thinks. As for people wanting to see him suffer, my people have a saying, _Naktun vera malicon pratse hequn'lom. Mrantasa'fella ten siero liofo jemte iejen raquen_." She said in Khelish. Michael rubbed his chin and nodded.

"Alright, and that means?"

"Sadness and Sorrow is an illusion. The future is paved and life will be reborn. It means that you shouldn't let negative emotions rule your life because the future already has plans for you. Whether it's to have a family or live life without those negative emotions is what it means to have been reborn." Pranae explained to him.

"I see. So you have big plans for him, don't you?" Michael asked. Pranae crossed her legs and leaned forward, watching her son pick up a flower and twirl it between his fingers.

"Every mother has plans for her son. I'm hoping Klenon will get an education, live an honest life, have kids with a nice quarian girl." She said.

"Unless he likes Kasumi." Michael quipped with a grin. Pranae turned her head.

"You said that he wouldn't even be able to ask her out." Pranae accused him while pointing a finger at him.

"I say a lot of things." Michael replied. "Who knows, he might surprise me. Maybe I can teach him a few things to get his confidence up. After all, I asked out a beautiful woman with hardly any trouble. I'm pretty sure I can get him to fess up any feelings he may have for his best friend."

"Speaking of which…"Pranae said as she saw the Goto's round the corner of the street. Kasumi was in front of her parents and when she saw Klenon moving about she smiled and broke into a sprint to meet her newly-freed companion. Once she got close she hugged him tightly. Klenon visibly tensed up at the sudden action but Kasumi didn't seem to mind.

"He's finally out, huh?" Hiroshi said as he neared to the two proud parents.

"Yup. Maybe now those two can have fun and play together." Michael said.

"I'm very happy for you two. You must be very proud." Hisoka complimented the two. Meanwhile, Klenon and Kasumi were adamantly talking about what they were able to do now, but Kasumi was doing most of the talking.

"We can explore the colony and check out the stores and look around back alleys. It'll be great!" she said ecstatically. Klenon rubbed the back of his head and shrugged, unsure.

"I guess, but can we just go a little slow with all this? I'm still trying to get used to all this." Klenon said.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say, slowpoke." She teased. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Klenon asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper. Kasumi tapped her chin before smiling.

"I know. We can go to the hill. It's a nice view and very soothing. Perfect for a sensitive guy like you." She grinned. Klenon shifted his feet and nodded.

"Er…yeah, sure we can do that." He said. Kasumi turned around and marched over to her parents' side. Klenon sat down on the pavement while he watched Kasumi debate with her parents about something he couldn't hear. Eventually her parents nodded and Kasumi walked back in front of Klenon.

"They said we can go. It's not far away, come on." Kasumi said with an excited look on her face. Klenon got up to his feet and followed Kasumi around the street corner. Klenon watched his parents talking with Kasumi's mom and dad until their apartment cut off his view.

"Dad said we can stay at the hill for an hour. He wants me back for dinner." She said. Klenon turned his attention away from his apartment and looked up at the sky to see skycars zooming above him. He'd heard of them before and even had a few toys of them, but to see them in person flying over him like a bird was mind-blowing.

The two traversed the mostly empty streets of suburban Cuervo. Klenon was worried that they would get lost, but Kasumi assured him that she had walked around the colony plenty of times before, even when her parents told her not to. When Klenon asked her why, she merely shrugged with an innocent smile and said "Never hurts to know all the nooks and crannies."

The two made it out of the suburbs and passed by a market square. Kasumi stopped to look through all the windows, admiring the shining jewelry or the artistic vases that were put on display. Klenon wasn't far behind. He too realized how complex and colorful some of the art displayed was. It amazed him that people had the talent and dedication to make something so elegant.

Kasumi moved on to the next window that displayed vid-screen sets. An asari was on all the screens, talking about a slaver raid on the planet of Mindoir and what a turian politician named Larix Parth was doing to provide relief efforts for the victims.

Once they were done admiring the different things on display, Kasumi dragged Klenon even farther away. Klenon started to worry when they passed the city's gate. A couple of the guards noticed them but paid no attention.

"They know I come out here all the time." Kasumi explained as they stepped on the crunchy grass. "They have people watching all over the place. We'll be safe."

Kasumi nudged Klenon's shoulder and walked out into the open fields that surrounded Cuervo. A few trees dotted the landscape and birds flew overhead. Kasumi took a right and Klenon hesitantly followed her.

"It's not that far, just around the corner here." Kasumi urged him. She picked up the pace and broke into a light jog. Klenon followed her around the corner of the colony's outer walls and came to a stop when he saw a large hill before him with a tree with cherry red leaves on top.

"Welcome to the hill." Kasumi said with an exaggerated bow. She turned on her heels and expertly ascended the steep mound. Klenon fumbled a bit before being able to grab decent leverage and climb after her. His muscles strained as they tried to pull his weight up the grassy hill. Experiencing almost no physical exertion for thirteen years had taken their toll on him. Kasumi looked back at her struggling friend and held out her hand. Klenon grunted slightly as he shifted his weight to one hand and grabbed Kasumi's hand.

Together they pulled each other up, coming closer and closer to its apex. Kasumi pulled on Klenon's hand to help him up. His wiry frame was barely able to catch up with her. Kasumi reached out with her free hand and grabbed a jutting root from the tree. She made one final pull and the two collapsed on the ground.

"Geez. You're heavier than you look." She grimaced as she pulled herself up. Klenon muttered something about his dad lifting him up and got up to his feet. Klenon looked up and fell into a silence when he saw the vista laid out before him. He could see everything from here, the rolling plains that stretched on for miles, the grass that danced slowly to the shifting winds, and a few animals grazing throughout the landscape while the sun hung over them like a watchful guardian.

Klenon took a step closer to the beautiful scenery, his mouth partially open and his eyes wide. "W-woah."

Kasumi came to his side and sat down in the grass. Klenon followed suit and crossed his legs. "It's great isn't it? I come up here all the time to enjoy the view and to let my mind wander."

"I…never imagined something like this existed. Getting out of that bubble was definitely worth it if I get to see more stuff like this." Klenon said. He turned to his human friend and clasped his hands together. "Thank you, Kasumi, for showing me this."

Kasumi turned to face him but his gaze suddenly shifted towards the earth. She gave an amused grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Anytime, tiger. Anytime."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola peeps and peepettes of the internet. After a few hours of power writing, I managed to bring this out earlier than usual. Hope you guys like it and please don't hesitate to review cause it makes all writers feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And thank you to those who reviewed, you give me a reason to keep writing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Gift from Fate

The sun was steadily falling towards the horizon. Both Klenon and Kasumi lost track of time while they were at the hill. After admiring Cuervo's extensive landscape, Kasumi decided to teach Klenon some Japanese as her own gift.

"Konni…chi…wa?" Klenon said slowly. Kasumi smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Konnichiwa." She said smoothly. Klenon hesitated and started again.

"Konni…chiwa."

"There you go. You're catching on." Kasumi said. She looked up over his shoulder at the setting sun. Her parents were no doubt going to worry about her and Klenon. She was already counting her blessings when she occasionally snuck out of their house. She bit her bottom lip and stood up from her spot.

"It's getting late. My parents are going to kill me if I'm out any longer." She said. Klenon furrowed his brow and looked behind him.

"Oh no. My parents are probably going to freak out too." Klenon mumbled while getting up to his feet. Together they carefully maneuvered down the steep hill and made their way back into the colony's gates. Cuervo was much quieter now than it was when they were leaving. Few stores will still open and even fewer skycars were still soaring in the orange sky.

Kasumi led Klenon down the same streets until they finally arrived at his apartment. His mom and dad weren't on the patio. Neither were Kasumi's parents. "I guess my parents went back home." Kasumi said. "I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow, tiger."

"Um yeah. Bye." Klenon replied. Kasumi turned on her heels and walked away from him, her arms swaying by her sides. Klenon watched her go with a small, sheepish smile. A small warm feeling grew in his chest.

"See you tomorrow then." He said even though Kasumi was well out of earshot. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He had this feeling before, the uncontrollable blush and the churning stomach. He sometimes ridiculed himself for it. It wasn't something he was used to and he berated himself for thinking of her in that way. He felt like it was inappropriate and disappointing to his parents that he would even think such thoughts. His mother always talked about him having grandchildren, and to do anything other than that felt like he was letting her down.

Klenon shrugged and walked up to the front door of his apartment. He was just about to reach up to the access panel until he heard his parents talking from the other side. From what he could pick up, they were talking about him. Curious, he pressed the side of his helmet against the door. His parents had to be in the living room. Their voices came through muffled and low, almost as if they knew he was behind the door.

"I still think that maybe we could have afforded it." He heard his mother say.

"Does it matter now? Klenon's healthy, that's all we can ask for."

"I know, but sometimes…I feel like he can't reach his full potential without it. I want what's best for him. What if giving him the amp is best?"

Klenon's eyes widened. What were they talking about? He had never heard of an amp. Why did he need it?

"Sometimes we can't afford to give him everything, Pranae. Whether he has the amp or not isn't vital to his life. It may have saved it, come to think of it. I've been hearing that the Alliance has been trying to get their hands on every biotic citizen since the other accidents happened. They want to use them in the war. As shock troops or grunts on the frontlines against the batarians."

Klenon felt his heart sink with every passing word. Fear came down around him in a vise grip. What was his dad talking about? Biotics and amps and wars? He had never heard of any of this and it scared him that he had no clue what was going on. His knees buckled under him like they were made of jelly, but he couldn't stop himself from listening.

"No. No, I'm not going to let Klenon go off on some suicide run for a military that doesn't even protect his own race. I'd rather give him up to the fleet than hand him over to the Alliance. Would they even accept him?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's a registered Alliance citizen, but I doubt they'll accept him."

"Good. I don't want him anywhere near the Alliance. I want him as far away from the military as possible."

Klenon pulled himself away from the door in utter shock. Too many questions floated in his mind for him to make a coherent thought, but there was one thought that stood out from all the others. He had to ask them about it. He deserved to know whatever was going on with him.

He reached out and opened the front door. His parents were sitting on the couch when he stepped in. When Michael saw him he stood up with a warm smile and approached his son. "Hey son, how'd the exploring go? Did you have a nice time with Kasumi?"

Klenon didn't answer right away. He was still in shock from the secret his parents were apparently keeping from him his entire life. He looked up at his dad with a blank face, but Michael could feel the uncertainty radiating from him.

"Dad." he finally said. "Is there something that you've been keeping from me?"

Michael smile immediately dissipated and was replaced with a frown. Pranae stiffened her posture and looked away from both of them.

"What are you talking about, sport? We've always been honest with you." Michael said. He bent down so that he was at eye-level, but Klenon refused to make eye contact with him.

"I heard what you and mom were talking about; about biotics and amps. What are those? What do they have to do with me?" he asked without looking at his own father. Michael was hurt that his own son denied to even look at him.

"It's…nothing to worry about, son. You shouldn't worry about it." He said in a measured tone.

"Then why were you talking about it if it wasn't important?" his son replied. Pranae jumped up from her seat and took her place beside Michael.

"Your dad and I were just making sure we were doing what was best for you." She interjected. "What you heard doesn't matter. It's not going to affect you at all."

"Your mother's right. We took care of it a long time ago. You don't need to worry yourself over something that won't affect you." Michael added. Their dodging of his question set something off in Klenon. He suddenly looked up, his eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists.

"If it has to do with me, I think I have a right to know what it's about. Especially, if you've been keeping it from me for the past thirteen years." He said with a force that even he didn't know he had. Michael and Pranae were both taken aback by his sudden outburst. Klenon realized what he did and relaxed his hands and lowered his head in shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know mean it like that." He said, embarrassed. Michael and Pranae looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Michael came to Pranae's side and whispered in her ear.

"That was unexpected." He commented. Pranae nodded solemnly.

"He really wants to know, but I don't want to tell him. What if it hurts him? What if he can't take it?" Pranae said in a near panic. Michael firmly held her by her shoulders.

"Babe, if he's demanding to know, especially to us, I'm pretty sure he can take it. He was probably going to figure it out down the line anyway." Michael said. "It's better that he hears it from us instead of some doctor."

Pranae looked down at the ground. She didn't want to tell him, she wanted to protect him from the truth, the shelter him from any negative feelings he could have from knowing about his abilities. Before she could muster up a protest, Michael turned back to Klenon.

"Alright. Look, before you were born there was an accident." Michael stated. Pranae grabbed Michael's hand and tried to make him face her.

"No, Michael-"

"Pranae…" Michael started, staring into her pleading eyes. "He deserves to know."

Pranae looked between him and her son, who was still patiently waiting for an answer. She knew she didn't have a choice between the two of them and retreated to couch without a word, her anger and fear seething within her. Michael turned back to his son.

"A shuttle exploded right over the construction site where your mother was working. It started spreading this thing called eezo dust and your mother was exposed to it. It caused these things to grow inside you when you were born." Michael said. He observed Klenon for any sign of discomfort. Seeing none, he continued. "These things gave you abilities that none of us have, which can be even greater with that amp we were talking about. Your mother and I talked for a long time about what to do and in the end, we decided not to do anything."

Klenon stared at his father then to his mother. Michael turned his gaze between Pranae and his son. The young quarian kept still save for his twitching fingers. "And what does that have to do with that war you were talking about?" he suddenly asked. His tone was emotionless, which made it all the more difficult for his father to get an idea for what he was feeling.

"It's nothing, son. You don't have to worry about it." Michael said. "I've answered your question, but there are some things that are better left alone. You'll understand when you're older."

Klenon nodded understandably, but on the inside he was still trying to make sense of what Michael said and all it entailed. He still wanted to learn more about these abilities that he had, but his parents weren't going to budge. He had to find out somewhere else.

"Okay. I…I'm going to bed now." He whispered. He walked past his father and into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Michael breathed a sigh of relief and turned to his girlfriend, who had her attention turned to Klenon's locked door.

"I think he took it well." Michael quipped. Pranae shook her head.

"No. No he didn't, Michael. Why did you have to tell him?" she demanded. Her anger, bottled up for the sake of her son, was now exploding into a burst of rage and betrayal.

"He deserved to know, Pranae. It wasn't going to be a secret forever, you knew that. What if he found out from a doctor or his friends when he was older? His reaction would have been worse. He would have wanted to know why we didn't tell him after all these years. I don't want that." Michael said. "Trust me, it's better that we got over it now than facing the consequences later."

"He wouldn't have found out. Nobody but us and Dr. Vicks knows about it. He wasn't going to find out and you told him. Now what's going to happen to him? What if he takes this the wrong way? I don't want him to suffer because of this!" Pranae scorned.

"Pranae, calm down." Michael said weakly.

"I won't calm down. What you just did could have done more harm than good. He's fragile right now, Michael. He still needs to get used to being in the real world after he left his sheltered one. What you just did was reckless and irresponsible!"

"Pranae listen. He's better for it, okay? I understand where you're coming from, but he deserved to know. He'll be better for it because he found out about it early. He may like it, he may hate it, but the important thing is that he knows and he'll get used to it." Michael said firmly but softly. Pranae just glared at him and shook her head.

"No. He won't, but it doesn't matter now, you already told him and there's no changing that." She said in a resigned tone while walking past him. Michael hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. It was the right thing to do, but it may have cost him. Pranae was always protective of Klenon, maybe a little too protective. Michael always assumed she didn't want to lose the only thing she had left from the fleet. She wanted to do anything to protect her son, even lie to him.

_Can't really do much about it now. _He reasoned. _Guess I'll just have to bunker down and wait for the storm to blow over._

Michael heaved a sigh and followed Pranae into their room. He knew the next few days wouldn't be fun, but at least he did what he thought was right.

The next morning was quiet. It was the first time Klenon could have breakfast with his parents but what was supposed to be a momentous occasion was dwarfed by the silence between them caused by the talk from yesterday. Pranae handed Klenon a tube and hugged him tightly before settling herself in her own seat. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking over the stove made Klenon's mouth water. He looked down at the processed paste tube in his hand and inserted it into the slot underneath his helmet. The warm paste filled his mouth, but tasted bland and soggy. A small ball of frustration grew in his chest when he saw his dad sit down in the seat across from him and chow down on his breakfast.

Nevertheless, he continued eating the paste until the entire tube was empty. Once his parents were done, they cleaned up and started getting ready for work.

"Klenon, your father and I will be back around five. I left a few food tubes on the table in case you get hungry. Lock the door when we leave, okay?" Pranae said as she gathered her tools. Michael was already walking out the door by the time she had everything she needed.

"Yeah." Klenon said in an emotionless tone. Pranae picked up on it and gave him a quick hug to cheer him up.

"I love you." She said with as much affection as she could. Klenon lazily wrapped his arms around his mother's neck in return. "Listen, if you need to talk about what we told you yesterday, I'm here okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I will." Klenon replied though he wasn't quite sure if he believed himself. His mother didn't seem to notice. She patted him on the head and walked out the door. Klenon closed it behind them and activated the door's locking mechanism.

Now alone, Klenon looked around the empty house. Everything was silent and still, just how he liked it. It gave him a sense of peace and security. The calm helped him think straight. He made his way to the couch and leaned back in its cool leather, taking his time to review everything his parents told him and what he was able to pick up on his own from the extranet. From what he knew, he would be able to use them without an amp, but it would be extremely difficult and possibly cause harmful side-effects.

He wasn't even sure if he should try. He still had trouble accepting the fact that he was now effectively different than everybody else; even from his own mother. Before he was able to find comfort that he wasn't the only alien on Cuervo. Now, not only did he feel like an outcast from Cuervo because of being an alien, he felt like an outcast from his own race because of his biotics.

Klenon frowned when he came to that realization. His powers were either a gift or a curse and so far it was leaning towards the latter. He tossed about restlessly against the smooth cushions. This was all uncomfortable for him, he just came out of his bubble and now he had to deal with some far more terrifying than being inside one room.

"I just need some fresh air." He told himself. His helmet prevented him from experiencing the full smell of everything around him, but he hoped it would be enough to relax him.

The flustered quarian walked outside and settled himself on the porch. The crisp, refreshing smell of morning dew filled his nostrils with every airy waft. The clouds were bunched together but sunlight still flowed down to the quiet, serene colony. Klenon caught sight of a small blue flower and gently picked it from the dirt, cradling it in his palm. His gloved fingers traced along its leathery folds while he retreated into his mind.

Maybe he was over-reacting to all of this. He tended to do that sometimes. This could be no different. Klenon wanted to believe it, but his emotions pulled at him from the back of his mind. They kept telling him that no matter how much he tried to rationalize it, he'd always know he was going to be separate from everybody else.

That was what he feared most. Being separate from everything would mean that people would notice and the last thing he wanted was people turning their attention to him. He was afraid of the chance that people would mock him for it, or anything else about him. He knew full well how quarians were treated in society. All the violence and hate projected towards them would be double for him. And without someone else with biotics, there was no one to relate to. He was on his own and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Klenon pulled himself back into reality when he caught a familiar figure moving out of the corner of his eye. He perked up and let a small smile cross his lips when he saw it was Kasumi walking down the street.

_Good. If there's anyone I can talk to about this, it'd be her._

Klenon's grateful smile disappeared when he saw another person about his age approach her from behind and tap her on the shoulder. Kasumi turned around and ecstatically hugged the stranger. Klenon couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy from the friendly gesture. He lowered his head and dropped the flower in his lap, hoping that they didn't notice him.

His hopes were dashed when he saw Kasumi look in his direction before beckoning the other kid to follow her. Klenon cursed under his breath.

"Hey, Klenon." She said with a friendly smile. The other kid was a few steps behind her with a curious look on his face. Klenon looked up and stuttered about what to say.

"Uh hi? How's it going?" he barely managed to say.

"Klenon, I want you to meet Keiji. He goes to the same school as me." Kasumi said eagerly. Keiji took a step forward and held out his hand. Klenon, recognizing the gesture, stood up and shook it limply.

"Nice to meet you, Klenon." He said. Klenon nodded and pulled his hand away.

"Um. Yeah. Y-you too." He replied warily.

"So how do you know Kasumi?" Keiji questioned. Klenon glanced at her then back to him and shrugged.

"Her dad knows my dad. We've known each other since we were kids, I guess." Klenon answered while playing with his feet. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous around Keiji. He had no reason to be, but being a group with a person he didn't know was more than he was used to.

"Cool. My mom and dad just got here. Hoping for jobs or something. We're kinda poor, y'know?" Keiji said. Klenon lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"We're not that well off either. My parents can't afford an am-"

_NO! Do NOT talk about that with him!_

Klenon quickly shut his mouth and looked away from both of them. "I mean they can't afford much either."

Klenon risked taking a quick glance to see their reactions. Thankfully, neither seemed to question it. Keiji nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. Life's not all well and good, but we can make do with what we have. You do make it more bearable, Kasumi." Keiji said.

"Don't get soft on me, Keiji." Kasumi teased him with a grin. "I'm going to need you to be fearless later."

"What? Why?" Klenon inquired. Kasumi bit her bottom lip and shrugged.

"No reason. Just a few harmless pranks to start the day. Our teacher has a habit of leaving her door unlocked, so if we just walk in with a spider and leave it in a shelf, we'd being doing her a favor." She said. Keiji laughed nervously.

"Yeah. Right a-a spider."

"That's why I need you to be fearless, Keiji. But don't worry, it doesn't bite. At least, it never bit me."

"Well, I guess you two have fun with that then. I'm…going to go back inside." Klenon said as he turned around. Before he could take a step, Kasumi grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around.

"Just one sec, tiger." She said, holding up her index finger. She turned to Keiji. "You go on home, Keiji. I've got some things I need to take care of before we can begin."

"Umm, yeah sure. See you later then." He nodded to her. "Nice meeting you, Klenon." He added before walking off. Klenon and Kasumi watched him until he was out of sight, then Kasumi unexpectedly grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She urged him, tugging on his hand while doing so. Klenon resisted for a moment. He was confused about what Kasumi wanted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to know something." She replied softly. She sounded like she was, worried? She pulled on his hand again and Klenon nervously followed. The two traversed the streets and alleys and before Klenon knew it, they were back at the hill from yesterday.

Everything was just as vivid and beguiling as before. From the lush red leaves on the tree to the ebb and flow of the tall grass, it was like heaven given form.

"So, what's the matter?" Kasumi asked as she settled herself in the shade of the tree. Klenon eyed her curiously and shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about." Klenon proclaimed. Kasumi shook her head and tapped a finger against her temple.

"I know something's wrong. You stick out like a sore thumb." She said.

"I always stick out like a sore thumb." Klenon muttered. Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"True, but this is different. It's painfully obvious something's up. Come on tiger, what could possibly be keeping you under the weather?" she pestered. Klenon rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just…it's something I found out from dad." Klenon started. Kasumi gestured at the shaded spot next to her. Klenon paused a moment before sitting next to her and resting his head on his raised knees.

"When I got home yesterday, I heard them talking about me. They were talking about something called an amp that they didn't get for me. My mom kept asking if it was the best for me, that she wanted me to reach my full potential, but…I don't know. This is all so messed up." Klenon paused a moment to give Kasumi time to digest all of it before adding, "They told me I have something called biotics."

Kasumi whipped her head around, her mouth slightly open. She had to get a double-take on what he said before finally being able to use her words. "Biotics? You mean you can push and lift people around like ragdolls?"

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure what biotics are. I just know that I have them and I don't want them."

"Why not? I know I wouldn't mind having powers like that. I'd have a field day with them." Kasumi grinned. Klenon shook his head and started running his fingers between the blades of grass.

"I never asked for this." Klenon said under his breath. "I know I was born with it, but it just makes me feel like an outsider. I could accept the fact that my mom and I are the only aliens here. Now that I know I have these powers, I feel alone. I can't relate to anyone, I can't feel like I'm part of something. I…just feel alone."

Klenon raised his head from his knees only to bury them in his hands and sigh. "And I feel like a freak."

Kasumi listened carefully to every word; she listened to all of his problems and his feelings. But when she heard him mutter that last sentence, she sprang into action. "You're not a freak. You're a nice guy that just happens to have something that nobody else has. That doesn't make you a freak. It makes you unique. And you know what? You're not alone. I'm right here with you, every step of the way, whenever you need me. Because the Goto's always look out for their friends."

Klenon kept his face in his hands, but Kasumi could tell she was getting through to him. "You know, my dad always told me to never be ashamed of a gift. Instead, you have to embrace and perfect it until you become proud of it rather than hate it."

Her words had the desired effect. Klenon slowly lifted his head out of his hands. "You mean I have to train my…abilities so I don't hate them anymore? I don't know if that will work. And it might be dangerous." He mumbled. The harmful side-effects recalled themselves back into his mind but Klenon pushed them back. He didn't want to think about it.

"Sure you might still hate them, but at least you know that you can use them, that you kicked that shame's sorry hide outta here." She joked. Klenon opened his hands and stared into them. He held that power in the palm of his hands. He could use them to help people, make their lives better. Instead of people hating or mocking him, they could be thanking him or even change their views on biotics and, hopefully, quarians as a whole.

"Okay. Okay, I think I could manage that." Klenon said. He felt elevated and the corners of his mouth curled into a small smile.

"Of course you can. I don't call you tiger for nothing after all." Kasumi said with a playful nudge against his shoulder. Klenon blushed slightly and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks Kasumi. I owe you one. Again." He said. Kasumi giggled in response.

"You don't owe me anything." She stated to him, making him blush even more. Then she witnessed something she had never seen before. Klenon looked up from the ground and was making eye contact with her. It wasn't like before where he watched for a fraction of a second before looking away. He was _keeping_ eye contact with her.

Klenon didn't even notice. He felt no urge to look away like before. For once, he actually took his time and stared into her dark brown eyes. Klenon felt an overwhelming warmth creep into his chest. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. It started beating faster when Kasumi flashed him a smile.

"What do you know? You're not so fidgety are you?" she said, the smile never leaving her face. Klenon felt the warmth rise up to his cheeks and he looked away, giving an awkward cough.

Kasumi couldn't help but smile broadly from his awkwardness. Over the years she had grown fond of him. He was sentimental and nice and kind. She didn't _like _like him, but she felt comfortable enough calling him her closest friend.

"If you want, I can keep teaching you some Japanese again." She offered. Klenon perked up and nodded.

_I don't care if she says I don't owe her. I'm going to make it up to her somehow._


	6. Chapter 5

**Howdy guys. Thanks for the continued support from all of you that are reviewing and to all of you who are showing their support in a different way. You guys truly give me a reason to keep writing. You all deserve medals. Or chocolate medals wrapped in tin foil. Take your pick.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Self-Determination

_3 years later…_

The apartment was quiet. Klenon's parents went to bed hours ago, and like every night since he learned about his biotics, he stayed up to continue his biotic training.

It was difficult at first; he'd keep trying without any results and all the side-effects. To hide his training from his parents, he'd only do it in the middle of the night or when his parents were out. Sometimes Kasumi would help him when she came over.

Klenon frowned when he thought about her. Over the past three years she had been spending more time with Keiji. Klenon didn't like it. He had no reason to, but every time Keiji was brought up a small amount of jealousy boiled inside him. He felt immature for thinking it, but his feelings would always get the better of him.

Klenon shoved his feelings aside and focused on the datapad in front of him. He had done this plenty of times to know that he needed a clear mind to use his biotics. He held out his hand and took a deep breath. His eyes never left the datapad. A sharp pang of pain shot through his brain, but Klenon resisted his brain's protests and concentrated harder.

A thin, blue tendril snaked around Klenon's hand and wrist. The datapad shifted slightly with every passing second. Klenon shut his eyes and held his breath after another wave of searing pain washed over him. The datapad shook and slowly lifted off the ground. The air around it distorted and moved in waves as it ascended higher and higher.

Klenon let a small grin cross his lips only to lose it when an unbearable wave of agony passed through him. His hand snapped shut and the datapad dropped to the ground. Klenon gasped sharply, letting go of the breath he had been holding. Another surge of pain rolled through his mind and Klenon could swear that he could feel blood dripping from his nose.

"Great…"he muttered to himself. Klenon quietly rose to his feet, being careful not to make any noise, and walked into the clean room in the corner of his room. Over the years, his room changed. The bubble that once took up the entire room was now gone and replaced with a regular bed and a clean room that doubled as a bathroom.

Once the door shut behind him, the decon cycle began spraying the small room with a thin mist. Klenon was slightly cramped inside, but there was enough space for him to reach up and un-seal his helmet. The seals made a clicking noise before unlocking and Klenon pulled the helmet over his head and set it down on the sink.

The blood trickled down from his lip and dropped into the sink. Luckily, it wasn't as severe as some of the incidents before. Reaching for a towel, Klenon ran it under cold water and gently patted it under his nose, wiping away the blood. The soft cotton fibers tickled his sensitive skin.

Klenon set the towel down and sighed. He'd been working hard for past few years but he had to admit that he was hardly getting anywhere with his training. Although he was making significant progress on his own, there was no way he was going to be able to do anything beneficial at this rate.

It wasn't just the rate at which he was learning that worried him either. The headaches were getting worse with every passing day. If he wasn't careful, his brain could be fried by his own strenuous efforts. If his parents found out about his secret training or about his headaches, especially his mother, Klenon loathed thinking about what could happen.

_It'll be worth it in the end. _His mind told him; and he believed it too. Hard work always had its payoff and he was determined to achieve it. But the risk was steadily getting higher.

"I guess that's enough for one night." Klenon said to himself. He looked himself over in the mirror and patted his nose dry of any remaining blood before setting it down on the divider. "I need to save my energy for tomorrow."

Tomorrow was a very special day according to human culture. Valentine's Day his father called it. It was a day when humans celebrated the loved ones in their lives. Klenon thought it would be the perfect time to properly thank Kasumi for all her help. He couldn't help but smile gleefully at the thought of it. A chance to repay her for her kindness and show her how much he appreciated it was something he had been waiting for. It took him months to gather up the nerve to do it; even now a small part of him wanted to back out, but Klenon refused. He was going to do this. He owed her that much.

_Alright lover boy, it's not going to do you any good if you're half asleep when you do it._

Klenon took a deep breath to calm himself and looked himself over in the mirror one more time. He looked fairly young for a sixteen year old boy. The only evidence of his actual age was his voice.

_Does it matter? It's not like she's going to see your face anyways._

Klenon finally relented to his mind's persistence and slid the helmet back over his head and sealing it in place. He stepped out of his clean room and collapsed into his soft bed. It only took a few moments before his tired mind shut down and he was taken into his dreams.

* * *

Klenon woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed with an energetic bounce. Today was going to end well for him, he could feel it. With a hop in his step, he exited his room and walked in on his parents beginning their breakfast.

"Hey sport. Did ya sleep well?" his father asked. Klenon nodded once and took his regular seat at the table. "Your mother and I are going out tonight, can I trust that you'll be fine here while we're gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I have plans anyways." Klenon told him. Michael and Pranae exchanged a knowing stare before turning back to their son.

"You do? With who?" Pranae asked with a playful smirk. Klenon shrugged and grabbed his food tube from the table.

"Ah come on, sport. You can't have plans if you don't know who you're spending them with." Michael said. Klenon shrugged again and inserted the tube in his feeding slot.

"Just some friends." He said. The constant questions were starting to make him nervous.

"Okay. We won't stop you. Just enjoy yourself." Pranae said. Her smirk left her face when she saw Klenon look down and play with his fingers. He was definitely nervous about something, but she wasn't going to pry. She trusted him. Over the past few years he had grown to be more responsible if a little shut off from the rest of the world. There were several times when he sat in a corner during a gathering by himself. He wouldn't talk or even acknowledge people there. He was so quiet that people didn't even know he was there at times.

_If whatever he's planning gives him more confidence, I'll gladly leave him to it. _Pranae thought.

The next few minutes passed by in comfortable silence. Occasionally Michael would comment on Klenon's plans, but every time he directly asked him he would just get a vague answer and a shrug.

"Okay sport, you made your point." Michael said after the latest in a string of failed attempts. "Just don't do anything we have to pay for later."

"Michael…"Pranae narrowed her eyes, but her tone betrayed her seriousness.

"I know, I know. I'm just joking with him." Michael said with his hands raised. The family descended into another pause. Klenon swallowed the last mouthful of the bland paste before pulling out the tube and setting it on the table. His mind drifted away as he sat still on the table. He thought about how he was going to repay Kasumi, how his parents were going to celebrate this day, how his mother got together with his…human father.

A thought suddenly occurred to Klenon. He had wondered about it before but he never actually asked his mother about it since she was always busy. He was curious enough to ask her now.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

Klenon stumbled over his words, trying to find the best way to say his question. "Can you tell me about dad? My biological one?"

Michael visibly tensed up at his question. Pranae stopped eating and pulled the tube out of her feeding slot. She didn't expect Klenon to ask something like that. She looked across the table and saw Michael's expression turn dark and sullen. He dropped his utensils and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Umm. You want to know about your biological father?" she asked. Michael picked up his plate and left the table without a word.

"Yeah. I never asked and I was just curious." Klenon replied. Pranae wringed her hands and took another glance at Michael who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Did I do something wrong?" Klenon suddenly asked.

"No. No, you didn't. But this is something that we should talk about later, okay?" Pranae said. Klenon rubbed the back of his helmet. Michael cleared his throat and put on a small smile for his son.

"Well, we have to get to work. So we'll see you in the afternoon, okay?" he said with the best upbeat tone he could manage. Klenon stared at his father. He felt guilty for bringing it up after he saw his father's reaction. He looked distant and irritated, like he personally had it out for Klenon's biological father. He could only guess why, but Klenon knew he should drop the subject now; at least until his dad wasn't within earshot.

"Yeah. I'll be fine here." Klenon said. His parents grabbed their things from the couch and headed out the door. Before Michael could walk out however, Klenon grabbed his hand. Michael turned around.

"Something you need, son?" he asked. Klenon tapped his fingers together briefly before pulling his dad into a tight embrace.

"I love you, dad." He whispered into Michael's shirt. Michael dropped the fake smile and replaced it with a real one. He wrapped his arms around his son and patted his back.

"Love you too. Take care of yourself okay?" Michael said. He looked back at Pranae, who was waiting for them outside, before whispering in his son's ear. "Good luck with Kasumi."

Klenon's breath hitched into his throat and his mind went numb for a second.

"You know?"

"I've known for three years, son. It was kinda obvious." He replied. "It's also obvious that these plans of yours involve her. No more cloak and dagger, son, what are you up to?"

"I…" Klenon hesitated. "I want to give Kasumi something, you know?"

"Oh yeah. All too well." Michael said. He flipped around to make sure Pranae wasn't listening before turning back to his son with a proud smirk.

"Look, it's valentine's day, so you got to get her something sweet and thoughtful just like I do with your mother." He said. Michael reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He dipped two fingers into its leather folds and fished out a credit chit. "Here's ten credits. Get whatever you need. And good luck again. I'm proud of you."

Michael patted his son on the shoulder and slid the chit into his hand before closing the door behind him. Heat rose to Klenon's cheeks as he stood in front of the door, dumbfounded.

_Are you really surprised? _His brain asked him. _You've been playing the role of love-struck teenager for years. _

Klenon shook his mind clear. He still had things to do. He could worry about what his parents thought later. Klenon stuffed the credit chit into one of the many pockets in his suit. With his credit chit in hand, Klenon waited until his parents were gone before walking out of the apartment and locking it behind him. Klenon followed the sidewalk next to his apartment on his way to a general store a few blocks away.

He had to admit he was a little nervous. It wasn't often that he traversed the colony on his own. He was usually with Kasumi or with his parents. Now he was traveling by himself, something he wasn't used to. At least he held some comfort that it'd make him better in the end.

There were more people walking around than usual, no doubt going to work or to some other thing that needed their attention. A few spared a glance in his direction, but Klenon didn't pay any attention. He stared straight ahead, inwardly hoping not to attract any attention from any unpleasant people. Cuervo's population was growing with every passing year. As the colony expanded, more and more people came looking for opportunity. The walls that used to make Cuervo's outskirts soon stretched further into the wild. Businesses started popping up from all over; from Sirta Foundations to Synthetic Insights. Cuervo eventually became famous among the Alliance colonies for being fertile ground for companies starting out.

Within a few minutes, Klenon arrived to the general store. Behind him, he could hear the chattering of what sounded like eager people. Turning around, he saw a small building with a long line standing next to an open door. Above the door was a familiar insignia: The Systems Alliance.

_Why are they here? They usually had no interest in Cuervo. _

Klenon's mind jumped back to what his father was talking about three years ago. It was about a war. They must have opened a recruitment center to attract people wanting to join the fight.

_But why here? _He wondered. _Cuervo doesn't have that many people. Certainly not in comparison to other colonies. _

The answer came not long after his thought. Again, it was his father who provided the answer.

_I've been hearing that the Alliance has been trying to get their hands on every biotic citizen since the other accidents happened. They want to use them in the war. As shock troops or grunts on the frontlines against the batarians._

"That must be why they're here." Klenon told himself. "They know that an accident happened here. They're hoping to find biotics."

Suddenly feeling very exposed, Klenon turned on his heels and made a beeline for the store. Once inside, he heaved a sigh and wandered around to find what he was looking for. His boots made a low clacking noise as they hit the linoleum floor.

_I don't have much money so I can't give her anything extravagant._

Klenon came to a stop in front of a rack at the far end of the store. Bright, colorful pieces of paper adorned the shelves. All of them had shiny lettering and long, swooping letters. The paper was folded and on the inside was more letters.

_Must be those cards dad used to give mom. I guess those could work. _He thought as he grabbed the nearest one. Rhinestones decorated the front cover and a small, furry creature with a heart in its hand.

Keeping the card in hand, Klenon searched the store for anything else he could buy. As he scanned the various aisles, he tried to recall everything he knew about this holiday from watching his father. One memory came back after another. His mind tried to process each in hopes of finding something more to get. He came to a stop in front of an array of flowers. He vaguely recalled his father getting something like this for mom. There were all sorts sitting there with vibrant colors. In the end, Klenon decided to go with what he remembered; three red roses.

Klenon caught something out of the corner of his eye. He looked down the hall and managed to catch a glimpse of a man hiding behind the corner of the aisle. Curious, he kept his gaze at the end of the aisle in case he came back. Whoever it was left so quickly that Klenon was only able to see the blue on what looked like a uniform.

_Is he an employee?_ Klenon wondered, but the thought was quickly shut down. It looked too formal for an employee to wear. Somebody else was following him. Exiting the aisle, he looked around for one more thing he decided to buy. He walked with his arms straight by his side and his muscles were tense as he crossed the store. The nervous quarian gently pushed other shoppers aside as he waded through a thick crowd. He couldn't help but feel as if someone was following him. Every instinct was telling him to run, but running would only serve to draw attention to himself.

Instead, Klenon briskly walked out of the crowd and came to a stop and dared to look behind him. To his relief, he didn't see the blue uniform. Klenon chuckled slightly and shook his head.

_Guess I lost him._

"Looking for someone?"

Klenon froze. He didn't dare move an inch. His heart jumped up into his throat and his palms were sweaty even with the suit's cool temperature. Every word the man said dug into his skin like icicles and sent a shiver through his spine.

_Oh Keelah, what does he want from me?_

Klenon slowly turned to face the towering man. He was at least a foot taller than him and wore a navy blue cap that hid his reddish-brown hair and matched his formal uniform. Numerous medals dangled from his chest and two silver bars were pinned above them.

"Don't worry, son. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said calmly. Klenon relaxed his posture but he was still nervous about this strange man who had been following him. An orange glow caught Klenon's attention and he saw the man's omni-tool materialize in front of him. The omni-tool hovered over Klenon's head before a small window of data appeared.

"Klenon'Lehto-Strauss vas Cuervo, correct?" he asked. Klenon stuttered, trying to formulate a sentence. The man raised a brow, which made him more nervous. Unable to answer him, Klenon just nodded his head.

"I'm Captain Matt Harris from the Alliance military. Can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. Klenon shuffled in place and looked around the store anxiously. His eyes bounced around in his helmet with wild abandon. Matt picked up on his anxiety.

"You're not in trouble. I just have to ask you a few questions. If you want, we can have your parents come to the recruitment center across the street if it'll make you more comfortable." He offered. Klenon rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"Well…um…my parents aren't home. I-uh I'm on my own…here. They're at work." Klenon said. Matt raised a brow and turned off his omni-tool.

"You're here all by yourself?" he asked, crossing his arms. Klenon simply nodded.

"Well then, I guess we can wait for them." Matt said. This time Klenon shook his head, which surprised him.

"No. You're obviously interested in me or you wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of finding me. So what is it that you want?" Klenon said suddenly. Matt was impressed. It was clear that the quarian could be outspoken if he needed to be. Maybe he wasn't such a nervous wreck after all.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Matt opened his omni-tool again and several pages of text scrolled down the screen. "You were born in the year 2157, yes? The year the First Contact War began and ended?"

"Yeah, does it matter?" Klenon said, now serious about what this man was hinting at.

"I don't know if you know this and it may come as a surprise for you, but there was an accident that happened that year. A shuttle malfunction caused a massive leak of Element Zero to spread across the colony. According to the medical records given to us, your mother was exposed to it and to an extent, so were you." He said, putting away his omni-tool. Klenon shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, I know about that. My parents told me about it a few years ago." Klenon said.

"Then you know that you dodged a bullet and that you could possibly have biotics."

Klenon opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't have any idea what Matt meant by 'dodging a bullet'. Part of him didn't even want to find out. From the grave tone Matt's voice took, it certainly didn't sound like something he could brush off as an inconvenience.

"Biotics? My parents told me that too. I've been-" Klenon stopped himself mid-sentence as the realization dawned on him. He remembered his dad talking about the Alliance trying to get their hands on any and all biotic sensitive people. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that included him.

"Oh no. No, I'm not going to be forced into your military just because I was born into something without a choice." Klenon said adamantly. Matt crossed his arms and inwardly smirked. There was definitely some fire underneath the cloak of shyness and uncertainty. Most other kids his age were always a little intimidated by his presence.

Klenon's flaming demeanor disappeared as quickly as it arrived. Left in its wake was the same, nervous boy stuttering over his words. But some embers still remained when Matt realized his fingers were still curled into fists, the three roses and the card in his hands were crushed slightly. "But I don't have a choice do I? The Alliance…always get what they want…don't they?"

Matt hummed quietly as he stroked the stubble growing on his chin. His orders were to find and offer a chance to join the Alliance to any biotic sensitive citizens. It wasn't forced like the days of BAat and Jump Zero, but there was always an unspoken expectation that biotics should join the military. As much as he would rather have people join without that expectation, orders were orders; and he had to follow them to the letter and try to get citizens to join. He just needed to find some way for the kid to see a benefit for himself.

_Out by himself, parents at work. Kid needs extra food to keep himself running at that age. I wonder…_

"Son, what do your parents do for a living?" Matt asked. Klenon was confused such a random question but decided to answer it anyways.

"They both work in construction. Why?"

_Bingo._

"They don't make that much then?" Matt speculated. Klenon's eyes narrowed.

"They make enough." He said through gritted teeth. The last thing he need was this stranger taking shots at his family. Matt knew he was getting closer. It was obvious from his response that he cared deeply about his family. It could work to his advantage.

"Yes I am here to recruit people like you. But you should see it as an opportunity. Your parents make enough, but they can make more, and be a lot better-off, if you decide to join. The Alliance offers generous incentives to people who do, especially biotics such as yourself. Not only will you be helping the Alliance, but you'll also be helping yourself and more importantly, your family." Matt said. Klenon's eyes softened and his grip loosened. Matt's words had their desired effect. Klenon was caught completely off guard by his statement.

"W-what? I…can help them?" Klenon said.

"And yourself. The incentives offered are significant. You'll be given the rations needed, courtesy of the Alliance, the money can go towards supporting your family, and when you retire, you will receive a pension regardless of your age. You can live your life more comfortably. A new lease on life if you will." Matt replied with a slowly growing smile. Klenon stared off into space. He'd be able to help his family far more in the Alliance then he could without it if what Matt said was true. Since his parents spent most of their savings on the things he needed to survive, he wasn't able to have the luxury of a private tutor to teach him and his mother never put him in a public school for fear of having her son ridiculed. Klenon was, for all intents and purposes, uneducated. He was doomed to a hellish life now that he thought about it. The Alliance could possibly change all that.

Of course if he joined the Alliance, he was running the risk of being killed and his parents gaining nothing but a body. But if he did survive, he could be doing far more beneficial things than he could while trying to find a job. It was a dangerous risk, but with his family involved, he was willing to take it.

"What are the others going to say? Wouldn't it look bad if the Alliance had a quarian in it? That BAat thing you said earlier never came looking for me." he asked. Matt furrowed his brow.

"As far as I can tell, you are a registered Alliance citizen. You have just as much right to join as anyone else. Don't you worry about the Alliance's image. We can take care of it. BAat was run by a corporation. They rely on their image far more than we do."

Klenon thought for a moment before saying, "Let's say I did decide to join, I can't really do anything since I don't have an amp. I've been practicing on my own, but I can barely lift a datapad without getting a nosebleed and a splitting headache."

"We can also take care of that. We have standard issue amps available as well as the necessary calorie rations needed to use your biotics. Any work on your part is just agreeing to join." Matt replied. If it wasn't for the risk of dying, Klenon would think this was too good to be true. A small amount of him felt afraid for joining, but the rest of him was thinking that sometimes, he had to go in afraid if it meant helping his family.

"Well I guess I can get behind it. But I have to talk to my parents first." Klenon said. Matt nodded and checked the time on his omni-tool.

"If you'd like, I can come by your apartment to talk it over with them. No need to give me your address, I already know it." He said. "Hope to hear your decision soon, Mr. Lehto. Godspeed."

Matt excused himself and walked past Klenon who looked down at the roses in his hand. He was relieved to see they weren't crushed from clenching his fists.

"Oh, and good luck with your valentines." Matt said, looking over his shoulder. Klenon blushed from the unexpected compliment, grateful that Matt couldn't see his face behind the mask. A thought suddenly occurred to him and his blush faded. What would Kasumi think about this? Surely, she would be affected heavily by this. They had known each other for years, considered each other as best friends even if Klenon wanted more than that. The thought of leaving Kasumi suddenly made his heart ache. He liked her a lot and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. But he needed to help his family. They were important to him. The same could be said for her, but even if Klenon died and as much as he hated to think about it, he could at least know that she had Keiji to look out for her.

_Fine. You can watch her. But if I come back, you can bet that I'm going to pick up where I left off. _Klenon thought. With the gifts in hand, Klenon headed to the front of the store to pay for them. Once he was done here he was in for a rough discussion with both his parents and Kasumi. He hoped that he would come out in one piece in both of them.

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky. Klenon guessed it was around noon by the time he arrived to the market square. He would usually find Kasumi here, hunched over some piece of art or simply staring into the luminous shine of jewelry. Sure enough, he found her staring at something on a velvet stand, her nose pressed against the glass.

Klenon felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach as he inched his way toward her. Along with the card and roses, he made a last minute decision to grab a bag of chocolates that were near the checkout lanes.

_It may be a bit overkill, but I guess it's better than having too little. _

He took a deep breath to calm his apprehensive nerves and stepped up behind her. Her attention was too focused on a silver necklace for her to notice him. Klenon peeked over her shoulder to get a closer look. The necklace had a round pendant that depicted two birds facing each other with their wings touching.

"What are you looking at?" Klenon asked. Kasumi smiled when she recognized the voice.

"It's a Tsuba necklace. Japanese made and pretty rare around these parts." She replied. "I want it."

"You could always steal it." Klenon joked. Kasumi scrunched her nose and looked back at him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" she grinned. Her eyes lowered to the gifts Klenon held in his hand. "Who are those for?"

Klenon started to feel unbelievably warm inside his suit. His throat tightened and his hands trembled. His arms jerked slightly as he held out the roses to her. "I-uh. I learned about how special this was. So…it's my way of saying thanks."

He could swear that Kasumi's smile was the biggest he had ever seen. She held out her hand and wrapped her fingers around the roses' stems. The tips of her fingers briefly touched his own. Warmth radiated from her skin and Klenon wanted to savor it for as long as he could. Her fingers retreated faster than he wanted to, but the smile on her face was enough to make him forget about it.

"Aw, that's sweet. You have a heart of gold, Klenon." She said. Klenon's heart jumped from her kind words and he held out the card and bag of treats ecstatically.

"These are for you too." He beamed. The gift left his hands and Kasumi wrapped her arms around him. At that moment, Klenon completely froze. His mind halted and his arms fell limp. If she could see his face, it would be full of nothing but absolute happiness.

"Thank you, Klenon. This was thoughtful of you. I'm surprised that you knew how special this day was." Kasumi said, releasing him from her embrace.

"My parents celebrated it, but I never asked why. I'm sort of grateful for it. I hadn't really found a way to thank you for everything you've done for me over the past few years before this. So uh…thank you." Klenon replied. Kasumi held the flower close and took a deep breath, inhaling its fresh aroma.

"Any time, tiger. You're a nice guy. It'll be hard for you to stay single I'll bet." Kasumi grinned with a playful punch to his shoulder.

_Assuming the military doesn't kill me first. _

Klenon loathed thinking about it during what was supposed to be a joyous moment. But he had to tell her eventually. She would understand. He knew it, but it brought little comfort. Now his heart was beating faster for a much more dreadful reason.

"Kasumi I-I need to tell you something important." He said.

_The faster you say it, the sooner you can get over it._

"Oh? What's on your mind?" she asked. Klenon clasped his hands behind his back and stared down at the ground. His brain was prepared to tell her, but his mouth denied even the smallest noise. Kasumi's smile faded. She could sense something was wrong.

"You know my family isn't that well off. Between my needs and my mom's needs, things can get expensive. Today, I…" Klenon paused to try to gather his thoughts. He hoped to find an easy way to break it to her. "I got an offer. If I take it, I get a lot of money that can help my family and I. But there's a problem…"

"You're not going to start stealing things are you? Cause I gotta say, I won't be able to help you there." She joked.

"Wh-What? No! No I don't mean that." Klenon stuttered. He took a deep breath and looked straight into her eyes. "I mean that the Alliance wants to recruit me for my biotics and I said yes."

Kasumi's small smile instantly evaporated. Her eyes went wide while she processed the information. Klenon just stood there, awaiting her reaction. Second by painstaking second went by without a reaction. Klenon was about to say something before Kasumi beat him to it.

"I wasn't expecting that, to be honest. Now stealing doesn't sound like such a bad idea." She said.

"The recruiter is coming to my house to talk to my parents about it. I just wanted to let you know." Klenon said. "You okay with this?"

Kasumi didn't respond right away. A million things were passing through her mind at once but one emotion stood prominently above the rest. Worry. Worry for his parents, worry for what would happen to him being by himself, worry about what would happen to both of them while they were apart, but most of all, worry for his well-being.

"I don't know." She finally uttered. "What's going to happen to you?"

"From what my father said, they'll use me as a shock trooper or a person on the frontlines." Klenon replied solemnly. Kasumi shook her head.

"And you're asking me if I'm okay with it? I should be asking you that. You don't seem fazed that they're making you go to the frontlines. It'd only be worse if they stuck a neon sign over your head that said 'Shoot me'." She said.

"I know. I know how dangerous it is. But Kasumi, I don't exactly have an education to get myself a normal job like the rest of the colony. And since construction is being outsourced to other contractors, I can't get a job from your dad. I have no future trying to live a normal life. This is the best I can do. It's all I can do." Klenon said.

"So you didn't go to school, so what? You have natural smarts. And that's a lot more important than something you get from reading a textbook." Kasumi protested.

"If other people had the same mentality as you, then I'd be set. But they don't. Nobody's going to hire somebody who's uneducated, especially if he's a quarian." Klenon mused. "No, as much as I'd rather do something else, the Alliance really is my only option."

"There's never one option. You don't have to do it. As a matter of fact, you shouldn't have to do it. What right does the Alliance have to try and recruit you?" Kasumi demanded. She was almost livid but Klenon had to press on.

"Kasumi…it isn't about the Alliance. It's about my family. I'd do anything for them. They took care of me even if it was almost impossible to do so. I owe it to them. I do want to stay, but I also want to help. Not just my family, but other people. I've always wanted to help people. This is the best way I can do it. This is the best way I can use these biotics; as a tool to help other people." Klenon replied.

"But that doesn't mean you should join the Alliance. What if you die? I don't want that to happen and neither do your parents. They want what's best for you and so do I. And the Alliance isn't it."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. If I come back, then I can help my parents with the money the Alliance is offering. I can't pass this up, Kasumi." Klenon said. Kasumi looked down at the roses in her hand. Its smell did nothing to calm her down. At this point, she was sure nothing would save for Klenon telling her he wouldn't go.

She wanted to keep arguing. She wanted to find some way to get him to realize that it was dangerous. But he already knew it, yet he decided to join anyways. She didn't want him to go. It couldn't possibly end well. She knew that being put on the frontlines was suicide and Klenon deserved better than that.

But he didn't see it. He was dead set on joining the Alliance because he saw no alternative. No matter what she told him, he would believe he was doomed and the Alliance was his only way out. She didn't want that for him. She cared about his safety but she didn't know what else to say to him. Instead, she let her mind go blank and let her mouth move freely.

"If you really think this will help you, if you're really certain that this is the only way you can possibly provide for yourself and your family, then I can't stop you. It's your decision. But promise me that you'll think about it; and I mean _really_ think about it. How it'll affect you and everyone around you because this can and will affect everyone's life, not just yours or your parents'. I've known you for nine years, Klenon, and I'd rather continue this friendship and not watch it vanish before my eyes." She said. Once Klenon promised, she said, "I-I got to get home. I hope you make the right choice. For the sake of both of us."

Kasumi lowered her head and brushed past him without so much as a glance. Klenon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was painful enough telling her. Telling his parents was going to be even worse.

* * *

A slight shuffling noise disturbed the normally silent observatory. From here Untia could see thousands of stars, all of them twinkling in a dark abyss like beacons in a storm. A glass of elassa hanged precariously between her fingers as she took another sip. The chair she was sitting in creaked slightly from the motion.

Off to the left side of the observatory window, she could see the red planet her station was orbiting. Rivers of volatile gas could be seen circling the planet. Asteroids dotted the atmosphere around it, floating in an eternal state of limbo.

As she watched the marvelous view, she couldn't help but smile a genuine smile. Not the kind she used to throw people off when reading her facial expression. Her plans were coming to fruition. Pieces were falling into place like a puzzle. Agents were moving to their positions, politicians were being bribed and threatened with every passing second. Soon she would have the entire government wrapped around her finger with the people none the wiser. And before they could even think about rebelling, she would introduce to them a terror so great that they would use it to scare their children into line.

_Funny how all it takes to bring a galaxy to its knees is a lie and the press of a button. _She thought. A beeping came from her seat. Pressing a button on the armrest, a holographic image of a woman clad in dark armor appeared. Her face was covered by a helmet with two main, glowing red eye sockets, with the one on the left having multiple, smaller ones around it.

"Report." Untia said bluntly.

"I've done as you asked. As of today, you can consider the Alliance being watched. Our mole has agreed to our terms and he is now awaiting you orders." The woman said.

"Excellent, Minerva. You've done me a service. Be sure to keep a close eye on him. He's our only agent operating in the Alliance. I want you to make sure he stays operational until I say otherwise." Untia said.

"Of course, Lady Untia."

Minerva's hologram fizzled out of existence and Untia took another sip of her drink. The next couple of years were going to be very interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, I got this out as soon as I could. Felt like I've been gaining a lot of momentum so I worked overtime for this chapter. Thank you to all of you and I hope you enjoy and I'd be mighty thankful if you left a review.**

**CuHnadian: Creepy right? The plot begins to thicken!**

**BrokenRose99: That's if he's able to join, but will he? Well the description kind of gives it away. Pretend you didn't see it.**

**SergiusTheGreat: Is this early enough?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Into the Fray

Hours had passed since Klenon had told Kasumi about his life-changing choice. The reaction was about as much as he expected, but it didn't lessen the grief that it brought with it. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he disappointed her in some way. That disappointment he felt was augmented by the feelings Klenon held for her. It wrenched his heart with every passing day, keeping his emotions bottled up because he was afraid of expressing them. Now it led to this disaster, with Kasumi and him at odds about his future. Still, he listened to her advice and thought about it. He gave himself time to digest everything he learned from all possible angles.

As much as he would prefer to find another way, he couldn't see one. No matter where he looked it was all the same. It was either joining the Alliance for a chance at relief or no chance at all. That was his situation and he knew deep down, it was going to ruin something. Whether it'd be his friendship with Kasumi, his parents, or something else that had yet to show itself, he didn't know and that made it all the more terrifying.

He only had one more discussion left. As painful as the one with Kasumi was, this one was far more prone to emotional disaster. It involved his parents, the people who had been taking care of him and loving him since he was born. They were the only people Klenon could open up to regarding intimate issues. His dad was often the one teaching him about it while his mother provided emotional support. Now he was going to them for something far more serious than anything they've ever dealt with. Klenon wasn't sure if he was ready for it or if they were. His mother was always protective of him. It was in her nature. He had no idea how she'd react to this.

Night was falling in Cuervo. The usual hum of skycars lessened to almost nothing. Insects could be heard chirping outside as if playing for the moon that slowly rose to its throne in the sky. Klenon's parents came home a few hours ago. They were in the kitchen preparing their dinner while Klenon sat on the living room couch, absently staring at the front door. Matt never said when he'd arrive and Klenon was too nervous to tell his parents about him.

"Klenon, come on. Dinner's almost ready." Michael called out from the kitchen. Reluctantly, he jumped to his feet and joined his parents at the table. As usual, he was given a food tube which he inserted into its slot and tried to eat the paste in an attempt to keep his mind off of what would soon transpire.

His parents began talking about their day and work but he didn't join the conversation. He tried to focus on eating, but his stomach felt strangely full. There was no desire for him to continue eating. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the tube and pulled it out, setting it on the table in front of him. Michael noticed and arced any eyebrow.

"Something the matter son?" he asked mid-chew. Before Klenon could answer there was a knock at the door. His heart sank as Michael excused himself from the table and crossed the living room. Klenon looked away from the door but he could hear it open and a familiar voice echoed throughout the apartment.

"Hello. I'm Captain Matt Harris from the Alliance. You are Michael Strauss, correct?"

"Uh yeah. What's this about?" Michael replied. His tense stance gave away the fact he was surprised to see an Alliance official at his door.

"I'm here to talk about your son, Klenon. I met him briefly at the general store downtown and we had a good chat." Matt said in a professional tone. Michael looked back at Klenon, but he refused to offer the same courtesy. Instead he stared at the wall opposite of Michael, embarrassed about bringing this stranger to their home.

"A chat? About what?"

"About the biotic potential he has stored away. I've reviewed the medical records the hospitals provided me and I have to say, it's impressive." Matt said with a genuine smile. Michael pursed his lips. Just what has his son been up to he wondered?

"Well thanks for telling me my son is impressive but no offense Mr. Harris, why exactly are you here?" Michael pressed.

"Ah yes. During my chat with your son he showed a great deal of interest in joining the Alliance."

And just like that, Klenon could feel a shiver down his spine. His mother stared at him in disbelief, her eyes watching him like a hawk. Michael was still, his face blank. Matt took it as a signal to keep talking. "May I come in? I will be able to fill you in on all the details."

"Um, yeah. Sure. Come on in." Michael stepped aside and Matt took a few steps in, removing his hat and straightening his hair. Pranae got up from her seat and started cleaning up the dinner table with a careful demeanor. Klenon pushed out his seat and shakily got up to his feet. He felt uncomfortable by his mother's continued silence. He just wanted to know what she was thinking but she wouldn't give anything away.

Meanwhile, Matt took a seat on the couch and set his Alliance cap down on the coffee table. Michael situated himself on an armchair adjacent to it with Pranae taking up a spot behind him, her arms resting on the top of the chair.

"So…Klenon said he showed interest in joining the Alliance?" Michael said. Pranae slightly winced when he said 'Alliance' but neither man noticed.

"He certainly has motivation for it. Your son has been exposed to Element Zero and he developed eezo nodules which is very rare considering one out of ten children can even hope for these kinds of abilities. From what I gathered from Dr. Vicks' reports, the nodules are very well-developed. Which means his biotic potential is quite significant." Matt propped his hands on his knees and rested his head on his knuckles. His tone suddenly took a very serious turn. "The Alliance is in desperate need of biotics. Your son will have the gratitude of every man, woman, and child if he answers the call."

Pranae perked her head up. "How do you even know he can use them? Just because he has the potential doesn't mean he can use it properly. It can go out of control if he tries."

"With all due respect, captain, Klenon barely acknowledges the fact that he has these abilities. Trying to get him to use them now would be dangerous, don't you think?" Michael asked.

"Well according to your son, he has already used his biotics more than once." Matt replied. Michael's eyes widened and Pranae's mouth dropped open. A tense silence filled the air like a cancer, slashing away all calm until nothing remained but utter shock. Michael turned his head toward the direction of his son, who was standing against the wall across from him, looking down at the floor.

"Is that true?" Michael questioned. Klenon put a hand on his shoulder and shrugged.

"Klenon, is it?" his mother said in a much more stern tone. Klenon panicked and nodded vigorously.

"I suppose Klenon could give us a demonstration strictly for the purpose of evaluating his raw biotic power." Matt suggested. "Just to see if he can indeed control it." All three of them turned toward him expectantly. Klenon pushed himself off the wall and approached the coffee table. He hesitated, fearing his mother's reaction once the headaches would start to kick in. Slowly, he held out his arm and closed his eyes, remembering to take slow, even breaths to calm himself.

After enough concentration, Klenon heard his mother gasp and knew it was working. A faded, blue aura surrounded his hand and Matt's hat. Michael watched in astonishment as the cap rose to eye level, floating as if it was in zero-gravity. The owner of the cap merely watched intently, a focused look on his face.

Klenon felt a lingering discomfort in the back of his mind and grimaced. Deciding that dropping the hat now would be preferable to a headache, he snapped his hand shut and let the hat fall back on the table. The blue aura that surrounded his hand immediately dissipated. The room fell into silence again. Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh wow. I did not expect that." he said. Matt nodded in agreement. Klenon lowered his arm and took a quick glance at his mother. She stood completely still. Her eyes never left the hat on the table. Klenon rubbed his arm, uneasy by her lack of reaction.

"Indeed. His abilities are profoundly powerful as his demonstration proves. He would be invaluable to the Alliance at its most crucial hour. Not to mention how it will benefit all of you." Matt said as he rested his foot on his other leg's knee. "The incentives are generous. We will take care of your son and ensure he is only provided the best. The Alliance will pay for it all and more."

"I know you're trying to get as many people as you can, captain. But this is our son we're talking about. He's not just some other human kid. He's a quarian. He has different needs." Michael said. Matt leaned back in his seat.

"We can procure supplies he needs. Quarian needs like suit repairs aren't difficult to find. The Alliance has its own stockpile of antibiotics. Essentially, the only supplies of concern are rations and well…blood." Matt said.

"Blood?" Michael muttered.

"You have to understand that we have to take every possible precaution when it comes to our troops. Blood being the most vital and lifesaving. Klenon needs it just in case something happens. We'll be ready for it. Don't worry." Matt said.

"This just proves that going to the Alliance is dangerous. They don't even have blood for him in case he… in case he…" Pranae choked on her words, afraid to even think about it. Michael got up from his seat. Wrapping and arm around her, he pulled her close to try and comfort her.

"Look, captain. We appreciate the sentiment. We really, really do. But I don't see how Klenon could be in the military all things considered." Michael said with finality. "I'm sorry. But neither of us sees it happening."

Matt could tell that the conversation was coming to a close and it wasn't in the Alliance's favor. He had to think fast if he wanted the discussion to be on fairground again. Money was the easiest exploit but Klenon's parents weren't so easily swayed. He had to think of something else to get them to listen.

"I see it happening…dad." Klenon said suddenly. Michael looked back at his son with a worried look. "I know that you and mom want what's best for me and that being in the Alliance could be rough but I can make it work. It's not just about the money, dad. I want to help people. Make their lives better. With these biotics, I can do that. I feel the need to help others, even if I don't know them. It makes me feel good and they know that not all quarians are bad like the stereotypes say. Dad, mom, I know you're always trying to protect me. Eventually I need to make my own choices, right? Well this is my first choice. I know how dangerous it is, but you know what? I don't care. If it means saving someone's life, I'd do it. Gladly."

"Klenon…you don't understand. We can make ends meet without them. I have enough engineering experience to get us by. Even if Hiroshi's business falls on hard times, I can make sure it doesn't happen to us." Pranae said.

Klenon looked down at the floor and whispered, "And how long until you can actually get a job?"

"What?"

"Mom, don't lie. Nobody wants to hire quarians. Even if they expertise in something. Those stereotypes are in the way of everything good that can happen to us. That's why I want to join the Alliance, to clean up our image and help us. Honestly, I'm nervous about joining. I'm scared even, but I want this. Remember the saying you told me, mom_? Naktun vera malicon pratse hequn'lom. Mrantasa'fella ten siero liofo jemte iejen raquen._ If the future really does have plans for me, it's with the Alliance. I know it. That's why you shouldn't feel sad, mom. Because it's supposed to happen." He finished. Pranae could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands reached up to cover her facelight and she quietly wept into her hands. Klenon could feel tears of his own pouring. He couldn't stand watching his mother in so much distress. It made him feel worse than when he told Kasumi.

"I'll just wait outside." Matt said. He quietly slipped out to give them some privacy. Once Pranae heard the door shut, she stopped resisting and broke into a loud sob. Michael tightly wrapped his arms around her and beckoned his son. Klenon took a few steps before Pranae pulled him in. Klenon buried his face between them and released a shaky breath.

"It's okay mom." He said. He felt her hand rub his back and his throat tightened with every stroke.

"You sure know how to fight the good fight, don't you son?" Michael said. By the sound of his voice, he sounded close to tears as well. Pranae reluctantly let go of her son, her little boy. The last piece of her old life wanted to think for himself now. Despite what she thought of it, she couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Klenon, honey, I want what's best for you. It's all any mother wants." Pranae slowly shook her head. "But I don't like this. I want you to be safe. I want to protect you from all of danger out there."

Klenon was about to say something before Pranae put a finger on the light of his helmet. "But I know that sometimes, you do have to back off. I know that there's a time when parents stop guiding their children and let them decide their own destinies. I've taken care of you for your entire life. I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you and I couldn't be more proud of you." She said. Klenon nodded. Her words made more tears fall and Klenon quietly sniffled as his mother continued.

"I'm scared too. I truly, truly am. Keelah, look at you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm just worried that something would happen to you. If something happened…I don't know what I'd do. I never want to find out, but…I can't stop you from growing up. I have faith in you, Klenon that you know what you want do with your life. You're a responsible, mature young man. The best son a mother could hope for. I want what's best for you, but I also want you to be happy. It's your decision. Just know that I'll love you unconditionally and I'll always be protecting you."

Klenon didn't know what to say. The blessing his mother gave him was more than he could have hoped for. A few lone tears fell down his cheeks as he tightly embraced her. Michael put a hand on his shoulder, "That goes the same for me, pal. You're a man now. You're ready to go off on your own."

"Mom…dad…thank you. Thank you so much. I promise I'll make the most of this." Klenon sniffled. The family embraced one last time. Klenon had never felt this relieved before. He felt like he had a purpose now; something to devote his life to. The worry still loitered in his mind but now it was overshadowed by the sheer joy this moment brought him. The frown that was on his face transformed into a small, hopeful smile.

"We should probably get the captain to get back in here. It's rude to keep him out in the cold." Michael said. Unraveling himself from the arms of his wife and son, he opened the door again and let the man back inside.

"So…I assume you've come to a sort of agreement?" he asked bluntly. Pranae nodded and wrapped an arm around Klenon's shoulders.

"It was never really our choice to begin with. It's all his." Michael said. "As much as we want to watch over him, he's his own man now."

"Well that's great. There is still the matter of acquiring a few essentials though." Matt said. "The most important thing is blood in case he...needs it while on the field." He was careful in not saying anything that could invoke harsh feelings from either parent.

"I'll donate." Pranae said, releasing her grip from her son. Klenon looked up at her and smiled. She caught him off-guard but he was touched that she would do something like that.

"You'd really do something like that?" he asked. She answered with a pat on the back.

"Of course. If I'm going to keep protecting you, I have to do it somehow." She responded. Matt couldn't help but snicker. This was a tightly woven family. A protective mother, a loving father, and a determined son and they only depended on each other. A part of Matt felt guilty for unraveling a piece of it, but such was the grim consequence of military life. Every day a family is unwoven, whether friendly or hostile. It wasn't Matt's responsibility to take care of the life of every raw recruit, but the least he could do was prepare them before they are taken to the field.

"A generous offer, Ms. Lehto. If this is what you want, we can find a good time to do it. That still leaves the matter of acquiring rations however."

Michael thought for a moment. The Alliance probably wouldn't make a trip to buy food rations for one soldier. He could only guess how many stores in the galaxy had dextro food tubes in stock. "Captain, exactly how long do we have until Klenon starts kicking ass and taking names?"

Matt forced a polite laugh and adjusted his cap on his head. "Well, the standard age of joining the military is sixteen, but recruits don't go into deployment until they're eighteen. But even at that age, it could take a while before they're stationed, plus a few months of basic training."

"That's enough time to store up food tubes on our own, don't you think?" Michael asked Pranae.

"If we cut back a little, yes. We could possibly have a nice amount of food tubes to give him that will last a while." She said.

"Very good. You have two years to come up with enough rations to sustain your son for at least a year. If you'd like, you can also send him tubes via a care package." Matt said. Looking between them, he opened his omni-tool, "I think that's about all I need from you at the moment. I just need all of you to sign this form and I will be sure to take this to the right people."

Matt pulled out a datapad and set it on the table before them. Michael picked it up and skimmed through the form before signing his name at the bottom. He handed the datapad to Pranae, who signed her name as well, before giving it to Klenon.

Holding it as if it were fragile, Klenon looked over the contents of the form while his parents talked in the background.

"So once Klenon leaves, what happens? Is there like some orientation or…?" Michael said.

"There will be an orientation, yes. Only to provide basic information and such. Of course, since Klenon is a biotic, there are some extra steps."

"Extra steps? Like what?" Pranae questioned.

"He'll be taken aside, tested to see if there are any complications that could arise from the training. Then after he's done with basic training, he will be taken into a room and will be tested on his biotic abilities. The scores from these tests will determine which squad he is put into. From least to most proficient." Matt answered. Klenon handed him the datapad. Reading it over to make sure everything was in order, he smiled.

"Excellent. I'll be taking this to the necessary people. I'll be in contact soon." He said. He shook hands with Michael before showing himself out the door. Pranae yawned and stretched her arms up into the air, a few low pops coming from her spine.

"Today's been tiring. I think I'm going to bed in a while." She said after her stretching was finished.

"You go ahead, dear. I have to have a few words with our little soldier here." Michael said. Pranae winced slightly at the word but said nothing. She excused herself to their bedroom without a reply. Michael led his son to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"So how did things with Kasumi go?" he asked. The thought of their earlier discussion came back into Klenon's mind and he frowned.

"Um…bad." He said. Michael turned his head and furrowed his brow. He hadn't expected Klenon's valentine proposal to his best friend to turn out in any way other than good. His son slightly shifted in his seat and started to wring his hands nervously. For some reason, he refused to look in his direction.

"Bad? What happened?"

Klenon sighed. He didn't know where to begin. He still had to sort it all out himself. Nevertheless, he gathered his thoughts and said, "I told her about my decision to join the Alliance. She…didn't take it too well."

"Because you were leaving right?"

"I guess." Klenon muttered. Michael patted him on the shoulder.

"I get it. It must have been tough." He said. Klenon nodded.

"It was. I felt horrible. I don't know what to do." He said. Michael rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"You can always try to smooth things over. You're leaving and she's not happy about it, but you can make the time you have left worth it." Michael said. Klenon shrugged, unsure about the possibility of enough good feelings between them to try and even talk to each other.

"I don't know. I could try, but I'm not looking forward to it. We kind of separated on a bad note." Klenon said.

"Doesn't mean she hates you. Go talk to her once things have cooled down, when you both have a clear head." Michael said. Klenon shrugged again and stood up. It was getting late, and he was going to bed for some much needed sleep. Before going to his bedroom, Klenon turned to his father.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so okay with me leaving? I mean, I know you put up some resistance, but other than that…" Klenon stopped mid-sentence. Michael knew what he meant; he thought that he didn't care as much as Pranae did.

"Klenon, it's not that I don't care as much as your mother, though I have to admit that at times that's practically impossible considering how she is at times, it's that I know you want to do this because you want to, not because someone else did. In human society, it's considered an honor to have your son be in the military. I'm proud of you, Klenon. You've always made me proud. I've seen you grow up from an impressionable toddler to an independent young adult. Hell, all you need is Kasumi around your arm and you're all set." Michael laughed.

"Um…dad…I-it's not that I don't want that but…I don't know how to, you know, do stuff like that." Klenon stuttered, suddenly feeling very warm. His hands fidgeted with each other and his feet incessantly tapped on the floor.

"Hey, if you need help dealing with this whole thing, let me know. Unless it's that heart-meld stuff quarians do. In that case, you're going to have to take it up with your mother. I'm as clueless about that as you are with all this." Michael said. Klenon felt an uncontrollable blush come onto him when he brought up the heart-meld. It was considered the most sacred and romantic type of relationship in quarian society. The thought of sharing that kind of bond with Kasumi made him unbelievably warm.

"Yeah well uh thanks…I'm going to go to my room and think about what you said so…night." He said. Klenon scurried to his room and collapsed on the bed. His future was now signed. All that stood between him and his goal was time. He still had to smooth things over with Kasumi, but he hoped that they would come to an understanding.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola peeps and peepettes of the internet. Sorry this took a while. Personal life got in the way more than once. I just hope you guys enjoy this chap, and I'd be grateful if you left a review. Motivates me to keep going. So enjoy!**

**CuHnadian: Well I still appreciate the support. All of you reviewers make me feel all fuzzy inside and make me better.**

**Starspike7: This'll go everywhere. It'll go to the ends of the universe then back into your computer. Because it can.**

**ReaverClankAlice and SlyCooper: And heeeere's the next one. Hope you enjoy. PS: I enjoyed the really long name.**

**BrokenRose99: Nice to know I did the emotions right. I guess I surprised myself with this. Gracias.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Making it Count

Kasumi expertly flipped a ring between her fingers as she walked down the street. She snagged the piece of jewelry, among other things, from an antique store right in front of an unsuspecting cashier. Right next to her, Keiji stuffed a jeweled necklace into his pocket with a satisfied grin.

"That was probably the riskiest theft yet." He said. Kasumi chuckled and dropped the ring into her pocket.

"And it went off without a hitch." She said. The jewels in her pockets clinked with every step as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd be able to snatch that thing right in front of her. Glad to see I was wrong." Keiji said.

"I aim to please."

The two hastened their walking until they rounded a corner. Kasumi scanned the street for no particular reason, trying to look as innocent as possible to avoid any attention. Keiji soon caught her staring straight ahead, a scrunched up look on her face.

"Something up?" he asked. The scrunched face disappeared when she looked at him. That alone provided an answer more truthful than whatever she would say.

"Nope, not really." she said in a cheery tone. Keiji contemplated pressing her for more info. She was always open with stuff happening in her life so it was odd that she was trying to hide something this time. Meanwhile, Kasumi wondered if it was even worth talking about. Under normal circumstances she would have already told him, but this was different. She felt that her debate with Klenon should be kept under her hat, but at the same time she trusted Keiji implicitly. "Actually, there is one thing. It's personal though, so keep it between us, okay?"

"You got it." Keiji said. Kasumi slid her hands into her pockets and shrugged.

"It's Klenon. Yesterday he told me that he was joining up with the Alliance. He's throwing his name in the hat for biotic units. " She said. Keiji nodded, his face blank.

"I'm surprised. He doesn't seem the type to jump into something like that."

"I know. Doesn't seem like his cup of tea but he's insisting that he's going. I don't like it. I know he's doing it for his family, but it all just feels wrong to me. Call it a gut feeling." Kasumi said. The two stopped at the corner of a street and waited for a man with a large cart with various appliances on it to pass.

"Why? You think something will happen to him?" Keiji asked once they started down the street again.

"No, but you can never be too sure. Going off on his own is going to be tough, and I don't want to see him get hurt." Kasumi said. She sighed and pulled out the ring from before, staring into it thoughtfully as she continued, "We kind of got into a scuffle the other day about it. I told him to really think about what he was doing, and then I left; haven't talked to him since."

"You don't think you should try to talk to him now?" Keiji asked. Kasumi shrugged and held the ring up to the sky. The jewel shined brilliantly while it bathed in the sunlight. The gleam of the gold band caught her eye as she gazed upon its marvelous quality.

"I know I'll talk to him eventually. I just dread the discussion we're going to have. Something tells me that his mind hasn't changed; stubborn guy." She said after she placed the ring back in her pocket. "Once we stash the loot in our hiding spot, I'll go looking for him. Shouldn't be that hard to find him, he rarely goes far from his house after all."

"Good luck with that. If you need to talk, I'm here you know." Keiji said. Kasumi flashed a genuine smile and they continued to their usual hiding spot. In the back of Kasumi's mind, she hoped that somehow Klenon reconsidered his possibly fatal choice.

An hour had passed since Klenon had begun his cardio training. Captain Harris had insisted that Klenon start his physical training as soon as he was able to so that he'd be better adapted to the strain his biotics could cause. He had started with running along the outskirts of the colony twice before he could rest. Saying it was grueling work was an understatement. Klenon was drenched in sweat; his suit's bodily fluid functions could barely keep up in absorbing all of it. His lungs felt like they were going to pop from the stress and his legs burned from the constant motion.

Klenon came to a stop in front of the hill where he and Kasumi would always spend their time together. The tree, although a bit weathered over the years, still stood proudly over the plains surrounding Cuervo. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Klenon slowly ascended the hill and sat against the pale trunk of the tree.

By now, Klenon was wishing he had some water on hand. His throat was as dry as a desert and he didn't have enough energy to get back up and go all the way back home to drink some water. Instead, Klenon resigned himself to leaning back against the smooth, cool trunk and staring out into the big, empty grasslands before him.

His discussion with Kasumi had been at the forefront of his mind since he started running. It helped ignore the strain from moving non-stop. All he could think of is what would become of their friendship. Obviously he didn't want to see it end. He wasn't worried too much about it though. Kasumi wasn't the type to break something off over something like this. But he still expected the worst.

"What do you know, I was thinking about you and here you are."

Klenon looked up and saw Kasumi sitting on one of the many branches on the tree. Her back was against the trunk and her legs lay along the branch she was sitting on.

_Well that makes two of us._ Klenon thought with a shy grin. "What are you doing up there?"

"I took a break from looking for you. If I'd known you'd come to me, I would have stayed put." She answered with a grin of her own. Her smile soon evaporated when she noticed Klenon breathing heavily. "You alright? You look a little worn down."

"Eh, I've been running around the colony for an hour non-stop. I'm exhausted." Klenon replied. Kasumi jumped down from the branch and landed right next to him with a concerned look on her face.

""You need to find better things to do with your time, then." She smirked. Klenon chuckled lightly.

"I have better ideas of fun than this. That Alliance recruiter I told you about told me to start some exercise to get ready."

Kasumi frowned. She shouldn't have been surprised. A part of her knew he wouldn't change his mind. "So you're going through with it huh?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kasumi. But I want to do this, for my family, for me. My only regret is that I can't spend more time with you. But I can make it count, right?" Klenon asked. Kasumi shrugged.

"As much as I don't like it…there's not much that can be done about it." She said, her tone full of gloom. The conversation descended into an uncomfortable silence. Klenon shifted uneasily, his limbs protested under the smallest movement.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I want to make it up to you." He said. Kasumi turned to him, curious.

"Don't worry about it, Klenon. You don't have to make up anything. You're still my best friend. That's not changing." She said sincerely.

"Thanks Kasumi. I appreciate it." Klenon replied. Despite his warm reply, he felt discouraged when Kasumi said that that's all he'll ever be. If there was one thing he hated about what he was doing, it was that his chances of them actually having a shot together went down drastically; and he was already afraid of telling her for fear that it'd ruin everything they already had.

The next few minutes passed by in relative silence. Kasumi would sometimes make an offhand remark or Klenon would tell her something about what would happen to him during his time serving the Alliance. Soon the topic of his biotics came up.

"So are they going to give you an amp soon?" she asked. Klenon shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Captain Harris didn't tell me but I know that I'm going to get one soon. I'm a little scared to be honest. I have no idea how they're going to put it on me." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I bet you still have a long time before it happens." Kasumi said. She turned her head across the open plain, looking for something that would relieve the silence between them. Her eyes settled on one of the many animals that walked about out in the open. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. Kasumi turned to Klenon and said, "Hey, I think I have an idea. There's something that I've had in mind for a while now, a fun little activity if you will. Come on."

Klenon planted his hands firmly into the ground and pushed himself up and much as he could. His muscles ached from the exertion. "Where are we going? I can't go far, my legs are locking up."

"Oh you're so sensitive." Kasumi teased him. She reached down and grabbed a handful of yellow grass from the ground. "Wait for me here, I'm going to get the attention of one of those things." She said, pointing at one of the gray-furred mammals grazing below the hill.

"The Opa? How? Those things get scared easily." Klenon said. Kasumi shrugged innocently with a devilish grin.

"You'll see." She said simply. Without another word, she slid down the steep incline with ease and slowly approached the animal with careful steps. The Opa didn't notice her; its black eyes were focused on the ground. Kasumi took one silent step after another until she stopped right next to the massive animal. It was as tall as she was and had twin horns the size of her fingers. Kasumi's hand hovered over the Opa's thick, gray fur and her other hand filled with grass neared its mouth.

"That's it. Easy does it, big guy." She whispered under her breath. The Opa's large snout sniffed the grass in her hand curiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hair on its back rise. Reacting quickly, Kasumi brought down her free hand and soothed the creature with gentle strokes. The Opa snorted loudly from the unexpected touch but nevertheless continued to sniff the grass in her hand. Kasumi smiled when she saw its mouth move closer and start to nibble on the grass.

"There you go."

Kasumi moved her hand towards her slightly and the Opa's mouth followed. Slowly, she began to move backwards, her eyes never leaving the hulking mammal. Just as she planned, the Opa started following her, intent on finishing the rest of the grass in her hand.

Klenon closely watched from his perch at the top of the hill. He couldn't help but admire her skill at managing to calm a normally jumpy creature. Kasumi took a quick glance backwards and climbed back up, the Opa hot on her trail.

"Stay as quiet as possible. We don't want to spook him." Kasumi whispered to him. Klenon nodded. The Opa struggled to climb up after her but was able to get a decent footing and continued chasing after her. Once Kasumi reached the tree, she dumped the remaining grass in Klenon's hand and started climbing up the thick branches.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do with this?" Klenon stuttered. His eyes widened when the Opa drew its attention to him.

"Just stay still and don't move a muscle." Kasumi said. Klenon pressed himself against the trunk and shuddered as the Opa came closer. Its moist nose pressed against Klenon's palm and took a long whiff of his scent.

"Kasumi…" Klenon said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the massive creature. He had no reason to be afraid, Opa's were peaceful creatures, but being this close to something that was much bigger than him still intimidated him. "Any minute now…"

By now, the Opa's large, flat tongue was sticking out and lapping up the remainder of the grass. Klenon didn't dare move a muscle.

"Get ready to jump." Kasumi said above him.

"For what?"

"Just jump!"

Without a second thought, Klenon jumped to his feet. The same time he got up to his feet did he see Kasumi jump down and land on the Opa's back. The sudden movements and the unfamiliar weight on its back threw the Opa into a panic. Kasumi reached forward and grabbed the horns on its head.

"Come on, get up." She shouted over the Opa's freaked cries while holding out her free hand. Klenon reached out and tightly held onto her outstretched hand. His entire body was yanked forward as the Opa turned around and bolted in the opposite direction. Klenon's feet were dragged across the dirt as the Opa broke into full speed in a futile attempt to escape. Kasumi tried to lift her friend as best she could while maintaining her grip on the beast below her.

"What made you think this was a good idea?!" Klenon shouted. Kasumi held onto him as tight as she could and mustered al her strength for one final tug. Klenon reached up at the same time and pulled himself up using the Opa's thick fur. He swung his leg around until he was seated behind Kasumi and instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

_This would be really awesome if I wasn't hanging on for my life._

"These things are more fun to ride than anything else in the colony." Kasumi replied. She leaned forward laughed ecstatically as the Opa ran through the fields. Klenon on the other hand was completely paralyzed. He was certain that his heart would explode right out of his chest.

"Kasumi, how long were you planning on doing this?!" he shouted. Kasumi looked back and tried to stop herself from laughing when she saw how freaked out he was.

"Until I get bored or when this thing throws us off, whichever comes first." She said with a wicked laugh. The Opa began howling as she finished her sentence and began running faster and more erratic than before. It took sharp, unexpected turns at a moment's notice, making it more difficult for the two to hang on.

"I'm uh…thinking more along the lines of the latter happening." Klenon muttered. Kasumi scoffed and focused her attention in front of her.

"Not if you hold on tight." She said.

"If I held on any tighter, I'd crush you to death." Klenon remarked.

"I'm not as sensitive as you think, tiger." She said. A slight bump brought her attention back in front of her. Despite Klenon's outward anxiety, he was actually having the time of his life. The thrill of riding this animal was unlike anything he had ever done before. He felt thrilled and alive; certainly much better than sitting at home all day and getting a headache from non-stop practice.

Still, the speed and the threat of being thrown off hazed his mind. All he could was a gray blur and the grass racing next to them. All he could hear was the Opa's heavy breathing and Kasumi's delighted laugh. The panicked beast beneath them ran up a hill and charged back down like a rollercoaster.

The Opa slid to a stop and threw its head up into the air, emitting a loud howl. Klenon was only able to grab his bearings for a moment before is started to thrash about like a bull.

_Why Kasumi thinks this is fun I'll never know._

His thoughts were ripped away when he felt a sudden and powerful jerk. Before he could realize what was going on, he was thrown off the Opa's back and soared through the air, landing on his back against the hard ground with a _thud. _The force of the impact knocked the air out of Klenon's lungs and threw him into a coughing fit.

Kasumi turned around when she noticed the absence of hands around her waist and giggled when she saw Klenon splayed across the ground. With practiced precision, she laid her hands on the Opa's back and pushed herself up into the air, letting the frightened beast run below her and landing gracefully on her feet.

Kasumi rushed to Klenon's side and offered her hand. "Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled him up, the elated expression never leaving her face.

"Now that I'm off that thing, yes." Klenon said. He brushed the dirt off his suit and stretched his arms wide open.

"Admit it, you had fun." Kasumi said with a smile. She playfully poked him in the stomach a couple of times.

"Heh, uh alright. Maybe just a little…" Klenon said, displaying two fingers an inch apart from each other. Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"Please, you're such a horrible liar."

"I guess I am." Klenon said. The two sat down together in a much more comfortable silence. Nothing but the sound of trees rustling and the occasional bird chirping could be heard. Klenon took a deep breath. His helmet filtered most of the scent coming through, but he was still able to savor the scent of pine that wafted into his nostrils.

He was going to miss this. Once he left he'd be gone for a very long time. The sights, the sounds, the smells, they'd all be different and he knew deep down inside that they'd never amount to things he'd seen, heard, and smelled here at home.

Klenon directed his eyes to Kasumi. They spent the majority of their lives together, always exploring and discovering new things. A day hadn't gone by where they didn't spend time together. That was going to be something he missed. In a couple years it would be him against the galaxy; no one else.

Klenon's thoughts brought him back to the thing that he had been hiding the most. It was always apparent when he saw her how much he admired everything about her from her smooth, sweet voice to her dark brown eyes to her light-hearted personality. It was evident now more than ever that she was very dear to him.

_Now if you could just tell her…_

That was always the hardest part. He was so afraid of being rejected he never wanted to entertain the idea of telling her. Of course, he didn't have much time left. He thought that would be enough motivation to tell her but part of him pestered him relentlessly. It kept telling him that if she rejected him and he died. Her last memory of him would be when she rejected his advances. One moment that would sour her memory of him.

Klenon's feelings were in a jumble. He felt no real conviction to choose one option or the other. Both had their merits and faults. It could end in complete joy or utter despair. His heart wanted what his brain told him was too risky.

_You don't have to worry about it now. _A part of his mind told him gently. _You still have a couple of years to sort everything out. Give yourself time, you'll figure out what you want in the end._

Klenon was all too eager to listen to that part of his mind. He ripped himself away from his thoughts only to realize he'd been staring at Kasumi for too long. Now she was staring back at him with an amused grin. Heat rose to Klenon's cheeks and his quickly looked away, which only made her smile widen.

"See something you like?" she teased him. Her choice of words baffled him. The nervous quarian began spouting random words in a horrible attempt to placate her.

"What? No I-I didn't mean it like that…I mean I didn't actually say anything but – I mean that…"

Klenon shut his mouth to avoid looking like a fool and suddenly became very interested in studying the ground. Kasumi playfully punched him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey listen, I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot with this whole military thing. But I just wanted to let you know I'm behind you a hundred percent. Just promise that you won't forget about little ol' me when you're out there okay?" she said.

"I promise. I'll find a way to talk to you. You're uh…hardly a forgettable person after all." Klenon replied. His best friend was about to reply until the crackle of thunder roared through the skies. They both looked up and noticed clouds forming over them, darkening the landscape.

"Looks like it's about the rain. We should probably get back home." Kasumi suggest as she jumped up to her feet. Klenon looked up into the sky and watched tiny droplets of water land on his visor. The beads of water raced down the curve of his visor and dropped into the soil. He felt a slender hand grab his shoulder.

"Come on, I won't leave you here alone. That'd be rude." Kasumi said. Klenon finally nodded and walked back to the colony beside her. After a few steps, Kasumi coyly wrapped her arms around his. Klenon's muscle visibly tensed up and the unexpected and intimate gesture but he couldn't stop the smile from forming even if he wanted to.

Together they walked back home; both with smiles on their faces and happiness in their hearts. The threat of being separated still loomed over them but even now, in the dark storm that drifted over them, they knew that the time left was going to be worth it. They knew that they were going to stick together through everything. And neither distance nor time was going to change that.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, peeps and peepettes of the internet. Got a rather lengthy chapter up for you and I hope you enjoy. Sorry if my medical knowledge isn't up to snuff but I tried researching as much as I could for this. I'd also be very thankful if you left a review. Helps motivate me to give you guys more of the good stuff****. Enjoy!**

**CuHnadian: I've seen that cliche quite a bit too. So I kicked it out and replaced it with something else. Besides, Keiji is a pretty cool guy, I like him. Even if he is...you know, dead.**

**Starspike7: We need to see space rodeo at some point. Imagine riding a thresher maw? It'll make rodeo's today look like toddlers riding tricycles.**

**BrokenRose99: That comes off of something my gal pal does sometimes. Thought I'd sprinkle it in for extra sweetness.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Untapped Potential

Klenon woke up to from a deep sleep with a clouded mind. A few weeks had passed since he mended things over with Kasumi. Since then he had been alternating between his own personal training and spending his free time with her as promised.

He shook his head clear and groaned when he remembered how important this day was. Last week Captain Harris told him and his parents that today would pioneer a series of surgeries to implant various enhancements in him; the first and foremost being a biotic amp.

He didn't relish the thought of strangers cutting him open and putting who knows what inside of him. He had no idea what to expect. Were they going to keep him awake during the whole operation or were they knocking him out? When he woke up, was he going to feel any different, was he going to feel more powerful?

The questions floated around in his mind but he tried his best to force them out. It wasn't going to do him any good worrying about it. Best bet was to just find out as he went along so he had little time to worry about it.

Klenon got out of bed and stretched arms forward while bending his back. He heard a few soft pops before yawning and looking outside. The sky was relatively cloudy, with only a fraction of the sun visible through the thick, puffy clouds.

Klenon figured that his parents were still asleep, so he quietly stepped out into the living room. He still had a few hours before his parents had to take him to the hospital, so he intended on eating breakfast before leaving.

After making his way to the kitchen and making himself a food tube, Klenon sat down in the living room and stared blankly at the wall while eating. The usual dull flavor of the paste was enough to make his mind wander again.

He wondered about what would happen once his amp was attached to him. Would he be able to lift cars into the air toss them around like people on the vids say? The idea was certainly appealing. Still, even though he knew more about it than the common man, he still didn't have a clue as to what would happen. According to Harris, they didn't either. The doctors who handled the surgery had never tried, or even considered, implanting an amp inside an alien. That was what worried him. They were going to use human-made equipment to implant a human-made amp inside a non-human. Nobody was sure what side effects would occur.

It took a while for Klenon to realize he had already finished his food tube. After pulling it out and throwing it in the trash, he went back into his room to wash up. It was only a matter of time before he witnessed the beginning of the rest of his life.

…

After Klenon washed himself, his parents woke up and took him to the center of the colony, where the medical center was. Throughout the walk to the reception area, Pranae kept a firm hand on Klenon's shoulder. It was obvious why, but Klenon still groaned about it. Michael approached the desk where a young woman in pink scrubs was typing away on her terminal.

The waiting room was almost completely filled with other sick or injured people. There was an elderly man hooked up to a tank with plastic tubes going into his nostrils and a boy who looked to be about his age. Pranae unconsciously held Klenon a little closer.

"Excuse me, we're here for an appointment for my son." He said. The woman glanced up from her terminal for a quick second before turning her eyes back to her monitor.

"Name, please?" she asked in a very hurried tone.

"Strauss. Michael Strauss." He replied without missing a beat. The receptionist clicked a few keys on her terminal and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"You're here for a biotic implant for your son, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, I'll ring up the Alliance surgeons and they should be here soon." She said. Michael thanked her and sat back down with his family.

"All ready for the surgery?" he asked his son. Klenon stared at the carpet for a moment before shaking his head. "Trust me, it isn't all that bad. One time I had to get surgery for an on the job accident. It'll fly by without you noticing."

"I don't know, dad. This might be different." Klenon confessed. "I mean, they're putting some implant in my skull."

"It's nothing to worry about. They'll just put you to sleep and do their job. You won't feel a thing." Michael replied. His smile never left his face. Klenon shrugged.

"I hope so. I'm just a little nervous is all." He said. Michael sympathetically patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm here for you, pal." His father said genuinely. Klenon nodded thankfully and leaned back in his seat. His father's words helped alleviate some of his fear, but of course the hardest part was always reserved for him. Klenon spent the next few minutes chatting with his parents. It wasn't long before two doctors in white coats and an Alliance patch on their chests entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Michael Strauss?" he said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Michael raised his hand briefly and got up along with his son. One of the doctors, a tall, dark haired man checked the datapad in his hand.

"A biotic implant, huh? Well welcome aboard." The doctor told Klenon with a charming grin. The doctor next to him was one that Klenon recognized as Dr. Vicks, the one who had first diagnosed his biotic potential.

"This is the kid I told you about, Hannon. His charts are impressive; they practically speak for themselves." Vicks said to him. Hannon checked his datapad again before nodding with a fascinated expression on his face.

"Okay then, if you'll all follow us we'll take you to your room and begin the operation shortly." Hannon said. The family followed Hannon and Vicks out of the waiting room and down a clean corridor filled with other doctors going about their rounds and patients wandering the halls. Dr. Vicks stopped at a nurse's station and requested Klenon's file. The petite looking woman got up from her seat and looked through the numerous shelves behind her until she fished out a yellow folder and handed it to him.

Vicks opened the folder and flipped through some of the pieces of paper as they made their way to the end of the hall. Klenon peered through some of the open doors. All sorts of people were inside the rooms along with a few people visiting loved ones.

"We've had several physicians analyze quarian biology in the last few weeks. From their research, we've deduced that quarian biology isn't too far from our own; similar nervous and circulatory system, similar muscle and facial structure. If their findings are to be believed, implanting an amp inside a quarian shouldn't be too different from implanting a human." Dr. Hannon said as they entered the surgical ward. Klenon could smell the lingering scent of antiseptic. There were a few observations windows on both sides of the corridor. Klenon sneaked a peek into one of them to see what looked like doctors cutting open a man's chest. He quickly looked away and almost gagged from the sight. The thought of the same thing happening to him made popped in his head. Klenon tried his best to shake his head clean of that image.

The group took a few more steps before turning the corner. Dr. Vicks opened the first door on his left and held out his hand for Klenon to step inside. Uneasy, Klenon looked back at his dad, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Go ahead, son."

Klenon took two cautious steps in and glanced over the room. The entire area was white with a lamp on a stand sitting in the corner. In the center was a bed with several machines surrounding it. A few carts were pressed against the walls; some with trays that held various medical instruments.

"Now, there's a patient suit off in that room in the corner there. This room will decontaminate automatically so you don't have to worry about exposure." Dr. Vicks said as he neared one of the machines and started flipping a few switches. "Once you step in, we have to magnetically seal the door. I'm afraid you two can't stay inside but you can watch from the window if you want." He said to Klenon's parents. Michael nodded understandably and took Pranae aside so that two other doctors could come in. Klenon stared at his parents. They stood in front of the window, his father telling something to his mother that he couldn't hear. He took one last deep breath to calm himself and went through the door.

Dr. Vicks was just about to close it behind him until a hand reached out and grabbed the threshold. Vicks jumped slightly but regained his composure. The owner of the hand pulled it back and stepped inside, wearing his Alliance uniform.

"Captain H-Harris. I wasn't told you'd be here." Vicks stuttered.

"Well, what can I say? It's not every day that we implant a quarian. Besides, I must be present for the implantation of all above-average trainees. Alliance protocol." He explained. Vicks nodded and Harris pulled up a seat off to the side of the room.

"Dr. O'Neil, help me set the equipment up." Vicks said after magnetically locking the door. The room's sensors detected the closed door and automatically began cleansing the room of contaminants. Dr. Hannon activated his omni-tool and tapped it a few times before one of the medical cabinets unlocked. He opened the shelf and pulled out a small black box before holding his omni-tool up to his mouth.

"Record log 108-KLS. After careful deliberation, the staff and I agree that the best course of action would be to go with one of the safer bio-amp models. Looking through the equipment requisitions, we decided that a Solaris amp would be more beneficial for the subject." He said into it. He shut off the recording and aided the others and getting things ready.

The door in the corner slid back open and Klenon stepped out in a white jumpsuit with a low-cut hem that hugged his neck. He stared at the doctors with wide eyes and shivered from the unusually cold air. He wasn't used to people seeing his face. His hands and shoulders shook slightly, indicating how exposed he felt.

"It's time, Klenon. Hop up on your stomach and relax." Dr. Vicks said, patting the bed lightly as he spoke. Klenon climbed on and laid down face first. His face rested on a small opening at the end of the bed, only allowing him to see the floor beneath him. He could hear the doctors moving around him and the soft _clink _of metal hitting metal.

"Lift your head up a bit." He heard one of them say. Klenon did as he was told and the man wrapped a mask that covered his mouth around his head. "Okay, you can let go."

Klenon rested his head against the smooth leather and felt his eyelids start to droop. His mind, which was racing with thoughts, was now slowing down. His fingers uncurled from the fist he didn't even know he was holding. Even though Klenon knew what the doctors were doing, he still tried to fight away the sudden drowsiness out of instinct.

"You're going to feel a little pressure okay?" he could barely hear. Klenon couldn't even begin to muster a response. Then just like the voice said, Klenon felt something pinch the side of his head and then again on his neck. His eyelids grew heavier with every passing second until he could no longer hold them up. The last thing he heard was a rhythmic beeping sound.

"And he's out." Dr. Vicks said through his surgical mask. Now that their patient was out cold, the doctors began moving in uniform after years of training. Hannon picked up a small visor from one of the trays and put them on. It's built-in VI sensed what Hannon was focusing on and scanned Klenon's body. The visor highlighted Klenon's skeleton in a bright orange. Vicks handed him a scalpel with a deep knife attachment.

"I'm making the first cut." Hannon announced to the others. Using the highlighted skeleton as a guide, Hannon's blade dug into his sensitive skin, easily piercing into the back of Klenon's neck. Deep red blood followed the blade's wake as it traveled down the spine

Outside the surgical room, Pranae could hardly bear watching her son getting sliced open. Michael kept a firm arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her from doing anything rash. The couple watched silently as the doctors went about their work. After a few tense minutes, Dr. Hannon removed his blood-stained hands and placed the scalpel on the tray next to him.

"IO scans show low neurological activity. Brain activity is minimal. Proceed as planned." Dr. Vicks said. Dr. O'Neil held his omni-tool over Klenon's freshly cut neck. An orange ray moved over the cut from end to end.

"Prepare for insertion of L3 port." He said. Dr. Hannon placed the small black box next to O'Neil. After deactivating his omni-tool he flipped the box on its side. There was a small keypad with a red light on its side. Punching in the passcode, the top of the box made a low hissing noise.

"Dr. Booth, we're going to need twenty CC's of Dipozone. Keep it on hand in case of port rejection." Dr. Vicks said. In the corner of the room, Harris watched intently at the operation before him. Ever since Klenon had expressed interest in joining the Alliance, he personally kept tabs on the young quarian. Never before has an alien joined the united force of humanity. With any luck, this would reflect positively on the Alliance. It could show that humans were willing to cooperate and be able to stand side by side with aliens.

"Get the insertion area clean. We can't take any chances." He heard Dr. Vicks say. "How's he holding?"

"Heart rate is slowed according to predictions. We're going to need to compensate to get the Dipozone through his system." Hannon replied. A half hour passed as the doctors prepped Klenon's nervous system for the port insertion. They were aware that once it was wired to his spine, two things were very possible: his body would reject the foreign material and his nervous could be thrown into disarray, leaving permanent nerve damage. The insertion had to be perfect.

Dr. Booth picked up a small, square shaped mechanism and snapped it onto the end of a tube shaped instrument. O'Neil picked up a spreader and inserted it into the cut. Twisting the knob at the end, the tool began pushing the sides of the incision apart, allowing a better view of Klenon's insides.

"Preparing insertion of L3 transmitter."

Booth held the instrument perpendicular to Klenon's spine and lowered it, aiming for the vertebrae. The tip of the mechanism pressed against the cartilage of Klenon's spine and automatically drilled through it. The machine whirred for a few seconds before Booth stopped and flipped a switch on his tool. The transmitter locked onto Klenon's spine and began interfacing with his spinal cord.

"Transmitter is in place. Everything checks out." He reported to the others. Booth withdrew his tool, leaving the square shaped transmitter behind. "Now to begin inserting the port."

Dr. Hannon held his omni-tool over the black box. It blinked green, indicating that it was holding the port. Carefully, Hannon pulled away. A tiny silver object could be seen underneath his omni-tool. Beads of sweat trickled down from his brow. All the other doctors observed the monitors around them for any sign of abnormalities.

"Inserting port." Hannon said. His omni-tool, which was hovering over Klenon's neck, was lowering to its intended target. Dr. Vicks opened his own omni-tool and tapped a few keys. He nodded approvingly.

"Port is ready, Hannon." Dr. Vicks said.

His omni-tool lowered again. Dr. Booth placed several forceps inside the incision to keep tissue away from the site. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Klenon's hand twitch.

"Gently now." He said. Hannon's hand was inches away from the cut and with one final movement of his hand, his omni-tool was pressed firmly against his neck. His interface beeped four times, indicating that the port was being drilled into the base of Klenon's skull.

"Keep an eye on those IO scans." Vicks reminded them. Booth and O'Neil kept their eyes trained on the monitors. They had to be ready to act on a moment's notice.

"Five seconds." Hannon said. His omni-tool's rhythmic beating was in sync with the rapid beating of his heart.

"Brain waves are staying normal. Signals are being routed to the port. Port and transmitter are synchronizing." Vicks said without taking his eyes off the monitor. Hannon's omni-tool beeped one final time. All four doctors stared down at it, hoping that the port successfully integrated itself into Klenon's nervous system. Tense seconds rolled by without an answer. Hannon wiped his brow of sweat and Harris found himself sitting at the edge of his seat. Outside, Michael and Pranae were looking on anxiously. Michael held onto her tighter and their hands were locked together in nervous agony.

"Port is tuning into signals. Wires disengaged."

Everyone held their collective breath. Complete silence filled the air. Booth looked at Klenon for any signs of disturbance. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his hand twitch again. "Steady now."

"He can take it. He can do it." Hannon muttered. Booth noticed that Klenon's hand had relaxed completely. Relieved, he gave a weary sigh. But his breath hitched in his throat when Klenon's hands snapped shut and his body tensed.

"Shit, shit, shit." Vicks exclaimed. He looked up at the monitors to see Klenon's brain waves moving abnormally fast. His heart rate nearly doubled and his temperature was rising. The monitor next to him started an intense beeping sound. "Give him to the Dipozone now!"

Hannon snatched up a syringe on the tray next to him and stuck it into Klenon's arm. His heart rate slowed down slightly, but it was nowhere near stable. Beads of sweat started dripping from Klenon's brow.

Outside, Pranae yanked herself out Michael's grip and pressed herself against the glass. She could swear her heart was beating as fast as her son's. Michael tried to find a way to calm her down, but she didn't even notice he was there. All she could focus on was her baby in the middle of the room reacting horribly to whatever they inserted in his skull.

Harris on the other hand, was oddly calm despite the tense atmosphere in the room. He was sitting still and his hands covered his mouth. Besides that, there was hardly any indication that he was worried.

"Brain waves are pushing into the red zone! We need to keep him stable until the Dipozone takes effect." Vicks ordered. Hannon raced to a nearby machine and pulled it over to Klenon's bedside. Taking a wire with a two-pronged needle from it, Hannon held Klenon's hand and inserted the needles into his veins. The machine the wire was connected started beeping and made a low hissing noise.

"His temperature should be dropping now. How's he doing?" Hannon questioned. Vicks took another glance at the IO scans.

"Nothing is green yet. Keep working on him. If worse comes to pass, we're going to have to take the port out of him." He said. Before he could react, Harris was already by his side.

"I'm sorry, but I will not allow that." He said coldly. Vicks' eyes widened at his blatant declaration.

"With all due respect Captain, if we don't pull the port out of him if necessary we are looking at serious nerve damage. Haven't we risked enough already?!" Vicks said. Harris' stony demeanor didn't change.

"Pull the port out if you must, but we are not going to strike him from the list of viable recruits. We will try again." He said flatly. Vicks shook his head disapprovingly but gave no reply. The doctor simply went back to trying to keep Klenon safe from any side effects. Harris looked down at their patient. His body was still tense but his hands were now somewhat relaxed. By now, the machine Hannon hooked up to him had lowered his temperature slightly, leaving his skin moist from the sweat that was formerly present.

"He's too valuable to lose." He mumbled under his breath. Nobody heard him; they were too preoccupied with keeping him alive to notice the whispers of an aging officer. Harris returned to his seat and continued observing.

Harris' insistence that they continue was not lost on Pranae. The agitated mother was furious from his display of apathy. She would have clawed his eyes out if she could. Luckily for him there was thick glass and a magnetically sealed door between them.

"_Faceta khe'lia bras tova bosh'tet." _Pranae said in her native tongue. Michael didn't understand a lick of khelish but he could tell from her tone it wasn't anything pretty. Again, he attempted to hold her, hoping that his touch would help soothe her frayed mind.

"It's alright. He'll pull through. Quarians are a tough breed." He said to her. Pranae made an abrupt half-nod and turned her attention back to her son. Klenon's body had relaxed slightly but everyone was still on edge.

"Give him fifty CC's of Malgarin. That could help decrease his muscle tension." Booth suggested. O'Neil took his proposal and injected Klenon with a pale green chemical. After the initial shock, the group was moving much more consistently. They began treating all the symptoms while Hannon held his omni-tool over Klenon's neck to continue inserting the port.

"Heart rate is sporadic. Give him a shot of epinephrine." Vicks said. O'Neil and Booth kept working on Klenon while Hannon trained his eyes on the readouts from his omni-tool.

He unconsciously held his breath as the omni-tool started the last steps in the installation. This time, the other three doctors continued their work. Hannon kept an intense stare at his omni-tool. A few seconds passed before it flashed green, and Hannon heaved a sigh. He looked back at the other doctors and their patient. Klenon's hands were open but his body was still rigid to the touch. Thankfully, his heart rate was slowing back to a normal rate.

"Port is finally functional. Now we can install the amp." He announced to the rest. Hannon held his omni-tool over the black box again and waited until it picked up the amp itself. The microscopic amp was the forefront of biotic technology. Before, L2's would cause horrific side effects that pushed the balance of biotic potential from gift to curse.

Fortunately, installing the amp was much safer than installing the port. Hannon held his hand over it and after a few seconds, his omni-tool beeped to confirm its installation. Relieved, Hannon shut off his omni-tool. Harris exhaled a long breath and closed his eyes. Vicks checked outside and saw Pranae holding Michael in a tight embrace.

"Alright, we're done here. Now sew him up." Vicks said. He could not help but feel thankful that the whole operation was over. Now all they had to do was sew up the cut and keep him under watch to make sure the amp was working properly. It would still take a while until Klenon would wake up from his medically induced sleep, but until then, they could all take faith in knowing that they helped ascend a life from normality into something more; something that few humans could follow.

The first thing Klenon saw were the small lights blinking across from his room. He was still groggy from the anesthesia. It soon occurred to him that he was still outside of his suit and in the jumpsuit he put on for the operation. The soft fabric of the bed felt good on his delicate skin. Klenon looked outside a window to his left to see a marvelous view of Cuervo's downtown. The silver moon hung still in the sky accompanied by twinkling dots of light.

Klenon felt a slight itch on the back of his neck and reached up to scratch it, only to find a thick bandage wrapped around his neck. He sighed and relaxed against the large pillow. He had no idea what transpired during his operation, but he had to guess it worked. He didn't feel any different. If anything, he felt tired and weak.

He ran a hand over his head and sighed. His parents were nowhere to be found. He had to assume they had gone back home to wait for the news that their son was awake. Klenon was all alone in his room…until he noticed a dark figure sitting in a chair across from him.

"Good to see you're still kicking." The figure said as she stood up. Klenon recognized the voice and offered an unsure smile.

"Kasumi? What are you doing here? Um…isn't it past visiting hours?" he asked. Kasumi stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. She was wearing dark clothes and her hair was tied back in a bun. The sight of moonlight reflecting off her eyes was breathtaking. She snickered and shrugged innocently.

"Maaaybe." She said. Kasumi sat down in a chair next to him. Her smile faded, "How do you feel? I heard things didn't go smoothly.

Klenon hadn't heard anything about complications. He felt perfectly fine but the thought of something going wrong made him shudder. Kasumi sensed his worry and put on her smile again while gently patting his hand, "Don't you worry about it. You obviously look fine. Heck, it's been a long time since I've seen you without that mask of yours."

Klenon chuckled and tried very hard not to blush when he felt the warmth of her hand. Her skin felt like smooth silk, enveloping his hand in a in a far more pleasant feeling than the material of his suit. When she pulled away, he instantly missed its comfort. Klenon, feeling more comfortable, grinned, "You didn't forget did you?"

Now it was Kasumi's turn to grin, "With a face like that, of course not."

It was true. Kasumi hadn't seen his face in a long time. But looking at it now, it was like she was seeing a totally different person. His face still looked similar to when they were kids, but there were numerous little things about it that emphasized how old he really was. She found herself staring at him for longer than necessary and directed her eyes to the bandage wrapped around his neck.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Klenon lightly pressed a finger against it. His skin still felt tender from the procedure and he grimaced every time he poked it.

"It's a little sore, but I think I'll live." He remarked. "So how did you get here anyways? And how long have been sitting in my room?"

Kasumi relaxed into her chair and folded her arms together, recalling the entire event with a clever smirk, "I snuck in. You'd think they'd have more security in a hospital like this. Or keep an eye on the lobby every once in a while. When I heard you had your operation done after some complications, I wanted to make sure you were okay. So I came in the front door, hid in a closet when no one was looking, and waited until most of the staff went home for the night."

"What about the cameras? How'd you get past that?" Klenon asked.

"Easy. I just started sapping power out of their circuits until I was out of sight. This thing comes in handy when you know how to use it." Kasumi said while activating an omni-tool of her own. Klenon's mouth dropped open. He never imagined Kasumi doing something so…bad. She always seemed better than that.

"Kasumi, you know you could get in trouble for this, right? Why couldn't you just wait until you were allowed in here?" he asked. Kasumi's normally cheery expression turned serious. The orange glow around her arm faded away and she leaned in closer to him.

"Because when it comes to my friends, I'll do anything for them. If one of them is in a hospital after having surgery and I'm not allowed in, I'm not going to wait for hours until I can see them. We've always looked out for each other, tiger. If that means that I have to break a few rules, well, that's just icing on the cake."

Klenon considered her words for a moment. Kasumi always was fiercely loyal to him, the same way he had been for her. He was just caught by surprise that Kasumi wouldn't hesitate to use less-than-noble means to do it. However, he couldn't argue with her motive. If it were the other way around, Klenon would have done the same thing.

"As for how long I've been here, only a few minutes. I wanted to make sure you were alright then show myself out. You got up in the nick of time. " She finished. Klenon wringed his hands together and felt heat rising to his cheeks. Taking a moment to think everything over, his surgery, his apparent brush with disaster, and Kasumi's willingness to stop at nothing for those close to her, he realized that no matter what, the bond they shared was virtually indestructible.

"Well thanks for checking up on me. I appreciate it. You've always looked out for me, you know? Way more than I do for you." He mumbled.

"I'm not looking for thanks, Klenon. Everything I do for you, I do it from the bottom of my heart. You've helped me out too, don't forget that." She replied. Klenon bowed his head slightly. She was always like this to him, no matter what. It only proved that she was as dependable as she was intelligent and beautiful. Even if she didn't share the same feelings he did, a part of him knew that nothing bad would come out of it. They would still be friends and Klenon's mind could finally put those feelings to rest. It would be better knowing now than wondering later.

Even now, as he gazed upon her natural beauty in the silver light, he knew that this would be the best time to do it. Nobody else was around, nobody knew they were there, and they had all the time in the world. The only thing stopping him was him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let that happen.

Klenon mustered all his courage and looked her straight in the eye. Pouring as much sincerity in his eyes as he could, he grabbed a handful of the blankets covering him. Kasumi didn't notice his internal struggle. All she could see was the warmth in his eyes. She always liked to stare into them when he wasn't looking. Ever since he put on the mask, all she could see were those white orbs. It was all she could use to tell what he was feeling. And now, as she gazed upon them, all she could see was deeply seeded affection. The kind forged from over a decade of companionship.

It made her think about the possibility of something more. The thought had crossed her mind before. They were very close since they were kids. But she always thought it was odd to think about an alien in that way. But then again her relationship with Klenon was different; it was the kind that transcended boundaries.

They had also been friends for a really long time; the main reason Kasumi never decided to pursue a relationship like that. She didn't want to risk what they had now. It was an all or nothing deal. Sure, she found him to be handsome, kind, and loyal, but the risk to try it felt too great. And even afterwards, if it did happen, there would be other obstacles not common with another human. Klenon was quarian, they've lived their entire lives inside their suits. Kasumi was willing to bet that would make things harder for the both of them if they did pursue this together.

Still, Kasumi couldn't deny that she found the idea appealing, especially considering that they didn't have a lot of time left. Klenon would be leaving in two years; possibly forever. Kasumi had to re-evaluate how much he meant to her and she found herself caring about him a great deal. Maybe it was the fear of losing him or the fact that she herself had never noticed it before, but she did feel that something happening between them wasn't impossible and was, in fact, a very real possibility. He meant a lot to her for a long time, she accepted, and embraced, who he was, and for the first time, she realized the fact that she did feel something for him. The only problem was whether or not he felt the same way.

Involuntarily, Klenon's hand moved closer to hers; their fingers mere inches apart. He could feel the heat radiating from them. His throat was dry but he still tried to voice his feelings, "Kasumi, I…"

His voice was cut off when he felt the unmistakable softness of her fingers intertwining with his. Her expression didn't change, but her actions spoke volumes. Kasumi brushed a strand of hair aside and slid her hand into his palm. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. Klenon released a shaky breath and held her hand tightly. He didn't want this moment to end. It all seemed so surreal, yet it was happening right before his eyes. Kasumi moved her free hand and cradled his hand in hers. Klenon's grip on his covers weakened. His body was shaking, but he still kept a blank face.

_Please don't let this be a dream…_he said in his mind.

"Yes, tiger?" Kasumi asked in the most sensual voice Klenon ever heard. Every word sent shivers down his spine. Goosebumps formed around his arms. Klenon took a deep breath and said, "There's something I-"

A loud and incessant beeping tore through the room. The second it started, Kasumi ripped her hands away from his and jumped up to her feet. Somebody was using the airlock outside. There was only seconds before they came inside. She took a quick glance at Klenon before going around his bed and hiding in the dark corners of a closet. The moment she shut the door, did the airlock open. The room's automatic lights flipped on and an older woman in blue scrubs stepped in with a datapad pushing a cart inside. Klenon's eyes widened when he saw the large needle sitting on top of it.

"Good to see you're up. How are you feeling?" the woman asked. Klenon stuffed his hands under the covers and shrugged.

"Alright…I guess." He replied.

_You just interrupted something very important to me, how do you think I feel?_

"Sorry to drop in so late, but when the VI noticed you were awake, we thought this would be the best time to get your readings." She explained to him. "Could you turn on your belly? This will only take a second."

Klenon obliged and rolled onto his stomach. The older woman untied the bandages around his neck and exposed the tender flesh. "Umm, did my operation go well?" he asked, hoping to find out what exactly happened that nearly led to disaster.

"Yes it did. You have yourself a fancy new amp. We just need to run a few tests and you'll be out of here in no time." She replied. She pinched the nape of his neck and inserted the long slim needle into his vertebrae and into the port's transmitter. Klenon hissed at the unexpected discomfort. The ballpoint on the needle blinked green, indicating it had acquired the necessary data, and the woman slid it back out.

Klenon turned his gaze to the closet Kasumi was hiding in. He could barely see her silhouette inside. Luckily, the nurse didn't notice. "Alright, all done. We'll see you in the morning. You have a good rest, okay?"

"Yeah, good night." Klenon answered. The woman returned the needle to its rightful placed and pushed the cart back out, the airlock door closing behind her. The lights automatically switched back off, leaving Klenon in darkness. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could barely hear the shuffling next to him. He expected Kasumi to say that what just happened between them couldn't mean anything. What he didn't expect was feeling something press down on the bed next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Kasumi sitting next to him with a small smile. Before he could utter a word, she leaned over and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Klenon could swear time stopped for a moment. His mind was clouded in a haze and he had the biggest blush on his face.

"We'll talk about it later, okay tiger?" she asked. Klenon couldn't even work his mouth properly so he just nodded his head. Kasumi nodded in return, wearing a blush of her own, and got off the bed. Klenon heard the airlock door open and shut. Now, in the darkness, Klenon was finally alone. But for the first time in his life, he didn't feel it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello beautiful peeps and peepettes of the internet. I have to say that this is the second longest chapter I've ever written. And it's all for you. So I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy this heap of words and oh so sweet punctuation.**

**CuHnadian: Thank you good sir. I'm glad you enjoyed that D'aaaww worthy moment.**

**EddyPM: Glad to see my medical know how actually was up to snuff. Maybe I should quit being a writer and be a doctor...nah.**

**BrokenRose99: Can I get an Emmy? I'd like to thank all my followers and readers for being just too awsome! **

* * *

Chapter 9: Last Days

Klenon winced when he felt the needle prick his neck. This was the last test he had to endure before he could be released from the hospital. His parents were already there to take him home. Pranae paced about anxiously in front of the bed, eager to get this all over with. Meanwhile, Michael was flipping through a magazine, obviously more patient than her.

"Readings are looking good again. We're all done. We'll just get the register and you'll be free to go." The nurse said as she withdrew the needle and set it down on the cart. Klenon flipped over onto his back and rubbed his neck.

"Can I uh…get up? To stretch my legs?" he asked. The nurse nodded and exited the room. Before Klenon could push the covers off of him, Pranae rushed to his side and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Do you feel alright?" she asked. Michael came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy honey. Don't suffocate him." He smirked. Pranae pulled away and settled herself on a chair next to him.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a little sore is all." Klenon insisted. He pushed the covers off of him and got out of bed. The floor was cool to the touch and sent a shiver down his spine. He flexed his fingers and stretched his arm over his head. Klenon couldn't wait to get out of here. When his parents told him what happened during the operation, he almost started to regret joining the Alliance. He could only imagine what was going through his parents' heads when they saw that.

"I know the feeling, pal. My hand still hurts after your mother squeezed it too hard during her blood donation." Michael said, twisting his hand in a circle. Pranae glared daggers at her husband and pushed him.

"Bosh'tet. You know I hate needles."

"About that mom, thanks again for doing this." Klenon said to her. Pranae wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to her.

"Anything to help. I just hope you won't need it. But I know you can take care of yourself." She said. Michael sat on the bed and crossed his arms.

"She's right, you know? We both noticed how independent you're getting. You're growing up to be a fine young man. Before we know it, you'll be in your twenties and off on your own; leaving the bird's nest." He said with noticeable pride. He rubbed the top of Klenon's head and snickered. "You were born to do great things, pal. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, dad. I'm umm…going to put on my suit again. I'm getting flashbacks from being stuck in my bubble." Klenon said as he entered the bathroom where his suit was sitting next to the sink in a box. After pulling all the pieces out, he began to methodically place everything back where it was. He was familiar enough with how to put on his own suit so he allowed his mind to wander.

The first place it went was what transpired two nights ago after he woke up from his surgery. He could perfectly recall everything that was said and done. Kasumi hadn't come to see him after that. He imagined that she was still trying to work things out in her head. He could understand why. It wasn't easy being a friend one day then being something else the next. However, he was patient. He was willing to wait for an answer even though he never asked her.

"I should probably do that. The least I could do." Klenon said to himself. He slipped on the sleeves of his suit and felt the material tighten around his arm as they sealed themselves in place. After putting the sash around his abdomen, Klenon grabbed his helmet and slipped it over his head. His suit activated a self-diagnosis as Klenon put on the rest of his suit. Walking back out of the bathroom, Klenon stopped in his tracks when he saw Captain Harris with his parents. The captain looked more disheveled than usual. His eyes were red and had bags under them and his hair was a mess. He looked like he had been through hell for the past few hours. Klenon also noticed how angry his mother looked. She had not stopped glaring at him for even a second.

"Good to see you're up and about. Everything working?" he asked. Klenon replied via a curt nod. He noticed that Harris was holding something behind his hands. Harris took two steps back and moved his hands away from his back, revealing a plastic cup in his hand.

He set the cup on the table behind him and came to Klenon's side, "Pull it."

Klenon looked at him confused, "Right now?"

"Yes. Do it." Harris encouraged him. Klenon shrugged and focused his attention on the plastic cup across from him. He held out his hand and blocked out everything in the room, from the chirping of the birds outside to the beeping coming from various machines in the room. His palm opened and Klenon could feel an aura emanating from his arm. But now it felt different. It wasn't just coming from his arm; it was coming from all around him. It was all over his body and Klenon almost lost focus when the power started to grow and spread inside him.

Klenon watched in astonishment when he saw the cup being surrounded by a blue aura. The piece of plastic lifted into the air easily. Without warning, the cup ripped through the air and into his hand. Klenon stood dumbfounded at the feat he just witnessed; the feat he caused. He stood completely still, his hand wrapped tightly around the cup. Harris finally took it from his hands and patted him on the back.

"Excellent. You've exceeded initial expectations." He said, setting the cup back down on the table. Klenon didn't answer. He held his hands up and stared at them as if he had seen them for the first time. It was unbelievable. He had never felt anything like it before. Before, it took so much effort to even move it. Now, it only took a fraction of the concentration to achieve so much more.

Klenon lowered his hands and turned to Harris, "This…I don't even know what to say."

"You're just scratching the tip of the iceberg. Basic training will teach you more. You have a bright future ahead of you, Klenon." Harris said. He looked at his omni-tool briefly before looking back at Klenon, "I have a meeting to get to. Keep practicing your talent, Klenon. I'm proud of you."

Klenon couldn't help but smile at his kind words. They hadn't known each other long, but for some reason, Klenon felt like Harris only interested in his case. He had never seen Harris interact with, or even mention, another recruit. He just assumed that there wasn't any other recruit with biotic capabilities.

Harris nodded to Klenon's parents before showing himself out, the clacking sound of his dress shoes following him until the airlock door shut behind him. Klenon held his hands inches apart and tried to focus again. The familiar sensation returned and centered itself on his palms. Blue tendrils licked his hands and gathered between them, forming a sphere the size of his fist. It was surprising how easy it was to control. A mere thought lead to exactly what he wanted.

Klenon licked his lips and tried to increase the size of the ball. His hands spread further apart, giving the sphere room to grow. Klenon felt a lingering heat in the back of his head as the ball increased in size. It began moving on its own, shaking slightly between his palms. Klenon didn't know whether that was good or bad, but he decided to keep trying.

His parents watched with astonishment and pride. Pranae kept repeating 'Keelah' over and over as she watched her son test his limits. Michael on the other hand, was watching with the biggest grin on his face. He enjoyed watching his son bend the law of normalcy right before his eyes. He knew that Klenon was determined to be the best he could be. Watching what he was capable of now, he could only imagine what he'd be able to do in the near future.

Klenon spread his hands wider. The space caused the ball to move in an erratic fashion, but Klenon insisted to continue. The lingering heat was growing, but Klenon couldn't stop now, he wanted to see how far he could take it. Biotic energy began to whip out from the orb as the distance between his palms grew. Klenon could feel a single bead of sweat dripping from his brow.

Then, without warning, the sphere grew twice its size and imploded on itself, turning the sphere into a blue mist that dissipated in the air. Klenon stood there, unmoving. He didn't tell it to do that. Whatever the orb decided to do was entirely on its own.

"I uh guess I still need some practice." He said.

"Don't sweat it, pal. I bet that's a lot more than any other recruit can do with their amps." Michael said. The airlock door opened once more and the nurse that gave Klenon his last test came in with a datapad in hand.

"So, all ready to go?" she asked him while handing Michael the datapad. He flicked his finger across the screen several times and filled in the information needed.

"I guess." Klenon answered her.

"Just keep practicing, hon. Try to keep concentration and focus at home. It really helps when you start using your biotics for more elaborate techniques." She suggested while running a finger though her blonde hair. Michael tapped the datapad a few more times then handed it back to her with a curt nod.

"Okay, you're free to go. Have a pleasant day." She said while looking over his information. Pranae got up from her seat and all four entered the airlock.

"Please stand by, locking inner doors." The hospital's VI said over the intercom. "Unlocking outer doors."

The circle in the center of the door turned and split in two. The nurse walked out with measured steps and settled herself back at her desk. The smell of antiseptic that Klenon was accustomed to wafted through the air. Michael put and hand on his shoulder and motioned his hand down the hall, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

Harris removed his cap and set it down on the table in front of him. He was back at the Alliance offices and was going to make a final confirmation on the lists of recruits that have received their amps. Once he submitted it, it would be uploaded to the Alliance database and space and accommodations would be made for each; along with a review of each recruit.

Matt collapsed in his leather chair and propped his elbows up on the table, burying his face in his hands. It had been a long, arduous day. He raised his head and pressed a few keys on the terminal in front of him. For a brief moment he glanced at a picture next to his terminal. A baby boy lay in a crib staring up at the camera, smiling. Matt let the slightest smile pass him for a second before disappearing. He was so full of life and happiness. It almost made Matt forget everything that happened in the past.

He shook his head clear and tapped another few keys. The list of recruits under his supervision popped up on the screen. There were about 150 of them, all from different colonies and systems. Among them included the quarian, Klenon'Lehto-Strauss vas Cuervo. Matt had a brief chat with his superiors a few weeks ago about him. It took some convincing, but he managed to persuade them to accept the quarian with open arms.

Matt closed his eyes briefly to let them rest. The only light in his room came from the terminal. Night was already falling and he had a deadline to upload his dossiers. Opening his eyes again, he pressed the send key and shut off his terminal. Left in complete darkness, Matt reached over and unscrewed the cap of a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a glass from a table behind him and poured himself a long drink.

He set the bottle back down without closing it and drank his whiskey in one big gulp. The spice tickled the back of his throat and sent a pleasant, warm feeling throughout his body. He sat motionless, staring blankly at the monitor. Time flew by without him noticing, but he didn't care. He had nowhere to go, nobody waiting for him. All he had was his liquid comfort and a picture of the past.

Klenon sat outside of his apartment. His back was leaned against the wall of his home as he stared up at the sky, observing all the dots floating high above him. He always had a fascination with space. On nights like tonight he'd come outside and stare into the sky. Everything was always so serene at night. Sounds were lessened to the whistling of insects and the rustling of leaves. There were no lights coming from buildings or skycars. Everything was quiet and tranquil. Klenon looked down at the concrete. Spread around him was rocks of various sizes and shapes. He had been spending some time picking them up biotically and flinging them back a few inches; practicing his focus like the nurse said.

Klenon found it difficult to keep his concentration at times. There were a few moments where his mind would drift back to that night with Kasumi. Every time he thought about it a huge grin would grow on his face. His fingers gently stroked the side of his helmet where Kasumi kissed him on the cheek.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous to see her. Despite her previous display of affection, he still wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did. Now that his emotions have calmed, he wondered if everything that happened between them was heat of the moment. The thought scared him. He didn't want to ride this emotional high just for it to come crashing down if she said it didn't mean anything. Of course, he wasn't going to find out until he saw her again. She said they would talk later. Now that he was out of the hospital, he hoped that she'd see him as soon as possible.

Klenon caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and smiled when he saw Kasumi there. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she stared at him for a few moments before taking an awkward step towards him. Klenon could sense something was wrong when he noticed how she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Kasumi…" Klenon stood up to face her "What's wrong?"

She finally looked up at him, but there was no cheer in her eyes. The usual spunk that radiated from her was missing, Klenon could feel it.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, wasn't it?" she said. Klenon nodded and took a step away from her. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and looked her straight in the eye.

_No distractions, no interruptions. She's right there in front of you. Prove to yourself that you want her._ His mind told him.

"Kasumi…we've known each other for years. And during that time you've helped me through the darkest moments of my life and joined me on the brightest. Every time I see you, my day gets better. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I care…so much about you…and uh I sort of like you. More than just friends." He stuttered. It felt increasingly hot under his suit and he could swear his legs were going to fall out right from under him. Kasumi flashed a smile only for it to disappear a second later.

"I…I don't really know what to say." She said. Klenon panicked on the inside. Did he do something wrong? Did he break some human rule he didn't know about? His shoulders slumped. If he made a mistake, he was never going to live it down.

"Well…maybe this was a mistake. I shouldn't have brought it up…it was stupid of me to try…I-" He said. Kasumi took a step closer and put a hand on his shoulder. Klenon stopped blabbering and turned his head up to face her.

"Klenon, I…I appreciate it. I really do, but…" she said. Her last word made Klenon's heart sink. He was starting to regret ever having feelings for her. His hands trembled the more she talked, "I've thought about it for a long time. It's just…with everything that's going on, with you going to the Alliance, I don't know if we can. It's not that I'm don't feel something for you but I'm afraid that if I give you a piece of my heart, I might not get it back. If something happens to you…"

Klenon lowered his head. He felt like he just had his heart ripped out. Kasumi moved the hand on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite the comforting gesture, Klenon didn't feel any better.

"I'm just worried about you, okay? Believe me, I'm certainly not against the idea, but every time I think about the Alliance, I think that it's a death sentence. I don't want to put us through that." She said. She was telling the truth, but she still felt selfish for putting him through all this. It wasn't fair for either of them. Kasumi pulled away from the embrace, but held onto his gloved hands.

"Listen, if they ever give you leave or you ever get out of the military, I'll be here waiting for you when you get back, I promise. Just believe me when I say that you're very dear to me." She said. Klenon kept his gaze averted from her. Instead, he watched her hands supporting his own. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was all he could ask for. He had desire to go beyond that. Her fingers stroked the top of his hand and Klenon realized she was waiting for a reply.

"I believe you. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you. I'm sorry for bringing this up between us." He said. Kasumi cocked her head.

"You don't have to apologize. I wondered the same thing too at times. It's good to finally know." She said, her trademark smile returning. Klenon lifted his head and met her stare. Dark, sweet eyes meeting bright, shielded ones.

"So…do you think…somewhere down the road…we could…act on it?" Klenon asked awkwardly. Kasumi let go of his hands and gave him another tight embrace.

"Maybe someday, tiger. For now, we still have time and the pleasure of each other's company. Let's savor it for as long as we can." She said. This time, Klenon returned the hug and wrapped his arms around her waist. No more grief, no more regret. Only hope filled his heart. A simple word that brought complex feelings. Hope for life, hope for love; a flurry of emotions that were both needed and wanted. The next few years would be filled with that simple word. Afterwards, determination and persistence would be companions to achieve what he was hoping for. With the thought of Kasumi in his mind, Klenon knew that no matter the obstacle or the task, he would overcome it; even if it was escaping from hell itself.

Klenon was laying down his life for his family, the people who cared and nurtured him through his young life. Now he had more motivation than ever to come back from it. The adventurous, sweet girl who cracked open a shell no one even noticed was there. Klenon was done with dreaming of a future with her. Now he was going to act. Now he was going to fight for it.

Ever since that night, Klenon had been working towards the goal of staying alive. He would often ask Harris or any of the other doctors for any help or training they could suggest to him. At night, he'd consistently push his limits with his biotics. During the day, he'd exercise almost non-stop; constantly working to achieve his goal.

Two years passed with the same routine. In the middle of Cuervo's summer, Klenon sat against the outside wall of his apartment seeking shade from the sweltering heat. His heart was beating rapidly. Not from exhaustion or fatigue, but from nervousness. Tomorrow, an Alliance shuttle was landing in Cuervo to pick up the recruits. Klenon was among them. The shuttle was going to take him to an academy on the colony Amaterasu. The first day of the rest of his life would start tomorrow. Klenon was unsure if he was prepared for it.

He had known it would happen since he signed up for it when he was sixteen. But it didn't help ease his mind. He was leaving everything in his life behind. He was going to be by himself and it worried him immensely. He always had his parents as a safety net. Once he boarded the shuttle, he would have to do everything on his own. Leave the nest, his father told him.

It scared him. He had been sheltered his whole life. He had no knowledge of the outside world. He'd never seen another planet or another species besides humans.

Klenon got up to his feet and entered his home. A duffle bag was sitting on the couch. It contained basic things to repair his suit along with a month's worth of food tubes. The only sentimental thing he would bring with him was a holo of him and his family.

Klenon searched through his bag to make sure everything was there when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw his mother standing behind him, "Hey, mom. Is there something you need?"

Pranae stopped next to her son and took his hand in hers. "Honey, I've thought about something for a long time. You've truly grown up to be a wonderful adult. So, there's something I want to give you; something that I held on to since I left the fleet."

Klenon looked at her curiously, "Okay, what?"

Pranae tugged lightly at his arm and he followed her into her bedroom. Michael had left the house on errands so they were alone. Pranae figured that now would be the best time to explain everything. Next to her bed was a nightstand with a small shelf. Pranae reached inside and pulled out a long, blue cloth.

The design depicted a zig-zag pattern that covered the cloth. The length was almost as tall as Klenon was. "This, my son, belonged to our clan. The Lehto's were a prominent family in the past, always holding positions of power or influence. Do you know why?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"No."

"It's because of what the color represents. In quarian culture, different colors represent different virtues; like green for intelligence or purple for loyalty. Your ancestors picked blue, determination, as their virtue. So every Lehto in history followed this example and were very driven to achieve their goals." She explained with a hint of pride in her voice. Klenon reach out and ran his fingers over the soft cloth.

"You never wore this?" he asked. Pranae absently traced the patterns as she replied.

"I did once. Long ago, before I met your father. But after things turned sour and I had you, I decided to wait until you were old enough to pass this on to you." She said. "So please, take this. Wear it proudly and bring honor to the family name."

Pranae pressed it against his hands. Klenon stared into it, deep in thought. A piece of his heritage was lying in his arms. Of course he was going to take it. But there was something she said that reminded Klenon of something else.

"Mom, now that dad isn't here, can you tell me about my biological father. I really want to know." He said. He wrapped the cloth around his arms and waited for her response. She hesitated briefly, but relented. She knew if there was ever a good time to tell him, it'd be now.

"Your father was an engineering supervisor for the ship, the Ghalia. His name is Joam'Hano. We met when I finished my pilgrimage and joined the Ghalia's crew. Back then he was only another engineer." She said. Klenon, captivated from finally learning about his father, sat down next to her.

"Over the next few years, your father and I started working closely on the engineering deck. Eventually, after being promoted, we started to explore a more personal relationship when I was twenty-five years old. After three years, we married. Between your father's new position as supervisor and mine as a senior engineering officer, we figured that we would have some semblance of a comfortable life." She said. Klenon's eyes fell towards the cloth in his hands.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Around the time you were conceived, a friend of mine, Anora'Vanya, noticed our defense schematics were outdated. She and I both agreed that we needed to contract some specialists to upgrade our defenses for the good of the fleet." She replied while staring up at the ceiling, recalling every detail from the event. "But something went wrong. When we gave the defense schematics to our contractors, they passed them on to a pirate gang. We essentially gave them the means to wipe out the entire fleet before we could have a chance to act."

"What did you do?" Klenon asked. Pranae lowered her head and shook it.

"Nothing. I did nothing. I didn't know what to do. I was just an engineer, not a marine. I couldn't fight my way to the pirates to get the schematics back. When the admiralty found out, they immediately called Anora and I to the Rayya. We were being tried for treason. When I got the notice, I showed your father…that was the last time I saw him." She whispered. Klenon tore himself away from the cloth and turned to his mother in shock.

"The last time? What do you mean the last time?" he asked.

"I showed your father the notice one night. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone. I asked his friends and they didn't know where he went either. Then I learned that Anora had left as well." She said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Her throat was tightening with every word that passed through her lips. "So with your father gone, along with the only other person who was involved with the incident, I was the only one left. My defense was swiftly shot down and I was exiled while pregnant with you. I only learned afterwards that Anora sacrificed herself to destroy the pirates before they could attack the fleet. She was posthumously pardoned and it overshadowed my exile, leaving me with no help and no record that I was even there." She said. Klenon looked down at the cloth then back to her.

"That's why dad doesn't want to talk about it, right? You were basically betrayed by him." He said. Pranae nodded and pulled her son closer.

"Michael was always passionate about our family. That's why he never likes it when I bring up Joam." She said. Klenon stood up and leaned against the wall in front of her.

"Did you ever find out where he was?" he asked.

"I had some old friends track him down. Turns out he requested a transfer to another ship after I was exiled, the Torpa. I don't know what he's doing now." She said. She got up from the bed shortly after ending her sentence. She took the cloth from Klenon's hands and began wrapping it around his head and shoulders.

"Since you're leaving tomorrow, I want you to wear this as long as possible before you go. I want to see you dressed in what our ancestors wore." She said as she sweeped her hands over him. She flattened the creases in the cloth and made sure it was draped securely around him before taking a step back and admiring how he looked.

"You look very handsome." She said. Klenon looked over himself in a mirror in the corner. The cloth was wrapped neatly over his shoulders and head. Klenon had never worn a head wrap before but he knew it was a social norm among quarians. Even his mother still wore one.

Klenon was about to say something but a knock on the front door interrupted him. "I'll go get it." He said to his mother. Klenon left her bedroom and stopped at the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of Kasumi.

"Hey, nice head wrap." She remarked when she saw the cloth that adorned Klenon's head and shoulders.

"Hehe, thanks. So umm, what's up?" he said with a smirk. Kasumi rotated her hips and had a smirk on her lips.

"Well, I thought it would fun if you would accompany me to a party. We're celebrating our graduation and I thought you'd like to come along. You know, have a good time before you go." She said. Klenon raised a brow in surprise. He was skeptical that the offer was genuine, but he had no reason not to trust her. He just found it odd that Kasumi never mentioned something like this before. But he had to admit that he was a little nervous about accompanying her. Klenon could function well enough with a group of three or four. The same couldn't be said for when he was in a room of more than ten. Throughout his life, he only ever interacted with three people extensively: his parents and Kasumi. Living his entire life at home, he never had to deal with strangers for more than a few minutes at most. While he was grateful for the safety of his home, his sheltered life left him without a clue as to how to socialize with others.

Klenon rubbed the back of his neck. Every fiber of his being yelled at him to say no. He knew that once he'd set foot in there, he'd start shaking and be reduced to a silent but embarrassed mess. He didn't want to put himself, or Kasumi, through that. "I don't know…umm who's going to be there…exactly?" he asked.

"Just some friends from school; and some of their friends. Also Keiji, you remember him right?" she said. Klenon leaned against the door frame. It didn't sound like a lot of people were going. It'd make it easier for him to adjust. Kasumi crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, "So are you coming along or should I go home disappointed?"

Klenon was yanked out of his thoughts. He shifted himself away from the door frame, "What? Oh, yes. I guess I can tag along."

Kasumi grinned, "Great. I'll see you then. Don't worry; I know exactly where the place is."

She turned on her heels and left with a bounce on her step. Meanwhile, Klenon was wondering what he just got himself in to. With a shake of his head, he shut the door behind him and turned to face his mother. Pranae was casually leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, a large grin plastered on her face, "I knew it! I knew you liked her! Oh wait until your father hears about this. I told him he'd be eating his words."

Klenon's face flushed with heat. But his mother didn't realize and she pulled him into a pleased hug. Klenon released an awkward cough, "So you're okay with it..? I thought you wanted me to be with another quarian or something."

"Honey, what matters is what you want, what makes you happy. As long as you have that, I'm as happy as can be." She replied. She held Klenon by his shoulders, "Plus, you two seem perfect for each other. "

"Well, I don't think that much about it, mom. But I guess I might as well have some kind of fun before I leave. It only seems fitting." He said. He meant it too. If he was leaving tomorrow, he might as well try to have fun tonight.

The time had come quicker than he expected. It was getting close to eight o' clock. Klenon was sitting on the sofa, hoping to squeeze some biotic practice in before he left. His fingers moved in sync with the datapad he was lifting. The pad glided gracefully towards his hand. Klenon relaxed his brain and his aura disappeared. He heard a knock on the door and felt his heart skip a beat. He set the datapad down on the table and answered the door. If he wasn't wearing a helmet, his jaw would have dropped to the floor. Kasumi was wearing a black dress that ended at her knees. Near the end was a golden floral pattern. Her bottom lip was painted with a dark purple color and she wore bright, shining earrings.

"I uh…wasn't expecting this. It certainly looks…very good" Klenon babbled. Kasumi grinned and took his hand.

"Come on, we shouldn't be late." She said. She snatched his hand and pulled him outside. The door shut behind them and the two walked out into the street. Klenon could see other people his age walking down the road, wearing formal attire as well. Klenon could hear the faint sounds of music coming from further into the colony.

"I thought you said it was only going to be a few people." Klenon said when he noticed how many people were following the same path they were. He was sure everyone was staring at him. Kasumi gave him a playful bump on the shoulder.

"I thought you'd be more reluctant if you knew there were more people." Kasumi said. "Come on, it's not so bad. Most people won't cause you much trouble. If anyone does, I have your back. Though with those fancy biotics of yours, I'm sure that you won't need it."

"I guess so. You…look good." He said in an attempt at small talk.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Blue really suits you." She replied. Klenon opened his mouth to say something but the sound of something screaming into the air caught his attention. It was soon followed by a loud bang. Klenon looked up at the sky to see red dots soar across the sky in a crackle before disappearing into the night sky. Soon after they vanished, Klenon spotted a red object rocket into the sky with an orange streak tailing it. It reached the same height as the last one before erupting into a luminous green.

"Is this what humans do at all their parties?" he asked. Kasumi joined him in watching the beautiful firework display.

"Only the fun ones." Kasumi took his hand and escorted him down the street and into the alley where the music was coming from. They exited the alley and came to a stop where the music was coming from, a courtyard. Paper lanterns hung on ropes that ran across the courtyard. At the end of the area was a fountain spouting water from its tip. Tables and chairs encircled the area in front of it where the others were dancing. The dance floor was illuminated by lights sitting on the surrounding rooftops.

Klenon was blown away by the lights and the sounds. The place felt so lively. Klenon could feel the thumping of the music resonate through his body. The beats sent waves of euphoria coursing through his veins. Kasumi came up next to him and crossed her arms, "Not a bad place to get a little light on your feet, huh?"

"I guess so. There are a lot of people here." Klenon said when he noticed how full the courtyard was. Almost every seat was taken and the party-goers on the dance floor were always bumping shoulders. Kasumi just shrugged.

"Cuervo knows how to throw a party, tiger. Come on, let's see what you got." Kasumi tugged on his hand towards the dance floor. Klenon reluctantly followed her. As the thick crowd drew closer, Klenon was finding it harder to breathe. He swallowed large gulps of air to calm himself. Kasumi must have sensed his anxiety because she stopped at the edge of the dance floor.

Kasumi turned to him with a smile that melted his heart. She held out her hand with the top facing upwards and fingers pointed down. "May I have this dance?"

Klenon stifled a laugh and took her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

Kasumi grinned and began moving with a grace Klenon had never seen before. Her body flowed with an irresistible allure. Klenon tried his best to keep up. He tried to let the music steer him. His feet moved in tune with the beat of the music, but his arms hanged limply at his sides. His movements were jarring and erratic.

Kasumi, however, was dancing much more fluidly. She moved as if she was the very essence of the music she was dancing to. Some of the other party-goers were even eyeing her with fixated interest. The speed of her movements accentuated with the music's rising tempo. Klenon wasn't able to keep up with her rapid motions.

Just when the music reached its peak, Kasumi began twirling her arms, her smile broad as the music flowed through her. Klenon took a deep breath and tried his best to mimic her actions. His feet moved awkwardly and the rest of his body was stiff. Part of him just wanted to quit, but he would not allow himself to do that. Giving up would have been infinitely more embarrassing than continuing. Not to mention how unacceptable it would be if he just left Kasumi there.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Klenon opted to keep going. Before long, the music's emotion died down to slow beats. Klenon released an inward sigh and slowed down his movements to almost nothing. The music made a few more beats before stopping. The other dancers in the courtyard clapped and cheered, eager for more. Klenon was not one of them. He forced a polite chuckle and turned to Kasumi, "Well that could have gone better."

"If it did, you would have stolen the spotlight." Kasumi replied. Klenon rubbed his arm and shrugged.

"I think I need to sit down for a few minutes. If I'm up here any longer I think I'll regret it." He said. Kasumi gave him a nod and waited with the rest of group for the next song. He sat down on the rim of the fountain, content to watch the others. The rhythm of the music steadily picked up. Klenon rested his arms on his knees and stared down at the floor. As the intensity of the music climbed, so did the tapping of Klenon's foot. Even when he wasn't dancing, he responded to the earthly sound of the music filling the air.

Klenon absently sank his hand into one of the pockets on his hip. Two of his fingers pinched the small edge of a piece of paper. His hand dove even lower and grasped a ticket stub. He pulled it out and read through it.

_Klenon'Lehto-Strauss vas Cuervo_

_Destination: Benjamin Baker Training Facility, Amaterasu_

_Shuttle 1209-A_

_Row R_

_Seat I_

His eyes never moved from the stub. Though he had finished reading through it, his mind pulled him away from reality. He wondered what would happen when he arrived to Amaterasu. Since he was leaving tomorrow, Harris had given him a more in-depth explanation to the test he would take when he was done with basic training.

According the Alliance's research, there were three areas Klenon would be tested on: Telekinesis, Kinetic Fields, and Spatial Distortion. The first one was easy enough; Klenon had been practicing moving objects since he first learned about his biotics. The other two were a bit trickier. With enough concentration, Klenon would be able to summon a barrier around him, but it would disappear after a few grueling seconds. The third one was the most complicated. Klenon had only attempted a warp once and it ended with a costly repair to his right glove.

It was possible he was worrying for nothing. He had more than half a year to sharpen his biotic skills. Coupled with the teaching from the Alliance's finest instructors, he was confident that everything would work itself out.

He stuffed the shuttle ticket back into his pocket and raised his head. Kasumi was still on the dancing floor along with her new dancing partner, Keiji. Even though Klenon felt a twinge of jealousy, he had to admit that he was doing a better job at dancing than he did.

Klenon lowered his head and shut his eyes. The music resonating throughout the courtyard flooded his ears. The sounds of people talking and laughing were but a faint whisper to him. As the rest of the world faded away, he wondered one last time whether he was making the worst decision of his life or the greatest.

Time passed by without Klenon noticing. He had to assume it was getting close to midnight. The shuttle was going to leave at seven in the morning so he had to get up early. As much as he'd rather stay and enjoy being here a little longer, he had to go back home. Just as he was getting up, Kasumi unexpectedly sat down beside him.

"Hey Klenon, going somewhere?" she asked. Klenon sat back down next to her.

"Um, yeah. It's getting late so…I think I'm going to head home." He said.

"You sure? Party wouldn't be the same without you." Kasumi said. Klenon just shrugged in response.

"I guess. Shuttle takes off early so I need to rest."

Kasumi perked up when she heard the music's intensity dissolve to a cool, slow setting. A smirk played across her lips. "Okay, would you at least give me the courtesy of another dance?"

"Umm sure. But I don't think I'll do any better." Klenon said. Kasumi stood up and ushered him back to the dance floor.

"Don't worry. This is right up your alley."

Klenon followed her uneasily. Once he stepped foot on the red tiles on the ground, he noticed that the other dancers were holding their partners close to them. He looked back at Kasumi. Her grin never left her face.

"What did you just drag me into?" Klenon said under his breath. Kasumi gave a nonchalant shrug.

"The most fun you're going to have all night." She replied. She took Klenon's hand and put it around her waist. In turn, Kasumi placed both of her hands on his shoulders and cocked her head towards to the other side of her waist. Klenon nodded to himself and laid his palm where she wanted. Kasumi pulled him closer and together they moved in unison. They stared at each other as they did. Kasumi locked her hands around his neck.

"Do you think you can talk to me while you're out there?" she whispered to him.

"I'll certainly try. I know soldiers get leave from time to time. If I ever can, I'll come back home. And If I can message you, I will." Klenon said. "Are you going to be staying here?"

"No. I want to go out and see the galaxy. Have a few adventures of my own. There's plenty of opportunity ripe for the picking out there." She said. Klenon nodded. They continued their serene dance in quiet. Kasumi rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Klenon tilted his head towards her and smiled. His heart warmed from the sight of her. This girl, the person responsible for getting him through the storms and meadows of his life, was pure poetry. The fruits of his labor were grown from the sunshine she provided.

The lights in the courtyard transitioned to a relaxing blue and purple. All around them people took the same steps as them. Everyone in the courtyard was dancing. Nobody was sitting this dance out. Not even Keiji, who was dancing with a pretty blonde girl.

Minutes rolled by. Klenon looked back at Kasumi. She lifted her head and didn't break eye contact with him. She always enjoyed little moments like these. And with only mere hours before they parted ways, this was definitely to be something to remember.

She thought back to when they first met. Back then he was so shy, a sheltered boy with a simplified view of the world around him. She took it upon herself to expand that view; a decision that defined him years later. Now he was able to act on his own. And now here he was, being more than what he thought was possible. She admired him for that and for a lot of things. But now wasn't the time to tell him. Tight now she simply wanted to enjoy this moment for all it was worth.

The music receded into silence. Klenon and Kasumi came to a stop. Monstrous clapping erupted around them. Everyone cheered and yelled for more. Klenon was just about to tell Kasumi goodbye until she cocked her head away from the dance floor. Curious, Klenon followed her. Together they sneaked out of the courtyard and back into the streets. Aside from the melody being played from behind them, the colony was tranquil.

"One last talk at the hill?" Kasumi asked as they wandered down the street.

"One more time? Sure thing."

By the time they reached the hill, the moon hung high above them. Kasumi settled herself at the base of the tree. Beside her, Klenon leaned against the massive trunk of the tree. "So do you have any plans on where you're going?" he asked her.

"I'm taking a shuttle to the Citadel. I've heard amazing things about it. Not to mention more than a few stores that catch my interest." She said. Klenon nodded. She was relieved that he took her answer at face value. Klenon didn't know about her little hobby. There was a few times where he grew suspicious. He knew about her skills at sneaking. What he didn't know was that sneaking was merely a means to an end.

He didn't know that she was a thief. He didn't know that she stole valuable items on a regular basis. He also didn't know that there was hundreds of credits worth of jewelry stashed inside the hole of the very tree he was leaning against. She wasn't sure how he'd react if he found out, but she knew it wouldn't be an approving response.

"Ah? Sounds like a fun place to be in. You're…not going to be breaking into any apartments, are you?" Klenon joked.

"Of course not." Kasumi said in a tone that mocked being hurt.

_It's not a crime if no one notices_ she thought. The two shared a laugh and joined each other in observing the plains they watched for five years. Klenon thought for a moment before reaching his hand back into his pocket.

"Hey, do you remember this?" he asked. Kasumi looked down at his palm. His smile grew even wider when she saw what was in his palm. The very paper crane she gave him when they first met lay in his palm.

"You still have it."

"I never found a reason to get rid of it. Besides, it's a good memento, don't you think? A way to remember the first day we met." Klenon said. He held it out for Kasumi to take it. When she did, she very carefully turned it in her hands.

"Do you remember when we were fourteen? I tried to teach you how to make your own?" Kasumi asked. Klenon looked up at the sky for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. It's not as easy as it looks, especially considering I'm short on fingers." He said while holding up his hands.

"You were getting the hang of it. Though extra fingers would help." Kasumi grinned. Klenon shot her a playful glare.

"You humans are always so high and mighty with your extra fingers. At least we can keep track of ours." Klenon shot back.

"Well I'm sorry that your attention span can only handle keeping track of three fingers." Kasumi replied with a spirited giggle. Klenon narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her.

"Hey, my attention span is fine, thank you. I can use my biotics just fine." He said. Kasumi matched his move and leaned closer to him as well.

"Yeah? Take away the biotics then what are you?" she asked. Klenon leaned in closer.

"A determined, intelligent quarian." He said. Kasumi copied his action and leaned in further.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Klenon opened his mouth to say something but froze. He realized how close they were. Her face was only an inch away from his visor. Kasumi stared at him through half-lidded eyes. The grin on her face changed to a warm smile.

"Was this your plan all along?" Klenon asked, his voice taking a low, affectionate tone.

"It wasn't, but I'll take the credit for it." She said. She raised two fingers and pressed them lightly against the light of his helmet. The origami figure fell to the soft ground beneath them.

"We've managed to stay friends for two years since that night, you know. I think that I can handle this." He said.

"I'm sorry that I put you through all that. But I hope you'll feel better knowing that I won't forget you; ever." She said. Klenon wrapped his hand around hers. How badly he wanted to feel her smooth skin. He'd give up so much for just that one moment.

"I hope so. You're my motivation for coming back home. Your memory is the one that's going to keep me going through everything." He said. Kasumi removed her fingers from his helmet.

"Under every sun  
Shall you find warmth, but the best  
Is always at home." She said. Before Klenon could reply, she closed the distance. Klenon didn't move a muscle. His heart moved a mile a minute. Warmth flooded his body and his cheeks hurt from his uncontrollable blush. Gloved hands snaked around her own, fingers filling in the gaps between hers. Kasumi pulled away, leaving a purple smudge on his visor.

"Sorry about that." She said. Her own voice was as low as his. Klenon's hands unwrapped themselves from hers and ran his thumb over her palm. The material of his suit glided over her skin with tender ease.

Klenon cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. "umm…what was that?"

Kasumi snickered and tapped on the purple blotch on his visor. "Consider it more motivation."

"Umm heh I guess. Right." Klenon stumbled on his words. The pair stared at each other for a moment, but felt like it lasted hours. "Now I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either, but we both know you have to. We'll keep in touch, don't worry." She said. Klenon sighed and released his hands from hers. The origami figure was scooped up into his hands and placed back into his pocket.

"I hope so. It'll get me though this. I know it will." He said. Klenon scooted closer to her. Being this close to someone was something alien to him, the weight pressing against his arm, the warmth that transferred from her skin to his suit. It all felt strange, but it all felt good at the same time. He felt like he belonged next to her. And it was the most pleasant thing he could hope to experience.

"What was that, by the way?" he suddenly asked. Kasumi turned to him.

"What was what?"

"What you said before you kissed me. It sounded poetic."

"It was a haiku. It is a poem, just like you said." Kasumi explained. "My mother is a real poet nut. She always used to tell me that."

"Sounds beautiful."

Another lull of silence drifted upon them. Klenon felt his eyelids drop like blocks of lead. His head bobbed from side to side until he could hold it up no longer. It leaned to its side and fell against Kasumi's. He was immensely comfortable here. He did not want to get up and go home to sleep when the same could be done here, with the person most important in his life.

"You know it wouldn't be comfortable sleeping against a hard tree, right?" Kasumi said, though she also had to admit that sitting here was very soothing.

"I beg to differ." Klenon replied.

"We can stay here as long as we want to. But for the sake of both of us, let's not get carried away." She snickered. Klenon gave her a weary nod and closed his eyes. Heaving a sigh, he kept his mind blank in favor of enjoying the moment laid before him. A smile danced on his mouth when he felt Kasumi's fingers link with his. He was in a state of bliss. Even with the dread of leaving the colony, and her, tomorrow, he still found a reason to smile.

Absolute silence crept in his ears. He could hear nothing beyond his slow, deep breaths. With a yawn, he pressed himself further against the tree. His mind drifted into an abyss until he could no longer remember where he was. Klenon didn't try to fight it. Just as he fell asleep, a thought entered his mind.

No matter what happened, he would come back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo peeps and peepettes of the internet! I worked long hours to get you this chapter from my door to yours. So go on, have a go at it and I hope you enjoy this installment, where the plot...well just read on! I'll let the text do the talking.**

**Also, I noticed a lot of you asking about a certain human spectre's involvement in this fic since Klenon is off to the same military as him/her. You wanted to know if our dear friend Shepard will making any sort of appearance. I can't say anything because nobody likes spoilers. But I will let you know that familiar faces will show up. Who's, you may ask? You'll just have wait and see.**

* * *

Chapter 10: First Steps

"Hey, wake up."

Klenon's eyes slowly opened. The moonlight shining from the sky left a white glow on the hill. He turned his head and smiled. Kasumi was resting her head against his shoulder. Her dark eyes stared up at him.

"Hey, how long was I out?" he asked in a low voice.

"About thirty minutes."

Klenon groaned. He was out far longer than he planned to be, but for obvious reasons he didn't want to move an inch. From looking at Kasumi's comfortable position, he had to guess she didn't either. "A perfect end to a perfect day, huh?"

"Absolutely, but I should probably get you back home. Don't want to break your curfew after all." Kasumi teased him. Klenon chuckled. As much as they wanted to stay there, she had a point. Kasumi reluctantly got up to her feet and held out her hand. Klenon took it and Kasumi pulled him up. The soft crunching of dirt beneath their feet rippled through the air.

A cool rush of wind flew past them. The tree's leaves rustled, joining the wind in a flowing dance of nature. Klenon felt a ball of warmth grow in his chest despite the chilling cold. Tonight was going to hold a special place in his heart. The euphoric high of giving and receiving affection from Kasumi was something he had never felt before. He genuinely felt like he belonged with her. But the good feelings dampened when he remembered what would happen tomorrow. Klenon scanned the rich landscape. If there was ever a good time to say their goodbyes, he figured now would be the time to do it.

"Kasumi, I-I want to let you know that…"

Kasumi whipped around and playfully nudged his shoulder, "If this is supposed to be our last goodbye tiger, let's save it for the morning."

"Why? I thought that it would be better to get it out of the way now, save ourselves the trouble; not to mention the awkwardness between us and my parents." Klenon muttered. Kasumi stopped in her tracks.

Putting a hand on his chest, she said, "I know, but I want to be there when you take off. I think that would be the best time to say our goodbyes."

Klenon stared at her thoughtfully. He was touched that she would get up that early for him. But considering the last few minutes, he shouldn't have been surprised. They were only a stone's throw away from being an actual couple. He gave her a nod before saying, "Can you make it that early in the morning? It's pretty early."

Kasumi removed her hand. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Klenon let a small smile play across his lips. He could swear that his heart was skipping in his chest. "Still, can I at least say that I owe everything to you? Really, I wouldn't have gotten this far on my own. I don't think I have it in me."

"You're better than you think, believe me. I only pushed you out the door; you showed yourself where to go." Kasumi replied. Once they reached the base of the hill, Kasumi turned to Klenon, a lock of her hair flew in a graceful dance against the wind. "And I have to say, you do know how to show yourself around."

"Yeah, maybe. I guess we'll find out once I leave. I don't know anything about…out there." Klenon said, pointing up at the sky.

"It's not much different than down here; just a few different faces and cultures. It's nothing you can't handle." Kasumi said. They continued to make their way back to the colony. The music that echoed through the streets of Cuervo had stopped and Klenon could see a few couples leaving the party.

"Well tonight was nice. I don't think I could have had more fun at home. So uh…thanks." Klenon said as they neared his home. He was grateful to see all of the lights turned off inside. No doubt his mother would have thrown a fit if she caught him coming home this late. Klenon stopped just short of the front door and turned to Kasumi.

"So…I'll see you in the morning then?" he said shyly. Kasumi responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"You bet."

Klenon returned the gesture and sighed. He was going to miss these talks. They were one of the few times of the day where Klenon could express himself to someone else. Sure his parents were always there for him, but when he was with Kasumi, he felt like he could truly tell her anything without worry. The past few hours were evidence enough to let Klenon know that they'd always have each other for support.

Klenon pulled himself away from her and took a step inside. Before he closed the door behind him, he looked at Kasumi one last time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Klenon shut the door, leaving him in pitch-black darkness. Klenon heaved another weary sigh and leaned his head against the door, shutting his eyes. He had less than ten hours before he left the only home he ever knew. Pushing himself away from the door, Klenon quietly made his way to his room and collapsed on his bed. He stared at the nightstand next to him and dug into his pocket. Without taking his eyes off the stand, he held out the paper crane and dropped it on the nightstand. He turned so that he was lying on his back and looked around his room.

He didn't have much in the way of decoration. A colorful tapestry that his mother brought with her to Cuervo was the only thing hanging from the walls. Three pins sat against the wall to his right. It was what Klenon practiced on to sharpen his biotic skills. An old baseball sat on his nightstand along with his crane. He and his dad would sometimes pass the ball to each other when he was younger.

Overall, his room was bare and most would think it was uninteresting but it was home, his little slice of paradise. Klenon turned onto his back and closed his eyes. He needed as much sleep as he could get. Tomorrow was going to be a momentous occasion for sure. He was leaving the nest to explore the world around it. It made him excited, anxious, and nervous all at the same time. Whatever the galaxy had to offer was waiting for him out there; he wouldn't be late to see it.

Oddly, Klenon didn't feel any desire to stay in bed once morning arrived. He didn't try to take another few minutes to enjoy his bed one last time. Instead, he got up and entered the living room. His feet came to a stop when he saw his parents packing up the rest of his things. There was no breakfast this morning, this was going to be the last time he'd be with his parents for a very long time. Michael zipped up Klenon's duffle bag and looked up. A proud smile crossed his face. Wrinkles creased around his eyes and cheeks, emphasizing the years that have passed. Pranae looked up and immediately pulled Klenon into a motherly embrace. Quiet sniffles could be heard from her as she held him tightly.

"You ready, pal?" Michael asked as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Klenon replied. Pranae pulled away from her son while Michael handed him his duffle bag. Together, as a family, they left their apartment. The early morning sun greeted them as they walked. The shuttle terminals were downtown but Klenon could already see a few ships lifting off. The closer they got to shuttle port, the more visibly anxious Pranae looked. She placed a protective hand on Klenon's shoulder as they walked. Every step Klenon took made his heart beat a little faster. Nothing could really prepare him for his date with destiny.

Once the shuttle port was in sight, Klenon froze. Other soldiers were around the shuttle he would leave on, saying their last goodbyes to their friends and families. All around him were other people feeling the exact same way he was. Fear, worry, and unease showed itself in all colors. Klenon was fortunate to be able to hide behind his mask. He had no problem hiding what he felt.

Klenon quickly found his shuttle and came to a sudden halt. Once they reached the stairs that led up to the shuttle, Klenon's parents turned to him. Sadness and pride filled their hearts. Michael patted his son on the shoulder again.

"Well, this is it, pal. You're going out on your own, but I know you can make it out there if anyone can." He said. He hesitated before adding, "I know I've said this plenty of times before, but…I love you, son. I couldn't love you any more if you were biologically mine. Heh, I can hardly believe how much you've grown. I watched you grow up from a baby in my arms to an upstanding, intelligent man. Like father like son, huh?"

"Dad…" Klenon muttered. His voice cracked. His throat tightened into a vise grip. It almost made it difficult to breathe. Michael said nothing but pulled him into a loving bear hug that Klenon returned without hesitation. A single tear ran down his cheek, but he couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to say anything, Klenon. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I swear that I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the galaxy." His father said sincerely. He held Klenon in arm's length and chuckled. "And your mother told me about you and Kasumi. I have to admit that I didn't expect it to happen. Just chalk it up as something else you've done to make me proud of you."

"Thanks, dad. It…it means a lot." Klenon said, his voice cracked with every word.

"Don't mention it, pal. Just…be safe, okay? Be careful. I don't need to tell you that we want you to come back home, safe and sound." Michael said. He heaved a shaky sigh and patted him on the back one more time before letting go.

Pranae walked up to his side and wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tighter hug than his father, "I can't believe that my son is finally going off on his own. It seems like only yesterday that you were born. Keelah, how much time has passed. My little boy isn't so little now, is he?"

Klenon didn't bother holding back his tears. He let them flow freely as he listened to his mother. She took his hand in hers and massaged it lightly, "Please, please take care of yourself, Klenon. I can't afford to lose you after everything that's happened."

Klenon could feel more tears fall. He almost couldn't bear letting her go. He almost couldn't bear letting either of them go. The only solace he could find was that he was leaving only to help them. Still, leaving now didn't feel right. There was still one last goodbye he had to give, "I know, mom. I promise you that I'll come back."

Klenon could hear footsteps approaching him from behind. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. Deep down, he knew she'd come through.

"I'm sure you'll want to save time for her. Don't let me keep you." His mother whispered in his ear before breaking away. Klenon swallowed a big gulp of air to soothe his anxiety before turning to Kasumi. She had changed back to her casual clothes but Klenon was surprised to see the purple lipstick on her lower lip.

"Kept the lipstick?" Klenon asked as he came closer.

"Thought it looked nice. And my mother is always going on and on about prettying myself up a little." She said with a slight smile. It quickly disappeared when she lowered her head. "So…this is it, huh?"

Klenon paused and lowered his head too. Every word that came out of his mouth was accompanied with a sharp pang of gloom, "Yeah. It is."

Kasumi sighed and looked back up to him. For the first time in his life, Klenon could see a tear of her own threaten to fall. It only made him regret putting her through this.

"Stay safe, Klenon. I don't want to lose you." She whispered to him. Klenon nodded and wringed his hands.

"I will. I promise." He said to her. Kasumi held out her arms and the two came together in a warm embrace. Klenon tried to savor it as much as he could. He wasn't going to be able to feel this way for a long time; he had to remember every little detail to help him get through the hard times. Whenever he felt troubled or terrified, he had to remember what was waiting for him and remember the little thigns like this.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kasumi asked him in a tone low enough so that only he could hear.

"Yes. You told me why I couldn't get out of my bubble. You said that you'd be my friend." Klenon recalled.

"Yes, and after all these years, I've never forgotten." Kasumi answered him. Klenon let her go and gave a small smile.

"You were always my only friend. Somebody I could hold onto whenever I needed. I can't thank you enough for that. Sure, I'm a little worried that we aren't going to see each other for a while, but I feel like after everything we've been through together I can take care of myself better than I could without you." Klenon said warmly. "So uh…thanks again."

Kasumi cracked a small grin. She gave him another hug and rested her head against his shoulder, "I don't suppose that you can still spare some time for me, huh?"

"I'll do whatever I have to, to spend time with you. I'm sure they don't mind if I message you, but I promise you that we'll keep in touch somehow. I just hope that you stay safe too." Klenon replied. Kasumi gave him a light squeeze before letting him go.

"Don't worry. I will. And I hope you're right. Things wouldn't be the same otherwise." She said. Her grin faded as she lowered her head. "Well… I shouldn't keep you. You have a shuttle to catch."

Klenon looked back at the massive shuttle. It was unlike anything he had seen before. The main cabin looked like it could hold more than a hundred people. The Alliance logo was stamped on every side of the ship and the hull was painted a deep blue. Some recruits were already boarding while waving farewell to their loved ones. Klenon could see the tears falling from their eyes as they entered the shuttle.

Klenon felt a large hand rest on his shoulder followed by a slender one on the other, then a familiar one around his hand. Something slipped from Kasumi's palm to his and she closed his fingers around it before pulling her hand away.

"Go on, pal. Take care." His father said to him. Klenon picked up his bag without looking away from the shuttle and took one shaky step after another. He could feel their hands slipping away from him with every step until they were completely gone. Nothing was left to guide him in the right direction. Every step he took from now on would be his own. The closer he got to the stairs that led up to the airlock, the more his heart begged him to rethink things. But his brain told him he had to. He knew why he was going, he knew that this could be the last time he'd touch Cuervo soil, but it didn't matter. He had one goal, one purpose in his life now. He wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of it.

As he climbed the stairs, he gave himself one last chance to look back. His parents stood side by side, holding onto each other for support just like they did for him. His father looked up at him, managing a proud smile through his lone tear. His mother, though her face was hidden, still showed her immense love and compassion. Kasumi stood still. Her arms were crossed but her smirk still shined.

Klenon gave them one last wave goodbye before he found himself inside the ship's cabin. The calming blue lights did nothing to steady his furiously beating heart. Klenon took a deep breath to steady himself and looked up and down the aisles. There were some people that looked about as nervous as him. Others looked more relaxed, as if they had done this plenty of times before.

Klenon felt uncomfortable when he noticed how many people were giving him curious looks. He tried his best to shove it aside while looking for his seat. Following the small plaques above the rows of seats, he eventually found his spot in the very back of the shuttle.

_How fitting. _He mused. Shifting his way into the aisle, he collapsed into the soft chair. Klenon heard the quiet crinkle sound coming from his palm as he did. He looked down and opened his palm. There in his hand lay the crane Kasumi had given him. Part of him wondered how she was able to get it but he really didn't care. It was enough for him to know that he'd be in her thoughts.

With a content smile, Klenon carefully placed the crane in his bag. He leaned his head back against the cushion and glanced outside the small window next to him. His family still stood there, watching as the rest of the passengers climbed inside. Small conversations began popping up inside the shuttle. Klenon, however, stayed silent, satisfied enough with just looking out the window. His bright, white eyes fell on Kasumi one last time.

She looked beautiful in the rising sunlight. A lock of her hair glided with elegance in the subtle winds just like last night. Klenon absently raised his hand and pressed it against the glass.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered. The shuttle suddenly shook, knocking him out of his trance. He could feel his entire body being elevated as the landing pad grew smaller and smaller. The whole ship thrummed with energy like a giant waking from its slumber. Klenon could feel the power of the ship's drive core humming beneath him. The floor vibrated as the hulking metal beast climbed into the sky.

"This is your pilot speaking; we are on our way to the colony of Amaterasu. How are y'all doing today?" the pilot asked with enthusiasm. Cheers and whoops erupted from the cabin. The humans' eagerness forced a chuckle out of Klenon. He had to admit that humans had a sort of charm in their spirit.

"Alright, now it'll take a few minutes before we hit the system's mass relay. So everyone enjoy the smooth sailing."

Mass relay? What was that? Klenon had never heard of it and nobody ever brought up anything about a mass relay. Klenon was ripped out of his thoughts when he noticed the cabin getting darker. Klenon looked back at the window and gasped when he saw the warm sunlight slowly fade to black. The familiar stars that he observed back on the surface started popping up all over the empty vacuum of space. Klenon placed a finger on the glass and felt a cool sensation wrap around the end of his finger.

He pulled away and stared at his finger as if something was stuck on it. Klenon shrugged and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes to try to get some rest. His mind was all too keen to oblige.

A sudden and furious humming tore Klenon away from his nap. A blinding blue glow filled the cabin. Klenon's heart leapt to his throat. He could barely make out other people covering their eyes. For a moment he thought something terrible was happening. It was only after the engine began the hum to life was he able to let his guard down.

Then without warning, the ship was suddenly catapulted forward. Klenon could feel the jolt of energy pass through him as the ship sailed at an unbelievable speed. The energy soon died down and Klenon was able to relax. Whatever just happened, Klenon had to guess they used that mass relay the pilot as talking about.

Klenon's body stayed rigid. He didn't want to be surprised by another unexpected jolt. After what seemed like an eternity of him sitting still, he eased himself back into his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the flurry of colors zipping by. Blue, red, and purple rays rocketed passed him.

The vibrant colors were oddly relaxing to him. Resting his arms on the armrests of his chair, Klenon stared blankly out into space. He could feel his eyelids drooping again and welcomed the coming sleep. Within seconds, his eyes closed completely and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kasumi relaxed into her shuttle seat. Next to her Keiji shifted in his seat to find a comfortable spot. It had been two hours since Klenon's shuttle left. Once the shuttle was out of sight, Kasumi went back home to prepare for her own departure. She and Keiji were on their way to the Citadel to go on their own adventure.

"So, got any idea of where to go once we set foot?" Keiji asked.

"Of course. It's me, remember?" she replied with a grin. She opened her omni-tool and pressed a few keys. A small menu popped up, displaying a holographic image of the massive space station.

"Wow. It's much bigger than I expected." Keiji said as he gazed at the picture.

"Yup. Those five arms are the wards and the presidium is that middle ring that holds them all together. My guess is that all the action happens on the arms. That's where we'll go first." Kasumi said while pointing at the various areas of the space station.

"Sounds good." Keiji said. Kasumi shut off her omni-tool and stared out her own window to her right. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Klenon. She thought back at the promises they made to each other and whether they would really be able to keep them. She knew that she'd always make the time for him. The only thing that worried her was whether he'd be able to do the same.

"So how'd things go between you and Klenon?" Keiji suddenly asked. Kasumi turned to look at him and forced a small smile.

"As well as one would hope." She told him. Her eyes casted downwards. She really didn't want to think too much about what would happen with him in the following months.

Keiji, sensing her troubled state, said, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out an OSD. She twirled it expertly between her agile fingers, deep in thought. The best she could hope for was that he'd be fine. The frustrating part was that, that was all she could do.

The OSD flipped into the air and Kasumi snatched it in her palm. She shouldn't have been thinking like that. She knew that Klenon was able to take care of himself. Deep down, she had faith that Klenon was smart enough to survive.

The shuttle rocked back and forth, signaling to both of them that they were about to take off. Kasumi put the OSD back into her pocket. Like her best friend, she was leaving her home planet and going off to bigger and better things. With Keiji by her side she was confident that they would make a mark on the galaxy, whether the galaxy would know who did it or not.

* * *

Untia finished the rest of her Thessian wine and dropped the glass on her desk. A batarian followed behind her, wearing heavy, black armor. A scar ran down the right side of his face, a sharp contrast from his dark skin.

"Tell me Kahan, how is it that you can continually fail to disappoint me?" Untia asked. It was clear in her tone that she was not amused.

"Initial reports were inaccurate, mistress. Hegemony support is too scattered to be of any use to us." Kahan defended. Untia sat back in her chair, the blank expression on her face never changing.

"Kahan, you should know by now that I don't accept excuses, only results." She scolded. Kahan rubbed the back of his head and the top row of his eyes blinked rapidly.

"I understand, mistress. Forgive me. Though if I may, my associates and I have an alternate course of action that can be executed; with your permission of course." Kahan said while tilting his head to the left, a gesture of respect among his people. Untia crossed her legs and arced her brow.

"Out with it, then. This better be good." She said.

"Of course, mistress. You won't be disappointed." Kahan assured her. His omni-tool lit up and he pressed a finger against its orange interface.

"Our mole in the Alliance has the files of over a thousand of their recruits with more to come. These humans are healthy, fit; the best humanity has to offer and prime test subjects for the project. In war, people are taken prisoner with every battle. I will be able to capture a substantial amount of prisoners. More lab rats for us mean more results for the project." Kahan said with a conceited sneer. Untia sat back against the leather cushion with a skeptical look fixed on her face.

"And how do you suppose you'll start a war? You have no troops. Certainly you haven't overlooked that part." She said. Although she didn't say it, her tone warned Kahan about the consequences of forgetting that important detail.

"I have a plan, mistress. Over recent years, the Alliance has been stretching itself thin in protecting their colonies. Their military can't keep up with their colonization efforts. Prime targets for assault. Most of their outposts and colonies on the edge of the Skyllian Verge are lightly-manned but ripe with supplies and credits. A certain group of criminals can't resist that kind of haul." Kahan said with a clever grin. Untia stayed silent before doing the same.

"Pirates." She said.

"Yes. We'll start small, but as we accomplish more and haul in more loot, we'll become a sizable threat to the Alliance and destabilize them while taking their soldiers for our own benefit." He finished. Untia unfolded her legs and tapped a button on the armrest of her chair.

"Impressive, Kahan. Your plan shows promise. I'll supply whatever you need to start, but after that you're on your own." She said. Kahan bowed to her, pleased to have her approval.

"Yes, mistress. I will be able to take things from there."

The door to her room opened and a dark humanoid figure walked in. Untia pressed another button on her armrest and multiple graphs and maps spread around her, "You are dismissed."

Kahan gave her one last bow and showed himself out. As he moved towards the exit, he passed by Untia's visitor. She stared straight ahead, not even casting a quick glance to him as they passed. Kahan just snorted, thinking it was just another one of her lackeys.

Untia continued to stare at the holograms until she heard the door close. The room lay silent; only the quick footsteps of her protégé could be heard. Her dark presence soon stood by her side. "The mole has proven to be very useful. In due time, we'll know more about the Alliance than they themselves do."

"What do you need?" Minerva asked bluntly. Her every word came out synthesized by her helmet. Untia grinned at her enthusiasm.

"I'm setting up a meeting with our friend in the Alliance. He's going to have a document about their new recruits on him. Retrieve it and bring it to me." Untia ordered. Minerva nodded and flexed her fingers, she always felt restless in the beginning of her assignments. There was usually only one way to relieve it.

"Hostiles?"

"None. You're meeting him in a secluded location. But of course, I'm not saying you should go unarmed." Untia said. Minerva said nothing. The small red lenses that circled her left eye shifted their positions with a quiet, whirring noise.

"I'll leave as soon as I can." She finally said. She turned on her heels and left Untia alone. The old asari held out her deep blue hand and ushered a hologram closer. The galaxy floated proudly before her, a marvel of the universe that boasted so much life. Her fingers flew around the image, each digit making a chirping sound as she touched the picture. Soon a single planet materialized before her. White clouds swirled around a blue planet. The planet was famous in council space, a perfect harmony of land and sea, an Alpine Paradise, the Gem of Humanity. The planet went by many names, both human and alien. Untia, however, preferred to call it by its given name.

Elysium.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello beautiful peeps and peepettes of the internet. Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Where we start going through the thick of things and dive into that vast colorful thing we call a plot. Hope you enjoy!**

**CuHnadian: Indeed, with everything that's going on, this story will go many places. Many places indeed.**

**TW6464: Yup, thrown into the deep end of the pool. Except unlike like other times, there are dangerous things lurking in those murky waters. **

* * *

Chapter 11: The Start of Something

Klenon felt a subtle sense of vertigo, rousing him from his deep sleep. The lights in the cabin were dimmed to almost complete darkness, allowing other passengers to sleep comfortably. Klenon yawned and stretched in his seat, reaching up to the ceiling with a refreshed sigh. He took a quick look at the window and noticed that the shuttle had come down from its usual speed.

The pleasant and relaxing rays of light were gone now. In its place were the small dots of light Klenon was so accustomed to. He watched with curious interest as other ships of all sizes flew past them. Most of them had the Alliance symbol stamped on their hull much like the shuttle Klenon was on.

Klenon had never seen so many ships in one place. They all made him feel small in comparison; not to mention the massive guns each ship carried with it. A massive object caught Klenon's eye. Floating among the massive cluster of asteroids was an equally massive space station, coasting leisurely along with the rocks that surrounded it. The station looked like a toy top with large spires poking out on the uppermost part of the station. Klenon could see a few ships docking on the outstretched arms in the center of the station.

"Keelah, that must be the Alliance academy." Klenon whispered to himself. The shuttle drifted to the left, heading straight for the impressive structure.

"Attention passengers, we are about to dock with the academy. Be sure to take all carry-ons with you and wait in the docks for your luggage. Welcome to your new home, boys." The pilot said over the intercom. More cheers erupted from the front of the shuttle as the others gathered their things. The lights in the cabin transitioned to a more bright hue as the shuttle pulled closer to the docks. Klenon narrowed his eyes from the intensity of the light but quickly adjusted himself while stepping out of his row. One of the flight attendants, a pretty blonde woman, opened the shuttle's airlock and stepped back to let the first group through.

The cabin gradually emptied as the recruits walked out into the docks. Klenon followed a large group of them with his bag in hand. He soon found himself in a large waiting area at the end of the ports. Chairs lined the walls and filled the center of the room. At the far end was a welcoming booth. A hologram with the words 'Benjamin Baker Training Facility' circled overhead. Everyone on Klenon's shuttle headed straight for it, so he followed suit.

A line quickly formed, with Klenon close to the end. One by one, the recruits showed their tickets to the attending employee. Once they finished the recruit walked past the booth and through a metal detector before moving on to the next room. Klenon took one small step after another, steadily moving inch by inch towards the booth.

Soon, Klenon was next in line. The man behind the desk looked up from his terminal and gave him a confused look. Klenon stared back at him, shifting awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, but I think you got on the wrong shuttle." The man said. Klenon shook his head. "The Alliance isn't looking for aliens, and they certainly don't give handouts to them. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security."

Klenon didn't know what to say. His mind froze at the worst possible time. All eyes were directed at him by the commotion and he had no idea what to do. Without a word, Klenon's hand dug into his pocket and he pulled out his shuttle ticket. The man behind the desk took it from his hand with the same confused look.

He swiveled his chair around and typed a few keys on his terminal. He turned his attention from the ticket to his terminal and back again. All the while, Klenon shifted awkwardly in place. The man behind the desk scoffed and tossed the ticket back at him. Klenon clumsily swatted his hands in the air before managing to catch it.

"Are you serious? What you expect me to think that the higher-ups let a _Quarian_ in?" he said. The way he said 'Quarian' made Klenon shudder. He was caught completely off-guard by the man's hostility. Klenon stumbled over his words, trying to formulate any kind of response, but all that came out were jumbled words.

"Uh huh, right. Well, I'm going to give you," the man tapped the watch on his wrist, "five seconds before I call security."

Klenon began to panic, but he wouldn't allow himself to show it. The man's eyes flicked between him and his watch. Klenon looked at the other behind him for any kind of help, but they either returned with blank faces or shared the same look as the man behind the desk. His finger hovered over a small button next to his terminal. Klenon was just about to blurt out some horrible defense until he saw Captain Harris walk through the door he was supposed to go through.

"Security isn't necessary, Anthony. What you've read is true. We are going to have a Quarian in our ranks." He said with authority, making Anthony shrink in his chair. But still, the man tried to keep as much of his composure as he could.

"Really, sir? That seems rather odd, considering their umm…reputation." The man murmured. Harris shot him a glare, silently commanding the man to not say another word. The look sent an icy chill down Anthony's spine and he turned back to his terminal, tapping away at the keys as fast as he could. Harris motioned for Klenon to follow him and the two passed through the checkpoint without further incident.

"What are you doing here, Harris? I thought you'd stay back at Cuervo." Klenon mumbled to him as they walked together down a long hallway. To their right was an extensive window that ran down the length of the hall, allowing a beautiful view of the planet below. A few of the other recruits were also walking in the same directions. Others took a brief look at their ticket before going through one door or another.

"Admiral's orders." He said dryly. "My stint in Cuervo was only for recruitment. I have some time before I go back."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for backing me up by there. I just kind of froze up." Klenon said. To his surprise, Harris suddenly stopped and turned to him. His piercing eyes bore into him with more seriousness than Klenon thought possible.

"Then you better learn not to. You keep it up and you aren't going to last long here."

Klenon stared back at him in shock. Harris' warning hit him like a sledgehammer. The aging man was never really a coddling person to begin with, but the blunt manner in which he informed Klenon of his chances so far had him reeling backwards.

"Umm…okay. Yeah, I'll…keep it in mind." Klenon said, looking away from him and towards the planet below. Harris gave him a scrutinizing look, as if he didn't believe Klenon's conviction. Thankfully, he let the subject drop and the two continued down their way to the end of the hall.

"What room are you assigned to?" he asked in his usual, no-nonsense tone. Klenon turned his ticket over where the room number was hastily scrawled on.

"32-B" he said. Harris nodded and came to a stop near the end of the hall. The door was already open, welcoming anyone to come inside. Klenon peered through the door. Chairs were neatly aligned in rows in front of a large projection screen; with the projector nowhere in plain sight. The room was almost deserted save for a few people sitting sporadically in their chairs.

"Well then, I best get back to my duties." Harris said, leaving Klenon alone. The anxious Quarian shuffled inside, hoping to make the least amount of noise possible. Nobody seemed to notice him, which prompted him to take a few more steps in. Before long, he came to the row closest to him and sat down in the first available chair he saw. Klenon kept his eyes trained on the floor, lightly tapping his foot against the linoleum tiles. He could hear other people walking in and taking their seats, but he didn't pay them any notice. Time was lost on him as he kept his posture, hearing footsteps coming and going as he remained still. The only thing that knocked Klenon out of his trance was the sudden absence of light.

He looked up and noticed that almost all of the chairs were full. The projection screen up front was the only of source of light in an otherwise dark room. Klenon was silently grateful for it. Now he felt a little more confident in knowing that at least he couldn't see other people staring at him.

A man in a formal blue suit walked up in front of the mass of recruits. He looked much older than Harris and wore a noticeable scar running down his right cheek. His ice blue eyes scanned the room with a practiced technique before stroking his white beard and addressing the crowd.

"Never before have we had such a congregation of talented biotics. Steadfast men and women like you are the foundation to humanity's continued progress. The choice to have these gifts was not your own, but here, you can learn how to make the best of them and use them to further aid our society." He said. His voice was smooth, yet anyone could tell how experienced the man was just from listening to it. Without missing a beat, he added, "I am Admiral Steven Hackett. Alliance Navy. Like yourselves, I too was recruited under non-traditional ways."

Several of the people in front of Klenon start adamantly whispering to each other, but Hackett paid them no heed. "Biotics is not something that the Alliance is familiar with. Although we have been aware of its presence for quite some time, attempts to do anything more than research has been minimal. But now, after L3's have been developed, we have an opportunity that was never presented to us before, to have more biotics in the line of duty than ever before."

Klenon contemplated every word. He was well aware that previous versions of biotic amps were less than satisfactory. It was only recently that the L3 amps were produced and used instead of the L2's. In a way, his parents hesitating to give him the amp ended up saving him from a lifetime of pain or worse.

"And that's where you come in. You all chose to come here for the betterment of mankind, to protect its borders and people. Humanity owes you all a debt." He finished. Klenon took a moment to scan the room. A few people nodded with Hackett's speech and others gave a soft clap, but otherwise, the room was mostly unfazed.

To be honest, Klenon felt a little left out. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. There have always been only humans present in the Alliance military. They were all here to serve their race, unlike Klenon. His motives contradicted everyone else's and he couldn't help but feel a drop of guilt for it.

His eyes directed him forward. He realized that he spaced out just as Hackett said something. The gruff admiral left the front of the room. Another man soon took his place. Although he looked slightly younger than Hackett, he still had the look of skill about him. He removed his hat, exposing his jet black hair. His brown eyes jumped from person to person as he ran his calloused fingers through the black threads of his hair.

"I am Admiral James Mowers. Like Admiral Hackett I am also grateful for your service. As you may have been told, biotic training and subsequent assignment will deviate from the norm. A few months have to be added to you basic training to further hone your biotic skills." He said. His eyes went around the room once more. It was then that his eyes fell on Klenon. His expression didn't change, but the look of surprise in his eyes was unmistakable. To Klenon's relief his eyes moved as quickly as they arrived as he continued to address the crowd.

Klenon looked away as well. He could only imagine what was going through the admiral's mind. The lone Quarian heaved a heavy sigh. He had only left his home for a day and already he was getting more looks here than he did his entire life.

"We've taken pride in that we've accumulated a respectable amount of teachers and instructors to provide the best opportunity for all of you." The admiral said without missing a beat. Klenon propped his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his palm. The man was telling everyone things he already knew or didn't care about. It wasn't long before Klenon's mind began to drift away.

His foot thumped against the floor as his mind traveled. He found himself wondering what was going on with his family, with Kasumi. Surely they were able to get on with their lives. They still had things to do and so did he. But it wouldn't stop him from thinking about them during every available moment.

Just what had he gotten himself into? A man with no relationship whatsoever to Humanity, save for being born in one of their colonies, was now fighting for them. It was not for their reasons either. Whilst everyone here was fighting to protect, Klenon was fighting to provide. While everyone was thinking of their race, Klenon was thinking of his family. It made him feel guilty that he refused to pick the bigger picture, even though no matter what he did, he'd be helping both parties.

Klenon's head jumped back up when he noticed the deafening silence. The admiral was nowhere to be seen. Klenon had to assume that he finished his speech while he was lost in thought and left. The projector gave a brief flash of light, catching his attention. A video began to play. Several images appeared on the screen depicting soldiers out in the field or helping refugees in war-torn cities. The images strike a chord inside Klenon as they pass. All of the men and women seemed undefeatable and unstoppable. Klenon couldn't help but feel inspired by the photos.

With enough determination, enough vigor, he would be among those that would do more than previously thought of him. Klenon clutched his blue sash tightly as everything sunk in. He was at a loss for words. He felt feelings he had no names for. Eagerness? Pride? Motivation? A combination of the three? He didn't know. Then before he knew it, the short movie was over and the lights flicked back on. Admiral Mowers took the center stage once more with his hands clasped behind his back.

"As you can see, the Alliance has accomplished many things over its long life. You all get to be a part of that. Now, you will be escorted to the lower levels where your bunks are located. Be sure to get as much rest as you can. In a few hours your new life begins." He finished. The admiral left the front of the room the same time Klenon heard the door open behind him. A man dressed in a black and blue short-sleeve shirt and pants walked in. The others noticed him the same time Klenon did and stood up from their seats. It was then that Klenon could feel the familiar yet unwanted eyes on him. They were just now taking notice of him.

The more they stared, the more uncomfortable it made him. There was no use to try and escape it; he should have expected it when he decided to go out into the open world. But still, the only way he'd be able to spare himself from the curious glances was to make himself as invisible as possible.

With that in mind, Klenon stood up once the room had emptied itself. He took quiet, tentative steps as he stayed at a distance from the rest of the group. The group crossed the hall into a large elevator. Klenon was the last to step in but he gently pushed his way into the back. The thick glass doors smoothly shut. Gears creaked slightly as the button for the elevator's descent was pressed.

"Welcome to the Benjamin Baker Training Facility. Now descending to level 14, green dormitories." The elevator's VI chimed. The man in the black and blue uniform stood firm with his hands behind his back, looking out to through the doors at the levels that passed by. Klenon tried to look over the shoulders of the other passengers. He could only catch a few glimpses of what was on the other side. One floor held what looked like a shooting range. Soldiers in dark blue armor were holding guns that Klenon had never seen before. Another floor held what looked like an armory. Sets of armor lined the walls and men worked diligently on benches, installing advanced mods into their gear. Klenon found himself staring at all the technology they had. It surpassed every expectation he had. Before he could get a look at everything else, the elevator passed the floor and came to a halt.

The glass slid to the side and everyone stepped out. Klenon sighed and followed. The hall they came in was wide and spacious. The corridor was a straight-shot forward, ending in what Klenon assumed to be a common room. To either side were the doors that led to each individual dormitory. A few doors were open, allowing Klenon a quick peek inside.

The rooms were small, but nowhere near bare. There were at most three bunk beds pressed against the far wall. Each bed had a shelf under it for personal belongings. At the center of the room was a circular table with four chairs, a datapad, and a small terminal. Klenon smiled inwardly. If this was the same for all dorms then he was about to have more in his room here than his room at home.

"Okay, listen up because I'm only going to go through this once. I'm going to call out you out by name. When you hear it, you will be pointed towards your assigned dorm. Do I make myself clear?" the man said in a no-nonsense tone. The man's wrist glowed orange as his omni-tool appeared and he stared intently at the interface, calling out names without looking up.

One after another the group thinned out. Men were sorted to the left rooms while women were sorted to the right. Once their names were called, the recruits would stroll inside the room the man pointed at and begin to make themselves at home. Klenon heard his name called and moved front and center. The man pointed at the dorm next to him.

Klenon nodded his thanks and filed inside his dorm with another recruit in tow. It took a few quick strides for him to reach one of the bunks in the corner and toss his luggage on the mattress. Behind him, he could hear the rest of the names being called. The sound of the door closing soon followed.

Klenon paid no attention to the others who were assigned in the same room as him. He was sure that if he turned around right now, they would be giving him curious or otherwise hostile looks. At this point, he should start expecting it every time he enters a room. He felt like he was tossed to some ravenous, starving animals; their predatory gazes watching him, toying with him possibly.

_Stop being paranoid. You're just over-reacting._ His mind chastised him. No matter what he decided, he still had to accept the fact he'd get stares and move on. It was one of the unfortunate consequences of travelling a galaxy that doesn't take too kindly to his race.

After placing his things in the shelf beneath his bunk, he collapsed in his bed. The mattress was unexpectedly soft, much nicer than his old bed back home. He expected it to be as stiff as a board, but this was a welcomed surprise.

"Alright, who's up for a game of cards?" one of the guys in the room called out to the rest. Klenon looked up to see him sitting in the center table, shuffling the cards between his fingers. His strong jaw shifted from side to side as his eyes calculated every card's position, moving from one to another like a hawk.

"I'm game." One of the others said, pulling up another seat and sitting across from the brown-haired card-shuffler. Soon two more joined the table and the cards were passed between them.

"Oh wait, I was so distracted by shuffling I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Soren Wyatt. Came from the bustling planet of Benning." He said once he finished dividing the cards. "Nice place if you don't mind the sounds of engines blasting into your ear at night."

Klenon continued to lay still in his bunk, perfectly content to overhear their conversation as they went on with their game. Soren seems to be the more sociable one. Asking questions about the others and getting to know them better. Klenon was almost surprised he didn't ask him anything. Although, a sociable personality doesn't mean that he'd be open to other races besides humans.

Off to his side, Klenon noticed a datapad sitting on a small desk. He reached over and looked through its contents. He had never been able to use one so he clumsily pressed several buttons, hoping to find out what they did. The subtle glow from the datapad's screen reflected off his dark visor.

After a few clicks, Klenon was able to find something worth doing. A novel translated to his native khelish appeared on the screen. Having nothing better to do, Klenon thumbed through it. Sense of time was all but lost as he absorbed himself in the book. The voices coming from his fellow roommates were drowned out by written text.

Soren held his arms close to his chest. He shifted between his cards and the other players. A small grin crossed his face as he slammed his cards down on the table, all eyes directed at him. "Read 'em and weep, fellas."

Klenon watched out of the corner of his eye as the others dropped their cards in defeat. He had to admit the game looked interesting to play, but the back of his mind whispered to him about the dangers of trying to socialize with these people. He didn't know who they were or what they were like. At best, they'd brush him off and hardly speak to him. It was better if he didn't try to talk to them. He didn't want to run the risk of being ridiculed.

With Soren shuffling the cards again, Klenon shrugged and went back to his datapad. He had a few hours to himself before they were called back to do whatever the admirals had in mind. The feeling of not knowing what was coming made him nervous. It made him feel blind. But there was nothing he could do but sit here and deal with whatever happened. He just hoped he wouldn't regret coming here.


	13. Chapter 12

**Aloha my good readers. Thanks for being patient with me, life had a habit of coming in at the wrong times. Anyway, here's your chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also, something was recently brought up to my attention and I figure that now would be a good time to address it. Kasumi will still play a major role in the story even if she and Klenon are far apart. Even though the story revolves around Klenon, Kasumi will appear often. They are paired together after all. I'm not going to abandon that plot. So yes, she'll still be around.**

**CuHnadian: One can only hope he does. Otherwise he'll be rather miserable. And nobody wants to see that.**

**TW6464: And the final boss is...well...evil. Very evil.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Settling In

Kasumi carefully examined the shuttles come and go from her vantage point in the docks. They had arrived at the Citadel an hour ago and she didn't want to waste any time scoping out potential targets. As soon as she stepped foot on the Citadel, she quickly spotted the rafters where she was currently standing. Aside from the occasional green insect that wandered by, there wasn't a soul to be seen. This would be a perfect place to plan their heists.

She looked behind her; Keiji was dragging what little luggage they had into a room that looked like it was used for storage. She followed him through and gave the room a quick look. Inside, the shrieking cries of skycars zooming by was reduced to a low hum. Crates were stack almost to the ceiling, but there was still a decent amount of space for them to live comfortably. Keiji carefully placed their bags against the corner and sat down on a metal box, sweating slightly from the exertion.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but I always imagined living in the Citadel would be more…luxurious." Keiji commented. Kasumi plopped down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Keiji. This is just the humble beginning before we hit the big leagues. Our journeys will be the talk of the ages." Kasumi said with her hand gliding in front of them as if she were presenting a grand treasure.

"We still have a long way to go. We don't even know what goes on around here. We shouldn't get into heisting just yet at least. We need to scope this place out some more, keep an eye on the police and their patrols so that we know the precise moment to start relieving people of their valuables." Keiji uttered. Kasumi snickered.

"Sounds like a plan. This city won't know what hit 'em." She said with earnest. Kasumi propped her legs up on a smaller box and crossed her arms, quite content with their cozy home. She was already making plans for how to spruce the place up a little. She loved moldy and dank rooms as much as the next person, but bringing more life into this place wasn't a bad idea. Her mind wandered from place to place, pondering one idea after another. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice Keiji stepping out to watch the people walking below him.

As far as either of them was concerned, this was home. It was perfect for them. Out of sight, a reasonable amount of space, and close to the shuttles in case they wanted to have a quick heist; a good starting point for two aspiring thieves.

Kasumi rested her head against the box behind her. The sounds of the city below and the skycars flying by blended into a surreal urban melody. Kasumi had only arrived a few hours ago, but she could already tell she was going to like it here. So much opportunity and life, it was marvelous. It was definitely more energetic than Cuervo.

In the back of her mind, she wondered what was happening with Klenon. He surely has reached his destination by now. A part of her worried that he wouldn't be able to cope well with being surrounded by strangers. There wouldn't be a familiar face to help ease him in. Circumstance had thrown him into the deep end of the pool.

But Kasumi was confident he'd find a way around. He usually did. If he could adapt to everything that has been dished out at him so far, Kasumi had no worries that he wouldn't do the same now. She tried her best to make him as comfortable in crowds as possible. Now all she could do was wait for the right time to have a chat with him to see how he's settling in. She wasn't going to just up and abandon him; not after everything that happened between them. She wanted to stay an active part of his life even if they were a galaxy apart.

Keiji bursted through the door, derailing Kasumi's train of thought. "I caught a shuttle making port. All the guards left for a drink. Sound interesting?"

A smile played on her face. She hopped off the crate and brushed past him. "I'm not one to refuse a challenge."

…

"UP!" the voice echoed throughout the large room. Klenon strained to push himself off the ground. A small huff of air escaping his lips as he fully pushed himself up. The muscles in his arms burned with protest as Klenon tried his best to ignore it.

"DOWN!"

Klenon grunted as he shakily lowered himself to the ground, but not completely. His chest just barely hovered over the wooden floors.

"HOLD!"

Klenon could hear the straining coming from those around him. He wouldn't have guessed that the admirals would have them start physical training not hours after they'd arrive. It was unexpected, but Klenon was grateful that Harris had insisted that he start training when he signed up. Now he could see why.

He raised his head to survey the room. Mowers was the only admiral in the room, watching with the eyes of a hawk as the instructor maneuvered through the rows of trainees, occasionally stopping to observe a struggling recruit before moving on.

Klenon's arms wavered under the extreme stress, bringing his attention back to himself. At this point, the drill instructor had to be torturing them. The intense face on almost everyone was evidence enough. Still, the instructor pestered them to continue. Klenon's eyes shut themselves as his chest came closer and closer to the ground.

Then suddenly, Klenon's energy was sapped. His arms collapsed under him and he smacked against the hard ground. Waves of aching pain rolled through his arms. The sore sensation quickly passed, and embarrassment took its place. The familiar and unwanted feeling rose in his stomach. Heat rushed to his cheeks.

Klenon nestled his arms under his chest. He took a deep breath and used as much energy as possible to pick himself back up. He pushed harder and harder until his arms fully extended. He spotted the instructors black boots out of the corner of his eye. Klenon could swear that he was gearing up for a session of chewing him out. The anticipation almost made him lose his concentration.

The instructor must have finally noticed everyone's silent plea and finally said, "AND REST!"

The synchronized sighs of relief flooded the room. Klenon fell right back on the ground and sighed. Every inch of his arm screamed in protest from the slightest movement.

"Guess they weren't joking when they said they'd take us down a few pegs." Soren said next to him. Klenon took a quick glance to him before returning his gaze back to the floor. It was obvious that Soren was trying to interact with him, but Klenon didn't know how to take it. He knew full well that he had to try and expand his borders while he was out here, but trying to take the first few steps was always the hardest part. He didn't trust him, but he still appreciated the effort Soren put into trying to talk to him.

Realizing that he wouldn't get a response, Soren looked up to watch as their instructor exchanged a few words with Admiral Mowers. It wasn't every day you see an alien join humanity's finest warriors. He was hoping to find out why, but from the reaction he got, it looked like the alien wasn't going to open up anytime soon.

Soren returned his attention to the two conversing in front of him. The two men exchanged a few words, the instructor adamantly flailed his arms as he spoke, illustrating his apparent interest in the subject. The admiral nodded in agreement before delivering his own response. A quick bout of words left his lips. From Soren's observation, Mowers seems to be very straightforward person. Of course he shouldn't be surprised. In the military, dancing around an issue could end with somebody dead.

The instructor nodded, almost reluctantly, before turning back to the exhausted trainees before him. "Alright listen up. Start running around the track. Do NOT stop until I tell you to. Understand?"

Klenon could hear groaning coming from behind. He gave a small smirk instead. If there was any kind of exercise he could do, it's running. His arms felt like jelly but thankfully he was able to get up to his feet. He joined the mass of recruits at the track that encircle the room and started off at a light jog. Surprisingly, he was able to pass the rest of the group in a matter of seconds.

A small ball of pride rose up in him as the distance increased. However, he decided to slow down so that the rest could catch up. A modest thing to do and people wouldn't be constantly looking at him, a win-win for him.

Klenon was soon absorbed in the bulk of recruits as they finished their first lap. He stumbled slightly when his shoulders crashed into other people.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Somebody asked him. Klenon glanced to the side to see the same human from before, jogging at an even pace next to him. He wasn't sure what to make of him. Soren seemed friendly enough judging from his attitude towards everybody. Trying to force him into some kind of conversation wasn't really appealing to him, though. In the end, Klenon decided to humor him; if only to have a moment of peace once their conversation came to its end.

Looking straight ahead as he replied, "I don't know; Alliance stuff? It's none of my business."

"You're not curious?" Soren asked, sounding shocked at Klenon's dismissal. Klenon finally turned to look at him as he spoke.

"Why are you?"

His tone sounded harsher than he intended, but Soren didn't seem to mind. Klenon inwardly kicked himself for it. He still had to get a handle on how to act around people who weren't Kasumi.

Speaking of which, Klenon needed to figure out how to get in contact with her when he got the chance.

"Dunno. Just naturally curious I guess. I mean, the big guy was eyeing you before he went to talk with the admiral." Soren explained. Klenon looked past the crowd at the admiral and coach. Mowers stood straight with his arms behind his back with the instructor copying his posture. The occasional whisper would be thrown back and forth before returning to silence.

Klenon felt his stomach turn. Soren may have a point. The instructor did stand next to him before stopping the entire class. And it wasn't hard to believe that he could be protesting Klenon's presence in the academy. At least if it was true, he was being tame about his objections. It was a handful of cold comfort, but it was all he could muster if Soren's hunch was correct.

"I-I mean, it really shouldn't be…that much of a p-problem." Klenon stuttered. He was cracking, Soren could tell. It was oddly easy to break down his defense. This strange alien must not talk to people much. Understandable, if he came from the Migrant Fleet. Soren made a mental note to try and help him with that later.

"Hey, it's probably nothing." Soren said in an effort to reassure him. "Besides, that guy can't do anything about it now, can he?"

Soren had a point. Nothing has stopped him from getting here. He worked hard to get to where he was. It helped alleviate some tension. Klenon turned his head to look at him and gave him a solemn nod. The human returned the gesture and returned his attention forward. Klenon wasn't sure why Soren bothered to assure him. The only other person who showed any sort of decency to him today was Harris, and Klenon already knew him.

Of course, he shouldn't expect every human to look down on him. He should know by now that not everyone is the same. Maybe he could give Soren a chance, however slight. He still preferred to have as little contact as possible with strangers until he got used to things here. Perhaps one day he'll start to trust others. It's what will keep him alive after all.

The rest of their time was devoted to silence. By the end of the hour, most of the group was reduced to quick, shallow pants. Klenon, however, was breathing steadily. Soren had been lagging behind for the last few minutes but the stable quarian didn't notice. After finishing his lap, a dull pain festered in his side. Klenon was a good shape, but he wasn't a machine. It was only a matter of time before he joined the rest in their shallow gasps of air. He silently hoped it would end before that. The beating of his heart intensified as he finished another tour around the room. The amount of times he finished a lap was lost on him, but he continued. Tiny beads of sweat travelled down his brow, but like everything else, he didn't notice. His body was switched on auto-pilot.

A hoarse voice echoed inside the massive space. Klenon's mind was suddenly yanked into reality as he came to a stop. He suddenly realized he was out of breath and drenched in sweat. Other people behind him looked to be in worse shape, Soren included.

The instructor took a confident step forward, contrast to the agitated attitude he displayed when talking to the admiral. His dark eyes jumped from person to person, taking a moment to understand how much work needed to be done on one before moving on to the next. Klenon was the only one to look away. Everything Soren said to him echoed in his mind and his attempt at reassurance didn't stop Klenon from instinctually looking in the opposite direction.

The instructor gave the room another sweep before shouting, "Alright, that's enough for now. Go on back to your dorms. In a few months we will begin the gene therapy."

That last sentence forced Klenon to stare at him, dumbfounded. Gene therapy? Harris never mentioned any sort of gene therapy to him. The familiar feeling of anxiety creeped up on him. The sense of dread he felt when he got his biotic amp lingered in the back of his mind. Klenon couldn't put his finger on why. Even though these were professionals, he never felt safe or calm when surgeries were involved. Not after the incident when he was sixteen.

Klenon looked towards his peers, hoping to find someone who felt the same way. Instead, everyone looked indifferent, like they had known beforehand. Harris was supposed to tell Klenon everything when he joined. Why did he neglect to tell him this?

Questions swirled in his head. He didn't want to make it a bigger issue than it was, but he still wanted to know why Harris deprived him of that knowledge. It was his job after all.

The sharp clacking sound of boots hitting the floor drew his attention. The others were already pouring out the room. Not wanting to be left by himself, Klenon followed a few feet behind them. Before exiting, Klenon took one last double take inside. Mowers was already departing , leaving the coach behind.

Klenon's legs felt like lead by the time he reached his dorm. He took the last few steps before collapsing on his bed. His roommates shared in his exhaustion. Soren took two steps inside before falling into a chair and massaging his legs. Not even his usual friendly attitude could lighten the dormitory.

"God damn. That was pretty harsh." One of them said, pulling off his boots and laying down on his mattress.

"Yeah just wait, Riley. This is only day one. We have another six months waiting for us." Another recruits said, running his hand over his short-cropped blonde hair. Soren scoffed and waved his hand in the air, dismissing the notion.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. I hardly broke a sweat." He said with an arrogant grin. It may have looked genuine, but the way he was massaging his foot betrayed him.

The others didn't buy into his boast. A few thin chuckles were his response. Soren placed his feet back on the cold floor and said, "So does anyone know what will happen with that gene therapy thing? What are they going to do? Turn us into pin cushions?"

Klenon shot him a curious look. Why would he be asking he wondered? Soren didn't seem the type to worry about the later. Then again, Klenon didn't know him well enough. He was just happy that he'd get some of his own questions answered. Maybe that was Soren's intention. He always seemed eager to lend a hand to anyone who needed. It made Klenon question why.

"I dunno. From what I hear its standard procedure. They'll shoot us up with one batch of chemicals after another until we're basically super soldiers." The blonde-haired man said. "It's not what I signed up for; being a guinea pig, but there's not much we can do about it."

Klenon's blood froze. Ever since the biotic amp surgery, he'd been skittish when it came to medical procedures. The unexpected accident was enough to remind him that his biology was vastly different. Now they were going to inject him with something designed to rewrite his genes. To say he was nervous was an far from an understatement.

"So what, they're going to make us stronger or something?" Soren asked. Klenon's thoughts faded away. The more he learned about this therapy, the better he'd feel. Or so he hoped.

"That and a lot more the way I hear it. Faster reaction time, higher pain tolerance. Nothing but the best for the Alliance's soldiers." The blonde said in a tone that resembled a car salesman.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Soren noticed. The blonde shrugged and leaned against his chair, hands behind his head.

"Well, when the Alliance starts poking around your insides, you don't think you'd be a little concerned?" he asked. Soren shrugged.

"Guess not. I trust them not to rearrange my organs if that's what you're getting at."

The blonde man shrugged, putting an abrupt end to the conversation. Klenon's head snapped forward, staring at the foot of his bed. It wasn't much, but it'll do for now. He made a reminded himself to ask Harris about it. With nothing left to do at the moment, Klenon brandished the datapad from under his pillow. A few taps later, he was back to reading, shutting the rest of the world away.

…

A few months passed. The gene therapy arrived sooner than Klenon was prepared for. Unfortunately, Klenon wasn't able to get a hold of Harris by then. The man had disappeared since he first saw him. His absence left Klenon to fend for himself during the therapy sessions. The first few were difficult. One by one, the dorm emptied until it was his turn.

Once he arrived his arms and legs were bound to a cold table. His fear spiked when the cold point of a needle pierced his skin. His fists were clenched to the point of his knuckles turning white. Panic would set in soon after. Every time it did, the doctors injected a clear liquid to calm him down. The procedure would be over before Klenon knew it. Thankfully, there seemed to be no adverse side-effects.

The next few sessions were easier. Klenon grew accustomed to the sharp prick of a needle and the freezing steel of the table he'd lay on. The clear liquid would no longer be needed. Though Klenon honestly wondered if that was natural or if it was just the chemicals they were injecting him with.

After the last batch of shots, Klenon was put on temporary bed rest along with a few others. No doubt the higher ups wanted to keep a close eye on him. Within days of his shots, the effects were starting to show. It was subtle at first. Klenon could lift a few extra pounds or run a little faster. But during his months of boot camp, going through the most rigorous and unforgiving training regimens, Klenon noticed the drastic changes. During the first few months, Klenon practically stumbled all over himself. The training pushed him far past his limits. There were more than a few occasions where he almost gave out.

Klenon could recall some of the more serious exercises. One time, along with the others, he was forced to endure tear gas without a mask. All while the instructor asked him interrogated him with questions about his personal life. Klenon would try to force out an answer before coughing and wheezing like someone with the plague. He could scarcely breathe and his throat stung with every passing second. It was supposed to make him more resistant to it. All it did was make him realize he hated not wearing his helmet.

Along with the standard exercises, Klenon's unit learned more advanced biotic techniques. Teachers and researchers would come and go. Sometimes even aliens visited to teach them new skills. By the closing days of training, Klenon learned more than he ever could on his own. After many failed attempts, he could finally produce more substantial results.

Now he patiently waited. Today was the last day of boot camp. Today he'd be tested on his biotics. He had to show them how much he learned before he could be shipped out to a squad. How well he does here will determine if he joins the most renowned squad or not.

A deafening hush filled the dorm room. Nobody had any desire to talk. A quick snippet of conversation would surface only to be drowned in silence once more.

Klenon reached under his pillow. A datapad soon appeared in his hand. He found that his time would be divided between reading and learning more about the world. If he was going to be patrolling the galaxy, he might as well learn about it.

However, he still didn't relish the idea of talking with the others. They left him alone and he did the same. Sometimes two people would whisper to each other while throwing a sideways glance at him. Klenon tried his best to ignore them. Beyond that, he was as invisible here as he was in Cuervo. His presence would only be known when he talked, which was rarely.

His finger stood still, hovering over the datapad's interface. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The test administrators were very important people according to some. It was in his best interest to make a good impression.

In a few minutes they'd be taken to the testing room. Then, one after another, the trainees would be tested. After they receive their results, they'd be escorted to their new barracks. After all the tests have been scored, they would be separated into different squads and shipped to the galaxy to begin their first tour of duty.

Klenon shut off the datapad and slid it under his pillow again. Today, he didn't feel like reading. He had to focus. He had to recall every lesson and drill them into his head so he couldn't forget. A blue aura floated above his palms as he held them out. His mind shifted the biotic glow to envelop his wrists and arms. The simple task felt too easy. It took hardly any effort to control his biotics now.

A swirling ball of light manifested itself between his palms, splashing a cool, blue glow on him. Klenon remembered when he first tried this. He was sixteen and could barely manage to keep it controlled. Now he could make the ball larger than before with less work. Klenon gave a satisfied smirk before his hands closed in. The ball shrunk in size until Klenon clapped his hands shut, exploding the ball into a fine blue mist.

Klenon applauded himself on the stunning display of biotic control. It was in no small thanks to the training he gave himself when he was younger. The early training was probably the sole reason he had as much control as he did. In a few minutes, he'd be able to prove it.

The walk to the testing room shared the dorm's silence. Everyone was concentrating on themselves. The engrossed looks on their faces made it obvious they were trying to review everything one last time. Klenon kept a stoic face as he followed the line. He was close to its end with Soren a few people ahead of him.

The line approached a set of double doors. Admiral Mowers was standing at attention in front of them, his hands behind his back. He nodded affirmatively once the line came to a stop. "You've all been given the best the Alliance could offer. But more importantly, you've allowed yourself to come this far. Not many make it to this point. Seeing you all here speaks volumes about your determination and ability."

Klenon tried to suppress a smile. Even though his face was obscured by his mask, he still believed it was more appropriate to keep a blank face. He wasn't out of the fire yet.

"When you go inside, follow every instruction they give you down to the letter. As the one who was in charge of your training, I'm supposed to make sure you paint the best possible picture of an Alliance soldier." He said as he moved aside. "Good luck."

Mowers ushered the first recruit forward. He rubbed his arm and looked from side to side before taking a deep breath and crossing the threshold. Klenon looked up and down the line. Everyone else seemed to share in his anxiety. All they could do was wait and watch as they're fate inched closer and closer.

Klenon's heart skipped as he shifted closer to the door. Before he knew it, Soren was next. To his surprise, Soren, being the arrogant human he was, smirked and walked in with an unwavering stride. Klenon had to admire his self-confidence.

The distance between Klenon and door closed in. He came face to face with it sooner than he'd like. Taking a deep breath, Klenon walked through the door and heard it slid closed behind him. As he walked toward the center of the room, he gave the room a quick scan.

The test admins were all seated in a table against the wall to his left; two men and one woman. Klenon didn't recognize any of them. In front of them was a rack with steel balls of various sizes. To his right was a drone. The blue armor glinted in the bright light. There was no sign of Soren or any of the others that came before him.

"Good afternoon." The woman of the group said. "Just stand over here and we will be with you in a moment."

Klenon followed the woman's orders and stood in front of them. All three were hunched over a plethora of datapads and papers. The woman finally looked up to meet his gaze and motioned at the rack of steel balls.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware that we are evaluating all three avenues of biotic ability. First we'll start with telekinesis. Try to lift and throw those as far as you can for as long as you can." She instructed. Klenon gave her a polite bow and approached the rack. He wrapped his hand around one and picked it up. The ball had a fairly large amount of weight to it. Klenon had to guess these were all different in weight.

Setting the sphere back down on the rack, Klenon concentrated on focusing his energy. A deep blue aura surrounded his body. Klenon extended an arm and stretched out his hand. A ball from the rack shivered, making a loud rattling noise before being lifted into the air.

Klenon turned towards the far wall, his hand high in the air. The far wall had a target painted on it. With a forceful grunt, Klenon rocketed the steel ball towards the concrete wall. The weight crashed against the hard surface, making a loud _crack _noise.

Off to his side, Klenon could hear the faint whispers of the admins. What they were saying was lost on him, but he tried to spin it as a good thing. Klenon raised his hand again and picked up another weight. The next ball was noticeably heavier than the last. Klenon strained with a little more effort to lift it. His arm reeled back and fired the ball like a slingshot.

The next several attempts mirrored each other. One by one, Klenon would struggle slightly to lift it and fired it off as quickly as he could. Every shot would hit the target on the wall with remarkable precision. Eventually, Klenon tried to lift a ball only to find his biotic strength taxing. He heaved a heavy sigh and released his hold. He gave the admins a nod before sitting on the floor to regain his strength.

"Very good. Now when you're ready, we will continue. You'll need as much of you energy as possible for the next one." The woman said. She tapped a few keys on her datapad before joining in the whispers of the other two.

After catching his breath for a few minutes, Klenon was ready for the next part of the test. One of the admins, a man with a shaved head and a chest decorated with medals, grabbed a small black object and pressed his thumb against it.

Klenon could hear a low whirring noise coming behind him. Turning around, he gazed nervously as the drone came to life. Its lenses flared a menacing red and the sound of its guns loading sent a chill down Klenon's spine.

"Prepare your barriers, soldier. We are going to test their strength." The woman said. Klenon looked at the drone, then at them, and then back at the drone.

The gray haired woman noticed his reluctance and couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry. It's loaded with beanbags, not live fire."

Klenon relaxed and held up his hands. The air before him distorted and shimmered. Barriers weren't his forte, but he knew enough about it than the average man. The drone focused its optics on him and beeped rapidly.

A purple wave flashed in front of him followed by a loud bang. Klenon could feel a spike of fatigue pass through him as his barrier deflected the round. A chip of his energy disappeared, but he could still hold his ground.

The drone beeped again and fired twice. The rounds ricocheted off Klenon's barrier and drove themselves into the ground. Klenon let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. His barriers were holding steady, but for how long was uncertain. The drone's warning beep rang again and fired three rounds. The barriers shook violently but held firm. Klenon opened his hands completely to give the barriers more power, a lesson he learned from the numerous biotic classes.

A quick crackling noise entered the fray, notifying Klenon of the barrier's additional charge. The drone matched the noise with its own and fired a surprising five rounds. Klenon's eyes shot open in surprise. The hail of bullets ripped through the air and bounced off his barrier. Klenon could feel a warm sensation running through his hands. His barrier was giving way.

Acting fast, Klenon tried his best to compensate. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and held his open hands closer together. Sacrificing the barrier's shield behind him to put more energy in front, the air fizzled again. His hands trembled. His barriers weren't going to last much longer. All he could hope for was to get as far as he could.

The drone watched him intently, almost as if it wanted to kill him. Another beeping noise warned him. Klenon closed his eyes, bracing himself for the next volley. The unmistakable sound of seven rounds firing filled the air. A spear of panic raced through him when he felt his barriers crack and tear only to be replaced by a shooting pain in his thigh.

Klenon dropped to one knee and clutched the source of the pain. He opened his eyes and looked down at his thigh. His suit didn't appear to be damaged as promised. Retracting his hand, Klenon tested his leg's strength and put just a little bit of weight on it. A quick wave of agony ran up and down his leg. Rubber bullets weren't lethal, but they were still an unpleasant thing to experience.

"Yeah, I'm still not over this." Klenon muttered. Bits of memory about the innumerable times he's been shot with a rubber bullet lingered in his mind. The drone responsible backed into the wall. The optic lenses dimming along with the lowering of its head signaled its shut down.

"Will you need anything to help you with that?" a male admin asked. Klenon waved them off without turning to them. Taking a few more minutes to compose himself, Klenon stumbled up to his feet and approached their desk.

"I guess I feel…well enough to continue. What's next?" he asked them. Taking his cue, the man on the right pressed a button on what looked like an intercom and leaned over.

"Bring it in."

The sound of a door opening caught Klenon's direction. A man pushed a cart inside as the door closed behind him. Klenon caught sight of a gel torso sitting on the cart. Its pale yellow 'skin' wiggled slightly as the handcart skidded to a stop.

"Our last part of the test," The woman announced as if she were addressing a crowd of people. "using warp on a target. Be sure to put as much energy in this as you can."

Klenon nodded and shortened the distance between himself and his target. After coming to a stop, Klenon opened his palm and cleared his mind. This was the part of the test he had feared most. Klenon had been attempting to create a warp for as long as he could remember. All of his attempts had ended with disappointment. Any time he was successful, the end result was always unpredictable.

Klenon's body surrounded itself with the biotic haze. The beginnings of the warp circled around in the inside of his palm. A sphere of pure biotic energy manifested soon after. Klenon raised his hand and aimed at the torso. His warp titled from side to side, warning him of its volatile state.

Reacting fast, Klenon tried to focus on keeping the warp in line. The ball slowed down but still moved on its own on occasion. He was running out of time. He had to fire it now or he would risk another accident. His arm wound back and darted forward as if Klenon was throwing a ball. The warp raced towards its mark. Just as Klenon gave a small smile of approval, the ball began to descend.

Klenon watched helplessly as the ball came towards its goal but fell just as quickly. Then it made contact. The warp collided with the torso's stomach. Klenon waited with anxious fervor. He wanted to see how well, or how bad, the effect was.

The trail of biotic energy left behind soon faded, allowing Klenon a good look at the damage. Almost a third of the torso's midsection was eviscerated. Bits of gel and plastic bone dotted the floor around it. All in all, it wasn't his worst work, but it wasn't his best either.

Heat rose in Klenon's cheek. The admins had to have seen far better than his performance. Klenon was almost too embarrassed to turn, but he had to face them. Fortunately, they were too bust scrawling something on their papers as they finished the last of their forms to stare at him.

The only female of the group raised her chin and gave a small smile. She said nothing, but the notion alone did wonders for Klenon's spirit. Still opting for silence, the woman held out her hand, pointing towards the door where the cart was pushed in. Klenon gave them a respectful bow before following her request.

The door shut behind him. Klenon found himself in a mostly empty room. The only other occupant was the person he'd been trying to contact throughout his entire time in boot camp.

"Did you do well?" Harris asked him after standing up from his seat. The navy blue cap he wore was missing, showing off his matted and unkempt hair. A brief glare flashed across Klenon's face, but Harris didn't seem to notice it. Despite being past it, Klenon was still a little ticked off for Harris' sudden abandonment. He knew Harris had to go back to Cuervo to continue his recruitment efforts. But the brazen way in which he did it, during one of the more nervous times of the training, gave more than a few negative feelings. Still, it was in the past and he couldn't hold it to him any longer.

"I don't know…" Klenon replied truthfully. "I feel like I could have done better."

"Then make up for it. There's room for improvement if you're willing to commit to it." Harris said. He motioned for Klenon to follow him as they both exited the room. Together, they walked down a narrow hallway. The corridor was brightly lit with arrows pointing towards various levels on the station. Harris walked at a quicker pace, which Klenon struggled to match.

"So…uh…are we going to the barracks?" he asked. Harris shook his head.

"Not yet. There's something I want you to see." He said with no emotion, making it difficult for Klenon to decipher whether this was a good or bad thing. Harris took a sharp turn and Klenon followed suit. They soon arrive to a heavy looking door with the words 'Armory' emblazed on top.

"Why are we here?" Klenon asked him. Harris opened the door and stepped inside without responding. Without a reason to do otherwise, Klenon walks in as well. The quartermaster was flipping through a magazine with little interest. Behind him, shelves upon shelves of equipment and firearms were stacked with noticeable professionalism; a sharp contrast to the quartermaster's behavior.

Harris rapped his knuckles against the counter, grabbing the man's attention. His glassy eyes shot up from his magazine and jumped between the captain and Klenon. His expression didn't change but Harris' presence was enough to get him to sit up straight and toss the magazine aside. It was amazing how much authority he could exert without even trying.

"What can I do for you, captain?" he said with as much care as his first impression implied. Harris grimaced but said nothing about it. Instead he waved Klenon over to his side.

"I was informed that the shipment came in." Harris said. His hand dug into his pocket and scooped up a crumpled piece of paper. He set it on the counter and the quartermaster read through it with a surprisingly mild interest.

"Shipment 100875-J? Oh yeah, I remember. Came this morning. Told the boys to stash it in the back with the rest of the stuff. It's still in its suspension pod, per your orders." The quartermaster said. He ran the strip of paper under a scanner to his left and a door next to Harris unlocked. "It's all yours."

Harris gave him a nod and went through the door, Klenon following. Lockers adorned the room on every possible side. A tall pod at sitting at the far wall caught Klenon's attention. Its metal encased body seemed to overlook to other containers like a silent guardian.

"What is that?" Klenon asked as they approached the imposing steel case. Harris punched in a few keys on a number pad without answering. He patted the side of the pod as if it were part of the process of opening it and came back to Klenon's side.

"You've been through every hurdle the Alliance could throw at you before considering you one of their own. All the problems you've faced trying to get here, you've bested them. That determination is exactly what the Alliance needs. You've worked hard to get here and I respect that. Now I think it's time you had something to show for it." Harris said as the pod's internal locks _clicked _open. The doors hesitated slightly before sliding open, revealing Klenon's prize.

A navy blue suit stood proudly before him. Soft trimmings of black and gray accompanied it. The entire suit was in Alliance colors. Even the visor bore the same color, although slightly lighter. Every little detail about quarian suits was there including the sash which was held together by none other than the Alliance logo.

Klenon didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he was in too much of a shock to say it. In its place, he just did the only thing he could think of. Klenon reached out and ran a gloved hand over the suit's material. The suit was still cold from being suspended in the pod, but the familiar grooves and smoothness was still present.

"How..?" was all Klenon managed to say. Harris cupped his chin.

"Private contacts. You make a lot of them if you spend enough time in the military. I just had to pull a few strings and hand over the right amount of credits."

Klenon faced him, surprised. "You? You mean this didn't go through the Alliance?"

Harris shook his head. "This was all my work. Everyone was getting a soldier's uniform. You didn't deserve to be left out of that."

It was hard to describe the feeling Klenon was having as anything other than touched. The amount of work Harris put into this was astonishing. And it was all for his benefit. Klenon didn't need the suit, he would have been fine with wearing his old one, but Harris put so much time into this that it would be beyond offensive to reject this gift.

"I don't know what to say. Um…thanks?" he mumbled as he retreated his hand. Harris waved off his thanks.

"Don't mention it. Besides this suit would match that cloth of yours better." He said with a lopsided smile. Klenon couldn't help but do the same. Harris was always a rigid person so it came as a surprise to see him in a lighthearted mood for once. He had a point too. The bright and deep blue of the cloth his mother gave him wasn't a great match for the black and grey of his suit.

"Yeah. I-I guess it would." Klenon agreed. Harris patted him on the shoulder. A swell of pride washed over Klenon. He'd be lying if he said he wouldn't treasure this. Everyone around him had sacrificed so much for him. They spent time, money, and so much more just to get him as far as he did. It made him feel selfish, but it reinforced his will to continue. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint them. He wasn't just doing this for himself or even his family now. He was doing it for everyone that put their faith on him. If he quit now, all of their efforts would have been for nothing. Klenon wasn't going to allow that.

He ran his fingers over the suit's gloves. Klenon liked to think that his new life had begun when he stepped foot on the shuttle that brought him here. But now he realized that this is truly where it began. There was no turning back now, whether Klenon had any intention to or not.

And he didn't.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello peeps and peepettes of the internet. After a few much needed lazy days, the next chapter is up for your reading pleasure. Thank you, gracias, grazie, and merci to all those who reviewed, you are all awsome and deserve medals of the gold variety. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Red Devil

The new suit brought a mixed sense of familiarity and strangeness. Klenon had put on and taken off his suits many times. But this was the first time in a long time that he stepped into a completely new one. Klenon flexed his fingers, testing the suit's flexibility. The rubber material stretched smoothly with every little motion.

Besides the suit, Harris also gave him his very own omni-tool. It was the standard issue, but it meant a great deal to him. Omni-tools were a godsend to soldiers from any military. From making repairs to weapons to converting unused components into omni-gel, the holographic tool often ended up being the end all be all of every battle.

An orange glow splashed across his body. His omni-tool was brand new and Klenon had spent that last hour experimenting with it. There were so many features and functions in the small tool that Klenon had difficulty remembering them all.

His new barracks were nice. They were much larger than the recruits'; at least twice its size. Klenon noticed that they were only seven beds, including the one he was sitting on, instead of the ten in his old dorm. They must have belonged to his new squad. Klenon hadn't received his results from the test, leading him to assume the worst. While Harris' suggestion of working to improve himself rang true, he still wouldn't forgive himself if he scored below average.

A small flash of light drew his attention back to his omni-tool. His knowledge of the peculiar device was limited, but with enough down time he was sure he'd be able to figure it out. His hands danced across the tool, pressing one button after another, hoping to learn what it did. The circular end of the tool where Klenon's hand was rotated one direction before coming to an abrupt stop and moving the opposite way. Soft beeps emanated from it every time Klenon's fingers touched its holographic form.

The soft sound of the door opening interrupted the thick silence. Klenon closed his omni-tool without a second thought as he prepared himself to meet his new squad. Surprisingly, only a single person entered. A young woman with short, platinum-blonde hair walked inside. Her emerald eyes moved lazily about the room, absorbing every small detail until falling on him. She raised a brow, whether from surprise or intrigue, he couldn't say.

"Hey." She said in a monotone voice. Klenon relaxed his surprisingly tense muscles. He wasn't expecting a greeting from her. The usual thing that happened when Klenon met someone new was a question about why he was here. Her green eyes continued to stare at him as if she'd break him in half for saying something wrong.

Realizing she was still expecting a response, Klenon muttered, "Uhh…hi?"

The woman shrugged and went back to surveying the room. Klenon didn't break his stare for a few seconds before going back to his omni-tool. He was just about to get comfortable until the woman broke the silence again.

"Wait, are you the last one?" she asked. Klenon looked up but kept his head facing downwards. The woman was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. Klenon opened his mouth but said nothing. What did she mean by the last one he wondered?

"Uhh…last w-what?" he stuttered.

"The last squad member." The unnamed woman stated. Klenon's eyes darted from one place to another, looking everywhere except at her.

"M-maybe? I'm…I'm not too sure." He answered her. The woman shrugged again, taking his answer as the best she would get.

"Whatever. Elaine asked for one more recruit. I'll just assume it was you." She said. Klenon was surprised by her cavalier attitude. He was even more surprised when she grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up from his bed.

"Wait w-what?" Klenon struggled to squirm out of her grasp, but she had an iron grip. She dragged him out of the dorm before turning to him with a bemused expression. Relinquishing his hand, she pointed down the hall.

"The rest of our merry band is down in the P.E. room. Elaine told me to look for you since I was just sitting there. Guess it's a habit of hers to have people doing _something_." She said, sounding a little annoyed at Elaine's request. Klenon didn't interject. Now having control of his arm again, Klenon walked at a slower pace than her, being just a step behind as they neared their destination.

"E-Elaine?"

"She's the one calling the shots. Either her or the big guy with the attitude." She answered. Klenon didn't bother asking her who the big guy was. He'd find out soon enough. The woman took a sharp turn into a large room that resembled the place where Klenon did most of his workout routines in boot camp, albeit with more things to train on.

Off to his left was a wide window that showcased a shooting range. A dark track encircled the entire room, with various exercise machines standing in the middle. To his right were three large circles drawn into the floor. One of them was occupied by the men sparring.

Klenon spotted a group of people huddled in the corner. The woman steered them towards the group. Before the got close, the woman tossed him a backwards look.

"I'm Kathleen by the way. Probably should have said that before but oh well." She said. Klenon didn't offer a response. This girl was…interesting. She seemed too lax to be in this sort of place.

Shrugging it off, Klenon shifted his way towards them. One of them, a brown haired woman noticed and gave him a sweet smile.

"Ah, you must be our special recruit. Admiral Mowers told me as much." she said. There was a distinct accent in her soft voice, but Klenon couldn't place it. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to answer. "No need to be shy. Come, we've much to talk about."

Klenon took another step closer. A slap on his shoulder jolted him. Klenon faced the source to see none other than Soren with the same cocky grin he wore on the day of the test.

"Guess we got grouped in together huh?" he said. Klenon gave him a weary smile, uncertain of whether that was a good thing or not. While he was grateful for the effort Soren put into talking to him, Klenon didn't feel comfortable trying to force a conversation with him whenever he tried.

"I'm Lieutenant Elaine Benoit. I am the second in command to our squad." Elaine said with the same soft manner. "Captain Simoni will be here momentarily, he is busying himself with the admiral at the moment. Discussing orders, I'm sure."

Klenon nodded his understanding. Elaine fell back into the routine of talking with the others, allowing Klenon a moment to scan the others. Besides him, Elaine, Kathleen, and Soren, there were two more men in the circle. One with olive skin and a stubble beard, and another with a clean-cut hairstyle and ice blue eyes.

This was his new family. These people were going to be the only ones he could depend on. Just like Kathleen said, 'their merry band'. Klenon had stayed mostly silent throughout his stay here, but even he had to admit that at some point, he was going to have to break out of that if he wanted to survive. He was going to have to trust these people, whether he liked it or not.

"I hope you've briefed the greenhorns, Elaine?"

A gruff and raspy voice sliced through Klenon's thoughts. He, along with the others around him, turned to see a well-aged man walking towards them. His dark hair showed just a fraction of gray as it shined in the room's bright lights. A scar ran from his neck to the bottom of his right cheek. Everything about him screamed 'experience'.

"There's no worry of that, Matteo. I've already gone over it." She said, giving him a curt nod before stepping aside to let him take the reins. The older gentleman put his hands behind his back, a common trait among Alliance officers, apparently.

"Right, well as most of you know, Mowers is in charge of various ground forces, including ours. So be sure to give him the utmost respect." Simoni warned them in a firm, but friendly tone. Like a father gently nudging his son to do the right thing. He took the time to memorize each of their faces, staring at one for a long time before moving on to the next.

All except for Klenon.

At first, Klenon thought nothing of it, but the way his head craned from person to person made it look like he was deliberately trying to avoid looking at him. Klenon tried the read his face, to find some sort of hint to his blatant act of ignoring him, but found it difficult to get an accurate read on him. For whatever reason, Matteo refused to acknowledge him.

A thought sprouted in Klenon's mind, and it only brought a pit to his stomach. It was a morbid thought, one that he was constantly warned about by both Harris and his parents; but it was the only possible explanation for Matteo's strange behavior.

He didn't like Klenon. Most likely it was because of his race, and Klenon felt terrible for it. This man hadn't known him for more than five minutes and he had already grouped Klenon into a list of undesirables. Klenon didn't know if he should feel angry or disappointed that this happened to him again; from his new squad leader of all people.

"Now, onto business."

Matteo lead the group over to the sparring rings. Klenon stayed a few feet behind, imitating his time during basic training. Pointing at them, he said, "Now, let's get a taste of what you guys learned in basics. I think a good sparring will warm you up a little."

Klenon wringed his hands, more out of habit than apprehension. Klenon was sort of a specialist with biotics thanks to the many years he taught himself. Hand to hand combat was very similar. Most of it dealt with focus and reacting to changing circumstances. Initially, Klenon had trouble getting the hang of things. He'd worry too much about hurting the other person that he'd leave himself open for attack.

Two quick pokes found their way to Klenon's shoulder. Soren came up next to him. "You wanna go?"

Klenon was unsure on how to respond but settled for a small nod. Entering the circle, Klenon turned to face his opponent. They had faced off once before, but it ended in a tie. Now they can determine who the better fighter was.

A competitive glint sparkled in his eye as he prepared himself. Soren adopted his own stance as they circled each other. Klenon could make out the other two men sparring with each other, with Kathleen resigning herself to fighting with Elaine.

"So you want any pointers about the others? I've spent a good amount of time trying to get to know them." Soren offered. Klenon tightened his knuckles, ready to move at any given moment. The proposal sounded like a useful thing to know, so he nodded his agreement.

"W-who are the other two guys?" Klenon whispered, being careful not to let the others over hear. Soren smirked and dashed forward, hoping to catch him by surprise. Klenon registered his movements and took a step back, deflecting Soren's punch in the process.

"The guy with the beard is Fredrick Miles. Good guy from what I've been able to sniff out. Most people around here call him Fred though." Soren started. Klenon moved quickly to retaliate. A series of quick jabs rocketed towards Soren.

Soren held up his arms, absorbing the full brunt of Klenon's attacks. Klenon's fists bounced off, doing zero damage. "The other guy is Will. Haven't talked to him much, so I'm not really sure what the deal is with him."

Klenon threw another punch, only to have Soren grab his arm and yank him in. His much larger arms pulled Klenon down as his knee drove itself into Klenon's stomach. Soren didn't use full force, but it still knocked the air out of Klenon.

Soren threw up another knee, hoping to keep Klenon under his control. Klenon responded by holding his hands out from under his stomach, blocking Soren's repeated attack. Before Soren could devise a new strategy, Klenon drove his shoulder into Soren, shoving him away.

Now back on even footing, the two fell into a lull in their fighting. Klenon carefully watched Soren, meticulously looking for any weakness he could exploit. Before he could eve formulate a plan, Soren attacked first, throwing a decisive right hook.

Klenon sidestepped the oncoming blow, leaving Soren open for a counterattack. Klenon kicked the back of Soren's leg, collapsing him to one knee. Klenon seized his vulnerability and delivered a swift blow to the head with his heel. The sheer force of the hit knocked Soren to the ground, clutching the back of his head.

Klenon felt his heart drop. Did he kick too hard? He was too focused on wining that he wasn't actually paying attention to how hard he was hitting.

"Uhh…are you…are you okay?" Klenon knelt down next to him. Soren grunted and rubbed the back of his head, making no effort to pick himself up. With every second that ticked by, Klenon's panic rose. A single coherent thought didn't enter his mind, leaving it filled with hazed worries and blurry actions. Before he knew it, Klenon knelt down by his side. He didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

Klenon could hear the chilling sounds of footsteps behind him. No doubt the others had taken notice of Soren and came to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Matteo demanded. His voice was gruff and sharp, the firm but gentle tone from before was all but absent. His hostile question struck on chord in Klenon. It was bad enough that Matteo ignored him for a reason, now he has solid proof to alienate him even more. Klenon stumbled over his words; more so than usual. Any word that could escape his lips sounded frail. Matteo glared at him, seemingly unamused by his incoherent rambling.

Klenon looked between him and the others, his gaze bounced adamantly around the room, looking for something, anything that could relieve the pressure. The muscles in his legs tensed, ready to run at a moment's notice. Klenon's eyes fell on the others, hoping that somebody would provide a sense of empathy.

Elaine looked curious, but understanding, as if trying to offset Matteo's disapproval. Kathleen was focusing her attention solely on Soren's hunched form. Fredrick and Will looked between Matteo and Soren, lacking information about the event taking place.

Even though only Matteo was staring him down, Klenon could swear his gaze was more excruciating than the rest of theirs combined. His mouth hung open, his mind blank. Any sort of defense in his favor was lost on him. Even if he had one, his fragile confidence would make it come out as a plead of guilt rather than the defense he intended.

A shuffling sound broke the thick silence. Everyone looked down to see Soren drag himself to his feet, his hand massaging the back of his head. Despite the serious blow, Klenon was shocked to see Soren still wearing his trademark grin.

"Hey, don't be so hard on him, captain. My fault anyways, wasn't paying attention. He got me off-guard and I couldn't get ready for the blow." He said in his best nonchalant tone. Matteo narrowed his eyes. Klenon couldn't tell if it was from not believing him or being baffled that Soren would space out in the middle of sparring.

"And what exactly would warrant your full attention during sparring, private?" he asked. His previous unamused tone was gone, replaced by a drier one. Instead of answering, Soren took a quick glance at Kathleen, throwing her a charming wink before turning to Matteo again. Kathleen scoffed and crossed her arms, obviously humored by his cover.

Matteo looked less than pleased with Soren's gesture. "I would have to ask that you refrain from these…temptations, private. Don't make it a problem, do I make myself clear?"

Soren nodded stiffly. Matteo gave Klenon another suspicious glance before leaving them to their business. With the head of the investigation leaving, everyone else did the same. All except for Elaine.

"Sometimes you have to maintain restraint, Klenon. It could save your life one day." She said, catching him off-guard. She knew? And she refused to tell Matteo? A warm, thankful feeling overrode the bitter embarrassment that gnawed in his stomach. Klenon wasn't sure what to make of the group overall, but Elaine seemed to at least accept him for who he was.

Soren rubbed the back of his head and turned to face him, the grin never leaving his face. Klenon returned the grin with a blank face. Despite his ongoing streak of never initiating conversation with Soren, he couldn't help but ask, "W-why?"

Soren beamed from covering Klenon. He must take a great deal of pride in keeping people out of trouble. "Because from what I've seen, you aren't all that great with attention. No offense."

Klenon lowered his head. It was still an issue he had to work out. The fact that Soren felt the need to protect him as if he were a child didn't help much either.

"N-none taken…I guess. S-sorry for…you know." He stammered. Soren nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, it was a pretty good shot." Soren said with a wave of his hand. A sharp whistle caught both their attention as they turned to face Matteo, standing in front of the rings. Everyone formed a line in front of him, with Elaine taking Matteo's side.

"Given your demonstrations…" Matteo stared at Klenon. He finally gave him the same look he gave the others before and it was for the wrong reason. Klenon's head sunk low, but nobody either notices it or comments about it. "I have to say that I've been given command of a remarkable squad. I look forward to working with all of you."

Matteo smiled. It looked sincere, but judging from his recent actions, Klenon was willing to bet it wasn't the least bit. Matteo straightened his posture, as if his already stiff stance needed more refinement. With a casual inflection, he said, "Welcome to the 10th Biotic Division and to the Red Devils."

"Really? We have a nickname? Tacky." Klenon heard Will whisper under his breath. He couldn't help but to snicker to himself. Kathleen crossed her arms, looking restless from just standing there.

"So when are we being deployed, and where?" she asked.

"We're not certain. The Alliance has a good handle on most of our colonies." Matteo answered, sounding none too pleased with sitting around and doing nothing.

"Most?" Soren asked, always being the inquisitive one. Matteo nodded.

"Our settlements out in the Attican Traverse are always a problem since it borders the Terminus Systems. I want to do something about it, but the Council forced the Alliance to enact a hands-off policy. They don't want to risk war with the Terminus Systems; even if it means leaving our colonies high and dry." Matteo explained. Contempt dripped into his voice with every word. The Council were the ones making the calls in what was supposed to be Alliance territory. It'd make sense that Matteo had no love for them if they chose to abandon those colonists. Then again, the way he'd been treating Klenon suggested that his disdain could run deeper than that, "But if I had to guess, I'd say the Skyllian Verge. The blinks have been making a hard push there, more than the news vids would have you believe."

"Blinks, sir?" Soren asked again. Matteo raised a brow, as if he expected everyone to be familiar with the term.

"Batarians, son. We've been in a conflict of sorts with them ever since we jumped into the galactic scene. It's always over territory, which planet belongs to which people. It's not just them either. We have mercs and pirates raiding places out there too. It's one giant, never-ending battle."

Others in the squad exchanged nervous glances. Klenon kept to himself. There were always a few whispers about the fight between humans and batarians, even before Klenon joined the Alliance.

"So, time to stop stalling. Once we get the go-ahead from command we're heading out. I expect all of you to be ready by then." Matteo ordered. Sensing his talk was over, the squad gave him a crisp salute, Klenon included. Even though Matteo didn't give a definite answer on when they'd be deployed, Klenon could feel it in his gut that it was soon. Like a storm cloud floating towards a sunny plain, he felt like he could see when it would happen, when the real work would begin.

He just had to make one last call before he ventured through the storm.

…

Klenon leaned against the cracked leather seat. He was a few corners away from the dorms where his squad rested. There wasn't a soul up or down the short hall, making it the best place for privacy. The white glow of the public terminal he was sitting in interrupted the normal blue hue that filled every deck of the station. Holding his hand up to his chest, he couldn't help but feel a ball of warmth envelop his chest.

His heart jumped at the thought of reconnecting with her. It had been months since they last spoke, but he was sure her usual chipper attitude would stay. Kasumi wasn't the type to have her personality so easily shaken. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder. They were light years apart. Combining the months of basic and biotic training, they hadn't spoken for almost a year. As time went on, Mowers discouraged all the recruits from contacting their families until their training was complete. To keep them from being distracted by loved ones. Klenon thought it was absurd, but he had no right to defy the admiral's orders no matter how senseless they seemed.

Klenon let his mind wander as he punched in commands to the terminal in front of him. There was a saying among humans. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. It certainly applied to him. Not a day went by where he wasn't thinking of her, of the times they both shared. The memory of that night on the hill was especially fresh in his mind. Every time he imagined her smile, he couldn't resist but to do the same.

_Come on, you're not doing yourself any favors if you're just thinking about her._ His mind whispered. It was true; he was wasting time just sitting there. After pressing a few more keys, a small line of text appeared at the upper left corner of the screen.

_Connecting…_

Klenon would have used his omni-tool for this, but for all the amazing things the miracle device could do, it couldn't broadcast light years across the galaxy. The only way to communicate otherwise was to have at least one caller using a public terminal connected to comm buoys, which mean Klenon had to put up with the slow speed of its bandwidth.

Klenon heaved a sigh. The blinking words on the screen ticked by like a clock. He built up as much courage as he could to even start the transmission only to be stopped by this. Shrugging, Klenon leaned back against the worn leather seat. His eyes closed as the rhythmic beeping entered his ears. The sound of footsteps could be heard passing by, but Klenon paid them no heed. He had bigger things to focus his attention on.

The longer he waited, the more disappointed Klenon grew. He always imagined that if anything was going to stop him from talking to her, it'd be someone else. Technology seemed to be his number one enemy today.

"I always heard that Alliance training was hardcore."

Klenon's eyes snapped back open. Kasumi's familiar, soft face filled the screen. He realized he must have looked like he was dozing off right in front of her. Klenon forced out a small chuckle.

"It's nothing like they show in the vids that's for sure. Sometimes I feel like they're trying to work us to death." He said with a grin. A small pause appeared while Kasumi formulated a response, giving Klenon ample time to admire every little detail that's changed about her.

Klenon noticed she was wearing dark clothes that seemed to blend in with the even darker background. The purple lipstick on her bottom lip was still present, evidently becoming a trademark of hers. Her dark brown hair had been cut, leaving it dangling just above her shoulders. Besides that, she looked just the same as when Klenon departed, beautiful.

"Oh? Well since you're here talking to me, I assume you went through it no problem?" she said with a sly grin. Klenon rubbed the back of his head.

"Would you be more impressed if I said yes?" he asked. Kasumi gave an exaggerated eye-roll, but the grin never left her face. "There were some ups and downs and there were a few times where it got rough. But hey, I'm no worse for wear, right?"

"Whatever you say." Kasumi jested, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back. Klenon glared at her, but it wasn't long before his expression softened.

"Well, besides that hardcore training of yours how is everything else? Have you settled in fine?" Kasumi asked. Klenon could pick up what sounded like concern in her voice. He didn't blame her. If their roles were switched, Klenon would be worrying about the same thing. Considering how he acts around strangers, he couldn't fault her for hoping he was okay.

"Yeah. It…took some effort, but I managed to find a comfort zone here." Klenon mumbled, choosing not to bring up the fact that he could count the amount of strangers he's held a conversation with on one hand. As long as he was happy, it shouldn't matter. At least, he hoped it didn't.

"I'm happy for you. I wasn't sure what to expect when you started connecting. Good to see you've erased all doubts." Kasumi said. Klenon leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm.

"I tend to do that."

Kasumi tried and failed to suppress a giggle. Klenon joined her. It was these little moments he treasured more than anything else. Where he could finally talk like himself without worrying about being judged by others. Kasumi leaned forward and copied his posture. A small, dainty smile spread across her lips, unlike the ones she casually wears around others. It seemed to be reserved only for him.

Klenon resisted the urge to talk to her on a more intimate level. He still hadn't asked her about how she was. He had to be a gentleman, after all. "What about you? Why don't we turn the spotlight on you?"

Kasumi shrugged, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as she spoke, "Probably because that spotlight will never see me."

"Ever the stealthy one, aren't you?" Klenon mused, recalling the day Kasumi snuck into his hospital room.

Kasumi shrugged again. "It's more fun that way."

Klenon removed his head from his palm, opting to sit up straight. "At least humor me."

With an amused smirk, Kasumi relented. "I found a place to stay and managed to find some work; wasn't that hard. The Citadel has a lot more opportunity than I realized."

Klenon nodded understandably. On the other end of the line, Kasumi rubbed her arm, thankful that the camera on her terminal couldn't see it. She was relieved that Klenon usually took things at face-value with her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for taking advantage of his trust like that.

Over the past few months the risk, and reward, of her heists increased. What started as a few thefts on ships and storage warehouses went on to heisting people's homes, museums, and the occasional C-Sec evidence locker. A few weeks ago, she even started taking contracts from shady characters. She didn't mind the danger that went along with it. In fact, she always found it more exciting, more satisfying when she got the job done.

Of course, she chose to withhold that information. Even if Klenon was somehow okay with her choice of profession, he'd be worrying about her safety. Cops weren't the only kind of enemies a thief could make.

Hoping to deviate the subject from herself, Kasumi said, "So you're finished with training, right?"

Klenon answered her with a swift nod.

"So do you know where you're going to be stationed?" she asked. The same drop of concern echoed in her voice. Klenon shrugged.

"Not sure. The captain seems to think we'll be out on the Skyllian Verge. He might be right. I remember a few bits about the feud between humans and batarians. It's mostly a little disagreement here or there. Mostly." He replied. Kasumi frowned. Ever since she came to the Citadel, she had been learning more and more about other alien races. Batarians weren't painted in a very pretty light. They were all accused of being slavers, mercs, and drug addicts. Kasumi wasn't the type to believe in stereotypes or conjecture, her relationship with Klenon was proof of that, but it still made her wary.

Klenon's less-than-positive response sent their conversation into silence. Realizing that his reply dampened the mood, Klenon moved quickly to try to allay her concern. "I don't think it'll be all that bad though. There haven't been any skirmishes in years. I doubt the batarians would do something terrible out of the blue. Why would they?"

A vain attempt at consoling her, but it was all he could think of. Kasumi was a bright woman. She could read him better than he could at times. It was obvious she'd see through his thinly-veiled attempt at comforting her.

"Just watch your step, tiger. We still have some loose ends to tie up, you and I." she said. Klenon snorted in amusement. The hint of affection in her tone was hard to miss.

"Yeah, we do." Klenon replied. He wondered whether they should venture further into the implied topic. The terms they left on were good, but Klenon still yearned for more. Maybe it was selfish of him to ask this much, but he could still at least try to see if the feelings were still there. The only problem was trying to say it without making it look overbearing, "So uh…about that."

Kasumi's smile broadened. Her gaze flicked around the room before landing on him again. "Yes?"

Klenon's mind went blank. His mind raced with incomplete thoughts, contrast to his mouth freezing like a statue. It was as if he suddenly forgot how to talk with her. For a split-second, they merely stared at each other until Klenon found the words he struggled to find.

"The…things we talked about… before I left. Are they uh…are they still there?" Klenon sheepishly put a hand on his head, chastising himself for being so nervous. Kasumi gave him a lighthearted chuckle. Heat rushed to Klenon's cheeks, flushing them into an invisible color. Despite her cheerful reaction, Kasumi's face turned thoughtful.

"Klenon, it's only been a few months. Don't worry, nothing's changed. Besides, I still think it's cute when you stutter like that." She said, the delicate smile she so often wore returning in full force. Klenon felt a wave of relief washed over him. A part of him always knew nothing changed, but just hearing her answer swept away any doubt in his mind.

"Huh, yeah…uh that's refreshing to hear." He stuttered. Again, he found his hand awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Kasumi caught his flustered expression and deftly changed topics. "So, I see you got a new makeover. A perk of beating that hardcore training of yours?"

Klenon looked down at his suit as if to confirm her statement. The dark blue and black of his suit collided with the bright light from the monitor in front of him. "Yeah, it was a gift from Harris. He said that I shouldn't be left out because of…you know."

She nodded, pleased that somebody was looking out for him after all this time. Though what he implied brought a question up in Kasumi's mind. The main reason she worried about him being by himself.

"Is everything all right over there? No…trouble?" Kasumi asked, taking on a sudden serious tone. Klenon would have to have been deaf not to notice it. It wasn't often that she would turn serious in the blink of an eye. It would have to take something very important to change her demeanor so suddenly. Klenon wasn't sure whether to be flattered or worried.

However, he stayed silent. The last thing he wanted to do was worry her with his problems. But he couldn't just lie to her either. He had to be honest to her, he'd hate himself otherwise.

"Um…there were a few instances, but it's been taken care of." Klenon said, "But um…I think that my squad leader may not like me so much."

Kasumi frowned. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. He won't even look at me. And when he does, I can see spite in his eyes. I…don't trust him."

"Well then he doesn't what he's missing." Kasumi assured him. Klenon lowered his head, absently patting the top of his helmet.

"Thanks, but I think the only way to deal with this is to do it directly. I'll adapt to this. I have before, right?" Kasumi nodded in agreement. Klenon looked up to meet her gaze, but kept his head in place. The beginning of a smile began to play on her lips.

"Thanks for asking. It's not fun, having to deal with all this. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, I guess."

"You'll get through it. You always have. It's kind of charming." Kasumi crossed her arms and nodded, giving an impressed look. Klenon gave her a half-heartened laugh. Her small attempt to cheer up seemingly succeeded.

"That's a first." He replied, holding his head high. Kasumi gave him an exaggerated shrug.

"That you know of."

Klenon crossed his arms and leaned back, acting surprised. "Really? And what would the other times be?"

Kasumi grinned and shook her head. "You'll have to work to find that out."

Klenon began to reply when a man's voice interrupted them; in the most inappropriate, and absurd way possible.

"Are you coming back to bed, Klenon?"

Klenon froze like a statue. Kasumi looked equally surprise before the biggest grin he had seen on her face today appeared.

"My, my, maybe it wasn't the training that tired you out, huh?"

Klenon could feel every drop of his blood rush to his cheeks. His mind shut down and his heart came to a full stop. All he could do was sit there, unmoving. "I…uh…that…I-I don't…"

Kasumi raised a brow, the grin staying plastered on her face. Klenon covered his visor with his hands. He couldn't bear to look at her, or even turn around to confront the source. "Just…why?"

"Hey, I'll talk to you later. Don't beat yourself up too badly, okay tiger?" Kasumi said. Klenon peered between his fingers and nodded.

"Yeah. See you."

Kasumi gave him one last smile before disconnecting. Klenon sighed and pulled himself up from his seat. He took in a sharp breath before forcing himself to face his interloper. The hallway was empty but Klenon was sure whoever it was, was loitering around to see his handiwork.

His prediction came true when he noticed Soren and Fredrick peering around the corner, trying to contain their laughter.

"Bahahahahaha!"

And failing.

Soren held his sides, letting his laughter flow freely. Fredrick was no less amused, leaning against the wall and covering his eyes as if the mere sight of Klenon's rattled state would throw him into another laughing fit.

"I'm sorry Klenon, but when Fred saw you...it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Soren gasped before his laughing returned. Klenon covered his face and sighed, clenching his free hand more out of awkwardness then anger.

"No hard feelings, man? I do this to everybody. Don't beat yourself over it. Your friend seemed to get a kick out of it too." Fred chuckled. Klenon sighed again and removed his hand from his visor.

"Don't remind me." He muttered. Soren, after finally keeping his laughter under control, leaned against the wall with a knowing glance.

"So…who is she?" he asked. Klenon shot him an icy glare, giving him a silent warning not to dig too deep.

"A friend. She's…travelling." He looked back at the terminal, half-expecting her to still be there. Soren gave a meager shrug.

"Alright. I won't pry…yet."

Klenon responded with another glare. Soren snickered at his touchy reaction.

"Point taken. Let's head back. I bet Matteo would throw a fit if he found us standing around here." He said, pointing back in the direction of their dorms. Klenon looked back at the terminal one last time before following a few feet away from them. He didn't relish the idea of going back there, but he didn't have much choice. Matteo was his commanding officer, whether there were issues between them or not.

Strange how sometimes the person you're supposed to trust makes it difficult for you to do so.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello all. Here's the next chapter up for your reading enjoyment. Since today marks two years of writing, I thought I'd publish my first one-shot along with this chapter. So I hope you enjoy both! Thanks everyone!**

**CuHnadian: The sad thing is he could order them to do the same thing. Don't know if some will follow that suicide order though.****^_^**

**BrokenRose99: The whole interruption just came to me during writing that scene. I'm glad it turned out the way it did.**

**EpicFlamingJesusRidingAdrago n. Indeed. And I could say the same about your name. I'll admit, I giggled.**

**TW6464: Living the flustered life ain't easy. Too bad he doesn't have much of a choice. Poor guy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Scope

A feeling of dread festered in Klenon's stomach. His eyes reluctantly followed Matteo's every move as he marched back and forth. The sound of Soren cracking his knuckles next to him was the only thing keeping the room from silence.

"I've received the go ahead from command. I was right. We're going to the Skyllian Verge. We need more men patrolling one of our most valuable assets." Matteo came to a full stop and crossed his arms. Klenon's gaze broke away and he nodded to no one in particular. He didn't know much about the area, only that it was shared between council races with humans being on top.

"So uh…which planet?" Soren asked. Matteo turned to him and gave him a hard stare.

"Elysium, one of our most profitable and successful colonies, is where we're heading. Security's been lacking the past couple of years. Admiral Mowers has asked us, along with a handful of other units, to bolster our numbers there."

"Elysium, eh? I heard it's lovely this time of year." Will muttered under his breath. Klenon released a shaky sigh. Something about going to Elysium didn't feel right. He couldn't feel anything but trepidation. Every fiber of his being was frayed, anxious about the coming events. Maybe he was just nervous about his first real posting, but he couldn't shake it off.

Matteo's eyes jumped from person to person like they usually do. Also as usual, he refrained from even looking in Klenon's general direction. He couldn't help but grit his teeth. Matteo wasn't even trying to hide it and it made him even more furious.

Regardless, Klenon stopped himself from showing it. It wouldn't do him any good if he just had an outburst from seemingly nowhere. However, he wouldn't mind having a private 'chat' with Matteo. The captain glanced back at the door and brushed past Elaine, before he exited the dorm, he took one last look at his squad. Elaine took to his side as he talked.

"We're heading out in an hour. Pack everything you need. We aren't coming back."

…

Klenon's duffle bag lonely sat at the foot of his bed. It didn't take much time to pack up his things. The contents of his luggage were largely the same as when he left, albeit a smaller amount than before. After taking five minutes to sort through everything, Klenon already packed up and ready to go. With all the free time on his hands, Klenon resigned himself to using a datapad to try to learn more about the region they were heading to.

For the most part, the Skyllian Verge was as uncharted as the majority of the galaxy. Only a handful of worthwhile planets were discovered, among the most famous being Elysium. Despite it bordering between Alliance and Batarian space, there were just as many other races living there.

Elysium was beautiful from what Klenon read. Mountains dotted the surface of the planet, and the temperature was comfortable enough to live in. In many ways it reminded him of Cuervo. The lush vegetation to the warm sun all brought back fond memories about his home. Klenon stared at the digital numbers on the top of the datapad before flicking his finger across the screen, turning the datapad off. They were fixing to leave in a few minutes.

The others were almost finished with their packing. Kathleen seemed to have already finished, judging by the fact that she was just lying on her bed, lazily drumming her fingers against her stomach while staring at the ceiling.

Soren noticed her idle behavior as well. After heaving a suitcase onto his bed, he said, "You certainly waste no time, Kathleen. What? Just like having nothing to do?"

Kathleen's gaze didn't shift towards him. Instead she shrugged and continued tapping her fingers. "Aren't you from Benning, Soren? You should be finished too if you worked your ass off there like everyone else."

Klenon almost reeled back. Kathleen's vague jab at him was unexpected. From her expression, Kathleen didn't seem to notice she even did it as evidenced by her continuing to drum her fingers. Klenon began to think that Kathleen wasn't aware of social norms. Or she didn't care.

One way or the other, Soren took it in stride. "I just like to double check. On Benning, it saves your fingers from getting chopped off in a ship's engine. Where are you from anyways?"

"Earth. A place called New York City." Kathleen answered in a single breath. She sat up and leaned her back against the headboard of her bed. "Didn't have much growing up. Mom didn't make much as a maid so I had to start working by thirteen. I thought by coming here I'd be out of her hair for a while and make some money for the both of us at the same time. I already had the biotics. Seemed like a simple choice."

Klenon listened intently but made sure to look inconspicuous. Kathleen was here for the same reason he was. Both of them were looking out for loved ones more than their people or their government. It sounded wrong, but Klenon felt it was nothing but justified. But at least he had the fortune to get special care from both his parents and Harris. Kathleen sounded like she had even less than Klenon did at the worst of times.

Klenon lowered his head but still kept his eyes trained on Kathleen. Her index and middle fingers slowly twisted a lock of her near-white hair as she continued.

"Honestly don't know how I got them. Mom never liked talking about it. So I didn't ask."

Soren nodded and sat down on his own bed. His voice took on a much more sincere tone. "And your dad?"

Kathleen shot him a surprised look. After a slight grimace, she looked away again as if it was never there. "Soren, you need to stop being so damn curious sometimes."

Klenon would have been sure that it was touchy subject if not for the fact that her tone couldn't be interpreted in any way other than joking. Soren smirked and dropped the conversation, going back to checking his belongings.

Klenon stared down at his feet, absorbing every bit of information. He and Kathleen had a lot in common than he would have ever suspected. Before, he would have dismissed her just as easily as anyone else, but something about her story rang a bell inside him. She sounded less like a face with a name and more of a person he could relate to. After all the time he spent in unfamiliar territory, he was starting to see people a little differently.

Before anyone could catch wind of his eavesdropping, Klenon laid down in his bed facing away from them. His finger drew patterns on the sheet of his bed. After concentrating slightly, a tendril of blue whipped around his finger.

The string of biotic energy twirled weightlessly in the air. Klenon followed every movement while recalling what Elaine told him during practice after hurting Soren. He had to restrain himself. There was some truth to her words, Klenon could recall a few moments where he didn't moderate his emotions or his abilities. Most of the time, it ended in his favor, but the same probably couldn't be said when he was out in the field. Enemies tended to not have the courtesy to hear your side of the story.

The smoky energy receded to the skin of his suit before vanishing. Klenon could admit that he could let his emotions get the better of him sometimes. So far, it caused little harm. He couldn't make the same mistake now. But Klenon did take cold comfort in the fact that he had no real ties to anyone here. He didn't know if the thought made him unfeeling or smart. Either way, it would probably save his life.

…

The rest of the time passed by at a lightning pace. Matteo had arrived to tell them the location of the ship they'd be boarding before leaving again. Klenon could swear that Matteo had spent more time away from them than staying.

Soren had a large suitcase and slung a bag over his shoulder. Judging by his concentrated expression, a great deal of weight plagued both sets of luggage. Klenon hoisted his bag up and followed Fred as they walked out of the dorm, Soren following. The three eventually settled in a quick walking pace with Kathleen, Will, and Elaine exchanging hushed words behind them.

"Elysium. I think we hit the jackpot, gentlemen." Soren said, catching up to them. Klenon shrunk down and lowered his head; a finely executed technique whenever strangers moved too close for comfort.

"Why is that?" Fredrick asked, taking the obvious bait.

"Well, my good friends, it's what? 2176? We spent ten months learning all the ins and outs of combat and biotics, we're tired, exhausted, flat out drained." Soren said as if he was a pitchman. Fred grinned, going along with Soren's 'advertisement'.

"And what is that you're suggesting?" he asked. Klenon lifted his head slightly, his own curiosity peaked.

"I'll tell you my good friend. Once patrolling is said and done, I say we go out and experience Elysium's nightlife. Get a taste of the exotic flavors from all around the galaxy." Soren offered. Fred looked between him and Klenon, and then grinned.

"Sounds like a plan."

Soren turned to his side for Klenon's answer. Keeping up with his past responses, Klenon gave a meager shrug. By now, it was almost instinctive. Every time someone tried to interact with him, all they'd get was a short, to-the-point answer. Even if he was more comfortable with Soren than anyone else, he still acted like a robot, giving an automated response and nothing more. It happened so many times that Klenon hardly ever noticed it anymore.

"Come on, Klenon. You've been on that whole mess of ships you're entire life. It can't hurt to go and see the world, right?" Soren reasoned. Klenon was about to offer the same response before what Soren said sank in.

"W-what ships?" he turned to Soren. He arced an eyebrow and exchanged a quick glance with Fred, no doubt wondering if he was serious.

"The…ships you came from. The flotilla, right? Migrant Fleet? Isn't that where you guys come from?" he said, their excitable pace coming to a slow crawl as the words left Soren's mouth.

"I-I didn't come from the fleet. I'm from Cuervo." He said. His nonchalant statement brought them to a complete stop, as if the words themselves were a brick wall, impeding their path.

"You're joking, right? Is this payback for what I did? Not in good taste, man." Fred commented. Klenon shrugged again.

"N-no. I'm from Cuervo. I lived there all my life. I've never even seen the fleet." He said. Silence befell the trio. Neither Soren nor Fred knew what to say. The hush made Klenon uncomfortable. He awkwardly cleared his throat and took a few steps forward before Fred broke the silence.

"So…why are you here?"

Klenon said nothing. He wasn't even sure he should be talking about this with them. He barely met Fred and his relationship with Soren was middle ground at best. Revealing the main reason he was here, while also spilling details about his family, didn't sit right with him. "Personal reasons. Let's…just leave it at that."

Soren noted Klenon's evasiveness. He had hoped that he'd spill another drop about his personal life, but it was to no avail. After all his tries over the months, his exertions seemed all for naught. Still, over the years he learned to suppress his curiosity if the situation called for it. This seemed to be just the moment. He should be thankful enough to know where Klenon was from after all. He wouldn't ask more than he was comfortable with. But he learned long ago that if he couldn't find something out directly, he could always find out from the things around him.

Using that notion, Soren guessed that the girl he talked with was dear to him. His reaction after Fredrick's interruption showcased it perfectly. From what little Klenon told them, he seemed to be an unusual exception to the notion that all quarians came from the fleet. His parents chose to raise him in a human colony. The question was why?

Granted, Soren's knowledge about quarians was limited. He only knew what the vids and what word of the mouth said. Most of it sounded like garbage, slander from people who either knew nothing about them or simply hated for the sake of hating. Quarians were branded as the lowest form of life, thieves, scavengers, criminals. If such a race truly existed, they would have been wiped out ages ago. They must have had some merits; every race did.

Unfortunately, Soren couldn't dig deeper than he wanted to. Any information coming out of Klenon was scarce. And what little did come out was vague. He could only hope to learn more later.

The rest of the walk descended to silence. A few station personnel passed by them on their way to their own duties. The awkward atmosphere around them was as thick as the silence that accompanied it.

"So uh Fred. Got anyone waiting for you back on Mars?" Soren asked. Fred chuckled slightly.

"Got a sister and brother. Parents, obviously. You?"

"Yeah, got a little brother. He just started middle school." Soren replied. Klenon relaxed slightly now that the spotlight was off of him. The squad reached a set of heavy bulk doors as they talked. To their right was a booth with the attending dock manager. He looked up from his copious amount of datapads and gave them the slightest of nods, punching in a few keys before turning back to his work.

The heavy steel doors creaked as they came to life. The doors split in two before retreating inside the walls, clearing their way to the docks. A few lonely ships were docked inside. Soren led the pack to a small, blue shuttle at the end of the dock. The doors were already open and ready to go. Soren dropped his luggage on the shuttle floor and plopped down on the seat closest to it.

Klenon took one step inside. His eyes bounced from one place to another, taking in the interior. The cool blue hue that seemed to be a trademark of Alliance ships was present along with white lights bolted to the floor. The interior was somewhat small, looking to be able to hold at most ten people. There were two rows with five chairs in each. Klenon fully entered the cabin and sat down in a chair next to the wall, taking a moment to stretch his legs before setting his bag on the seat next to him. After a few seconds, the rest of the squad piled in, some conversing with one another. Will sat down next to his bag, fiddling with his omni-tool while doing so.

Klenon leaned his head against the wall of the shuttle. The volume of conversation steadily rose as he sat in his own bubble. Within a few minutes, Matteo entered the shuttle. He sat down next to Elaine without a word and heaved a weary sigh. Klenon didn't pay him any heed. He couldn't tell if it was from apathy or from spite. For all he knew, it could have been both.

After a few moments of waiting, a man walked in and headed straight for the pilot's seat. Taking a moment to flip a few switches, the pilot powered up the shuttle's engines. The doors smoothly closed and Klenon could feel the familiar sense of weightlessness as the shuttle took off. The inside of the station soon disappeared, being replaced by the innumerable dots of light Klenon was so used to seeing.

Before Klenon could get truly comfortable, a massive ship soon came into view of the window next to him. The large block letters on its hull read 'SSV Canberra'. Judging from its size and name, Klenon had to guess they were boarding a cruiser. He unconsciously sighed before closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall again. Elysium was ready for him, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same.

…

A series of blue flashes poured out of a stone cell accompanied by the all too familiar sound of pained screams. Untia calmly roamed the halls, her hands clasped firmly behind her back as she checked one cell after another. There was really no need. Anyone that tried to escape wouldn't get past ten feet.

However, there was another reason for her attendance. Untia followed the quick flashes of light and came to a stop at one of the cell's threshold. A battered man sat tied to a metal chair. What remained of his Alliance uniform was scorched and torn. An asari wearing deep red and black armor paced casually behind him.

Untia retrieved another chair in the corner and sat down in front of him, crossing her arms. The man lifted his head slightly. His left eye was swollen shut. Drops of blood teetered at the edge of his cut lips as he struggled to force out any recognizable sound.

"Dayla." Untia said. The asari behind him nodded and stood in front of him. The man stared up at her with his one good eye, silently pleading for a shred of mercy. Dayla scowled and drove her fist into his jaw. The force knocked a fine mist of crimson into the air. Untia wasn't shaken in the slightest. "Don't think that just because you have something we want that we won't resort to more extreme measures to obtain it. Tell us, and you won't have to suffer through it."

The man, visibly shaken turned to Dayla, who merely cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "I…I…I don't-"

Another fist smashed his jaw.

"Dayla, abstain from hitting him too hard. We need him talking not dead. Not yet, at least." Untia said, raising her hand. She sat forward, resting her arms on her knees. "I apologize for her methods, but if you won't cooperate, I'll have no choice but to allow it to continue. What effort is the Alliance coordinating out in the Skyllian Verge? "

The man took a long hard look at Untia, his face staying as neutral as possible for someone in his condition. After a few silent seconds, the man smiled wearily. "G-Go to hell."

Untia's said nothing. Instead, she stood up and turned around, seemingly exiting the cell before turning around and driving a knife into his shoulder. Blood cascaded down his torn suit, drowning the once proud blue in a sea of red.

"Aaaaahhaaaaa!"

The knife was still clutched in Untia's hand. With a glare, she jerked her hand back and forth, twisting the knife. "You're trying my patience, you imbecile. I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, so I'm sorry if I confused you with my words. Let me say it more slowly. What. Is. The. Alliance. Planning?"

Untia jerked the knife back and forth, emphasizing every word. A harsh cry spilled out into the air with every motion. Releasing her hold on the knife, Untia slapped him across the face.

The man took quick shallow breaths. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, trying fruitlessly to dull the spiking pain.

"If you won't give us what we want when we ask nicely, I'm just going to have to get personal. Your choice." Untia said, her face just inches away from his. The man looked up but said nothing. He wasn't going to let some asari bitch force him into spilling everything he knew.

Untia grimaced and stepped back. "It's your choice."

She snapped her fingers and a trooper in the same dark armor as Dayla stepped in and handed her a datapad. Untia snatched it up without turning and read through it, circling the man like a predator toying with its food.

"Major Elliot Wellford. Serial Number 52341-79. Born and raised in New Delhi, India, Earth. Married to Sandra Wellford, two sons. Only sibling is Sergeant Tyler Wellford." Untia said. She handed the datapad to Dayla before returning to her seat. Elliot stared at her, mouth agape.

"H-how?"

"You'll find that we know a great deal about the Alliance. Moles have proven to be very…capable." She said, staring down at her balled fist. "But it's nothing to be concerned about. You should cheer up. You have a visitor after all."

Untia snapped her fingers again. Elliot could hear low grunts rumbling from behind her before he caught sight of a mop of blonde hair.

"God damn it. Don't fucking touch him." He growled. Tyler fell to his knees, breathing heavily from his attempted resistance. Untia signaled the guard and leaned closer to Elliot. The guard pulled out a sleek, black pistol and aimed it at Tyler's head.

"That's all up to you, Elliot. You give us what we want and you'll both be safe. Don't try to delay it. Don't think that people will miss you. Tyler's unit was 'massacred' by batarian pirates a few weeks ago. And you? Well, you volunteered for a covert operation out in the terminus systems. Your superiors warned you that it was a suicide mission, but you insisted. You're a very brave man, Elliot." Untia said. Elliot thrashed in his chair, threatening to topple it. He wanted nothing more than to strangle the asari's neck for mocking him.

"I'm not telling you a goddamn thing." He muttered. Untia shrugged and flicked her wrist. The guard loaded his pistol and pressed the cold, unforgiving barrel to his brother's neck.

"Elliot, man. Just give it up. We'll find a way out of this." He pleaded. His voice cracked with every word. Elliot shook his head feverishly. "Elliot, man."

A bang cracked throughout the room. Elliot screamed and pulled harder on the rope binding him. The thick fiber cut into his raw skin, letting drops of blood flow free.

Tyler clutched at his shredded thumb, whimpering. His shaken body collapsed to the floor, holding his torn hand to his body.

"You fucking bitches. I'll tear your goddamn throats out!"

Untia pressed her foot against Tyler's head, pushing it into the cold floor. "Language, Elliot. I think we can both agree that everything will turn out for the better once you decide that your brother's life is more important than a few soldiers'. You don't even know them so why worry about it."

Elliot stared long and hard at his shivering brother. Shallow gasps of air were the only clue he was still conscious. He lowered his head and cursed his terrible position. "Fine. What the hell do you want to know?"

Untia smiled and pulled away from his brother. "Oh there are a lot of things. Why don't we begin with what I asked you before?"

She sat back down in her chair, her smile widening. "What is the Alliance planning on the Skyllian Verge?"

Elliot gulped a ball of air before he said, "In a few days, we're going to be bolstering our defenses in Elysium. Several platoons are going to be stationed there. Some of them are biotic units; recruits with the new L3 implants. I don't know how long they're going to be there. That's all I know."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Untia said before standing up and exiting the cell. Just before she walked out of sight, she turned around and said. "I'll be sure to think of something to repay you with."

On that note, Untia walked away. Dayla gave the guard a nod before leaving herself. She caught up to her mistress and cracked her knuckles again. "What are we planning for them?"

"Prep them for experimentation. No use to us besides that. And our friend out there could use the test subjects." Untia produced her omni-tool and tapped a few keys before retuning her attention in front of her.

"Patch Kahan through. He and I have some things to discuss." She ordered. Dayla gave an affirmative nod before turning on her heels and walking the other way. Untia continued her walk alone, passing through large, guarded hallways and imposing heavy-duty doors.

Decades went into the construction of the space station she currently walked through. Credits were poured in by the shipload to make it mobile and undetectable. Even more was spent on its defenses. She had been planning the construction of it for years and years, working out every kink to make sure it was ready. For all intents and purposes, the station was an invisible fortress.

It didn't take long for Untia to reach the comfort of her private observation room. The ancient asari sculptures beckoned her inside, welcoming her with their sublime craftsmanship. Her heels _clacked_ against the floor as she made her way to her chair. The room was swashed with a deep glow of sapphire from the star they were orbiting. A small holographic box soon appeared before her, following her path to her chair.

"Is there something you need, mistress?" the batarian voice asked.

"Tell me something, Kahan. Are you aware that Alliance forces have increased the amount of soldiers guarding the Verge?" she asked. Not a single word echoed in her grand hall, telling her the answer before he mustered the courage.

"I was not aware mistress. Forgive me." Kahan finally said. Untia snorted.

"Need I also tell you that my patience is almost drained with you? I admire a man that can get results. All you've done is make excuses for the lack of them. I want progress and I want it now. Your plan to kidnap soldiers was impressive, brilliant even. But if you don't come up with a plan now, I'll have to deal with you harshly." She warned. Untia could hear faint, stuttered words coming through the other end. If he wasn't so useful in persuading the lowlifes of the galaxy, she would have had him killed by now.

"Mistress, there is no need. There's a man I've had contact with. He can convince far more people than I could alone. After some persuading, he agreed to throw in his support. His name is Elanos Haliat. If anyone can enlist the aid of the major merc bands, it's him." Kahan said. Untia gave a nod even if he couldn't see it.

"Good. Don't fail me. Dayla is going to keep sending you information about the Alliance forces. You know what to do. Elysium is the prize, not glory. I will not tolerate failure. You better hope this plan comes to fruition; for your sake." She finished before cutting the line.

Kahan was a good attack dog. If someone needed to be eliminated with no discretion, she could count on his brute force tactics. But now the attack dog was trying to fight his own war. Untia would be lying if she said she had faith in him. She was making a hundred other back up plans right under his nose when the inevitable happened. Whether he knew it or not, Kahan was expendable. She wouldn't grieve for his death, or even be affected. She'd seen plenty of allies die in her centuries of existence. They were all a stepping stone towards an ideology so few people realize. But the ones that did would make everything better. And she was at the helm.

Anyone who tried to stop her would be killed. Anyone who tried to dissuade her from her current path would be used as cattle for their experiments. She would not rest until her goal would be realized.

And when it was, the galaxy would be all the better for it.

…

As soon as the shuttle docked with the Canberra, Klenon's squad was escorted to the crew quarters. Klenon had never been on a cruiser before, but its expansive hallways gave credence to its size. Klenon felt like it was a mobile city. It certainly felt as large as Cuervo. He could only imagine how large the bigger ships were. There was no doubt in his mind that he would easily lose himself in their passageways.

The ship's interior was much more brightly lit than the station. Klenon thanked his ancestors that he could finally see ten feet ahead of himself. Soren and Fred were taking the lead, their customary role. Klenon was shambling about in the middle with Will a step behind him. Kathleen's eyes lazily scanned the area as she took up the rear.

Matteo and Elaine departed from the group as soon as the shuttle touched down, leaving the others to go to their respective quarters.

Klenon rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't help but feel a little anxiety while walking through the pearl lit halls. All of the familiar people around him didn't help much either. Maybe he was just nervous about being in a new environment. He had grown so used to the training facility.

Looking up, Klenon came to a full stop. He stared ahead for a few seconds before turning around. There wasn't a single person from his squad in sight. Other people brushed passed him, not even acknowledging him.

_Keelah, that's the last time I daydream while walking._ He thought as he looked back down the corridor, trying to find out where the others could have gone. Taking one cautious step after another, Klenon briefly considered going back to the shuttle, but the hangar they docked in was all but abandoned.

"What are you doing here?"

Klenon turned on his heels, hoping that it was one of the others. Instead he came face to face with a man with a shaved head and a less-than-courteous expression.

"Uhh…I-I lost-"he mumbled.

"You know, I should ring up the captain about a gas sucker hiding out in ship." He said. Klenon took a step back, visibly shocked by the insult.

"I-I…wh-what?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it, gas sucker?" he said, taking a step closer. Klenon shrunk down, unsure of what to do. But he knew deep down that he had to defend himself.

"N-no. I'm supposed to be here. Don't worry about it." Klenon muttered. The man took another step. Something told Klenon that he was thriving on his defense.

"Nah, I don't believe it. Gas sucker like you doesn't belong here. Why don't you just go on back to your fleet of old scrap, huh?" he snickered. Klenon nervously wringed his hands. His mind shouted at him to say something, to somehow revive that fire when he met Harris back in the store in Cuervo. It had been years since he had to stand up to somebody. He wasn't even sure if standing up for himself was the right thing to do. Whoever this man was, he seemed to want a fight more than anything. But part of Klenon was all too happy to give it to him.

"I don't need to listen to you." Klenon replied, some of buried aggression leaking into his voice. He was just about to walk away until he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He looked back and smiled. Soren was right next him, with Fredrick not far behind.

"Listen uh…" Soren said, scratching the side of his head with his finger.

"Bryan." He answered.

"Byron."

"Bryan!"

"Barrett. Just go on about your business. Leave the guy alone, he's doesn't swing that way." Soren said, lightly pushing Klenon back so that he was between them. Bryan glared at Klenon, obviously ruing the fact that he somehow had backup, before turning around and going back the way he came.

Once Bryan was out of sight, Klenon relaxed his surprisingly wound up muscles. Soren patted him on the shoulder, drawing his attention to him.

"Come on, we lost you when we rounded a corner. The others are already dozing off." He said. Klenon nodded and followed them, making sure to actually pay attention to where they were going. The whole confrontation still left him a little shaken. The last thing he expected was to run into someone so confrontational. He couldn't imagine the type of mindset someone would posses to make them like that. Klenon was willing to bet that Bryan was a stone's throw away from being a full on sociopath. He may have been on the defense, but Klenon swore to himself that it wasn't going to be the same story if he crossed paths with him again. After a few twisting turns they arrived to their room. Klenon tapped on Soren's shoulder just before they went inside.

"What's up?" Soren asked. Klenon looked behind him as if he expected Bryan to still be there.

"Uh. Thanks for the backup. I don't know if I could stand his ranting any longer." He said. Soren nodded, his pride clearly showing.

"No problem."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello guys and gals. After working through the post-new year shenanigans, I bring you another chapter for your reading enjoyment. Enjoy!**

**CuHnadian: Glad to see the scene didn't deviate. Not gonna lie, it was a little bit of a risk on my part. A toast for it working out! I have no drink though...**

**TW6464: He's gonna need em for later. War's a' comin'.**

**EpicFlamingJesusRidingADrago n: Perhaps one day...one day.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Gem of Humanity

Klenon took a few meager steps inside. Elaine looked up from the datapad she was reading, a smile growing on her face. "It is good to see you're okay, Klenon. I trust that Soren and Fredrick found you with ease?"

Klenon rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"We found him wandering around. Had a run in with some lowlife, but nothing major." Soren said, taking his side once more. Elaine frowned.

"Lowlife? Are you all okay?" She stood up from her seat and approached them. Klenon didn't fail to notice how her demeanor changed so suddenly. The safety of her squad mates must have been very serious to her, regardless of the threat.

"It was nothing we couldn't handle. Some guy named Bryan thought Klenon was an easy target. We scared him off though." Soren said with a wave of his hand, dismissing any worry about them. Will, who was lounging in a chair on the corner, perked up at the mention of the name.

"Bryan? That numbskull?"

Soren nodded, "Yeah, you know him?"

"Hard not to. He and I were in the same dorm during basics. A fine example of human stupidity, that one." Will mused. He turned to Klenon, crossing his arms. "If he's holding a grudge against you, be warned that he'll most likely continue. I've had several run-ins with him myself. Honestly, it baffles me how the Alliance thought accepting him was a good idea."

"You and me both. Guy came off as a total dick." Soren replied.

"I'm not surprised. Somewhere, a village is missing its idiot." Will smirked.

While Soren and Will exchanged words, Klenon took a look around the room. His mind tuned out their conversation as he shuffled towards the nearest unoccupied bed. Dropping his duffle bag on the floor, Klenon briefly contemplated exercising to remedy the stress from his confrontation. He had done so plenty of times in the past. Klenon looked around the room, hoping to find out where, if any, exercise rooms were located. His listless survey attracted the attention of another squadmate.

"You nervous, Klenon? You look like a guard dog." Kathleen observed from her post on her bed. Klenon whipped around the face her. Her position very much resembled the one in their old room, minus the drumming of her fingers.

Klenon rubbed his arm, looking down at the floor with a small, uncontrollable smile. "I-Is there an exercise r-room… around here?"

"You gonna tune your guns? Atta boy." Fredrick said, apparently having picked up Klenon's question. He slapped Klenon on the back with a thumbs-up; the force of it throwing Klenon temporarily off-balance. Fred's blatant and intrusive attitude made Klenon more than a little uneasy.

"Uh…yeah. So…is there?" Klenon asked. His question took on a slightly guarded tone, but neither Kathleen nor Fred seemed to notice. Kathleen shrugged, but Fredrick nodded.

"Yup. A deck down, hard to miss really." He said. Klenon nodded his thanks and left without another word, leaving the rest of the squad to their own devices.

…

Untia took another sip of her Thessian wine. Numbers and words cascaded in front of her as she lounged in her chair. Each word and number held a special meaning, a thing or an idea that needed further research or approval before becoming greater.

Soft footsteps disturbed the otherwise peaceful and ominous setting. Untia didn't bother turning to see who it had entered her domain. If her visitor checked out with her bodyguards, she had little to worry about.

The guest stopped next to her and held out a datapad. Once the datapad made contact with her hand, Untia looked up to see Minerva standing at attention.

"Damage?" she asked her bluntly.

"Over fifty casualties. Three losses. Target was neutralized." Minerva reported. Untia's aging eyes scanned over the datapad's contents before handing it back with a pleased grin.

"Excellent. With the last of the listening posts out of order, we can focus more on the true prize." She said. Her hand extended forward and a hologram of Elysium popped up before her. Two fingers hovered over the small holo-planet's surface as Untia looked for her target. Finally, her index finger landed on the planet's northern hemisphere, leaving a small blip.

"I've ordered Kahan to attack Elysium's capital, Illyia. It contains the bulk of the Alliance's forces, which means it holds the most promise for test subjects." She stated. "Judging from the information given to us by Mr. Wellford, human biotics are also going to have a large presence. They're just as important. Dr. Ava has been pestering me about subjects for months. But back to the subject at hand, the city is a heavily fortified target. Kahan is going to need as much information as possible to make this harvest a success."

Minerva crossed her arms, the red lenses surrounding her visor shifted as she lost herself in thought. The tantalizing sight of the planet they orbited stood proudly in the observation window, washing the room in a heavenly glow.

"The reports speak for themselves. There are hundreds of soldiers there, if not thousands. Combined with any salvage and whatever technology our men can pick up, Elysium makes for a very tempting target." Minerva said. Untia nodded her agreement.

"Which is exactly why I'm sending you there. We need a constant flow of information from our mole to Kahan for his attack plans. I'll pass all of our combined knowledge about the Alliance to you, including what we're looking for in test subjects and the very base of information about the project. I want you to pass them to Kahan as soon as possible. You're meeting him inside the city walls, away from prying eyes. You're free to requisition back up if you wish." Untia said.

Minerva uncrossed her arms, her posture stayed straight, leaving no evidence of what she felt. "Do it."

Untia lightly tapped her fingers against her omni-tool. The soft chirps emanating from it soon came to a stop, leaving a void of sound in its wake. "Very well. I've prepped a shuttle to take you to Elysium. This needs to be done quickly and quietly. The data cannot leave our hands. I don't need to tell you the consequences of failure."

Minerva needed no further encouragement. She gave a solemn nod before Untia flashed an OSD in her face. Taking it between two fingers, Minerva stored the data into an armored compartment before leaving as quietly as she came. Untia relaxed in her leather seat and closed her eyes, basking in the gentle hum of the ship's inner workings. Her body went limp as she went over the thousands of variables in her project and how delicate the situation was.

She held no fear, however. Minerva was her most trusted asset. She had been tasked with handling delicate information more times than she could remember. Unlike Kahan, Untia placed Minerva on a high pedestal and had the utmost faith in her. As long as she continued to be involved, Untia had no doubts that her operations would run smoothly.

…

Klenon's arms burned like they were on fire. The metal bar that hovered over his head constantly beckoned him to reach it. The slippery sweat that accumulated in his palm made it difficult to keep his grip even with the layered padding of his suit. His muscles were being strained to the breaking point.

Klenon shut his eyes and swallowed a large gulp of air before pulling himself up again. His chin rose inched higher, trying desperately to surpass the metal bar where he held his tenacious grip. The edges of his helmet reached just past the bar, encouraging him.

Releasing a huff of air, Klenon pulled himself higher before his entire head peeked over the bar. Klenon allowed himself a small grin before letting go completely, landing perfectly on his feet.

_That makes thirty. The docs weren't kidding when they said that gene therapy would do wonders._

A sharp whistle interrupted his thoughts. His attention turned to Fredrick, who showed up a few minutes after Klenon was halfway done with his exercise.

"Impressive form there. Bet that girl back home is going to get a nice surprise when you get back, huh?" he grinned. Klenon couldn't help but blush at his teasing. For some reason, Fredrick knew exactly what button to push to get an embarrassed reaction out of him. Fred had a point though, Klenon wondered what Kasumi's reaction would be to his transformation. He certainly wasn't the scrawny kid he used to be.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to keep him for yourself, Fred? You're going to give the poor guy a panic attack if you keep it up." Will said while lifting a pair of dumbbells at the same time. Fred just laughed and waved him off.

"Keep dreaming, Will. He's not my type, no offense." Fred said. Klenon just held up his hand, showing he didn't mind. His white eyes fell on the dumbbell rack next to Will. He crossed the room quickly and grabbed a pair before imitating Will's motions.

"So enlighten us, Will. What's your story?" Fred asked while wrapping his hands with a white tape. Will wiped the sweat off his brow before answering.

"Little old me? Well for starters I'm from Mother Earth, Alaska specifically. Got a sister that just started law school. She can be just as cheeky as me at times. I never really travelled either. I stayed on the homeland." Will smirked. "That's how I met Elaine truth be told, She used to recruit in her home land, Marseille in France, but she decided to explore a bit. From what I've heard, the Alliance needed competent techies and, well, I am the most competent of them all."

"France huh? Figured as much. Her accent kind of gave it away." Fred commented. Klenon nodded in agreement despite the fact that he didn't know much about the Human homeworld and its culture. As the conversation delved into Will's personal life, Klenon tried to stay focused on his exercise. The exertion he put on himself before severely limited his ability to bring the weights up to his chest, but somehow he managed.

"Think Matteo cared more about my tech abilities than my biotics to be truthful. The man is like a stone, no idea what's going on in that head of his." Will set down his weights and stretched his arms as if he were exhausted. "Not that I'm complaining mind you, but the man's avoiding us like the plague. I swear we've spent less than ten minutes in the same room as him."

Fred grimaced slightly before replying, "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. We have only known him for like a day. Maybe after a while he'll turn out to be an okay guy."

Klenon resisted the temptation to refute Fred's belief, but only barely. The only evidence of his resentment was the frown hidden underneath his opaque visor.

"Hopefully. It'd be such a pain if he turns out to be an ass hat." Will muttered. "We won't know what tune he plays until we're actually out in the field. Pity since that's the moment where we do or die."

Klenon found himself agreeing with everything Will was saying. Their lives were in his hands and Klenon wasn't entirely sure if he could ever be comfortable with the fact. Matteo had done nothing to prove otherwise and even a spell of small talk seemed impossible with him. A wave of exhaustion hit him suddenly, forcing him to refocus on his routine.

"You said you were the most competent of them all, Will. Think a guy like you can survive easily enough, unless you're just tooting your own horn." Fred snickered. "I bet Klenon here can out-tech you."

Klenon shot him a look with a mix of surprise and embarrassment. One that said 'I can't believe you're dragging me into something again'. Will glanced at Klenon while Fred kept staring at Will, completing the chain. After what seemed like an eternity, Will decided to break the silence.

"Valid point, Quarians are the brainiacs when it comes to technology, right? Bet you and I can learn a lot from each other." Will offered.

Klenon forced a polite chuckle. "Uhh, sorry. I…don't know all that much about tech."

"What? You're-you're joking right? It's basically common knowledge you guys are the best of the best when it comes to the circuits and wires." Will said, setting down his weights as if the revelation unsettled him.

"It's also 'common knowledge' that we're all thieves and vagrants. You don't believe that, do you?" Klenon snapped. He didn't like being this flustered, but the constant stereotyping started to irritate him. Thankfully, Will didn't seem the least bit offended.

"Well of course not, I just hoped to have an equal in that regard. But still, color me curious, why is that?" Will said. Klenon offered a measly shrug.

"I wasn't born in the fleet. I've never seen it, just heard about it from my mother. She taught me some basic things about tech. I might be able to fix a toaster, but ask me to hack a door? You're better off kicking it down." Klenon mumbled.

Will shuffled in place, feeling awkward standing before sitting down on a bench. "Uh huh. I see. So…you can you fix my omni-tool?"

Klenon fired daggers in his direction. He looked as if he were ready to pounce at him at a moment's notice. The disarming grin on Will's face did enough to make him realize the joke.

"It's a joke. No need to get worked up." Will said as if he needed to explain his intention more clearly. Klenon just shrugged again and continued to pull the weights up to his chest. A dull, burning wave travelled up and down his biceps. After a heavy sigh, Klenon set the dumbbells back to their respective racks, giving in to his body's demands.

"I'm…heading back to the bunks." Klenon said, part of him debating whether they actually cared or not. Fred gave him a thumbs up before continuing his own exercise. Klenon exited the weight room and rounded the corner that led to his dorm. He barely had time to react before he crashed into someone.

"S-sorry." He stammered in apology. He recollected himself and lightly gasped when he saw that it was none other than Matteo who he bumped into.

The man looked much bigger close up. Matteo towered over him, at least a head taller than him. His face looked worn and drawn out, no doubt from whatever matters always kept him away from the rest. His finger absently traced the scar on his chin. Klenon nervously wringed his hands, unsure what to make of the captain's expression, but he couldn't ignore the pit in his stomach.

"Where's Private Miles and Davis?" he asked. He took a quick breath before adding, "And where have you been?"

Klenon stood up straight and tried his best to look as relaxed as possible. It took all of his willpower not to show any indication of his resentment. Just being near him made Klenon nauseous. Matteo's piercing gaze stared right at him, but Klenon felt that, if anything, Matteo was looking through him.

_How like him. _Klenon thought. He clasped his hands behind his back, trying to look professional, before replying, "I-I was in the weight room, sir. Just keeping to my routine like the instructors said. Miles and Davis are in there, doing the same thing."

Klenon finished his answer with an abrupt nod. He said his answer; it poured out like a waterfall, but it was an answer nonetheless. Matteo's stone face cracked slightly before returning to normal. A brief flash of emotion shined through, but it passed too quickly for a good look. Before Klenon could excuse himself, Matteo turned back to him.

"We're hitting Elysium in a few hours. Get everything in order now. I will not tolerate laziness." He ordered with a dead stare before walking past him. Klenon deflated and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could still feel the remaining awkwardness around him like a fog. He waved a hand in front of him before resuming his quick hike back to the dorm, eager to get as far away from Matteo as possible.

…

Kasumi idly tapped the wooden crate she had perched herself on, alternating between quick hits and measured, even beats.

After her brief but enjoyable talk with Klenon, she had to leave behind her hidden home with Keiji and stowaway in a shuttle's cargo hold. Like many times before, her client requested the acquisition of an item on another world. Despite her previous motivations, Kasumi only took the job for two reasons. One was obviously the pay. Her client wanted the contents of a safe that belonged to a respected law firm in exchange for 10,000 credits; one of the many cases of corporate espionage that happened every day in the galaxy.

The second reason was a much more personal one. The security firm she planned to steal from had its headquarters situated in the Skyllian Verge, more specifically, the alpine paradise known as Elysium. Klenon had mentioned that the Skyllian Verge was where he'd most likely be stationed. Kasumi had a chance to meet up with him again, however slim.

The faint sound of footsteps shook her back to reality. Her entire body tensed up, ready to evade any guards at the drop of a pin. To her relief, it was only Keiji climbing over a wall of luggage and jumping down in front of her.

"Hey, I managed to snag some lunch while the guards weren't looking. You hadn't eaten anything so…" He held out a small bundle of plastic bags in his palm. Kasumi waved her hand in front of her face, allaying any concern. Before she could offer up a refusal, Keiji's assumption became evident by the sound of Kasumi's growling stomach. With a tentative sigh, Kasumi nodded and took one of the bags from his hand. The plastic package fit in the palm of her hand and gave off a distinctive sweet odor. Kasumi tore open the wrapping with haste and took a small bite into the sweet roll. Keiji hopped up next to her and dug into his own snack.

"So enlighten me…, Keiji shifted slightly, unsure of how to phrase his question right, "What's the plan once we touch down?"

Kasumi swallowed her mouthful of sweetbread before replying, "I hacked into the flight log and stole the captain's itinerary. We're going to land in Elysium's capital around tomorrow afternoon. Once we arrive, we'll scope the place out for a few hours and get ready in the morning. Easy, right?"

"Easy, sure. But…what do we do after scouting the firm out?" Keiji inquired. Kasumi froze in place. Keiji's nerves were suddenly riled up. He half-expected to see a guard standing in front of them. He took a quick scan of the cargo bay; more for his own peace of mind than anything else.

Keiji could swear that tension began to grow between them. If it wasn't for Kasumi suddenly taking another bite of her bread, he would have thought he hit a nerve. He let his guard down and asked again.

"If you want, you can find somewhere we could camp out for the night. I have to go somewhere." She replied, her usual up-beat tone strangely subdued. Keiji finished off the rest of his snack, feeling strangely intrigued. It wasn't uncommon for Kasumi to keep things to herself. In fact, many of their heists were successful because she had spent time to herself, either making last-minute changes to their plan or staking out their target one last time. Something felt different though. He could make out her serious demeanor just from her response. Usually, she'd be more care-free about heists. Keiji didn't know if there was an ulterior motive or if it had something to do with her client and the job, but something had her full attention and it wasn't the heist.

Keiji briefly contemplated whether he should even bring it up. He had known Kasumi for a long time and they trusted each other with their lives. It would certainly be enough to warrant some kind of explanation.

"Hey, Kasumi?" She turned to face him. Already he could feel the serious air around her dissipate. She was good at hiding her feelings, but Keiji knew better. "What do you mean by that? What are you going to be doing in the meantime?"

Kasumi took a moment to respond. She wasn't sure how exactly to tell him. By all rights, it was a private matter, but she saw no harm in telling him. Though he'd probably roll his eyes once he heard her answer. She couldn't help herself and her sentimentality. She couldn't break tradition and she had no doubt that the gesture would be a welcomed break from usual serious atmosphere he found himself in. "I'm going to find Klenon."

The absence of a reply made Kasumi uneasy. She wasn't sure what to expect from him. The relationship between herself and Klenon was relatively low-key and as far as Kasumi knew, Keiji didn't know how deep down the relationship went.

"Uh huh. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know he's there?" he questioned, sounding more curious than anything else, much to Kasumi's relief. She gathered back her usual chipper mood before responding.

"I had a nice chat with him before we started this little adventure. Turns out he's being stationed at Elysium. That's part of the reason I took this job in the first place. We haven't seen each other in person for almost a year so…" Kasumi let her reasoning hang in the air, letting Keiji figure it out himself.

"Ah, I get it. No worries, then. I'll go ahead and find something to do with my spare time." Keiji said sympathetically. Kasumi shook her head, obviously disagreeing with the idea.

"Not saying that it's strictly private. You can go out and scout the building if you want, but I'm sure Klenon would appreciate it if you tagged along. The more people the better. Besides, you two never really did talk mano-a-mano. It's about time we rectify that, don't you think?" Kasumi said with a wide grin. Now Keiji froze in place. Throughout the entire time he had known Kasumi, he had barely spoken a word to Klenon. There were the occasional greetings and short bouts of small talk, but the two never really engaged in anything resembling an actual conversation.

"Uh, not that I'm refusing but he and I haven't really talked much." Keiji said. Kasumi's grin grew wider.

"It's all the more reason for you two to get acquainted. Come on, I can't have my two best friends be awkward around each other. That's worse than being a third wheel." Kasumi mock-pouted. Keiji suppressed a snicker and shrugged.

"I guess if you really want to. Why not? Beats sitting around staring at guards at any rate."

"Good, because he's going to need the company. His birthday is coming up after all." Kasumi mentioned casually.

"Really? So that's why you're going through all this trouble." Keiji concluded. Kasumi nodded nonchalantly.

"Yup. We've had our own little celebration party every year for a while now. It'd be…criminal to not continue it." Kasumi said with a sly grin. Keiji failed to suppress as scoff.

"Alright, I see your point. So any idea on where to find him?" he asked. Kasumi shrugged, clearly unconcerned with the small detail.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'll figure it out." She said confidently.

"I hope you do. It wouldn't be much of a celebration if we got lost trying to find him." Keiji muttered. Kasumi smiled again and nodded in agreement.

"Leave all that to me. When it comes to tracking someone down, well, I'm the undisputed expert. How hard can it be to find an awkward quarian that looks lost in a big city?" Kasumi proudly said. Silence fell between the two, the only sound coming from the straining engines. With the current topic dried up, Kasumi resigned herself to laying down on her back and trying to get some sleep. She hoped that by the time she woke up, the ship will have made its way to Elysium. She didn't want to waste any more time than necessary. She had a job to do and a special person to reunite with.

…

"_Entering Elysium's atmosphere in one minute_." The soft, computerized voice of the shuttle's VI said. Klenon stretched in his seat. His muscles were already feeling sore from his workout. It was no small wonder that he was able to move at all.

The squad had left the cruiser a half-hour ago. Unlike the rest of his squad, Matteo towered over the others, preferring to stand. His entire body shook slightly, but Klenon couldn't tell if it was from the turbulence or his own nervousness.

Klenon inwardly shrugged, remembering that he didn't care one way or the other. He grimaced slightly, noting how this particular shuttle lacked any windows, preventing him from seeing Elysium from space. He always preferred the view for its simple majesty. Watching a large planet in space was a humbling experience for him. He found it fascinating.

A series of deep breaths drew his attention to his side. Klenon turned slightly alarmed when he noticed Elaine to his side, sweating profusely and fanning herself with a datapad. Klenon's eyes darted around the cabin, hoping to find anyone that noticed the same thing he did. His heart leapt up into his throat. His brain protested to do something, anything!

"Lieutenant, a-are you okay?" he stammered. Elaine turned to him and, after realizing what he meant, sighed, but it seemed more out of regret for making him worry rather than frustration at her current predicament.

"It's nothing, Klenon. There's no need for alarm. Just something I have to deal with from time to time. It will pass after a couple of minutes." She assured him in her usual soft-spoken manner. "It's just one of the things that go along with being an L2."

"L2? Like an older biotic amp?" Klenon said, recalling everything the doctors told him about biotic amps.

"Yes. You all were lucky enough to receive L3 amps. They eliminated most of the side-effects from L2's. I was lucky. Some of the others were not." Elaine explained, fanning herself all the while. Klenon politely nodded. The exact details of the L2 amps were lost to him but even he knew the technology in them were simply dangerous.

"S-so this," Klenon gestured to Elaine, "is because of the amp."

"Correct. I do not loathe the amp by any means, of course. There have been many times were they were useful. If they help me save many innocent lives, I can live with the occasional heat flash or one of the other things I've suffered through." Elaine said without a hint of bitterness. She treated her abilities as more of a blessing than a curse. Klenon nodded his thanks and turned his attention forward. He couldn't help but feel a little shameful. Elaine's acceptance of both the pros and cons of her biotics was a stark contrast to Klenon's when he first found out. Instead of imagining how he could use it for good, he worried about what the others would have thought of him. He was thankful that mindset quickly disappeared.

"_Lowering landing gear._ _Please gather your belongings and return your seats to their upright positions." _The VI chimed. As before, Klenon gathered everything and stood up. The cabin shook slightly as the shuttle landed. A small hiss could only be heard as the doors unlocked and slid open. A flood of sunlight entered the otherwise dim cabin.

Matteo walked out in a confident stride, taking in scenery before stepping off the shuttle's stairs. Next was Elaine, quickly taking his side. Klenon grabbed his bag and took a deep breath before walking out. What he saw took his breath away.

The city's skyscrapers glittered in the sunlight. Skycars soared across the sky in all directions. Every building boasted a complex and artful architecture, enhancing the extravagant feel of the city. The smaller buildings that surrounded the inner city were no less impressive. The stocky structures were filled with people either socializing or eating outside, talking with their companions. The neon lights and massive vid screens attested to the city's bustling nature, all vying for Klenon's attention.

Klenon jumped off the shuttle's steps and turned a full circle, taking in every inch of the city's detail. The shuttle must have landed right in the heart of the city's traffic. His ears flooded with the banter and footsteps of the passers-by. The crowds were filled with all manner of races. Turians, asari, and salarians all dotted the melting pot in the throng of people.

"Keelah. This place is so much more…lively than Cuervo." Klenon mused as he stepped off the landing pad. He noted a small entourage of Alliance soldiers coming to greet them. A man with greying hair shook hands with Matteo before turning to the rest.

"Welcome to Illyria, men. You've just been stationed in Humanity's little slice of paradise. Admiral Mowers informed me of your arrival. I'm under orders to get you greenhorns outfitted and out there ASAP. If you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the armory." He said. The man turned on his heels and led the group through the horde of pedestrians. The thick crowd made it impossible for Klenon to avoid bumping shoulders with anyone.

After rounding a couple of blocks, the man led them to a building surrounded by high walls and watch towers. The air around the complex screamed 'military installation'. Despite the fact that a sizable amount of soldiers were in the middle of a busy city, the average citizen didn't seem to care.

_Must be used to it, considering all the pirate attacks._ Klenon thought as they approached the base's gate. The grey haired officer flashed his ID under a scanner. The chain-link fence made a loud _crank_ before being pushed aside. Klenon's head flicked from left to right, observing the numerous things going on around him. Off to his right were a couple of technicians doing repairs on various ground vehicles. To his left were the same vehicles parked in a neat formation. The roaring of an engine was almost enough to drown out the city life beyond the concrete walls.

"So what slice of paradise are we going to be assigned to?" Soren asked loud enough for the officer to hear.

"We have the city locked down. Patrols are as numerous as the people living here and we have a significant presence in customs and immigration. We only requested manpower because personnel guarding the outskirts of the city have been lacking. That's where you'll be assigned." The man answered without breaking his stride.

"So we'll be looking away from the city the entire time. Joy." Will said under his breath. Klenon shared his sentiments. He found himself being far more captivated with the city's beauty than what surrounded it.

Klenon and his group were escorted inside. He found himself nervously wringing his hands, but he knew deep down that nobody would try to attack Elysium, not with how many Alliance soldiers were guarding it. Anyone that tried was signing their own death warrant.

…

Minerva took quick, long paces towards the station's living quarters. Her shuttle was prepped and ready for take-off. She just needed to get one more thing. The door's sensor detected her presence and opened by the time she reached its threshold.

The inhabitants all snapped to attention when she entered. They were all equipped with red and black armor similar to hers. Almost every race was represented. Asari, humans, even a krogan were standing with a crisp posture. Their opaque visors reflected everything around the room. Their weapons hung from their backs and sides. Some even carried various tech instruments on their belts or wrists.

"Listen up. We're having a rendezvous with Kahan in Elysium. Our mistress has ordered us to deliver sensitive data to his hands." Minerva started as she paced between them. Her operatives stayed like statues as she continued. "Once we establish a meeting point, we are to converge on his position as quickly and quietly as possible. Using the cover of night, we'll turn the data over to him and get out before anyone can spot us. If anyone _does_ spot us, I'm authorizing lethal force but you are obligated to get rid of the body by any means necessary. Also understand that you will be punished if such a thing were to occur. The mistress does not tolerate any suspicion to our existence." She said sternly, her every word synthesized by her helmet.

Every agent gave her a quick nod. Satisfied by their obedience, Minerva made her way to the door again before turning back to her followers, "There will be no excuses for failure. Ensure you do everything in your power to avoid it. If we lose the data, there will be hell to pay."

She turned back and headed towards the hangar, her soldiers in tow. Minerva kept her gaze forward and quietly added, "Both for you and the person who took it."


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello peeps and peepettes of the internet. Ask and ye shall receive! First off, allow me to apologize profusely for delaying this chapter on you guys and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this. And what better way of doing that than by writing the LONGEST chapter I've ever done in my two years of writing and it's all for you. Really, my fingers need to be put on ice after all that typing. **

**So without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Keeping Ties

James Tennant had always considered himself good at his job. Despite the fact that his job consisted entirely of walking around a closed law firm armed with nothing but a flashlight and a baton, he still enjoyed his easy career and decent pay. Most nights he just walked the halls of the firm, the most action being driving away a punk or two looking to tag the walls of the building.

"Hey James, I'm getting some fuzz on camera four down the hall. Think the signal is bugging out again. Can you head over and flip it off and on again?" a man's voice crackled over his radio. James reached up to the receiver button.

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

James flicked on his trusty flashlight and aimed it down the narrow corridor, his eyes searching for the broken camera within the shrouded darkness. The ray of light pouring out from the small tool in his hand illuminated his path as he navigated down the hall.

"Hey Aaron, is it still bugging out?" he asked as he made his way down the hall, being careful not to hit the odd chair or potted plant.

"Yeah it's getting worse now. I need to file a report with Mr. Stanford to requisition some new cameras. These things are like six years old." Came the reply.

A small blinking red light shined from the desolate darkness. James shined his flashlight near the top of the ceiling, spying the camera gazing back at him. James' hand reached up to his radio before he was suddenly and mercilessly shocked. His hands seized up, strangling the flashlight in his hand, before slumping down on the floor.

"That could have gone better."

Kasumi swiftly appeared from the shadows, her wrist glowing from her omni-tool. "Today's not a good day to be a security guard, huh?"

"Just put him out of the way before the camera's feed comes back online. I don't know how long it'll last." Keiji said over her earpiece. Kasumi grabbed the unconscious man's legs and pulled him into an empty office. She shut the door behind her and took her place back into the shadows.

Aside from almost getting caught, the plan was going swimmingly. It had been two days since they landed on Elysium and Kasumi didn't want to waste any time in scouting out the Stanford Law Firm. What she found brought a smile to her face. During the day, the firm was a fortress with more eyes and ears than the whole Citadel. At night the building was almost deserted. She needed no further invitation. It was the perfect time to strike.

Kasumi navigated through the shroud of darkness. A ray of moonlight hit her as she passed a window, enveloping half of her body in a silver light and leaving a dark veil on the other side. She came to a hallway that branched off in two different directions and checked both sides for any prowling guards.

The thief tapped a finger against her temple, trying to remember everything about the building's hallways when she came in as a fake client wanting what she was denied through the will of her fake grandmother.

Kasumi peered down the corridor to her right and shrugged. Her steps were careful and measured as she hugged the wall, making her way down the hall like a mouse. She soon caught a small red dot next to a door and grinned.

"Keiji, I'm gonna need your bypassing expertise again." She said in a sing-song voice as she stealthily moved down the hall. She came to a stop next to a door labeled 'Security Office'.

"Plug me in. Let me see what I can do."

Kasumi pulled out a small, pill-shaped device and attached it to the door's electronic lock. After waving her omni-tool in front of it, she lightly tapped her earpiece. "Work your magic."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Just reconfigure this here and…maybe a little of this…bingo."

The door beeped and slid open. Kasumi pulled out the device and slid it back into her pocket. "Nicely done, Keiji. Time to get to work."

Kasumi slinked into the office, holding her omni-tool at the ready in case there were any occupants. Her investigative eyes dashed from corner to corner, making sure the room was vacant before letting her guard down. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, Kasumi turned to the front of the room where a plethora of computers and monitors lay. She pulled up a chair and typed furiously on a keyboard.

"Let's see what they have locked away." She whispered to herself as she scrolled through various menus. After tapping a few more keys, a picture of the building's layout popped up on her screen.

"Keiji, give me a heads up if someone's heading this way." She said into her communicator. She pressed her finger against the screen as she searched for her target. The first floor held nothing but basic employee and conference rooms; nowhere near her target.

"How's the hallway looking Keiji?" she asked as she continued to fiddle with the console. Keiji's voice crackled as he relayed his response. Unlike her, Keiji took up a position inside the CCTV mainframe in the building's basement. The day prior, they had spent the majority of the daylight surveying the ins and outs of the building's interior. They only place they couldn't reach was the top floor, which was heavily guarded during the day. Logically, that meant their prize resided there. So Keiji decided to make his way to the mainframe to see how many guards were stationed inside. Just like the rest of the firm, it was lightly guarded.

"Everything's quiet. I don't think security noticed anything out of the ordinary. I don't know how long I can keep control of these cameras though."

"We'll pull through. But on the off chance we don't, you think we can hire a lawyer from here?"

"Heh, is now really the time?" Keiji said. Kasumi shrugged.

"I jest."

Pulling up another map, Kasumi flashed a cunning grin when her eyes fell on a particular room.

_CEO's office. I can hear the loot calling my name._

"I think I found our little 'X' in the sand. CEO's office, top floor. Highest clearance needed. Just like I thought." She said.

"From what I can tell, the only people who have that kind of access are at home for the night. Unless you want to make a few house calls, we're going to need to find another way in." Keiji replied. Kasumi looked around the room for any obvious answers. Her eyes came to a dark corner of the room, falling on a ventilation shaft.

"The classic vents." She muttered to herself. She hopped off her chair and walked towards it. A thought suddenly occurred to her as she turned back to the console. "Hey Keiji, how keen are you about staying down there a little bit longer?"

"Aside for the musty smell and the humid air, I think I can spare a few minutes."

"I need you to release your control on the cameras and divert your omni-tool's power exclusively to the top floor. I can make my way there undetected but I want to stay that way when I get there." she explained as she knelt down next to the vent.

"Got it. Diverting processing power…aaaand done. You're in the dark. I'll keep you posted for anything out of the ordinary."

Kasumi reached down to her belt and grabbed a small screwdriver, unscrewing the bolts before putting it back into place. She pried off the vent cover before crawling inside, using her omni-tool as a flashlight.

…

Meanwhile, Aaron stared at his row of monitors, perplexed about their unusual behavior. James had yet to report back to him, but the fuzz on his camera seemed to have fixed itself. Only now the top floor's cameras were doing the same.

"Must be an equipment malfunction. Goddamn these things can be frustrating." He muttered before holding his radio up to his face.

"Hey Patrick, can you check the CCTV mainframe? I think there's a glitch running through the systems and I'm having trouble pinning it down." He said.

"Copy that. On my way."

"And if you see James, tell him to report in. I haven't heard a sound from him." Aaron said before shutting the comms. He glanced to the monitor on his right. Unlike the faulty camera systems, the motion lasers were operating at peak efficiency. If his worse fear came to fruition, he had faith that the most sophisticated technology money could buy would be the first to tell him.

…

Kasumi struggled as she tried to inch her way through the cramped shaft. Every tiny movement sent a chorus of straining metal in all directions. Deep down, she was grateful she wasn't claustrophobic. Brushing past a thick layer of cobwebs, Kasumi frowned when she saw a faint red glow at the end of the chute. She squinted through the dust and debris before she got a good look at the source of the menacing glow.

_Lasers in a vent? Really?_

Kasumi crawled closer to the ominous glow. To her relief, the lasers were on the other side of grate. To her horror, so was the CEO's office.

_No way will I be able to work with those hampering my every move. Gotta find the source._

The orange glow that clashed against the red caught her attention. Kasumi stared down at her omni-tool, biting her lip in thought.

_I wonder…_

A few soft beeps emanated from her omni-tool as she fiddled with various programs. Making one final but proud tap, Kasumi held out her hand in front of her, hoping that she was close enough to the lasers' EM signature.

Tense seconds crept by as Kasumi eyed her omni-tool. The holographic tool beeped twice before emitting a green light. The thief let out a sigh of relief before aiming her omni-tool towards the ground. A thick orange line appeared below her, leading her to the laser control.

"And to think, I thought it'd be impossible to impress myself again." She said to herself with a victorious grin. It quickly turned upside down when she noticed the line led her back to where she came from.

Kasumi muttered in Japanese before trying to orient herself to face the way she came.

_Score one for flexibility. _Kasumi flipped herself onto her stomach as she faced the way she came before starting her trek back, paying close attention to the orange line.

…

Keiji's fingers flew across his keyboard while his eyes were glued to the monitor in front of him. Exerting control over an entire floor of cameras had a way of making him overly attentive. He checked his input commands for what felt like the hundredth time, making sure every bit of code was flawless. One misplaced letter could send the whole operation crashing down.

A small tapping sound echoed behind him. Keiji almost didn't notice it. He waved it off, thinking it was just his imagination. There was another tap soon after. Keiji whipped his head around, towards the door.

"Aaron, I'm at the mainframe. I haven't seen James at all on the way down here."

Keiji cursed under his breath and scrambled out of his chair. A loud clanking noise reverberated through the room as the door unlocked. Keiji jumped over a computer server and crouched down, making himself as small as possible.

"Roger that, Patrick. I'll go looking for him later. He better have a good excuse for this. I'm not risking my neck for whatever bullshit he's up to."

"Copy."

Keiji peeked out over the crate, trying to make as little noise as possible. A burly man in a dark blue uniform stood center stage in the small, dark room. Something had his attention. Keiji followed his gaze and cursed under his breath again. He forgot to shut off the console.

"Hey Aaron, does anybody work a shift down here at night?" the man asked as he approached the vacant console.

"Nobody is supposed to be down there, period. It's off-limits."

"Then why the hell is the mainframe being messed with? I got a terminal that doesn't look like it belongs here." Patrick said.

"Shit, something's up. Get everyone out of their posts. Follow intrusion protocols. I want a sit-rep every five minutes."

Keiji held a finger against his ear-piece, whispering harshly into the microphone. "Kasumi, they're getting suspicious. They're in the mainframe right now. I can't do anything."

"I guess it's time to take it up a notch then. Stay out of sight, Keiji. Our loot is almost in my hands."

Keiji sighed and peeked around the corner. The man was still in the middle of the room, talking on his radio.

_Easier said than done._

…

"McKinley, how are things looking on your end?" Aaron asked with an increasingly agitated voice. His gaze constantly flicked over to his monitor, hoping to catch whoever was trespassing.

"Everything's quiet down here. I've yet to find any kind of disturbance. If there is somebody lurking around here, they are definitely professionals."

"Keep your eyes open. I want every inch of this place checked and secured. Somebody get up to the CEO's office. If there is a thief running around here, no doubt they're here for what's in the safe." He demanded. Just as he finished giving out orders, he went to work on his own. Mr. Stanford gave him explicit instructions to lock down the top floor if he even suspected a security breach.

Aaron's fingers stabbed through his holographic keyboard, moving with such intensity that they were almost a blur. The lockdown command blinked onto his screen, asking for his approval. Aaron moved to finalize the lockdown before something wrapped around his neck and shut off his airway. He flailed about his chair, trying in vain to grab his gun. His throat was squeezed shut before his whole world faded to black.

Kasumi loosened her hold on the man's neck before removing her arm completely. She held two fingers against his neck, looking for a pulse. Even though she only choked him out, she didn't want to have someone's death on her conscience, no matter how many credits were involved.

Once she felt a subtle beating she withdrew her hand, relieved. She grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him off his chair. His unconscious body crumpled down to the ground without a sound.

"Take the day off." She whispered to him. She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder before settling in his now unoccupied seat. Her gaze swept over the copious amounts of computer equipment and hardware. Once her eyes fell on the laser control, she switched it off with a triumphant flick of her wrist.

"Keiji, don't worry about the cameras. I'm in the brain of their security system. I could do away with these pesky things with one simple switch." She said as she shut off power to all the cameras. With the lasers down and their eyes covered, Kasumi was sure she'd have no problem waltzing in and taking what belonged to her.

"Got it. I'm on my way to meet you. Good luck."

"Right back at ya." She said. Kasumi hopped off the chair and crawled back into the vent she came from. It didn't take long for her to make her way back to the CEO's office. She examined the vent cover, realizing that she was near the ceiling, and pulled out her screw driver again. After prying off the vent cover, she gracefully jumped out and landed on her feet.

"Now if I were a rich and influential lawyer, where would I hide my valuables?" she pondered as she ran her fingers along the length of the mahogany desk in the center of the room. Her hand wrapped around a brass handle and pulled open a shelf, finding a mess of legal documents inside.

"That would have been too easy." She said as she closed the shelf. One by one she checked the shelves, hoping to find any clue as to the safe's whereabouts. Finding nothing, she leaned against the wall; chewing on her tongue while she observed every inch of the room. Aside from the desk, a wall covered in bookshelves, and the two seats in front of her, the room was bare. Her eyes eventually fell on a framed painting to her left. Kasumi scrunched her face.

"It can't be that…" she said. Regardless of her disbelief, Kasumi grasped the underside of the picture and yanked it off the wall. To her surprise, a massive safe greeted her. "Guess you really can't beat the classics."

Kasumi gave the safe a once over. In addition to the old-fashioned combination lock, there was also a fingerprint scanner. Kasumi turned back to the desk and contemplated briefly. She leaned over the wooden top and held her omni-tool a few inches above it, using its glow to find any stray fingerprints. She didn't find any, but looking at the shelves gave her another idea. She pulled some legal documents written on datapads and scanned them instead. Sure enough, she quickly found a clear fingerprint on one of the datapad's keys.

Tapping a button on her omni-tool, thin orange branches shot out from her palm and traced the edges of the print, scanning every last curve before tracing the sporadic lines on the inside. A small screen on her omni-tool popped up and displayed the print perfectly to the tiniest detail.

With one of the keys in her hand, Kasumi waved her omni-tool in front of the safe before hearing a satisfying _click_. All that was left was the combination lock. Kasumi pressed her ear against the cold steel door. She took the dial in hand and slowly turned it, listening for the distinct _clicking _sound before turning it the other direction. After hearing another click she turned it back before a loud _thunk_ tore through the silence of the room.

"Keiji, the loot is in almost in my hands." She said as she turned the handle.

"Nice work. You still want to regroup? I'm on the first floor right now."

"Yup. Meet me up here and we'll make our escape. We'll need all the pockets we have to bring back as much as possible." Kasumi replied before opening the safe. She peeked inside like an eager child opening presents then she let go of the handle, letting her arm fall limply to her side. Her mouth hung open. "Keiji?"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to need bigger pockets."

Her face lit up when she saw what resided within. She took in every bit of the safe's contents, a mischievous smile growing on her face with every passing second. Several safe boxes lined the back of the safe. A neat stack of credits were organized according to value. Alongside the credits were a Stinger pistol and numerous classified folders. An OSD hung from a rack on the safe's right side labeled 'Digital copy'. It would have been a pain to carry all the safe's papers so she gingerly took the OSD into her hands and scanned its contents before transferring the data into a blank OSD she brandished from her pocket. Once the copy finished, Kasumi returned her OSD back to its rightful place, putting the other back in the safe.

"I got the goods." She whispered to herself. "I just think I'll be helping myself to-"

Kasumi perked up when she heard the distinct sound of a door opening. She expected to see Keiji until she remembered something. Keiji said he was on the first floor.

Acting on instinct, Kasumi dove under the desk. At the same time, she heard heavy footsteps moving towards the safe. Kasumi didn't dare move a muscle and held her breath.

"Aaron, somebody's tampered with the safe."

Kasumi waited for the other person on the line to order him to move on, but no response came. The man seemed to share her concern.

"Aaron, do you copy?" he asked more forcefully. Again static was his only reply. "Shit, something's not right."

Kasumi leaned out from her cover. The man was next to the desk, trying in vain to contact Aaron. Kasumi wasn't going to get a better chance. She had to take it. While the man's back faced her, Kasumi crawled out from her hiding spot and hid in the man's own shadow. He looked too tall and muscular for her to choke-out. He'd easily be able to shake her off. And she couldn't risk using her omni-tool's stun function for fear of someone hearing her. They already knew something was wrong. The guards would be on high alert. She had to fall back on her last resort.

She raised her hand and her omni-tool appeared on her wrist. Kasumi had only just finished programming the function on her omni-tool, but it was her only hope of leaving this room undetected. A subtle whirring noise filled the room as her omni-tool blinked rapidly. The man lifted his chin and turned around just in time to be punched in the face. Kasumi felt a powerful force surge up from her omni-tool and connect with the guard's head.

The sheer power of the attack sent the man flying backwards, landing on his back across the room. He laid motionless, mirroring Kasumi's own immobility. She looked back at the thing that caused it all. The whirring had died down and the tool returned to its normal state.

"That was a hell of a strike." She muttered to herself. Her foot lightly tapped the man's side. Once she was confident the guard was out cold, Kasumi returned to the safe. She cracked her knuckles and scooped up handfuls of credits, stuffing them into her pockets. Twenty, fifty, and hundred credit chits filled every available space. Kasumi continued to grab credit chits until she ran out of space to put them in.

"Kasumi!"

The thief looked over her shoulder to see Keiji standing at the doorway. She cracked a smile and motioned towards the safe. "Grab your share. There's plenty to go around."

Keiji shrugged and came by her side, taking handfuls of their loot. Luckily, he had enough space to grab the remaining credits, leaving nothing but the documents Kasumi had already scanned. Keiji shut the safe and put the painting back in its proper position. Meanwhile, Kasumi checked the hallway for any stray guards.

"Had to lock the guard in the mainframe's room. Other than that, nobody noticed me." Keiji said.

"Nice. Coast is clear. Now let's show ourselves out before anyone notices." She said once Keiji joined her. Together they sneaked out of the office and, before long, left the entire building.

All in all, it was just another day on the job.

…

Klenon stowed his assault rifle in his locker and closed it. The hour was close to noon and his patrol ended a few minutes ago. For the most part, the day went by without much difference from the last. He walked along the outskirts of the city with Will and Kathleen, staying on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Just like yesterday, everything lay quiet. Things were so uneventful that Klenon sometimes resigned himself to disassembling his gun and cleaning every individual piece before putting it back together again.

They hardly had any contact from others while they patrolled. The only outside contact they had was with base command and that was only to check in to make sure they were still breathing.

Overall, it had been a boring but tiring day. Which was why he was grateful that Elaine had decided to give him and the others the rest of the day off to familiarize themselves with the city. Klenon had decided to venture off on his own to explore the city at his leisure.

During his trek back to the base after his shift, Klenon had briefly wondered if he should indulge himself and relax for once. He had been using all his extra time constantly trying to better himself in one way or another, every day. Today, maybe he could cut himself some slack. It was his birthday after all. He should do something for the occasion.

Klenon, however, neglected to tell any of the others. He knew the passing of one's birthday was a thing to be celebrated in human culture. Just the opposite of what he preferred. He never liked being in the spotlight for any reason. His own birthday was no exception.

Klenon looked down at the pistol hanging from his hip. It was a standard issue Kessler pistol. Command had no problem with off-duty personnel carrying firearms as long as it wasn't excessive. Klenon figured it was a good idea to bring protection along, however unlikely the chance of him getting attacked was.

Klenon reached up and unbuckled his sash that bore the Alliance symbol, tossing it over his shoulder. Despite the fact that he was welcomed into the Alliance with open arms, his superiors gave him clear orders to sever the only thing that linked him to the them; no doubt to save face for themselves. Klenon frowned when he remembered the talk he had with them but he had no choice but to comply, much to his displeasure.

Laying his sash on his bed, Klenon double-checked his pistol before marching out the door and into the main lobby. Men and women of all professions and specializations went about their business as Klenon walked past them. Everyone from soldiers to technicians to even N7's called the base home. Some were busy typing on their desk terminals while others were taking orders from their superior officers.

Passing through the front doors, Klenon soon became a part of the city's thick crowds. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was going. He merely followed the stream of people until he came to what appeared to be a city plaza. The city folk walked in every direction, talking amongst themselves, joining larger crowds in watching street performers, or checking out one of the few market stalls that sold novelties and souvenirs.

Klenon came to a stop in the center of the square. He looked around in all directions as he contemplated what to do. His attention turned to one of the stands at the edge of the square. A little human girl and her mother were selling what looked like small figurines. Another was selling basic memorabilia. Elysium wasn't the only one benefitting from so many tourists, it seemed.

Humans weren't the only ones that populated the square. Among them were a few turians and asari enjoying the same luxuries as their human counterparts. It was strange. Klenon found himself straying a bit further than usual when he encountered them. All his life he had only seen humans and quarians. Seeing some so radically different from what he was used to was a little jarring for him.

"Hello, it's good to see a fellow quarian on pilgrimage."

Klenon jumped slightly at the voice. He turned around with a look of utter disbelief. Another Quarian stood right before him, wearing a beige suit and a dark visor. The man was barely taller than Klenon by a few inches, but Klenon could hardly believe the two were a spitting image of each other, suit and all. Klenon took a brief moment to realize he had never seen another male quarian before stuttering a response.

"Uhh…hey, I'm just…looking around." He mumbled. The other quarian cocked his head to the side, obviously unsure of Klenon's response. Klenon didn't know why, but he felt like he just offended him by stuttering.

_Pretty pathetic when you can't even talk to your own race properly._ Klenon's mind told him. Regardless, the other quarian continued the conversation without a hint of the previous expression.

"Just taking in the sights, I take it? I get it. Sometimes it's difficult to stay on task when so many new things bombard you." The quarian said, holding out his hand to the city to emphasize his point. Klenon joined him and looked out at what he motioned towards. "I must say, I never thought I'd see something so grand when I left the fleet. Though, I do miss home on occasion."

"The fleet…right." Klenon wasn't sure if he should continue talking to him. He would be stuck trying to talk with someone with a much different upbringing than his own. Despite all the talks his mother gave him about taking pride in being a quarian, Klenon always found himself identifying more with humans. An uncommon truth, but a truth nonetheless.

"Yes. I'm Zeva'Kaas nar Craya. You?" the quarian held out his hand. Klenon stared down at it, unsure how to respond. The impulse to lie harassed his mind, but Klenon tried to push the thought away. If their conversation went more in-depth into the quarian life Klenon never had, he'd be stuck in a web of something he knew nothing about and make himself look like a fool. So instead he chose a different approach.

"K-Klenon'Lehto." He took the Zeva's hand and firmly shook it. He hoped his vague answer would be enough to satisfy the quarian's curiosity.

"A pleasure to see a friendly face so far from home. Have you been on pilgrimage long?" he asked as he continued to marvel at the city around him. Klenon shrugged. He had hoped that he could evade Zeva's barrage of questions, but it seemed that he had to spill the beans eventually.

"I-I'm not on pilgrimage." He answered truthfully. Zeva's eyes widened. Klenon shifted his feet awkwardly. He didn't know whether to continue or not. But obviously Zeva's intrigue was piqued by the revelation.

"You're not on pilgrimage? Then why are you here?" he asked in a measured tone, making it difficult for Klenon to discern any emotion. He wringed his hands, refusing to make eye contact with Zeva. He tried to formulate an explanation to everything. Unfortunately, Zeva came up with one first.

"You're an exile, aren't you?"

Klenon looked up and froze. Part of him wanted him to say no, but the other part of him was shocked at how quickly Zeva would categorize him as an exile. His stunned silence was all the evidence Zeva needed.

As if to punctuate his caution, Zeva took a few steps back. "I…just remembered. I had a job opening that can get me some extra credits. I have to go."

Before Klenon could open his mouth, Zeva disappeared into the crowd, leaving him alone once again. Klenon's head sunk low and his shoulders deflated. He heaved a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Today wasn't turning out to be a great day.

"Now what?" Klenon anxiously looked around, hoping his answer would be in plain sight. No such luck. He turned around and headed towards the streets again, his head handing low. "I wish something nice would happen for a change."

"Ta-da!"

Klenon's muscles tensed, the voice rewinding itself over and over in his head. He knew who it belonged to but he almost didn't believe it. The chance of it being her was too small to consider. Klenon seriously began to wonder whether he was going crazy or not.

_Your answer's behind you, stupid._

Klenon mentally slapped himself and turned around slowly, ready to be disappointed. Every fiber of his stretched to the breaking point. His movements were as stiff and rigid as a statue until he came face to face with the one person he least expected to see.

Kasumi stood before him, arms crossed and her knowing grin on her face. She didn't even have to see his face to know he was speechless. Klenon could feel the familiar relentless churning in his stomach, making it difficult for him to get a word out. His vocal chords refused to cooperate, leaving him spilling out a series of mutters.

"K-Kasumi? I-I…what…huh?"

Kasumi's smile widened as she put a finger on his helmet's light. "You have two wishes left. Save 'em for later."

Before Klenon could react, Kasumi wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Happy birthday, tiger."

Within seconds, the muscles in Klenon's body relaxed. He returned the gesture with equal force. Even now, as he had his arms around her, Klenon could hardly believe it.

"Thank you. But…how did you get here? How did you even know I was here?" he asked after releasing his hold on her. Kasumi shrugged, the grin never leaving her face.

"I hitched a ride. And from what you've told me, this was the only likely place you'd be in. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Even if you weren't here, this is a nice city." She replied. Klenon chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, guess they did me a favor by stationing me here. I actually have the rest of the day off. Thought I'd explore the city a bit." He said.

"Good to see you're working hard out here. Here I thought you'd be putting that hardcore training to good use." Kasumi lightly punched Klenon's shoulder with a smirk. Klenon blushed slightly and rested his hand where she put hers. He missed her playful teasing.

Kasumi stepped closer so that their bodies were inches apart. Klenon could feel a warm glow envelop him as Kasumi laid a hand on his chest.

"I missed you." Her whisper sent a chill down Klenon's spine. Klenon took Kasumi's hand in his.

"I missed you too." He replied with a whisper of his own. Kasumi slid her hand from his chest to the back of his neck. She pulled him into another embrace before letting go, the temptation to be more affectionate was hard to resist.

"This place is gorgeous." Kasumi looked out over the plaza, stealing a few glances towards Klenon's direction when he wasn't looking. He certainly wasn't the scrawny kid who had trouble climbing a hill anymore. In fact, Kasumi found herself staring at him several times. She couldn't say it out loud, but the most fitting thing she could think of calling him was 'wrapped eye candy'.

"It has its uses. So, were you planning on something or was this as much a surprise to you as it was to me?" Klenon asked. Kasumi was shaken out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Actually yes, I have something planned. A little party if you will, nothing major. Just you, me, and Keiji." She replied. Klenon felt the familiar twinge of jealousy when she mentioned the name but quickly shoved it aside. At this point, it'd be unreasonable of him to continue to feel that way.

"Keiji's here too? Not that I don't mind or anything, but why?"

"He wanted to get to know you better. I mean, you two met years ago but you never talked to each other. Well, now would be a good time to fix that." Kasumi answered. "Now come on, he's waiting at a restaurant nearby. We got the whole thing planned out."

Kasumi seized his hand before he could answer, rendering any objection moot. Of course, the last thing Klenon would do was oppose any opportunity to spend time with her. Kasumi easily pulled him through the mess of pedestrians and into the streets. She was surprisingly strong for her size. Klenon brushed past other people, apologizing briefly, before turning to her.

"You're taking me out to dinner? Isn't that my job?" he joked. Despite the light-hearted quip, a timid smile grew on his face. He still wasn't use to their relationship upgrade, but he was ecstatic nonetheless. Kasumi turned around and lightly shoved him.

"Hey, it's my treat. Besides, you've been working your ass off ever since you stepped foot on that shuttle that took you out of Cuervo. It's your birthday and you have the day off. Perfect time to blow off steam. We even got you cake." She said.

"A cake? Really?" Klenon arched an eyebrow, wondering if Kasumi would catch the problem with that. She simply nodded.

"Well it's not really a cake, but the vendor said it was pretty close. It'll take some effort for you to eat it but it's the thought that counts, right?" she said. She glanced over her shoulder before adding, "I would have brought candles but…you know."

Klenon laughed and put a hand over his visor in embarrassment. "Yeah…I'm sure it's obvious."

The pair stopped at the end of a street, waiting for a sea of civilians to clear out. Kasumi idly slipped a hand in her pocket, the tips of her fingers grazing the OSD she copied the data onto. She couldn't find a reliable place to stash her loot so she resorted to keeping it on her at all times. She did use some of her credits to organize Klenon's party, though.

"So where are we having this party?" Klenon asked once they moved on.

"The Mountain Cloud. Nice little place by city hall. It's a hot bed for the rich and connected. The finest cuisines and delicacies this side of the galaxy all under one roof." She said in a tone akin to a tour guide, making Klenon smirk.

"Sounds expensive. Place like that sounds like it'd be full 24/7. How'd you manage to get reservations?" he asked. Kasumi gave him another shrug.

"Like I said, rich and connected. I learned a few names while I was out on the Citadel." Kasumi said. It wasn't wholly true and she knew it. True, she did learn a few names that let her make the necessary changes. What she didn't tell him was that those names were taken out of the reservation list and substituted with their own. By the time anyone noticed, they'd be long gone.

"Alright. Hope it'll be good." Klenon said. Kasumi flashed him a smile.

"Oh trust me, it will."

…

Minerva stood over her soldiers, watching them checking their weapons again and again with practiced ease. They had arrived at Elysium easily enough. A dock was made available for them thanks to a couple of quick bribes. Now they stood in a small courtyard hidden around towering buildings, away from any prying eyes. Trash littered the ground and graffiti was sprayed across every inch of the walls. Even in someplace as luxurious as Elysium, decadence ran rampant. Once they settled down, she quickly made contact with Kahan. She turned her attention back to her omni-tool and spoke into its microphone.

"I'm uploading the coordinates now. You must be discreet, Kahan. I won't have you jeopardize our plan because you got caught by the Alliance." She said sternly.

"You underestimate me, Minerva. I've been planning this attack for years; right under their noses. They've been none the wiser. I'll make my way there as soon as I can. Just be sure you don't lose the data while you're standing there."

"Don't worry about the data. Just get here ASAP. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we can leave before someone notices." She said, looking down the alleys that connected the courtyard to the bustling streets. She could make out a few of her men standing by, hiding from plain sight in case anyone tried to come their way.

"Understood. I'm on my way."

Minerva's omni-tool vanished. She slid her hand into one of her armored compartments and fished out the OSD. Untia had gone to incredible lengths to lock the Intel. Layers upon layers of firewalls and other security measure were installed in the tiny disk, making it difficult for anyone to try and hack it manually.

Even if someone could bypass the security, the OSD was designed to emit a homing beacon in case the person accessing the data didn't have the right credentials. Minerva could easily snatch up the data again and kill whoever it was that would dare take something from them.

She returned the OSD back into her compartment before nodding towards her team. They nodded back and leveled their weapons, taking up strategic positions to secure the courtyard. Minerva took up a spot in the center. She folded her arms, taking a glance down every alley. They had to take extreme caution.

Minerva pulled her pistol out of its holster and examined it. It would take a while before Kahan reached them. She hoped that the dull batarian wouldn't do anything that would compromise their plans. If anything could go wrong during this operation, it would no doubt happen because of him.

…

Saying that Klenon enjoyed his time in the Mountain Cloud would be an understatement. He hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in months. Once they passed by the waiting room, Klenon was treated to a service he didn't even know existed. The waiters were extremely courteous to him and attended to every need before anybody could ask. It was a nice change of pace to the usual wary stares he received.

After a filling dinner and dessert, Keiji and Klenon were standing near the exit, waiting for Kasumi to wrap up the business of paying the check. Keiji awkwardly rubbed his arm. He had never been alone with Klenon before. He hadn't the slightest clue as to how to go about interacting with him. Before it was easier since Kasumi was there to bail him out. Now that it was just the two of them, he was at a lost.

"So uh, how's the military life treating you?" Keiji asked. Klenon shrugged.

"It's alright, I-I guess. Aside from the…uneventful patrols, it's… it's pretty good." Klenon crossed his arms. Even though he knew Keiji for years, he still fell back into old habits.

"I can imagine. So, are you in uniform right now?" he questioned, pointing at Klenon's dark blue suit.

"Oh, um…sort of. I had a sash with the Alliance logo, but they make me take it off when…I'm not on duty. Really the only way someone can tell I'm with them." Klenon said. Keiji nodded.

"Huh, that sucks. Are you okay with it?"

Klenon shrugged, running his hand over his visor before responding, "Honestly, no I'm not. For all their talk about giving me equal opportunity, they don't show it. But I don't really have a choice. I want to help people, and I want to help my family somehow." Klenon said. Keiji opened his mouth but wisely kept quiet. Offering him a chance to join them steal things for profit didn't sound like a good idea in hindsight. As far as he knew, Klenon still thought the jobs the two were doing were legal. The two didn't spend much time together, but Keiji knew that Klenon wouldn't approve of their thievery.

"I get it. Pretty brave thing of you to do. Don't think I would have chosen to do the same thing." He said. Klenon chuckled slightly and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks."

Klenon looked up and caught Kasumi walking towards them. "All done, where do you guys want to go?"

Keiji rubbed the back of his head and checked outside. Sunlight barely penetrated the horizon, a silver moon taking its place in the sky. Keiji thought for a moment before turning to both of them. "Actually, I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Gotta get our stuff ready for when we leave."

Kasumi arched an eyebrow. She and Klenon shared a brief look before looking back at him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. There's no need to end the night on my account. You guys go on ahead." Keiji said with a wave of his hand. Kasumi nodded but grabbed his shoulder while looking over hers.

"Klenon, can you wait outside. I need to tell Keiji something." She said. Klenon nodded and walked out, observing the crowds while he waited.

"What's up, Kasumi?" Keiji asked nonchalantly. His question brought another arched eyebrow from his companion.

"You sure? We were having a good time back there." she said. Keiji's nose twitched and he excused himself from her grasp.

"Yeah, I enjoyed myself. But you two need some time alone. I mean, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out everything between you two. Swooning if I've ever seen it." Keiji said with a proud smirk. Kasumi kept her face blank, so Keiji continued.

"Even if I didn't notice, you two haven't seen each other for months. You guys need to catch up and you don't need me for that. Trust me; you two need as much time together as possible. You never know…" Keiji kept the sentence lingering in the air. He instinctively bit his tongue from going further, but he knew he had to get his reasoning across; no matter Kasumi's feeling on the subject. "You never know if there's gonna be a next time."

Kasumi sunk her head so low that Keiji couldn't see her face. She placed her hands on her hips, but remained silent. Part of him hated that he had to tell her a hard truth, but he held fast that he was doing it for her own good. He gave her a sincere pat on the shoulder, his own face showing remorse. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later. You still got the OSD, right?"

Kasumi looked up and nodded, her smile retuning as if it was never gone. "I'm not letting go of it. See you back at the docks?"

"Sure."

Kasumi hugged Keiji for a split-second before letting go. After exchanging a few last words, the two walked outside. Klenon wasn't near the front door. It took them a few minutes of searching before they found him a few feet away, staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey, I got to go. See you later, Klenon." Keiji sound loud enough for him to hear. Klenon whipped his head around and nodded, shaking his hand briefly.

"Yeah…it's been good seeing you again." He said. Keiji spun back to Kasumi, giving her a look that said 'Every minute counts with him. Make them worth it'. Kasumi gave him a smile in response before Keiji left the two, joining the mess of pedestrians walking back and forth. Kasumi watched him go until he was out of sight before standing by Klenon's side. She turned her eyes towards him and noticed that he was staring at nothing again.

"Look alive, tiger. Don't they teach you that in boot camp?" she joked with her sly grin growing on her face. Her joke fell on deaf ears and her grin vanished when Klenon glanced at her before drawing his pistol. He held a hand over her chest before moving towards one of the nearby buildings.

Kasumi could feel her heart being engulfed with worry. The last thing she expected to see was Klenon turn so serious at the drop of a pin. Her eyes followed his direction until she realized he wasn't staring at nothing in particular. He was staring at an armored batarian skulking in the building's shadow.

Klenon's mind went blank the moment he laid eyes on the batarian. His instinct and training took over. Normally he would have brushed the batarian off as another civilian, but the dark and heavy armor made him more than a little suspicious. Not to mention the fact that batarian pirates and soldiers were the reason he was deployed to Elysium. He couldn't leave something like this to chance. He had to find out what was going on.

His free hand gently pushed aside people in his way as he maneuvered through the mob, ignoring the ignorant glares from others. Once he made it through, he watched as the batarian sneaked into the alley out of plain sight. Something was going on.

Klenon stopped at the path leading to the alleyway. He pressed himself against the wall, holding his pistol close to his chest. A warm palm closed on his arm and he turned to see Kasumi beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the apprehension written plainly on her face. Klenon slightly winced at the look on her face but placed his gloved hand over hers, stroking it soothingly. In spite of the comforting gesture, Kasumi felt no more at ease.

"Stay here, Kasumi. I need to check something out. I don't want you in the middle of it." He said firmly. Kasumi moved to interject but Klenon surprised her, putting his hands on both of her shoulders. "Please just stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kasumi had known Klenon almost her entire life and yet she had never heard him use the tone that echoed in his voice. He sounded…assertive. A word Kasumi never thought she'd associate with him.

Regardless, he had the right of way. She would just get in the way as much as she hated to admit it. She wasn't even armed. No matter how much she wanted to stick to his side, she knew it wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Alright. Be careful, okay?" she asked. Klenon gave her a solemn nod before turning his back to her and walking into the alley, his pistol leveled. Kasumi stood still, her entire body screaming at her to do something. She looked around, hoping to find another Alliance soldier she can tell to back up Klenon, but nobody seemed to notice what was going on; or they didn't care.

Kasumi leaned against the wall, every part of her being shaking restlessly. Before she knew it, she began to pace back and forth. She rubbed her hands together. Every second that passed by felt like an hour. She needed to do something even if Klenon didn't like it. She would never forgive herself if something happened to him. She was not going to stand around and do nothing. Not when her best friend walks into a dark path alone.

Kasumi sighed before hugging the wall and peering around the corner. Klenon was nowhere to be found.

…

The wind howled through the suffocating passages, sending chills down Klenon's spine. Combined with the dead quiet made it an unnerving place to be in. Klenon gathered his wits and pressed forward, keeping his eyes ahead. Klenon rounded another corner and came to a dead stop. The faint sounds of voices were carried by the wind. His hands gripped his pistol tighter, his finger pressed against the trigger. The voices grew louder as Klenon crept through the darkness. He stopped just before rounding another corner. The voices had stopped.

Klenon mentally prepared himself to round the corner, but something stopped him. His mind barely had a chance to register the hand that seemed to shoot out from the darkness and wrap itself around his gun and his neck.

Klenon didn't have a chance to react. His entire body was pinned against the stone wall. He got a clear view of his attacker. A man covered from head to toe in dark armor. His visor reflected Klenon being pressed against the wall.

"Looks like someone walked into something they shouldn't have." The voice was low, unapologetic. Klenon got a terrible feeling the man had said those very same words more than once. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another merc, a turian with the same opaque visor, approach them, rifle aimed at Klenon's head.

"Let's not waste any time. We're to eliminate anyone snooping around, including him." The turian said. The man with his hand around Klenon's neck stared back at him.

"Understandable. Try not to get blood all over the wall."

Klenon's heart was beating a mile a minute. His entire body froze, but his mind fought to regain control. He had to remember his training. That was the only thing that would keep him alive.

Klenon gritted his teeth and suddenly dropped his pistol, freeing his hand. Before the man could muster a response, Klenon glowed blue, illuminating the entire alley. The grip around his throat tightened but Klenon ignored it, thrusting his arm forward and sending a wave of biotic energy at his attacker. His throat cleared as the air rushed back into his lungs. Klenon looked up and was immediately met with the butt of an assault rifle hitting him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

He recovered quickly and rolled up to his feet, preparing another biotic attack. The man he had thrown scrambled to his feet, his armor dented from the force of Klenon's throw. Klenon shot his arm forward to unleash another attack. A warp orb shot out from his balm, striking the turian and ripping through his shields. The man grabbed Klenon's pistol and fired round after round. Klenon could feel his barriers waver under the constant fire. He raised his hand again and prepared another warp, the blue aura engulfing his hand. A motion out of the corner of his eye caught him off guard. The turian ran around him and rammed his assault rifle into Klenon's back. Klenon collapsed to his knees and tried crawl away, but a swift blow to the back of his head knocked him to the ground, leaving him dazed.

Klenon's mind was clouded. He could barely form a coherent thought, but every instinct told him to get out of the situation he was in. Then he felt a large weight on his back, forcing him back down on the ground.

"This one actually put up a fight. To be honest, I'm surprised that the first one to resist would be a quarian." The man said. His vision soon cleared and he could see the turian digging his knee into Klenon's back and his assault rifle pinning Klenon's neck to the ground.

"We don't have time for this. Kill him before he can try something else." The turian said, pressing his gun harder into Klenon's neck to assert his dominance.

"Actually, I have a better idea." The man said, crouching down in front of Klenon. The turian didn't seem pleased about the man's notion, something he made evident by driving his knee into Klenon's spine. Sharp darts of pain ran up and down Klenon's body, forcing a howl of agony.

"There's no room for ideas. Minerva gave us a direct order. Kill any trespassers by any means necessary." The turian growled.

"True, true. But…" the man grabbed Klenon by the top of his helmet and forced him to look up at his reflective visor. "We do have a quarian on our hands and, well, quarians ARE our main source of test subjects. Not to mention the fact that he has biotics. He could prove to be very valuable to both the professor and Dr. Ava. I'd say that would warrant an exception to the order, don't you think?"

A long period of silence filled the air, followed by a huff. "That all depends on Minerva approving the idea."

Klenon could feel the weight of the turian's knee being lifted. He had no time to rest though, as soon he was hoisted up by a pair of hands and felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against his back.

"Take it slow. Any sudden movements and I won't hesitate to shoot, understand?" the turian sneered. Klenon couldn't even reply before he was harshly shoved forward. "Keep your hands behind your back. Don't try to summon your biotics either."

Klenon moved forward. Every step he took felt like another second closer to death; or something worse judging from their conversation. Klenon was led around the corner. A courtyard came into his view, filled to the brim with mercs wearing the same armor as the ones who captured him. The batarian he came looking for stood in the center talking with a woman wearing the same dark armor.

"You're late." She muttered. The batarian ran a finger over the large scar running down the side of his face.

"Does it matter? I'm here now. Just give me the data." He growled, displaying his sharp teeth. The woman pulled an orange disk from her armor and held in front of him. The disk shined in the otherwise dim alley lights.

"Put it to good use. You won't be getting any more support from us. Untia ordered a strict hands-off policy on this siege." She warned him. The batarian frowned and snatched the OSD from her hands. He turned it around in his palm before looking straight at Klenon.

"Looks like you got company."

Klenon felt a hand shove him forward, putting him within a few feet of the two. He couldn't see the woman's face behind her helmet, but her balled fists told him she wasn't pleased with the interruption.

"What is the meaning of this? I gave a direct order to kill any trespassers." She scowled. The woman brandished her pistol and pressed the muzzle against Klenon's visor. Klenon's heart stopped. His body went numb as he shut his eyes.

"This is a possible exception, Minerva. With all due respect, this isn't an average trespasser." The man behind him said. Minerva's red eyes bore into him, but he tried to keep his composure. He stood by Klenon's side and motioned towards him. "He has biotics, he's quarian, and he's alive. Simply put, he could benefit every single one of our researchers. No doubt, the mistress will be content with this turn of events. Of course, it is ultimately your call."

Minerva changed her attention back to Klenon. She removed her gun from his visor and replaced it with her hand. She grabbed his helmet by the visor and pulled him forward, their helmets inches apart. "You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

Klenon didn't dare reply. He tried to wrestle himself out her grasp but the two assault rifles trained at his head stopped any further resistance.

"To be honest, I would be perfectly fine with just killing you now. We fulfill our goal either way. But…" Minerva looked over Klenon. He looked reasonably healthy as far as quarians went; a little more muscular as well. There was nothing that made him stand out in a crowd apart from his race. Overall, he _looked_ wholly unremarkable, but if what her operative said was true, he was anything but. "We can find use for you. Maybe we can ship you off to Dr. Coriah. She's coming close to a breakthrough from what I understand."

Minerva relinquished her hold on his visor and holstered her pistol. She motioned to the two men behind Klenon and they forced him to his knees. Klenon tried to fight back, but the pair twisted his arms behind his back, making it impossible for him to use his biotics.

Just then Klenon noticed a motion in the shadows creeping around the courtyard. Something was crawling around them. Klenon looked to his left and right. Nobody else in the courtyard seemed to notice there was another intruder.

"Kahan, it's time to go. Our business is concluded." Minerva said. The batarian looked up from the OSD still in his hands and without warning was engulfed in a blast of electricity. The current locked up every muscle in his body as he let out a guttural wail. His screaming was interrupted with a splash of crimson as his shoulder jerked forward. A bullet pierced his destroyed shields and hit its mark, making him drop the OSD to the ground.

Almost in uniform, the rest of the operatives leveled their weapons at their attacker and fired. Their bullets pinged off the stainless steel of the building's exterior and ricocheted in wild directions. Not one hit their target.

Kahan dropped to his knees and clutched his shoulder, blood spilling from between his fingers. One of the agents helped him up to his feet as he continued to fire. Meanwhile, Klenon struggled to release himself his captors. The two heaved him up and pulled him backwards. While everyone fired at the general direction of the shot, Minerva was carefully watching their corners. She surveyed the area meticulously before finding a shroud of movement to her right. She calmly reached down to her belt and pulled out a small sphere. The device beeped rapidly when Minerva pulled the pin as she chucked it into the darkness.

A loud crack rippled through the air as the device detonated, sending a flash of light in all directions. Minerva could hear the sounds of someone grunting before a figure stumbled out of the shadows, a hand over her eyes. Minerva aimed down the sights of her pistol. The figure was a human female dressed in dark clothes and carried a pistol, which Klenon recognized as the one he dropped in the alley.

Klenon felt like the world stopped around him when he recognized Kasumi. He felt like he had just damned her to her own death. What made it worse was that he wasn't going to share her fate; instead he'll be taken prisoner by these lunatics, regretting every choice he made up until that point. If misfortune decided the rear its head in, Klenon could even see Kasumi die right in front of him.

"Did he come alone?" Minerva demanded at the two holding Klenon. They looked between each other, the turian shrugging.

"He was the only one to show up. We were unaware there was a second." He replied. Minerva refocused her sights on the woman. Kasumi rubbed the blindness out of her eyes and stopped like a deer in headlights. The operatives were aiming their rifles at her. One wrong move and she'd be dead before she knew it. She knew there would be trouble, but she underestimated the manpower hiding in the small courtyard.

The woman who had her pistol aimed at her moved closer. The muzzle of her gun came dangerously close to Kasumi's face. Her dark brown eyes met the menacing red of woman's helmet.

"We're taking your friend. You on the other hand are of no use to us." The woman's voice echoed in Kasumi's mind. She just walked into something more dangerous than she could imagine. The woman's chin rose slightly as she addressed the others, "The order still stands. Kill her."

The sound of guns loading felt like a dagger in Kasumi's stomach. She had nowhere to run. They'd gun her down the moment she moved. She looked over the woman's shoulder to see Klenon still struggling against his captors. For a brief moment, their gazes met. In that moment, they both apologized for putting each other into this mess. Klenon could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Of all the fates he had thought he'd suffer in the Alliance, he would have never have thought that this would be one of them.

Kasumi looked back at the woman in front of her. She had holstered her pistol and started walking backwards, keeping Kasumi in her sights. The thief's analytical eyes jumped from person to person. She carefully remembered the position of every single person. Most of the operative were on the other side of the courtyard, the woman standing between them and her. The woman was in charge. She had a pistol and armor, possibly with a kinetic barrier installed. Finally, a plan of salvation formed in Kasumi's mind. It relied on a lot of luck. Even if it succeeded they were still in mortal danger. The risk was high, but if Kasumi held confidence in anything, it was that she was a risk taker.

Klenon watched in objected horror as Kasumi pounced forward, tackling Minerva to the ground. The two fell into a scuffle as they fought for control. Kasumi lunged for the pistol hanging on Minerva's belt but the woman smacked her hand away.

The operatives kept their fingers on the trigger, unwilling to shoot and possibly hit their leader. Kasumi grabbed Minerva's helmet and slammed it into the concrete. A pair of hands wrapped around her throat and tossed her to the ground, giving Minerva the upper hand.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot her!" Kahan bellowed from his slumped position near the edge of the courtyard. The agents looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Forget shooting her. Just pull them off of each other." The turian behind Klenon shouted, pointing at the two women fighting for their lives. Klenon felt the turian remove his arm from his as he did. That was the opening he needed.

With only one hand holding Klenon's right arm down, he jerked his elbow and hit the turian in the kidney. The turian grunted as his other hand shot open, freeing Klenon's arm. The operatives noticed Klenon's escape and aimed their guns at him. Klenon was running on pure adrenaline as he wrapped his arm around his other captor and used him as a shield. A hail of bullets ripped through the air and tore through the man's armor, killing him instantly. Klenon let the body fall to the ground and grabbed the dead man's pistol, firing wildly into the crowd.

Kasumi rammed her fist into Minerva's stomach and kicked her off. Minerva stumbled backwards and reached for gun only to find it missing. She looked back to her opponent and dove out of the way before Kasumi could pepper her with bullets from her own gun. Kasumi rolled to her feet and hid behind a dumpster, the deafening sound of bullets hitting it echoed through the small courtyard. Kasumi peeked out to see Klenon had taken cover of his own and was returning fire.

Kasumi activated her omni-tool and aimed it at an operative closing in on Klenon's position. Another blast of electricity rippled the air, knocking out the man's shields. Klenon noticed the bright light and fired at the defenseless man, ripping him to shreds before he collapsed to the floor.

Minerva grabbed a rifle from one of her men and fired short bursts at Kasumi's cover. She moved forward as she continued her relentless assault. Chips of metal flew off the dumpster as the bullets connected.

Then Minerva heard the one thing she didn't want to hear.

Klenon relaxed his trigger finger when he heard the distinctive sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around and almost sighed when he saw Alliance soldiers storming the alley. Someone must have heard the gunfire and called for help.

Minerva cursed under her breath and motioned for the operatives to retreat. She seized Kahan by the arm and pulled him up. The agents formed up around her as they shot suppressive fire at the incoming soldiers. Before Klenon knew it, what was left of them disappeared.

"Dillon, Kendrick, follow them!" one of the soldiers ordered. The two soldiers quickly ran after them. The man giving the order turned to Klenon. "Stay down, don't move anywhere or I'll be forced to detain you."

Klenon shook his head. His body was shaking from adrenaline. "I'm with the Alliance. Private Klenon'Lehto, 10th biotic division."

"The quarian? I heard we had one of those. Didn't believe it." The man said. Klenon shakily got to his feet and holstered his weapon. "Still, you have to stay here. Command's gonna want a debrief after we exfil you."

Klenon nodded even though he only heard half of his words. Right now, something else needed his attention. Kasumi got up from her cover and brushed herself off. Once she saw him, neither of them stopped until they both held onto each other. Kasumi could feel Klenon slightly shaking as she held him. She didn't blame him since she was sure she was doing the same thing.

"Are you okay?" Klenon asked. Kasumi nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up. Having a gunfight in the middle of an alley kind of does that to you." She replied. Klenon pulled away from her but kept his hands on her back.

"Why did you follow me? Why did you put yourself in danger like that?" Klenon's voice wasn't the least bit stern, but more questioning.

"I couldn't just sit back there and wait. I was…worried about you. It worked out in the end, didn't it?" she asked softly. Klenon took a deep breath to calm his nerves before hugging her again.

"It did. I'm just concerned about your safety, that's all." He said. He heard the Alliance soldier call out his name behind him. Kasumi let him go and put her hands in her pocket as he went to talk with the man. She froze when she found them shockingly empty. The OSD she was carrying was gone. Kasumi panicked and looked around before spotting it in the middle of the courtyard. She breathed a sigh of relief and picked it up. It must have fallen out when she was having her fight with the woman.

Klenon came up to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kasumi, they want us in command. They're going to question us about everything but we're not in trouble."

"That's good to hear. Where to?" she asked. Klenon pointed at the group of Alliance soldiers. She nodded and made her way towards them. Klenon looked over the courtyard one last time. Blood, shrapnel, and a few bodies littered the floor. Klenon noticed a glint on the ground near him and saw that it was an OSD. He picked it up and turned it over. It must have been the one that Minerva was giving to the batarian. It could contain what it was they were planning and what their experiments were all about. He had to show it to the Alliance.

Klenon put the disk into his pocket and followed Kasumi out of the alley. Alliance soldiers escorted back into the street and towards the Alliance base.

At lease Klenon could say this was a birthday he'd never forget.

…

The questioning went by faster than Klenon expected. They asked him general questions about the mercs' identity and what they wanted before they finished. Klenon gave the OSD to the officer, explaining that it was what the woman was giving to the batarian.

It wasn't long before Klenon reunited with Kasumi again. The two shared a brief hug before Kasumi spoke up.

"I think it's time I leave. Today's been hectic to say the least." She said. Klenon nodded understandably.

"Can you find your way out of here?" he asked. Kasumi returned the nod.

"Yeah."

A period of silence followed. Kasumi pulled Klenon into a warm embrace. She leaned her forehead against Klenon's shoulder before planting a kiss on the side of his helmet. "Be careful, okay tiger? Today made it more than clear how much I really care about you."

Klenon paused for a moment before saying, "You got it. And…I care about you too."

Kasumi smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "You know, I think a relationship between us could work."

"I always hoped it would. I like you, Kasumi. In a more than friends kind of way." Klenon said. Kasumi looked up at him and gave him the same dainty smile she gave him during their call a few days ago; the smile that she reserved solely for him.

"I like you too. So watch your step, tiger. Since you're a soldier, consider it an order."

Klenon laughed lightly and nodded. "Understood, ma'am."

Kasumi let him go and took a few steps backward, giving him a small wave. "Bye."

"Bye."

Kasumi turned around and walked down the hall they were standing in. Klenon put a hand on the side of his helmet where Kasumi kissed him. He still wanted to spend more time with her, but he knew there were much bigger things in play.

"Private?"

Klenon turned around to meet a middle aged man in an officer's uniform. He motioned Klenon to follow him. Klenon stood up straight and did so.

…

Kasumi trotted down the halls of the base. Everyone she ran into wore Alliance fatigues or uniforms. It made her a little uneasy being around what passed for Elysium's police, but she continued on. She could feel her heart beat increase its pace as she rewinded what went on between them. She couldn't deny that she was finding the idea of her and Klenon being together more and more appealing. The events of today undoubtedly demonstrated how much she wanted to be there for him. Her heart fluttered when the thought of them two becoming more than friends entered her mind. She only wished his duty as an Alliance soldier wasn't in the way. It may have sounded selfish, but every relationship needed a little selfishness if it wanted to survive.

Her thoughts came to a stop when her eye caught something. A door to her left had the words 'N7 Quarters' printed on it. Kasumi felt a familiar urge nip at the back of her mind. The events of today proved that there would be times where danger came knocking at her door, so she needed some kind of protection. The Alliance had confiscated the pistol she took from Minerva, saying they needed it for evidence. Kasumi bit her lip and found herself gravitating towards the door. It slid open to a, thankfully, empty room. Beds and lockers lined the walls along with weapon racks and a table in the center.

Kasumi walked inside, the door shutting behind her. She stopped in front of the nearest locker and read the plaque on it.

_N7 Fury  
Emily Donner_

The locker was unlocked so Kasumi pulled it open. Inside was a black suit with a hood. The entire thing looked like it covered the wearer completely and hugged the wearer's body, giving the suit a ninja-like look. Above the suit was a rack where a mask with bright blue optics was sitting. Kasumi hesitated for a second before pulling the suit out. It was light, but looked like it could offer far better protection than her clothes could. She left the mask in the locker and shut it. Kasumi moved to another nearby locker, reading the plaque before opening it.

_N7 Shadow  
Jennifer Morrill_

Kasumi opened the locker and found a sword stashed inside, along with a suit that looked much more tech-oriented than the Fury's. The opaque visor stared back at her, but Kasumi was more interested with what lay above it. A small, unassuming device that looked like it could be attached to armor. Kasumi gingerly picked it up and pressed a small button on its end. It beeped and whirred, causing Kasumi to slightly panic before the device disappeared. In fact, her entire body disappeared.

Kasumi looked at herself and she smirked. The cloaking device that sat in her palm would be very useful during her jobs. Her fun was soon ruined when it automatically shut off, making her appear once more. She was going to need to modify it later to last longer.

She stuffed the device in her pocket and took out a pistol from the Shadow's locker before shutting it. Deciding that she spent enough time trespassing, Kasumi walked back out. There wasn't a soul to be seen, but Kasumi still activated the cloaking system. It didn't take long for her to sneak out of the base with her prizes in hand. Shortly later, she walked among the crowd, armor in hand and a smirk on her face.

…

Klenon and the officer walked into a room. Inside were three engineers working on their terminals.

"I've had the boys try to crack that OSD you brought in. The security on the disk was negligible. It didn't take long for us to crack it. Mendoza, put it on screen." The officer said. A large vid screen activated on the blank wall in front of Klenon. A mess of words came together to form sentences and numbers.

A line of words soon became legible and Klenon read through it, eager to find out what the mercs were planning. What he read was something he didn't expect.

_Stanford Law Firm_

* * *

Side note for those who don't know. The N7 Fury's suit is basically Kasumi's appearance in the game with a mask added. _  
_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello peeps and peepettes of the internet. Time to get down to business. And by business, I mean reading. So...go on. Enjoy!**

**CuHnadian: Took me a while to think up how Kasumi got her suit. Good thing MP solved the problem for me.**

**TW6464: Thank you, you magnificent man/woman.  
**

**EFJRAD: I felt clever when I wrote that to be honest.**

**WojoClan: Well you weren't wrong. It's a dude.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Plunder in the Dark

"A law firm? That's what they were after?" Klenon said as he stepped closer to make sure he was reading it right. Considering the ferocity in which those enigmatic mercs fought to keep things secret, finding out that their target was a law firm was a little underwhelming.

The officer beside him looked equally unimpressed. He crossed his arms, squinting his eyes as he read through the contents of the OSD. "It could be another case of corporate espionage. Cases like these are one of Elysium's dirty little secrets."

"But…it just seems like overkill. All the secrecy and fervor to kill. They even said they were doing experiments! They even tried to kidnap me and turn me into some test subject and talked about...some kind of siege." Klenon said. The officer gave him a chiding look. It was enough to dispel Klenon from continuing further.

"You've done your part, _private_. We have what they wanted. They lost. There's no reason to start an investigation when there's no investigating that needs to take place. Consider the matter closed." He commanded with venom in every word. Klenon shook his head. He knew what he saw. There was more to it than a simple case of stealing from a company. Everything about the mercs hinted at something far more sinister.

"But I-"

"You are dismissed, private. We have bigger things to worry about than this." The officer gave him a hard stare. Klenon's head lowered and gave him a curt nod before he left the room. The man wasn't taking him seriously. Klenon wished Kasumi hadn't left. Maybe two people saying the same thing could have convinced him otherwise. Unfortunately, she wasn't and Klenon couldn't investigate on his own time. He had no leads and he didn't have the slightest clue about where to start. Ultimately, he had no choice. He had to drop it just like the officer told him to.

Klenon shambled through the corridors of the base. By now, most of his squad should be asleep. It didn't take long for him to reach their shared quarters and stumbled inside. All of the lights were shut off and he could make out his team's sleeping forms in the darkness. Aside from Kathleen's light snoring and Will muttering about something in his sleep, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Klenon didn't notice how tired he really was until he collapsed on his bed and fell into an almost instant slumber.

…

Kasumi dropped her suit and gadgets on the crate next to her. She managed to contact Keiji during her walk and found out he was in one of the shipping warehouses situated near the docks. It didn't take her long to find him near the back of the expansive room, sitting in a makeshift shelter made from shipping crates.

"What are those?" Keiji asked as he jumped off his perch in the corner. Kasumi laid out the suit along the length of a nearby crate and grinned.

"Just some souvenirs I got on the way over here." She explained. Kasumi smoothed out the creases of the suit and stroked her chin. Now fully revealed, Kasumi realized that she needed to make a few personal modifications. The most obvious problem being the person who the suit was made for turned out to be much taller than her. She also needed to get rid of the N7 logo stitched into the chest area. There were other smaller problems but they were nothing she couldn't handle.

"Kasumi, this thing has Alliance military written all over it. Did you steal this?" Keiji stood next to her and motioned towards the pitch black suit.

"That obvious, huh?" Kasumi tapped the logo a few times, deep in thought. "No problem. Just give me some time and this baby will look like I custom made her myself."

Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out the cloaking device. She tossed it to Keiji without taking her eyes off the suit. The generator fumbled in Keiji's hands before getting a decent grip. He traced a finger around its edges, noting the two faintly glowing refractory generators embedded on the top. Keiji knew just from the craftsmanship that he held a top of the line cloaking generator.

"So not only did you treat Klenon to a birthday dinner, but you also stole from the people he worked with?" Keiji asked; though from his tone of voice, Kasumi knew he wasn't scolding her.

"I couldn't help myself. There were a lot of valuables there ripe for the picking." Kasumi defended. She pulled the pistol she took from the N7 Shadow's locker and placed it next to the suit. "Plus, it never hurts to have a little insurance policy."

Keiji set the cloaking generator down and retrieved the pistol. Judging from the dark brown paint job and the sleek but practical design of the internal chamber, Keiji had to guess it was a Raikou pistol. "Kasumi…I thought you didn't like having actual weapons while on the job. Why the gun?"

For a moment, Kasumi didn't answer. Memories from earlier flooded her mind as she struggled to sort through them. The experience had been nothing short of a wake-up call that there would be times where a prison sentence would be out of the question if she ever got caught. There was also the matter of telling Keiji what happened. That, however, could be easily explained.

Still, the whole ordeal couldn't be called anything other than nerve-wracking. She still couldn't get over how close they were from crossing the razor-thin line between life and death. Every second spent in the desolate alley felt like a vivid dream; something out of a movie. Of course, judging by the bruise she found on her arm on the way back, it was anything but.

"Something happened a while after you left. Klenon found some Batarian skulking around and he had orders to investigate anything suspicious. Turns out we landed right in the middle of some kind of exchange. Klenon and I barely got out of there alive." She said. The look on Keiji's face dropped from one of curiosity to absolute concern.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder in a meager attempt at comforting her. Although she didn't need it, Kasumi appreciated the sentiment by patting his hand absentmindedly.

"I'm fine. I actually handled myself pretty well. But I don't plan on making things like this a habit." She said with the beginnings of a smile on her face. Whether it was to convince herself or Keiji was up to debate. Her hand delved into her pocket while keeping her eyes on the suit. "I didn't lose the OSD either. I figured that we should get back to the Citadel as soon as possible. When's the next flight out?" she asked. Keiji thought for a moment, rubbing his wrist as he retreated back to his original perch near the corner of the room. Picking up a datapad, Keiji flicked his finger across the screen, pursing his lips as he read through it.

"According to the flight logs, there's a ship refueling here that makes a stop in Tayseri Ward. We have about six hours or so before it's scheduled for departure." He said. Kasumi neatly folded the suit and put it under her arm. She holstered her pistol in her pocket as she turned to him.

"Sounds like we have some free time on our hands. I guess I should set to work on decoding the information on this thing," Kasumi pointed at the OSD still sitting in her pocket. She placed the folded suit in a bag next to Keiji that held what little they had brought with them. Kasumi sat down on the floor, her legs crossed as she pulled the OSD out to begin decoding the information. A small screen popped up from her omni-tool, displaying a complex sequence of codes and locked information nodes. Kasumi made a sharp whistle. "For a run of the mill law firm, they keep their information locked down tight."

More and more sequences appeared in the already packed screen. Kasumi's impressed disposition grew slightly more discouraged every time a new firewall appeared or when a new complicated web of digital locks manifested before her. Kasumi steeled herself for most situations. She always expected a few more guards than normal or a new security system when on the job. But what she didn't anticipate was an encrypted disk so well guarded that whoever erected the locks must have had a lot of time and money to do it.

_Or have a very good reason to keep it locked tight._ Kasumi thought as she looked over the security one last time. Keiji had climbed back up his stack of storage crates and fiddled with his own omni-tool. He glanced down at the security system glowing on Kasumi's omni-tool and winced.

"That's…new." He said in awe. Kasumi furrowed her brow and tapped one of the digital locks. She tapped her omni-tool a few more times before her hack program began cutting through the thick-skinned nodes

"There are way too many locks on this disk. I'm getting a feeling this law firm is hiding something big." Kasumi's curious expression degenerated to one of contempt. "But judging from all the firewalls and locks, this thing could take months to decrypt and analyze; a year even."

Keiji's eyes widened. Even if Kasumi had the patience to break through every piece of security, their client would have long lost interest by the time she did it. There simply wasn't enough time for them to crack the OSD's security. Keiji looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"I think its best that we just tell them if there's this much security. No use in trying to break something that heavily encrypted. Besides, even if they didn't pay us for all the trouble, the credits we snatched from the vault should more than make up for it." Keiji reasoned. Kasumi kept her eyes on the screen. She frowned when her hacking program barely made a dent in the one of the locks.

"You got me there. I don't like dropping a job like this, but there isn't much we can do about it." Kasumi's reached over her wrist, her finger hovering over the disconnect button before a thought struck her. Seconds ticked by before a mischievous grin grew on her face as a plan slowly formed in her mind. She snickered before shutting off her omni-tool and turning to Keiji. "Or…we could do something else."

Keiji raised a brow. "I'm all ears."

Kasumi jumped up from her crate, wringing her hands in a way that resembled a scheming criminal. Of course considering their line of work, it wasn't a bad comparison. The familiar grin on her face grew as she explained her plan. "It's obvious that they've went through a lot of trouble to keep this thing locked. So who's to say there aren't any juicy secrets in here; secrets that the firm would pay an awful lot for them to stay that way."

Keiji stayed silent for a moment before he mirrored Kasumi's own grin. "That's clever. Risky, but clever."

"You know it wouldn't be me if it wasn't." Kasumi replied. "We went through a lot of trouble to get this thing, might as well make it worth it."

Kasumi opened her omni-tool and opened the Goliath of a security system again. So far, her hacking software bypassed only half of a lock out of hundreds of them. It would take a non-stop effort to crack the disk, but they had all the time in the world. In the meantime, she'd focus on improving their odds of survival. The scuffle in the alley was an unforgivable lesson. One she took to heart. Things weren't going to get any safer in the galaxy. And deep down, Kasumi had a feeling that what happened in the alley wouldn't be the last time she'd be thrown in a fatal situation.

…

"No, no, no. The mass accelerator goes into the chassis. Don't cock up the barrel!"

Klenon's eyes shot open. The shouting reverberated through every corner of the room, jolting him awake. He wearily looked towards the sound of the voice to see Will sitting at the table with Kathleen, trying to help her modify her sniper rifle. Much to Klenon's surprise, Matteo was leaning against the wall opposite of him, looking equally displeased with Will's lack of volume control.

"Will, don't get your panties in a bunch. You expect me to learn every nut and bolt in the damn thing?" Kathleen replied with irritation evident in her voice. Will scoffed and took the sniper from her, caressing the barrel as if it were a child.

"Of course! You need to know every little detail about this piece of work. She'll do wonders if you tweak her juuuust right." He said. A small flurry of sparks exploded from the sniper's main body as he attached the mass accelerator inside. "Just remember the three C's: Calibrating, cleaning, and more calibrating."

Will aimed down the sniper's scope and, once he was satisfied with its condition, handed it back to Kathleen. She took it back before shooting him a loaded glare and tossing the rifle carelessly on her bed. "And you did all three for me."

"Warrens, Private Davis has a point. It's everyone's duty to be familiar with the tools they operate with. Who's to say your gun won't jam in the middle of a firefight? You need to know exactly what the problem is." Matteo said. His gaze flickered from the pair at the table to Klenon. "Get outta bed Private Strauss. You're wasting daylight."

Klenon muttered khelish under his breath before complying with his order. It seemed like everything that came out of Matteo's mouth bothered him to no end. The ignorant bosh'tet didn't even try to use his birth name, as if he wanted everything about Klenon and what he said to be strictly human.

_How close-minded can he get? _Klenon got up to his feet and stretched his arms, releasing a weary groan as his bones popped. Will glanced up from the datapad in his hand and gave him a questioning look.

"You've been out cold for a while, Klenon. Everyone else already left for their patrols an hour ago. You usually don't sleep in this late." He said, turning back to his datapad. Klenon noticed his sash still sitting on his bed and grabbed it, buckling it around his chest before replying.

"Sorry, I had a long day yesterday." Klenon said. He grimaced slightly as he waited for Will's answer.

"That's no excuse, private. You're in the big leagues now. Nobody has the luxury to oversleep and slowing the rest of us down." Matteo said in a dissatisfied tone. Klenon balled his fists and tried to keep himself from talking back. But his mouth was already moving.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" he asked. Matteo's neutral expression twisted into a hard stare. The man made it across the room with quick, long strides and stared him down, his expression unwavering. Klenon's heart sank down, his eyes widening slightly. As much as he hated Matteo, it wasn't the best idea to talk back to him.

_Should've listened to Elaine about that restraint._ Klenon thought as he braced himself for the inevitable chewing out. Matteo jabbed him in the chest with a thick finger and scowled.

"It's not my responsibility to hold your hand, private. If anything, I should reprimand you talking back to a superior officer." He growled. "You think your drill instructors were bad? They're pansies compared to me. Consider this your first warning. Now get prepped. You're still on patrol and you're wasting everyone's time."

Klenon used every ounce of his willpower not to talk back. Matteo kept his daring stare for a while longer before returning back to his spot against the wall. Anger seethed under Klenon's silence, his knuckles so tight Klenon could swear they were white underneath his gloves. Will and Kathleen stood up from their chairs at the same time, both looking equally uncomfortable with the confrontation.

"Right then, well we best be on our way. Those outskirts aren't going to patrol themselves, right?" Will said to no one in particular as he gathered his gear. Kathleen followed suit and grabbed her sniper from her bed. Will attached his shotgun to the magnetic clamps on his back before saying, "Hey Klenon, let's get a move on, yeah? We're wasting daylight."

Klenon knocked himself out of his scorned stupor and reluctantly nodded. He reached next to him and opened his locker, pulling out his assault rifle and a few spare clips before shutting it. The Lancer unfolded in his hands. Klenon scrunched his nose as he looked over his rifle. For all the money the Alliance spent on getting them implants and proper training, they sure were penny pinchers when it came to their weapons. Klenon made a mental note to try and modify it in his spare time. Together, they made their way outside and towards their usual patrol route. Klenon, true to his habit, stayed a few steps behind.

Before long, the trio found themselves walking along the fringes of the city's border. The amount of people walking around was much less sparse than further inside the capital. The cynical side of Klenon chalked it up as another measure to make sure he wasn't seen by too many people. What would they think when they saw a quarian wearing Alliance colors?

"Kathleen, you ever wonder if the others are having more fun than we are?" Will asked. Kathleen's gaze turned to him before flicking back ahead of her.

"Didn't really care. Bet the lieutenant is keeping them from doing anything fun anyways. At least out here, we can just walk around and say we did something productive." She replied. Will chuckled and shook his head.

"Always the overachiever, aren't we? Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you got what it takes into the military life, Kathleen." He replied. Kathleen snorted in amusement. She obviously didn't seem to mind the Will's perception. She shrugged with her usual nonchalance, her near-white bangs hanging lazily over her hazel eyes.

"Oh? Do you want me to demonstrate, Will? I'll snap your ego like a twig if you want me to." She offered. Will held out his hands defensively, shrinking down in an exaggerated fashion. Klenon couldn't help but snicker behind them. He enjoyed hearing the banter between his squad mates even though he wasn't a part of it.

"Now, now, there's no need to be feisty. Forget I said anything."

The three came to a stop on a street corner. From here, Klenon could barely hear the hustle and bustle from the city behind him. In front of him was a large chain link fence, complete with barbed wire. Beyond that stood one of the proud and massive mountain ranges that Elysium was known for. Off in the distance, Klenon could see the silhouettes of hidden AA guns in the wispy clouds. He settled himself on the curb of the street and laid his Lancer across his lap. The gun unfolded and Klenon set to work on removing every individual piece. Kathleen leaned against the wall of a building, her assault rifle mimicking her posture next to her. Will looked out past the fence and crossed his arms.

"I get a real big military fortress feel whenever I look at those things." He said with a small amount of wonder. Klenon nodded even though Will's back was towards him. He looked back down at the disassembled rifle in his lap and grabbed a small reflective cylinder with grooves covering one end. Pulling out a rag from one of his many pockets, Klenon began the tedious task of cleaning it inside and out.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said those weren't aiming at you?" Kathleen interjected. Will shrugged and pointed at one of the obscured turrets with two fingers.

"Obviously. It's just a little jarring to be in the city and seeing everyone so at ease and then seeing these monsters hanging around the mountains." He explained. Klenon nodded again even though he kept his eyes glued to the task in front of him. His omni-tool materialized on his wrist and scanned his rifle's chamber, making sure everything inside worked.

"All of it is necessary, I guess. It makes all those pirates get fidgety at the sight of some of the big toys the Alliance is packing." Kathleen smirked. Klenon adjusted the Lancer's barrel and made few quick adjustments to the rifle's mass accelerator. With a lengthy sigh, he started to put the rifle back together again.

Will's nose twitched at Kathleen's statement "Never stopped them before. You remember what happened in Mindoir six years ago? The entire place was cleaned out before the Alliance could even do something. Things have been getting worse ever since."

"We'll make sure these people don't have to suffer the same thing. The Alliance learned from their mistake. At least, I hope they did. You can never tell with these pirates. But that's why we're here, right?" Kathleen said. Klenon put his rifle back together again and aimed down the sights before being satisfied with its condition.

Time passed quickly as the three walked back and forth from their posts. Kathleen and Will would chat about mundane things, occasionally bringing in Klenon to the conversation. As always, Klenon would add the bare minimum of his opinion and go back to what he was doing before. A few times Will would rant about the time going by without anything going on, but his companions begged to differ. Kathleen was perfectly fine with doing nothing and Klenon was just thankful he hadn't been given any mean stares as they marched. The sun peeked over the horizon as they stood in somewhat comfortable silence. They had exhausted all topics of conversation and resorted to merely glancing about.

A sharp beeping noise tore through the silence. Klenon glanced down at his omni-tool. Kathleen and Will turned like robots towards him, almost exhausted despite the easy-going day. Klenon tapped the wrist of his omni-tool and held it up for them to hear.

"Klenon, are the others there with you?" He recognized it as Elaine's voice but from her tone, she didn't sound like she was just checking in.

"We're here, ma'am." Will said. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. I need you to report to me at the southeastern border ASAP. Time is of the essence." She said.

"What's going on over there anyways? What could possibly need our attention?" Kathleen asked. A long pause followed her question before Elaine responded.

"I'll give you a sitrep when you arrive, but you have to get here now. Elaine out."

Kathleen looked up from the omni-tool. Klenon could see the faint smirk on her face as she did. "Looks like you have something to do, Will."

…

It didn't take long for the three to reach Elaine. By the time they'd arrive the sun had disappeared, leaving a dark mask over the city. Moonlight glinted off of Klenon's visor as he approached the lieutenant, who looked tense even through her helmet.

"It's good you're here. We need to get to work." She said bluntly. Klenon nodded as the others pulled out their weapons. Elaine cocked her head toward a natural stone arch and wielded her own assault rifle before leading the way. Klenon's nerves were riled as he struggled to control them. He had been training for situations like this for ten months and yet he couldn't help but feel nervous. His hands held the slightest shiver to them as he equipped his rifle, keeping it close to his chest as he followed Elaine.

"A recon squad called in suspicious activity an hour ago," Elaine said over her shoulder. She kept her rifle trained as she passed through the arch. She waved two fingers forward, signaling them to advance. "Command suspects it to be smugglers but with the high tensions lately they don't want to take any chances. We're on our way to rendezvous with the rest of the squad before meeting up with the team who called it in."

"Is it Batarians?" Will asked, bringing up the rear. Elaine's body language gave no definite answer.

"We can't say and we won't be certain until we go in. Let's move on, double time." She ordered. Their brisk walk sped up to a stellar jog as they progressed. Climbing up several rocky outcroppings, the squad came to a small reservoir nestled between the tall, almost mountain-like hills. A lake stood perfectly between them and a snowy mountain off in the distance. Elaine bent down on one knee and held up her fist, telling the others to stop.

Klenon and the others imitate her stance. Klenon squinted his eyes, trying to look for any discernible reason to them stopping. Then Elaine held up her hand again, the characteristic glow of her omni-tool illuminating the area. The orange glow continued for several seconds before disappearing completely. The landscape returned to darkness, but the sound of disturbed foliage replaced it.

"Lieutenant." A voice greeted them; low, but containing enough authority for Klenon to recognize it. Sure enough, Matteo, Soren, and Fredrick emerged from the tall grass. Elaine gave them a curt nod before responding to Matteo directly.

"I haven't received any updates from the recon team. I'm assuming conditions haven't changed." She said. Matteo nodded and pointed towards the rolling hills behind him.

"The coordinates led us over there. Stay low, stay quiet. Do not fire unless fired upon. We can't jump to conclusions just yet." He said calmly. No doubt Matteo considered things like this an everyday chore, but Klenon couldn't help but give a menial amount of respect for him. Matteo stood up straight and led the others to their objective. The soft ground giving way underneath their boots was the only sound that could be heard. Despite the serious air around them, Klenon couldn't resist admiring the scenery. Luscious green trees and bushes scattered around the environment, leaving a fresh pine smell that teased Klenon's air filters. The trickling creek that followed by their side reflected the moonlight with crystal clear water. Aside from the white moon in the sky, it was their only source of light. All Klenon could think about was that the land looked like nobody had ever set foot on the tranquil planet before.

"Friendlies."

Matteo's gruff voice broke the illusion of tranquility. Klenon's attention snapped back to their direction. His mind went blank when he saw what looked like a woman dressed completely from head to toe in form fitting armor. Her grey visor prevented anyone from seeing her face. The light padding on her armor suggested that she wasn't meant for any kind of frontal assault. However, her most striking feature was the short sword sheathed on her back.

"Captain." The woman greeted with a crisp salute. "N7 Shadow Jennifer Morrill. I'm the one who called it in."

"What have you found?" Matteo asked. Jennifer motioned for them to follow. They did so and came to a stop before the hill descended back to the ground. Four other soldiers were waiting for them. One of them peered through the scope of their sniper rifle down at the reservoir below.

"There were some unidentified trespassers skulking around the water's edge. At first, we thought it was a bunch of kids or some tourists, but tourists don't carry around military grade rifles." Jennifer said. She patted the solider with the sniper on the shoulder. He looked up and nodded to her silent request, handing her the sniper rifle. Jennifer passed it to Matteo, who scanned the small lake.

"Do you know anything else?" he asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"Negative. We tried to get a positive ID, but any closer and they would have spotted us. I think they have a camp out there somewhere." She paused for a moment before adding, "I could have made it closer, but my cloaking device is missing. I think someone stole it."

"Requisition a new one when we get back to base. We'll make do with what we have." Matteo said. Lowering the rifle, he looked back at his squad.

"We're going in. Nice and quiet. We'll split up in groups between ours and Morrill's squad. Three will secure the area; make sure there aren't any stragglers wandering around. One group will move into this suspected camp; make sure to grab any Intel about why they're here." He said. Klenon could hear the others loading and double checking their weapons behind him before he gave Matteo a curt nod.

"Elaine, take Private Wyatt and Warrens. Follow whatever orders Morrill gives. Don't get detected if you can help it." Matteo ordered. Elaine glanced to her two squad mates and chopped the air with two fingers. Soren and Kathleen excused themselves from the group and followed Elaine's lead, leaving Klenon, Will, and Fredrick.

"Miles, stick with Morrill. You'll be securing the area with her. Keep your head on straight and stay frosty." Matteo pointed his thumb behind him. Fred brushed passed Matteo and joined Jen's group, giving her a firm handshake.

"Davis, Strauss. You're with me. We're breaking into their camp. Davis, I'm gonna need you for any encrypted terminals they have. Strauss, you and I will stay on the lookout." Matteo said.

"Roger that, Captain. Following your lead." Will replied. Matteo turned to Jennifer

"Morrill, can you spare any more men? We need as much backup as possible." He said. Jennifer looked over her group before pointing at the soldier who had the sniper rifle.

"Private Damien, you're with Captain Simoni. Follow his lead." She told him. Damien stood up to his feet and turned to face them. Both Klenon and Will couldn't believe who they saw.

Bryan approached them with a thin air of nonchalance. Klenon could tell he recognized him as much as Klenon recognized him. By Will's scrunched up expression, Klenon bet he wasn't feeling too happy about who they were stuck with either. Matteo, unfortunately, didn't seem to notice.

"Stick together, men. We're going into a potential hornet's nest. Watch each other's backs and stay sharp." He said. Klenon casted an incredulous glance toward their unwanted guest. Bryan being cooperative with them was as likely as Klenon suddenly getting a working immune system.

"I'll tell you what, Bryan comes off as more a dull knife than anything." Will whispered to him. It took every ounce of self-control for Klenon to keep himself from snickering. Luckily, the other two didn't hear his quip.

"Alright let's move out. We're wasting time."

Matteo shouldered his rifle and waded through the knee-high grass. The other three followed him down the hill. Klenon heard snippets of conversation from the other groups. Most sounded like well-thought and fleshed out plans for their duties. A few of them were even getting along with the other squad.

_And here I am, stuck with two racists._

The quick snapping of wood brought Klenon's attention back in front of him. Matteo had pulled out a combat knife and was cutting through the thick bushes thirty feet away. Klenon scanned the plains for any sign of their target. A gentle breeze sent the foliage into a synchronized dance, blowing one way before unexpectedly going another.

"Better keep your head straight, gas sucker."

Klenon's calm instantly shattered when Bryan's voice entered his ears. Annoyance and anger quickly replaced it. Klenon made sure not to give even the slightest hint of a response. The familiar feeling of hostility boiled underneath his docile exterior. Klenon wasn't going to stutter a reaction like last time. He wouldn't go as far as hitting him but if Bryan was going to keep pushing his buttons, he'd have no qualms about fighting back. Thankfully, Will was just as irritated with Bryan.

"A concept you seem to lack, Damien." He muttered. His reply was punctuated by another slash from Matteo's knife. The captain was well out of earshot so their bickering was lost on him, but Klenon wouldn't have been surprised if he did hear them but simply didn't care. He wouldn't even be surprised if the two were related.

_It'd make their racism a lot more easy to understand. _He thought as he continued to watch Will and Bryan go at it.

"Shut the fuck up, Davis." Bryan retorted. Will's eyes flickered to Matteo before going back to him.

"I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? After you just insulted him? Good to see your ability to make full sentences doesn't interfere with your ignorance." He said with the beginnings of a wise-ass smirk on his face.

"Fuck off. I'll say whatever I goddamn want to. So just shut up and stick to the captain." He said. Will ignored his dismissal completely and continued twisting the verbal knife.

"Oh sure, but I won't stick to you. Only cancer would want to do that and even that wants to kill you."

Klenon took his chance and left the two to their devices. If he had to endure Bryan's pretentious comments any longer, he'd snap. It would have been best for him to sneak off and let Will take care of the problem for him. Regrettably, Bryan wasn't done with him.

"Don't wander off, gas sucker. I won't give a fuck if you get shot."

Will opened his mouth to make another snarky comment, but Klenon beat him to it. The anger directed at the officer's dismissal from last night after his and Kasumi's near-death experience, his confrontation with his racist captain, and Bryan's insistence at annoying him all culminated into one combative explosion. The frustrated quarian whipped around and made it within inches of the unwitting soldier before harshly whispering, "Listen you ignorant bosh'tet, I'd rather not waste my breath on someone like you, but since you're so keen on getting my attention I'll make it simple enough for it to get through that thick skull of yours. Stay away from me."

Will's face contained a mix of shock and sheer pride as Bryan took a step away from Klenon. Bryan growled underneath his breath and opened his omni-tool. "You know what? I'd rather not listen to you, suit rat. So I'm shutting off my translator so I don't have to listen to that big mouth."

After a few taps, Bryan closed his omni-tool with a slimy grin but Klenon didn't respond. Instead, he crossed his arms before saying, "I speak English too, asshole."

The only word that came to Will's mind as he saw Bryan's expression was 'priceless'. Klenon's opponent crept away without a word, disappointment evident in every step. Will took his place and slapped Klenon on the shoulder.

"Remarkable what you just did there but well worth it, bud. Now he's got the message that you can bite back too. Where'd you learn that English, anyways?" He asked with a grin. Klenon shrugged.

"My father is human. He taught me his native language while my mother taught hers." He said casually. Will laughed and pointed at their retreating counterpart.

"Best blow I've seen. He might come back for more; he's just stupid like that. But at least he'll be off your back for a while." Will said. "Now come on, we got some investigating to do. No doubt our work is cut out for us."

Will left his side to join Matteo. Klenon stayed behind to look up into the starry night and sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he did something so aggressive, if at all, but it felt strangely liberating. Maybe he could finally break out of his self-imposed shell and start making progress towards being more sure of himself. Klenon looked back down and walked towards his squad with a confident step, the faintest smile growing under his cloudy visor.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Do or Die

Matteo heaved a weary sigh as he tore away to remaining brush. Klenon stood next to him, yanking the thick vines from their roots before tossing them aside. Even though there were other perfectly suitable ways to get to the area where the suspicious activity was taking place, Matteo wanted to go through the only path that kept them from being seen.

"That should be enough. Stay low and watch where you step. Will, you take point," He ordered. Will gripped the handle of his shotgun tighter and pushed through the thick foliage. Klenon brandished his assault rifle and followed after him, "Private Damien, you take our six. Make sure no one sneaks up on us."

"Roger that," A drop of malice reverberated in his voice. Matteo took a resolute step inside the thick grass and followed up behind Klenon. Nobody dared to utter a single word as they marched through the wilderness. Klenon could hear ruffling grass on either side of them, no doubt from the other squads who were keeping close.

Twigs and dried leaves crunched under the soles of their boots. The low chirps of birds and the humming of insects were their only companion in their nighttime trek to the unknown. Long, slender leaves brushed up against Klenon's visor as he stomped through the thick foliage. He took a long breath to calm his tense nerves. The aroma of fresh air teased his sense of smell. Klenon refocused himself on the task at hand. Things were getting serious. After months of training, he was finally undergoing a military operation.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they pressed on. The rustling of the grass to their side had dissipated before Klenon could even realize. They were on their own now. Suddenly, Will froze on the spot, his head perking up into the sky like a startled deer.

"What is it, private?" Matteo whispered over Klenon's shoulder. Will turned back and frowned.

"I think I hear some voices not too far off. Certainly doesn't sound human to me," he replied. Matteo pushed past Klenon and took point. He focused his hearing and soon heard the same voices Will did.

"Sounds like trouble. Stay frosty. We're going in," Matteo placed two fingers on his ear, "Morrill, we're getting some possible enemy chatter. We'll send in any word if there are hostiles."

"Copy that, captain. Everything's quiet here," Her voice crackled over his radio. Matteo leveled his rifle and scanned the surrounding area. Spots of silver light seeped through the thick canopy of trees. After a small grunt, Matteo slowly walked towards the source of the voices.

The noise grew steadily as they came closer to what appeared to be a clearing in the forest. Matteo held up his fist and frowned. The ground came to a sudden drop, giving them an impressive view of the region. Two small figures caught his eye.

Matteo pulled out his rifle and peered through its scope. There were two batarians at the bottom of the hill, near what looked to be an opening inside the base of a mountain, "Morrill, I count two blinks about a click away from our original position. Look like privateers, pirates maybe."

"Hold position, captain. There's probably more. Keep your sights trained on them until we find out more," She replied. Klenon took a step closer to Matteo and aimed down his own sights. The two batarians were trading words, one of them waving their arms around as they spoke. Klenon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on their voices. Thankfully, his helmet was outfitted with an audio enhancer that could pick up sounds from far away, courtesy of Harris.

It didn't take long before he could hear their conversation. From the sound of it, the one moving his arms was in a rage, arguing with his companion about something he couldn't make out.

"The longer we wait, the more the Alliance will be on their guard. I want the fleet and I want it now!"

"Don't be a fool, Kahan. If they're aware of us, of course they'll be on their guard. We need to lie low and wait until this all blows over."

"No! I can't afford to lose those _ge'fuzas. _The mistress will have my head if we don't return the data. I want everything!"

Klenon's eyes shot open. He peered through his scope and felt a pit in his stomach. The batarian looked familiar. It was the one he saw in the alley last night. There was even a mess of bandages on his shoulder where Kasumi shot him. Finding him out here raised far more questions than Klenon expected. What did Kahan want with the law firm and what did it have to do with the mistress he was talking about?

"They're…talking about a fleet. That batarian wants to bring them in," Klenon pointed at the injured batarian. Matteo furrowed his brow and aimed his rifle at the batarian in question. Kahan paced back and forth, shaking his head as he spoke.

"Sounds like the beginnings of a pirate attack. But we can't call it in unless we know for sure. All the more reason to get in their little hidey-hole and see what they're planning." Matteo squinted down the hill, trying to discern any other pirates hiding nearby, "Will, can you get eyes on them? If that batarian is calling the shots, that makes him a high-value target. Stay up here with Damien and provide covering fire in case things go south. Strauss, come with me."

Klenon hesitated. Going head first into a confrontation with Matteo was one thing, but relying on Bryan to provide cover fire for him was something else entirely. Will came up to his side, slapping him on the shoulder with his free hand as he pulled out his sniper.

"Having second thoughts?" he teased. Klenon forced out a polite chuckle, but shook his head.

"About this? No, not really. Having him watch my back? Absolutely." Klenon cocked his head towards Bryan's direction. Will waved a hand in the air.

"Don't worry about that brute. I'll keep him in line. If he even thinks about trying something, I'll set him straight. Friendly fire happens all the time, did you know that?" Will said. Klenon's eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly.

"I-I don't mean kill him. He doesn't deserve that, as much of an asshole as he is," Klenon said. Will shrugged casually.

"Suit yourself. But you can bet I won't shed a tear when somebody else offs him." He said before lying down in the grass. Klenon stared at him for a moment before redirecting his attention to down below. The two batarians continued their back and forth, obviously unaware of their presence.

"Guess I'll follow Matteo then. Good luck," Klenon told Will, excusing himself while Will whispered a farewell. Klenon quickly rejoined Matteo at the top of a steep slope that led downwards. Matteo held up and hand as he surveyed the area below before turning to him.

"Before we go down there, you and I need to have a talk," Matteo informed him. Klenon froze on the spot, his mind going completely blank. Matteo took a moment to gather his thoughts, pacing back and forth in front of Klenon.

"Look, we're not buddies. We've started off on the wrong foot. But like it or not, we've got to work together. We need to watch each other's back if we're going to survive this. Can I trust you on that?" Matteo asked. Klenon didn't know what to say. His first instinct told him to disagree, but ultimately Matteo had the right of way. If he couldn't trust him now, he never would. At this point, Klenon had no choice but to agree with a reluctant nod.

"Yeah, sure. But…can you do the same for me?" another period of silence followed. Matteo looked down at the soft ground, not giving any clue as to his response.

"I have to. You're my responsibility," he replied. Klenon scrunched his nose but said nothing. He sounded like he was keeping him alive out of obligation than anything else, "We have a job to do. Let's go."

Matteo held out his hand for balance as he traversed the steep slope. Klenon sighed and anxiously followed, his biotics flaring underneath his fingertips. Somewhere in the distance, a flock of birds left their tree. Aside from that, the world around them lay silent.

"Davis, we're approaching the batarian's position. Have they moved?" Matteo asked into his radio.

"Negative. The leader is next to a small oasis, the other is hanging around the entrance to their little cave," Will replied.

"Roger that, keep your eyes on the one in charge. Only wound him if you have to, but do NOT kill him. I want him alive," Matteo ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll keep the crosshair trained on him. Tagging him as essential."

Once the pair had made it to the bottom of the slope, Matteo lifted his rifle and kept his sights trained on the direction of the batarians. Now that he was on their level, he could hear their argument more clearly.

"You're missing the point, Kahan! If we lose our entire armada because of your stupid decisions, Elanos isn't going to be the one taking the fall, it'll be you. And I'm willing to bet a thousand pissed off pirates will do more damage than your mistress ever could."

"You obviously don't know what you're dealing with, then. She could take out this entire city with the flick of a wrist. She's been at this since before we even had star ships. I. Want. That. Data. If you won't make the call, then I'll do it! And you can be damned sure that I won't let you get in the way."

"Sounds they're at each other's throats. I don't think they'll notice us, but best to not take any chances," Matteo ducked low, the top of his head just barely jutting out above the tall grass. Klenon followed in his footsteps past the tree line. Immediately, he spotted the two batarians a few yards away, taking a break from their dispute.

"Morrill, we've got a possible HVT. From the looks of it, he's the leader of a pirate gang. They look like they're trying to bring in a fleet of warships to Elysium," Matteo said into his radio.

"Now? That's not good. A lot of Alliance personnel are going to be running drills and maintenance over the next few days. It's when we're at our most vulnerable," Morrill replied, "I'll hail Alliance command to warn them. I suggest bringing in the target, find out what you can."

"My thoughts exactly. Will, can you do something about his guest? This needs to be quick and quiet."

"I've got my sights on him. Just say the word and I'll do the rest."

Matteo peeked out over the underbrush. The two batarians remained in their original positions, unaware of the things that lurked around them.

"Fire on my mark," Matteo whispered. He took a few cautious steps. The barrel of his assault rifle poked out of the grass, aiming squarely at Kahan's head. Klenon's rifle did the same, aiming at the other batarian. Kahan returned from the small pond and shot the batarian a glare before stepping inside.

"He's back inside," Will murmured over the radio.

"That's fine. Once we get rid of the guard out here he has nowhere to go except towards us," Matteo replied.

Klenon froze on the spot. A soft crunching entered his ears. He thought Matteo was moving before he saw that Matteo was standing still.

Realization hit him the same time a loud whirring sound did. It was the unmistakable sound of a rifle being activated.

"Put your guns down." A harsh voice said behind him. Matteo look unfazed, but reluctantly complied. Klenon dropped his rifle on the ground and held up his hands, his heart beating a mile a minute, "Get up, now."

The other batarian turned towards the direction of the noise and scowled, "Intruders?"

"Two of them," the batarian behind them said. He shoved Klenon forward, aiming his rifle at Matteo while he spoke, "Seem to be one of those Alliance types."

"Damn it. We can't risk being detected. Kill them," the batarian barked. Matteo stopped by Klenon's side, slowly shaking his head.

"You don't want to do that," The cold barrel of the rifle behind him pressed against his back. The batarian in front of him growled.

"Why?"

Matteo, with a surprising amount of calm, replied, "Mark."

A splash of crimson exploded in front of them. Klenon reeled back and bumped against the batarian behind him, fumbling from confusion. Matteo whirled around and seized the rifle in his hands, fighting for control.

Matteo yanked on the rifle before pushing it back, smacking the batarian in the face with it then kicking him away, pulling the rifle out of the batarian's grip at the last second. With practiced ease, Matteo flipped the rifle and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets, killing the batarian in seconds.

He turned around and saw Klenon looking at himself in disgust. His suit was caked in blood and grey matter. Drops of it dotted his visor as he gagged incessantly. Matteo gave him a chiding look and looked down at his own armor. Aside from a few blood stains, he was much better off than his quarian counterpart.

Klenon futilely tried to wipe the blood away. He could smell the rancid odor even through his helmet's filters. Matteo snatched his arms to held them firm in place, "Stop fidgeting. The sooner you get used to having other people's guts on you, the more likely you won't have to see your own."

Klenon stared him in the eye before nodding slowly, trying everything in his power not to pull his arms away from him. Thankfully, Matteo released his arms and went back to retrieve his rifle, "You're a greenhorn, Strauss. I don't where you came from, but if you haven't adapted to the real world yet, then you better do it fast."

"Don't you dare-"Klenon bit his tongue to keep himself from continuing. Now wasn't the time to start another argument. They had more important things to focus on.

"Morrill, we're entering the pirate base. We might need some back up so get here ASAP," Matteo said.

"Copy that, captain. We're en route to your location."

Matteo grabbed both of their discarded rifles and handed Klenon's back, "Will, good job up there."

"No problem, boss. It was good target practice," came the reply. Matteo marched to the man-sized hole in the mountain and pressed himself next to it; Klenon went and took the other side, checking the ammo in his rifle before giving an affirmative nod.

"I'll take point, you get my six. As soon as we get in, find the nearest cover possible. Who knows what's waiting for us down there," Matteo said. Klenon nodded again and leveled his assault rifle. Matteo took a deep breath before holding up three fingers.

Then two.

Then one.

Just like the numerous drills in training, Klenon and Matteo both moved down the narrow hall at the exact time. No bad blood, no scorn, just simple, mechanical efficiency. The hall came to a large room. Klenon jumped towards a nearby crate and watched Matteo hide behind a jutting wall. Klenon peered through his blood soaked visor over the crate. A table sat in the center of the room with a variety of cans and cards strewn upon it.

Matteo moved out of cover and inspected another hallway. Much like before, not a soul could be seen. Klenon approached the table and sifted through the various things laying on it. Aside from the aforementioned cans and cards, a few datapads were also among the mix. Klenon carefully picked up as if it were made of glass and read through its contents.

_Log 214_

_The commander is going mental again. I swear if it weren't for the credits, I would have ditched a long time ago. When Elanos brought me on board, I thought this would be a quick and easy job. Son of a bitch didn't tell me that I'd be serving the most paranoid asshole the galaxy had to offer. That job with the Blue Suns is starting to look a lot more appealing._

"Area looks clear. Strange, I was expecting more resistance," Matteo said. Klenon set down the datapad and glanced around. A door lay ominously closed to his right. Klenon aimed his rifle at the metal gate, ready to pull the trigger at the drop of a pin. Matteo noticed his caution and followed his lead. Taking up the same position as before, Klenon hit the switch and was barely able to jump back before a storm of rounds fired through the threshold.

_There's your resistance…_

Matteo hugged the wall and waited for a break in their fire before retaliating with a volley of his own. Klenon could hear the sound of shield's deflecting his shots. Matteo retreated behind cover and took a deep breath.

"There are four hostiles; three of them with shields and another hunkered down at the far end with a sniper," Matteo reported. He peeked out again and retreated before the pirates could get a shot of, "Sniper should be our main concern. Taking him out will make things easier."

"Then how do we do it if he's hiding?" Klenon questioned. Matteo gave him a blank stare the suddenly pointed at him.

"You're the biotic, you tell me," he said. Klenon stared at him incredulously. He was acting like this entire mission was just another training exercise to him. He was risking both of their lives just to drive in some more lessons. Regardless, Klenon couldn't just object to his questions.

"I guess I can pull him out," Klenon sounded unsure of his own response. Matteo delivered another flurry of rounds before nodding.

"No guessing, just do it."

Klenon peered out and quickly spotted the hiding sniper. The blue aura flared to life as Klenon reeled his arm back and thrusted it forward. A glowing orb fired from his palm and rocketed towards his target, veering over the sniper's cover before shooting down. Klenon could hear the panicked shouts of his mark before seeing him float lazily into the air. Matteo followed up with a pull of the trigger, putting an end to the helpless pirate's life. The corpse dropped to the ground with a harsh _thud_.

"They've got biotics!" one of the pirates shouted. Klenon popped out of cover and unleashed a hail of gunfire, managing to bring down a pirate's shields before they returned fire. Matteo followed up and delivered two clean shots to the vulnerable pirate's chest.

"Rush 'em. There's only two. We can take 'em out!"

Matteo shot a hard glare at Klenon, "You heard them. Get your barriers ready and find some cover."

Klenon kept his rifle aimed at the door as he walked backwards behind his crate. Matteo stayed behind, taking something off his belt and sticking it to the wall next to the door before flipping over the table and crouching down behind it.

"Wait for my signal," Matteo whispered.

Heavy footsteps emanated from the hallway, growing louder with every passing second. Matteo closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Klenon stared down at the ground and tightened his grip on his Lancer, waiting for Matteo's go-ahead.

Suddenly, the entire room was engulfed by a loud bang. In that instant, Matteo's eyes shot open, "Now!"

Klenon and Matteo jumped up in unison and fired. The pirates stumbled around, wiping their eyes from the intense light. The relentless wave of gunfire tore the outlaws to pieces, leaving a mess of bodies before they could even fight back.

Klenon lowered his rifle, inspecting the damage. For some reason, killing this many people felt surreal to him; almost cruel. Before in the alley, when he gunned down one of the mercs, he did it out of sheer will to survive, to protect himself and Kasumi. Killing these people felt…unnecessary; especially when they could have just waited until their target walked back out again.

"We're clear," Matteo cautiously approached the myriad of corpses, making sure each one of them were dead.

Klenon rose from his cover, glancing at one corpse before looking away. They always say it gets easier the more you do it, but Klenon wasn't sure if he could take comfort from that.

"Morrill, what's your ETA?" Matteo said into his radio. Klenon leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"ETA one minute, what's your status?"

"We have four KIA's. Holding position until your arrival," Matteo replied. Klenon holstered his rifle and stared down the hall where the sniper's body lay. Not a squeak could be heard in any direction. He walked down the hall and took a quick scan of the room the pirates were in. It looked like a large storage room. Shipping crates and steel lockers adorned every inch of the room, leaving only the smallest amount of room for him to navigate through.

Klenon came to a stop in front of a crate pressed up against the far corner. The panel on its side was pried off, leaning against the container without exposing its contents. He gripped the large panel and tossed it aside, staring wide-eyed at its contents, "Captain?"

"No, we've yet to encounter the HVT. He's probably deeper in this hideout. No, either they're waiting for us or they don't know we're here. Considering everything that just happened, I'm willing to bet on the former."

"Captain?"

"What is it, private?" Matteo said in an annoyed tone. He marched towards Klenon, his face clearly written with frustration before seeing what was inside the box.

Racks of assault rifles were stuffed inside. It only took a quick inspection to realize that they were military grade hardware. Some even looked like cutting edge weaponry. Below each assault rifle was a shelf filled with different ammo mods. Incendiary, cryo, disruptor, and more filled them to the brim.

"Mods, guns, ammo, they have enough munitions to supply an army," Matteo reached up to his radio, "Morrill, we have some illegal contraband. Looks like they smuggled it here. They've got weapons, tech, the works."

"Copy, we're coming down now. Stand by."

Another moment passed before Morrill entered the haphazard room with Fred, Will, and Bryan in tow, all with their weapons out. Morrill quickly found them and came to their side, taking a quick glance inside the container herself before turning to Matteo, "Looks like they're getting ready for something big. I radioed command, tried to tell them what you found out."

"And?" Matteo asked. Morrill shook her head looking irritated either at Matteo or at the answer she was about to give.

"The drills are being cut but they said that they can't hold off the planetary defense grid maintenance any longer. They have to do them tomorrow or they risk losing the guns' calibrations entirely, which can take longer than the one day they need to keep it up to date in the first place," she said, her mask hiding her apprehension entirely, "All we can do is go about our business and hope they don't decide to attack tomorrow. But if they do…the Alliance is opening the evacuation zones underground. If the pirates do attack, and if there are as many as you believe, we're going to need to evac them before we can even think about repelling them."

"Sounds like the calm before a storm," Fred quipped.

"One of many," Morrill replied, "Not all of the guns are going to be offline but even so, having half working is still not enough. These pirates must have been planning this for months. How else would they have known our routines? They probably had some recon or infiltration beforehand. There's no way this is a spur of the moment plan."

"We'll hold the question until later. We still have to grab that batarian. If anyone knows what's going on, it's him," Matteo said. Morrill stepped away from the container and equipped her rifle.

"You lead the way," she said. Matteo pushed past the mess and came to a stop in front of a locked door.

"It's encrypted. Looks like they're trying to slow us down," Matteo said. Morrill lightly pushed past him and examined the keypad next to the door. Her omni-tool sprang to life and ran over the keypad's frame. Seconds ticked by until the door made an audible click and opened.

"For all their hardware, they have some pretty terrible locks," Morrill commented. The door groaned slightly as the metal shutters pulled away, revealing a large room containing many of the same crates from the last room. Klenon couldn't get a better look of the room before a wall of lead came hurtling towards their direction. His barrier's flashed as they deflected the oncoming rounds. As if running on instinct, everyone ran inside and found the nearest available cover. Klenon and Will both hid behind a row of bulky computer servers.

A second wave of gunfire erupted, joining the first in an ongoing lethal cacophony. Will poked his head over the console and began laying down sniper fire, pulling the bolt of his rifle after every pull of the trigger. A series of biotic flashes lit up the room. Soren was to their left, throwing warp after warp at the nearest target.

"Hey, we'd be thankful to have an extra gun, y'know?" Will shouted over the loud gunfire. Klenon was brought back to reality and pressed his back against the servers, taking a few deep breaths before leaning out of cover. There were only two pirates near him: one a few yards away and another on a balcony overlooking the room. Klenon brought the scope of his rifle up and fired a short burst of rounds, forcing the pirate back into cover.

Will ducked down and turned to Klenon. He dug around on his belt before pulling out a thick, disk-shaped device, "This'll ruin his day. Mow that jackal down the second he pokes his ugly mug out."

Will pressed his thumb against the top before throwing it. The grenade bounced off the floor before sliding right beside the pirate's cover. The batarian leapt out into the open, his shields flaring as the grenade exploded. Klenon aimed and fired a quick burst, knocking down the batarian's shields and hitting him in the back. Will jumped up and finished him off with a shot to the head.

Klenon's barriers flashed as they deflected a sniper round. His brain felt like it was on fire. His barriers couldn't take much more. He retreated behind the servers and switched places with Will. While he dealt with the sniper on the balcony, Klenon lent his help to the others.

Matteo, Soren, and Bryan were taking on the bulk of the pirates, fighting about eight of them. Morrill was nowhere to be seen.

"Strauss, we've got a pyro working his way up." Matteo said. Klenon scanned the room and saw the heavily armored batarian slowly making his way toward them with a large flamethrower connected to a gas tank on his back.

Klenon charged a warp in his hand and lobbed it at the pyro, managing to chip away a piece of his armor. The pyro ignored the pain and trudged forward, shooting a bout of flames near Matteo's cover, setting the crate he was hiding behind on fire.

Soren, a few feet ahead of Matteo, laid into the Pyro, thrusting his hand forward and pulling the pyro back with his biotics. Klenon fired relentlessly, trying to bring down the armored threat. Suddenly, the pyro turned around and aimed his flamethrower directly at Soren.

Soren's eyes went wide as the flames gush out. The blaze shattered his barriers and scorched his armor. Acting on instinct and adrenaline, he jumped out of the pyro's aim, leaving him exposed to the other pirates.

One of the pirates, a turian, took aim at Soren, pulling the trigger without a second thought. The bullets dug into his armor, making him shout in pain as he frantically looked for cover. Matteo jumped up and laid down covering fire, forcing the pirates on the defensive.

Will noticed the pyro's advances and shot his tank. A thin stream of gas flew out. Klenon formed a warp of his own and tossed it at the pyro's back. The orb collided with the gas and exploded into a fiery blast, leaving a burnt pirate with a destroyed back.

"Wyatt, you okay?" Matteo asked. He could hear Soren grunting as he hid behind a forklift.

"I'll be fine," came the reply. Matteo leaned out of cover and gunned down a pirate trying to finish off Soren. Klenon took careful aim before pulling the trigger, killing an exposed pirate with a shot to the neck.

By now, the gunfire had almost died down. A few pirates were left, including the sniper on the balcony. Klenon took a moment to recharge his barriers before poking his head out of cover. A brief shadow caught his eye. Something was moving on the balcony above. The shadows of the room seem to shimmer as the figure moved closer and closer to the sniper shooting at them.

Klenon watched intently as the figure stepped into the light, exposing the black of armor and a sword being drawn. Morrill appeared next to the unaware sniper, sword in one hand, pistol in the other. She swung her sword in a downward motion, its razor sharp edge cutting into the barrel of the rifle. The pirate turned his head to face her only to have the barrel of her pistol shoved in his face. Morrill didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

With the sniper dispatched, she carefully watched the room from her vantage point. There were only three pirates left scattered about the room. She holstered her pistol and jumped off the balcony, landing on the floor below in complete silence. She weaved through the various crates and machinery before coming closer to one of the pirates. The batarian saw her coming and fired wildly in her direction. Morrill jumped out of the way and climbed up at tall stack of crates. Once she reached the top, she dropped down, her sword in hand.

The batarian panicked and fired straight up into the air. Morrill's shields deflected the rounds as she fell closer and closer. The batarian's assault rifle beeped loudly, signaling that it overheated. The pirate cursed under his breath as he tried to swing his rifle like a club. Her sword poised to strike, Morrill brought it down as the batarian swung his rifle. The sword cut through the batarian's armor like a hot knife on butter. Blood leaked out of his arm as he dropped his rifle. Morrill grabbed him by the neck and shoved her sword through his chest, ending his life.

Klenon and Soren both pulled the last two pirates out of cover. Bryan gunned one down mercilessly while Matteo walked up the last one. The pirate floated in the air before landing on the ground with a harsh _thud_.

Morrill sheathed her sword and joined the rest of the group, staring down at the pirate behind her dark visor.

"Where's the man in charge?" she asked. The pirate tried to push himself up to his feet until Matteo's boot stomped down on his back. Morrill crouched down and pulled out her sword, burying the tip into the metal floor.

"This'll go a lot easier if you just spill it. That makes you valuable. And the Alliance wants valuable people to stay alive," she said. The batarian's four eyes bounced between her and Matteo before ultimately nodding.

"It's Kahan Gasak. He's the commander of this entire operation. He and Elanos Haliat promised us fame, riches; said we'd be set up for life if we hit Elysium. He practically has the entire Terminus Systems at his back. He managed to convince a lot of people. Blue Suns, Talons, the Kraddack Cartel, everyone wanted a slice of the action."

Morrill pulled her sword out of the ground, circling the pirate like a predator and its prey, "Where did he get all this hardware? And is this all he has?"

The pirate shook his head feverishly, "No, this is only for the first attack. There are more on the way, along with an entire fleet of warships. I don't know where he got them. The tech in these guns ain't like nothing I've ever seen before. I didn't ask about it, nobody did. It ain't none of our business. But Kahan has some serious backers if he can pull this much in a short amount of time. I have to admit I'm a little skeptical that all Kahan wants is to sack Elysium."

"When's the attack?" Matteo demanded, "How much time do we have left?"

"Kahan was having an argument with his second in command. For some reason or another, he wanted them to attack at their earliest opportunity, tomorrow. Said that you guys would be vulnerable by then. Beltan didn't like that idea. He wanted to wait until we were fully prepared, which could have taken another week. But between your vulnerability and some grudge he has against somebody in that city, Kahan was dead set on attacking tomorrow."

All the information brought more questions in Klenon's mind. None of it made any sense. He steals data from a law firm, which had nothing but business on it then wants it back so much that he's willing to risk his entire operation just to get it back. It didn't feel right. There was something missing; some piece of the puzzle that refused to show itself.

Klenon briefly considered bringing it up, but if the officer didn't believe him, the chances of Matteo or Morrill believing him were slim. Besides, there were bigger things he had to worry about.

"So that's it then," Matteo turned to Morrill, keeping his voice to a steady whisper, "we need to relay this back to the Alliance. The more they know the better."

Morrill nodded and sheathed her sword, "Where's Kahan now?"

"He walked past us a few minutes ago. I think he was going-"

"Captain Simoni!"

Matteo opened his radio, turning his back on the pirate, "What is it, lieutenant?"

He could hear what sounded like a series of brushing noises intermingled with Elaine's rapid breathing, "There's a straggler running out in the open, took one look at us before he ran. We're on his tail now."

"That has to be Kahan. I think he was going out the back. He has a shuttle there," the pirate said. Matteo cursed under his breath.

"Keep on him. We'll cut him off. Don't kill him, Elaine. We need him alive," he said, "Damien, Davis, stay with him and look after Wyatt. Strauss, with me, let's go."

…

Elaine took shallow breaths as she forced herself through the thick brushes. The batarian was only a few yards away but it felt like a mile. The batarian jumped off the hill and rolled up to his feet. Elaine came to a stop and fired, hoping to shoot him in the leg, but his shields deflected her shots.

"Merde," she cursed. She holstered her rifle and jumped off the hill, stumbling slight once she landed, "Warrens, where are you?"

"We're coming up in front of him; he won't know what hit him."

True to her word, Kathleen and the rest of Morrill's men sprang out in front of him, weapons raised. Kahan skidded to a stop and tried to run back, only for Elaine to block him off, "Stand down, now!"

Kahan turned around and faced Kathleen, then back to her, before raising his omni-tool; four blades materializing on his wrist. The blades rocketed off his wrists, heading straight for Elaine. The lieutenant dropped to the ground, the blades missing her by inches. She got up to her feet to see Kahan running off to her left, Kathleen and the other firing at him all the while.

"Don't! We need him," she said as she pursued him. Kathleen groaned and followed her along with the others. Elaine could see bright lights poking out from the thick foliage as she chased after him. They were getting close to something.

Kahan bursted out of the tree line, Elaine following soon after. A landing pad with a shuttle was sitting in the middle of a clearing, guarded by three pirates.

"Get the engines prepped. We're leaving!" Kahan shouted. One batarian hurried to the cockpit while the last two fired at Elaine, forcing her to take cover. The shuttle's ramp lowered and Kahan scrambled inside. Elaine returned fire, managing to kill one pirate with a clean shot to the head. Then she heard more gunfire joining her own. She turned to see Matteo, Klenon, Kathleen and the others come out of the bushes, easily shredding the remaining pirate.

"Where is he?" Matteo demanded. Elaine motioned toward the shuttle. Everyone immediately aimed and fired at the shuttle as it took off. Their bullets bounced off the hardened steel of the shuttle's hull, leaving hardly a scratch as it took off.

"Damn it!" Matteo shouted. He reached up to his radio, pacing back and forth anxiously, "Alliance control, we have a pirate shuttle heading towards the city. Shoot it down; it must not leave the planet!"

Elaine strode up to his side, her face filled with disapproval before activating her own radio, "Alliance control, rescind that order. Do not fire on that shuttle."

Matteo turned to her, his eyes filled with anger, "Lieutenant, what do you think you're doing?"

"With all due respect, captain, I'm doing the right thing," she said. Matteo shook his head vigorously.

"Alliance control, shoot that shuttle down! We can't afford to let it get away!"

"Captain, if that shuttle goes down it will land right in the center of the city. Do you really think one pirate's life worth injuring hundreds of civilians? Call it off!"

Matteo glared at her. The others watched silently, trying their best to avoid agitating either of them.

"If it saves the rest of the city, you're damn right I do. Stand down, _lieutenant_. That's an order."

"No. I'm not going to let your loathing for that bastard kill innocent people. I won't allow it. Court martial me if you want, but I refuse to stand down!"

Silence fell. The tension in the air hovered over them like a cancer, yet no one was brave enough to break it.

Matteo kept his glare firm, staring daggers into Elaine as he reached up to activate his radio, "Alliance control, cancel that order. Let him go."

Despite convincing him, Elaine's expression didn't change; neither did Matteo's. His hand fell limply at his side before he muttered, "I hope you realize what this means for those innocent people you're trying to protect."

Elaine kept her composure, not budging one inch, "Killing one man that causes ten times the collateral damage is not something the old Matteo would do. I hope you realize _that_."

Elaine walked away from Matteo, joining the others at the ramp below, "Move out, we're going home."

Every agreed silently, following Elaine back into the forest, leaving Matteo out with only his thoughts for company.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone. Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I had to fight the biggest urge to put up a fake chapter for April Fool's, but by golly, I did it.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Unwelcomed Guests

A bright red light flooded Untia's observation room. The vibrant color washed over her as she stood inches away from the window. She watched a group of ships leave her station, slowly shrinking before disappearing behind the bright red star her station orbited. Untia turned on her heels and left the room. She had someone she needed to see.

Her guards stood perfectly still as she walked by. Years of unrelenting discipline had a way of enforcing utmost obedience. Untia crossed a set of doors before coming to her command center. A large hologram of Elysium hovered in the center of the circular room. Several operatives working the various computers noticed her and quickly looked back down. Nearby, a group of Minerva's men were silently whispering among themselves. Untia walked up a ramp that led up to an elevated platform. Minerva was hovering over the hologram controls, looking them over before noticing her.

"Mistress," she turned around and stood perfectly still, mimicking the guards' response. Untia regarded with a curt nod and came to her side, staring at the hologram of Elysium.

"I understand you have something to report?" she said. Minerva's gaze descended to the floor as she turned towards the holographic planet. For once, Minerva hesitated before staring straight ahead and answering her unsaid question.

"I arrived at the rendezvous point. Kahan was waiting for me and everything was going according to plan," Minerva started. Untia furrowed her brow as the pieces were slowly put together.

"I gather the reason you're telling me this is because something didn't go according to plan," Untia speculated. Minerva redirected her gaze to the planet in front of her and nodded.

"My men brought in an intruder. A quarian, dark blue suit. I gave them explicit orders to kill anyone that could discover us, but they claimed that they carried someone that could be valuable to us. A quarian biotic," she explained. Untia raised a brow.

"Interesting. Biotic quarians aren't common. He very well could prove to be a very valuable research asset," Untia said with a devilish smirk. It suddenly dropped once she raised another question, "Why isn't he here now?"

"There were complications. The quarian wasn't the only one to find us. There was another, a human female. They knew each other. She caught my men by surprised, shot Kahan in the shoulder before we even knew she was there," Minerva said. Untia's expression remained neutral. Minerva took it as a sign to continue, "The two of them were able to hold off long enough for the Alliance to show up. We were forced to retreat before the exchange could be completed."

"And the OSD?"

"Lost to us. The woman and the quarian must have retrieved it when we were forced to retreat," Minerva said. The room filled with silence, save for the hum of the hologram in front of them. Then the distinct sound of a pistol being unfolded broke it.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. But you know I don't tolerate failure. Not even from you," she said. Minerva crossed her arms, her body giving no sign of resignation.

"I understand," she said. Even through the thick metal of her helmet she could feel the barrel of Untia's pistol pressing against the side of her head. Despite her imminent death, she kept a resigned calm. It was her punishment and she would take it without hesitation.

Then a loud bang echoed in the room. Blood steadily streamed out from a large hole, falling to the floor to create small puddles. The gunshot was followed by the heavy thud sound as its mark hit the floor.

Minerva stood motionless. Her arms still folded across her chest. To her left, her men were huddled around the corpse of their fallen comrade, a constant stream of blood leaking from the front of his cracked visor.

"Killing you would have been a waste of your talents. Understand that you're only still breathing because of them. Find that OSD and bring it back to me. And exterminate whoever's holding it. I don't care if it's the quarian or the woman, I just want them both dead by any means necessary," Untia said.

"I understand, mistress. I underestimated them. I will not make the same mistake again," Minerva said.

"For your sake, I hope so. You are dismissed," Untia said. Minerva bowed slightly and descended to ramp to rejoin her men. Before exiting the room, she turned around once more.

"Kahan requested your permission to send the fleet in by tomorrow. He says he can't afford to waste any more time," she said.

Untia placed her hands on the rails of the platform, staring deeply at the mountainous terrain of the planet before her. Her finger traced over a button on the console in front of her before she pressed it, dissipating the massive hologram.

"Permission granted."

…

Soren hissed as each piece of armor revealed a fresh burn. Despite its relatively intact condition, it wasn't able to save him from the flamethrowers intense heat.

"Try not to move too much, Soren. It'll only make it worse once I apply the gel," Elaine said as she set the armor aside on the nearby table. Soren gripped the sheets of his bed tightly as another piece was taken off.

Klenon sat across from them in his own bed, his suit washed from all the gore he caught from their mission. Even though he cleaned himself off, he could swear the scent still stuck.

"It isn't as bad as getting shot but lesson learned: never piss off a pyro," Soren said through gritted teeth. Another hiss escaped his throat before adding, "Or at least, don't give him a chance to."

Will came up to Elaine's side, making a look that crossed 'intrigued' and 'repulsed'. Soren noticed it and promptly flipped him off.

"Whoa, no need to be sensitive. I'm sure women love burn scars as much as any other kind," he joked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Will. Modern medical science made things like these a bit easier to heal. It won't go away completely, but more than they used to a century ago," Elaine said. She ripped open a white packet and squeezed some medi-gel out into her open palm.

"Hold still, this will sting," she said. Soren huffed and clenched his fists, bracing himself for the worst. Elaine slowly pressed her palm against Soren's arm. Soren gritted his teeth and let out a guttural groan. Elaine evenly slathered the miracle gel across his scar before pulling away and wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding about that stinging," Soren said. Elaine pulled out the bandages to tighten it up before taping it together to make a permanent seal.

"There, don't try to exert your arm too much. It needs time to heal," she said as she gathered the medical supplies and returned them inside a cupboard in the corner of the room. Soren flexed his arm to test its flexibility before turning to her.

"About…what happened at the landing pad…"

The room fell silent. Elaine kept her gaze fixed firmly on the cupboard in front of her, unmoving. She sighed and turned around to face her squad. Her composed posture belied her troubled expression, "It's nothing, Soren. Just an old feud between two very close friends."

The squad exchanged curious glances. Elaine settled herself back at the table in the center of the room, pulling off her gloves as she spoke, "Matteo and I have worked together for many years. He's been by my side since I was a private myself," she said with a short, airy laugh.

"Back at the landing pad, what did you mean by the old Matteo? He wasn't always like this?" Fredrick asked from his leaning position near the door. Elaine clasped her hands together, leaning on her elbows as she formulated a response.

"You're all aware of this but serving in the military changes you, no matter who you are. A nervous, naïve boy can come out the other side a calculating, efficient soldier. But that's not all the military does to a person. They can form strong bonds between allies. Sometimes those bonds are stronger than family. No two soldiers going into a firefight will come out as bitter enemies. They learn to rely on each other, trust each other. Without that, they'll both meet the same, undesirable end," Elaine tented her fingers, taking her time to observe every squad member before continuing, "Matteo told me that when I met him twenty years ago. He always had his squad's best interest at heart,"

Klenon sat up and leaned towards her, suddenly feeling very intrigued by this shred of Matteo's past.

"Back then he was only a sergeant, but everyone knew he had potential to be a leader. He saved our lives more times than I can remember. He's a much respected officer. But…even he isn't spared from the norm that happens in the Alliance," she said.

"Why? Something happened?" Soren asked. Elaine lowered her head. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"As much as I want to tell you, it's not my place to. I respect Simoni too much to be the one that brings up his past. Just know that what happened at Shanxi changed him far more than he would like to admit," she said. She stood up from her chair and dropped her sullen expression, replacing a small proud smile as if what they talked about never happened, "Ah, I shouldn't be dampening the mood. You should all be proud of yourselves for completing your first operation."

"Don't feel particularly proud. That damn pirate got away," Kathleen said.

"Yes, but he didn't win. We took care of his base and confiscated his armaments. Plus, we're now fully aware of the impending attack. The Alliance, after taking time to assess their defenses, will act accordingly. Just because we let one pirate get away doesn't mean the whole mission was a failure," Elaine said.

"Yeah well, you'll understand if I don't exactly share your sentiments, Lieutenant. Because that one pirate we let go just happens to be the fucking commander of all of them," Kathleen replied.

"Yes it's true, but he's expendable. That is how all pirates see each other, just another thing that can be replaced like a broken part of a ship. That batarian's death would have gained us nothing. Trust me when I say nothing would have changed. All we can do is wait and act to the next situation we're given," Elaine said. Kathleen slowly shook her head but said nothing. Elaine checked the time on her omni-tool before grimacing slightly.

"I have to go, Matteo requested to have me present for the debriefing. Hit the sack, everyone. You've earned it," she said as she stood up from her seat. She gave them all a final wave before excusing herself out of the room.

"I can hardly believe she really thinks that," Kathleen said as soon as Elaine left the room. Will shot her a chiding look.

"Care to explain? Her reasoning made sense to me; doesn't really matter if it she was just trying to console or the like." He said.

"The lieutenant and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. This is one of them. Offing that son of a bitch would have saved us a lot of headaches in the long run. I kind of have to go with the captain on this one," she said.

"As much as I don't like the situation, I'm gonna have to say the same. They know we're on to them now and they're going to change their plans to keep us guessing. Sure people would have gotten hurt, but isn't it better than losing more in this attack? It's either killing him and losing a few to keep the element of surprise or letting him go and giving him the chance to rethink his plan," Fredrick added.

"I don't buy it. That's assuming that he even knows what we do. For all he knows, us finding him could have been a stroke of bad luck. If that's the case, which I'm almost certain it is, we have him in the palm of our hand and he's none the wiser about it," Soren said. The room fell silent. All four of them were taking sides at the drop of a hat. Klenon merely sat at his bed, skimming through a datapad while they debated.

"Klenon?"

Klenon's eyes jumped away from the text on the datapad and toward Soren, "You feel like contributing to the conversation?"

The glowing dots behind his visor jumped from person to person, each looking at him expectantly. Klenon's fingered hovered over the datapad's screen, evidence to his sudden rigid posture.

"I…uh…yeah," Klenon could feel their gazes boring a hold in him. The last thing he wanted to do right now was take a side. Klenon looked down at his suit, "I actually have somewhere I need to be. I need to check my suit for any risk of ruptures. I'll be back later."

Klenon climbed out of his bed, the squeaking of the mattress somehow making the atmosphere more awkward as he walked out of the room while avoiding the other's stares. The air in the room felt unbearable. Talking about people's lives as if they were simply a pawn in a bigger game was wrong to him. Nobody deserved to be reduced to that level, especially innocent people.

Klenon hung his head as he made his way to the nearest supply center. The possibilities caused by the pirate's escape wracked his mind the entire way.

…

The barracks lay still in the overbearing darkness. A full day had passed since their midnight incursion on the hiding pirates. Throughout the entire day, Klenon fully expected to see hundreds of ships penetrate the clouds above. But his patrol passed without incident.

Klenon wasn't the only one on edge. Kathleen and Will were visibly wound up as they walked along their normal patrol route. While Kathleen kept her gun close to her chest, Will would take quick scans of the sky before sighing. Their relief was palpable when they were called back to base at the end of their shift.

Even then, Klenon didn't feel entirely at ease. He had spent the better part of the day constantly cleaning and checking his weapons. Whenever he finished cleaning his pistol he'd set it down on his bed and take apart his rifle before putting it together again. Klenon repeated the process a dozen times over. It had gotten to the point where he began to challenge himself by taking apart his rifle and putting it together while closing his eyes.

Most of his day was spent repeating the process over and over, only taking a break for meals or some other mundane thing in comparison to what loomed closer. But just like his patrol, not a single thing came up that could have been the pirates attacking. Klenon began to think that Kahan called the attack off to reorganize and come up with another plan, but he still couldn't shake away that nagging feeling.

That nagging feeling was exactly why he was staring up at the ceiling at two in the morning. His mind raced from one thought to another, just waiting for the slightest hint to a pirate attack. He could hear the faint snores from his team mates, almost teasing him for his lack of sleep.

"You can't sleep either?"

Klenon cocked his head toward the voice, "Yeah, I can't stop expecting something to happen. The wait is killing me."

Klenon's eyes searched through the darkness and eventually found Kathleen looking over at him, straightening the grey tank top she wore, "I hear you. They say the waiting is the hardest part. It's easier when you just think about other things. I just do whatever I can to occupy myself."

"Like what?"

Kathleen absently chewed on one of her nails before replying, "Sometimes, I like to go over the entire New York City layout in my head. I spent a lot of time exploring the streets when I was a kid. Going back to it makes me feel…I dunno, at home I guess."

Klenon nodded understandably, "Is it big? New York City?"

He could hear a soft laugh come from his left, "Yeah, it's pretty huge. I got lost exploring more than once."

"Weren't you ever afraid? Being by yourself in a big city and everything?" Klenon asked.

"Nah…well sometimes, when it got dark. But…that's usually the best way to get over it. The way I see it, if you want to get rid of your fears, you better charge right at 'em with some help nearby when you need it," Kathleen replied, "But anyways, you get used to the nightlife after a while. As long as you knew which areas had people robbing you in front of theaters and which ones didn't, you were pretty well off."

For a while, silence reigned over them. Klenon took the time to process her words and imagine what it must have been like for her to walk around a massive city by herself when she was a kid. In a way, it reminded him of when he first explored Cuervo after he got his suit. So much called out to his attention that it was difficult to keep track of them all. Maybe he could go to Earth one day to see how the race he's known all his life lived.

"What about you? You do something to occupy yourself?" Kathleen asked suddenly. Klenon stirred slightly and shrugged.

"I…don't really know. I spend most of my time either thinking or checking my guns every few seconds. It's…all I feel like I can do," he said.

"Really? That's it? That's not something an Alliance soldier would do. There's always something that needs to be done. That's a fact of life. If you're just sitting on your ass and letting the day be the only thing finished, you're doing it wrong. That's the Alliance way," she said. Klenon couldn't help but smirk.

"Funny, since that's coming from the one who keeps trying to dodge Elaine's orders," he replied.

"Sure, I may be a hypocrite, but it doesn't make anything I said any less true," Kathleen said. She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Klenon with bags under her emerald eyes, "Do you ever think about that girl you have back home?"

Klenon stumbled over his words, suddenly very aware of the heat rising up to his cheeks, "Um…how do you know that?"

Kathleen stifled a laugh at Klenon's impromptu embarrassment. She shook her hand from side to side, hoping to salvage some of his dignity, "Don't worry, I didn't spy on you like Soren and Fred did. They told me about their little stunt they pulled on you after we wrapped up basic training. Those two…they're like a bunch of immature kids, but I guess that has its own charm."

"Yeah, they always have something up their sleeve it seems," Klenon replied.

"But they told me about it and what they heard. I gotta say, I never expected you to have a special someone waiting for you back home," Kathleen said.

"She's…not exactly…it isn't like that," Klenon stuttered, "To be honest, it feels like I'm in some kind of limbo. We're not exactly together but we both are…attracted to each o-other. Or so I hope. Maybe I'm…just being paranoid."

"Yeah, you are." Kathleen replied, "She told you, up and front, that she felt the same way, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then what is there to worry about? You're just looking for a reason to worry at this point. There's plenty more things to be concerned about in a place like this. Like getting shot or ending up like Soren," Kathleen lectured. Klenon shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Kind of trivial to worry about something like that when we have pirates just itching to shoot us when we're not expecting it. I can't really act on anything if I get riddled with holes," Klenon said.

"That's the spirit. Worry about getting out in one piece first," Kathleen said.

"That's a pretty morbid spirit to have," Klenon said.

"It's one that can save your life."

A sudden, bright light poured out of the door. Klenon and Kathleen both squinted to shield their eyes before seeing a tall figure in the doorway. The black mass reached over and flicked on the room's light, bathing everyone in the same intense light as the outside.

Matteo stood at the doorway, dressed in his armor that was still bore the marks of their recent battle. Klenon felt his heart sink when he saw the expression on Matteo's face and the torrent of marines running one way or another through the halls behind him.

"Everyone ready up. They're here," Matteo said. Soren stirred in his bed and yawned, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"What? Are we running drills again?" he asked.

"Negative. The OSG detected multiple unidentified ships passing through the mass relay. Command's not taking any chances. So gear up, we have to evacuate as many civvies as possible before the pirate's touch down."

Klenon climbed out of his bed and pulled out his weapons from his locker. Behind him he could hear the others do the same.

"ETA until their arrival?" Elaine asked.

"Judging from our sensor range, we could have anywhere between two hours and five. Maybe more if the planet's mobile planetary defense cannons are online. But that's still not nearly enough time to evacuate a city with millions of people. There's going to be casualties. No doubt about that."

Klenon holstered his weapons and stuffed his pockets with ammo clips. Beside him he could see Will checking his sniper rifle before being satisfied it was in good condition. Before long, everyone was well equipped and stood in a straight line in front of Matteo with Elaine coming to his side.

"You trained for this. The Alliance spent a lot of money and effort into making you soldiers. You damn well better make it worth it. The blinks are ruthless fighters. They'll use every dirty trick in the book if it means victory for them. They don't just use guns either. Harpoons, ballistic blades, submission nets, they revel in inflicting pain. Stay close to each other and watch your sectors. Take care of each other, because you can be sure that those blinks will do whatever they can to get what they want," Matteo said. Klenon silently gulped and nodded along with the rest of his squad.

"We're on evac duty. Command wants us to escort a couple of VIP's to the evacuation center. Keep close and keep your eyes peeled. It's possible the outpost we raided couldn't be the only one," Matteo said.

Everyone marched out into the lobby of the base. Soldiers and officers alike were scrambling from one place to another. A few key soldiers kept their guns aimed at the entrance in case of any intruders. Klenon could hear sirens blaring loudly outside coupled with engines flaring to life and shuttles taking off.

Once he stepped outside, the whole area was filled with organized commotion. Armored personnel carriers plowed through the streets with alliance soldiers at their flank. Behind them were groups of civilians in their nightwear, clearly panic-stricken.

"Alert. Alert. Unidentified ships in orbit. Alliance Safety Protocol is in effect. Please remain in your homes until Alliance personnel can retrieve you," A VI chimed over the various speakers strewn throughout the city.

Matteo led his squad through the wide streets of the city. On the way, Klenon could see a few Alliance shuttles handing out supplies and food to children and their families. They were doing everything they could to make sure they felt more comfortable. A few people gathered around a radio, listening intently for any updates.

"To think, just a few hours ago, these folks didn't have a care in the world," Will commented. Matteo came to a stop at a door and banged his fist against it multiple times. Klenon could hear a gruff voice come through the other side, but he couldn't make out the words.

"Mr. Jon Grissom? Captain Simoni. We're here to escort you to the crisis centers," Matteo said. Klenon heard the door unlock and a man with greying hair and bags under his eyes came walking out.

"Escort? The Alliance doesn't have to go through all this trouble to save us. We can walk just like the other civilians, thank you," Jon replied.

"I understand, sir. But the Alliance has a vested interest in keeping you and your family safe. If you'll please follow us," Matteo said. Jon scowled and looked back inside before shutting the door behind him, "Very well, lead the way, captain."

Matteo led them back to the street. Jon fell in the center of the group with everyone surrounding him, "Never thought the batarians would get so bold as to raid one of the Alliance's most profitable colonies. I imagine retaliation will be swift and indiscriminate,"

"We've yet to confirm that, Mr. Grissom. But we're not taking any chances," Matteo replied. Jon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"With all due respect captain, I think it's very obvious in all our minds that Batarians are the reason for this. What else could it be?" Jon questioned. Matteo said nothing.

The group came to a stop at a 'T' Intersection. An APC was parked to their right with Alliance soldiers loading up a family inside.

"We're not far from the crisis center. It should be a few blocks away," Matteo said. Klenon ignored him and focused completely on the area surrounding them. The skyscrapers surrounding them were dark, almost haunting. In the back of his mind, Klenon couldn't help but worry at the possibility of some batarian sniper keeping their crosshair squarely on Klenon's head. He didn't like being out in the open like this.

Then he heard the one thing he never wanted to hear: gunfire.

Klenon turned toward the source to his left, rifle raised. A group of batarians rounded a corner at the far end of the street, their own weapons brandished. Soren noticed them the same time Klenon did and fired off short bursts with his Lancer, "Contact!"

Klenon joined Soren and fired at the pirates while moving towards the wall of a nearby skyscraper. Matteo and Elaine pulled David and his family towards the APC while the soldiers engaged the pirates. Kathleen and Will both brought up their barriers and provided suppressing fire while the others found cover.

"Quickly, get inside," Elaine said. She helped up Jon into the APC before shutting it and joining her squad. A biotic aura surrounded her as she threw a warp at a nearby pirate, decimating his shields. The vulnerable pirate was easily obliterated with concentrated gunfire.

Klenon charged up an orb of biotic energy in his hand and threw it around the corner. The ball zipped through the battlefield and crashed into a pirate, tossing him backwards. A batarian helped up his fallen comrade and fired relentlessly at Klenon, forcing him back behind cover.

"Keep up the pressure, don't give them room to maneuver," Matteo barked over the constant stream of gunfire. One of the soldiers got down on one knee and fired short, controlled bursts. Then a burst of blood exploded from his chest. Klenon winced and covered his eyes, the gurgling sound drawing terrible pictures in his mind.

He peeked through his fingers and saw a long, metal harpoon jutting out from the corpse. His companion shuddered and yanked the trigger of his rifle, letting it spew a storm of bullets. Klenon suppressed his urge to gag and swallowed a mouthful of air. He couldn't afford to be distracted now.

Klenon whipped around cover and quickly spotted the batarian responsible. The pirate was loading another harpoon into his sniper rifle. Klenon pelted his shields with bullets, managing to bring them down so that Matteo could finish him off with a quick shot to the head, leaving only three more pirates firing back.

Will took cover behind a concrete roadblock and loaded his sniper. He took a quick peek around the corner and managed to fire off one shot, taking the shields down of a turian in cover. Klenon charged another biotic orb in his hand and shot it upwards. The orb curved downwards and hit the bunkered down turian, sending him floating helplessly in the air. Kathleen took the opportunity to throw him backwards, smashing the turian into a parked car with bone-crushing force.

Soren tapped Klenon on the shoulder and gave him a quick hand motion. Klenon nodded and got down on one knee. At the same time, Klenon and Soren leaned out of cover, Soren firing above Klenon. Their concentrated fire kept a batarian hiding behind a skycar.

Klenon kept his attention focused on the trapped pirate that he almost didn't notice the sound of beeping and rocks crumbling. He looked up and felt his heart stop. A harpoon jutted out from the wall above him, its metal body red hot. At the end was an explosive charge.

"Oh shit," Soren grabbed Klenon by the cloth of his helmet and yanked him back. The charge detonated, plowing up an entire section of the wall and knocking Klenon and Soren off their feet. Klenon rolled along the ground and came to a stop a few feet away. Klenon lifted his head slightly and groaned. A sharp ringing pestered in his ears. If it wasn't for Matteo shouting orders, he could have sworn he was deaf.

Klenon felt a hand grab his arm and hoist him up. He tried to look over and groaned. His neck protested under the slightest motion as he tried to ignore the already present pain running up and down his side. Klenon tried to focus on the battle through his dirt-encrusted visor. He could just barely make out a figure getting shot multiple times before falling to the ground.

"—get them to the APC! We'll drive the rest of the way,"

Klenon's vision cleared just enough so that he could see Kathleen and Fredrick hauling him towards the APC.

"Stay in radio contact, Lieutenant. We'll mop up here," Matteo shouted. Klenon ignored the pain in his neck to see Soren pulling himself up with hardly a scratch and rejoin the fighting. Matteo had taken Klenon's spot by the ruined building and was retuning fire on an increasing amount of pirates.

Elaine opened the APC's rear door and climbed in. She held out her hands and grabbed Klenon's arms, hauling him up and inside. Kathleen and Fredrick climbed in after him, shutting the APC's doors. Elaine gently lowered Klenon onto one of the benches and looked him over. Klenon could faintly hear the sound of a door shutting and the engine revving up.

"Klenon, can you hear me? How do you feel?" Elaine asked sincerely. Klenon's head tilted from side to side. He forced himself to close his eyes over and over and managed a struggling moan before collapsing against the metal wall behind him.

Elaine carefully moved his arms aside and gasped. Fresh, slick crimson steadily dripped between her fingers. Elaine opened her omni-tool and scanned his weak body.

"Fractured rib cage, blood loss, he might have a concussion," Elaine reported. Klenon's eyes shut as he released a pained sigh. Something pierced into his skin even more as he breathed, like a knife slowly cutting its way deeper inside him.

Elaine carefully examined the wound. The jagged metal shrapnel appeared deeply embedded in his side. Just touching it seemed to invoke a pained groan from its victim.

"He's not going to last long if you don't yank it out," said Jon behind her. Elaine regarded him with a curt nod and took a quick glance at Klenon.

"Clench your teeth. This will only hurt for a second," she told him. Klenon's fingers wrapped around the edges of the bench. Elaine took a deep breath and seized the piece of shrapnel before pulling it out in one smooth motion.

Klenon's eyes squeezed shut. The only thing that left his throat was a low groan. Elaine quickly set to work on bandaging him. She grabbed a nearby first-aid kit that hung from the wall and unwrapped the roll.

Elaine looked about the APC. Most of the civilians held their heads in their hands or between their knees. Others were furiously praying to whatever god they worshipped. He gaze fell upon her wounded friend. Klenon looked in no condition to fight. He appeared to be shivering slightly and coughed slightly between breaths. Klenon's hand rose and his omni-tool materialized in front of him. His finger pressed the interface twice before a quiet hiss filled the air. Klenon sighed slightly and the orange glow disappeared.

"Antibiotics won't…start working…for a while," he said. Klenon fumbled with his assault rifle, just barely managing to aim the gun towards the door. Elaine took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"Then take a moment to rest. Gather your strength," Elaine said.

"Lieutenant? I think we have company," Fredrick said. Elaine peeked out of the small slit that provided a view behind the APC. Two trucks were moving full of pirates were speeding towards them.

"For the love of…what do we do, Lieutenant?" Kathleen muttered. Elaine hefted her assault rifle and turned towards her friends. She took a single solemn look over the civilians before responding.

"Hunker down everyone. If they won't leave, we'll make them."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, glad that I finished this ahead of schedule for all of you waiting. Now go on and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Death in the Graveyard

"Is the APC's turret online?" Elaine questioned the driver from her crouched position.

"Fully loaded, she's all yours if you need her," said the driver, pointing at the console beside him.

"Fredrick, man the turret, get them off us," Elaine commanded. Fred gently pushed past the other occupants and sank down into the gunner's seat next to the driver.

"Power system booting up…targeting system online. She's ready to go," Fred announced. Elaine peeked through the back door's slit. The two trucks were gaining speed. It was only a matter of time before they got close enough to start firing.

"Don't let them get close, Fredrick," Elaine shouted. A metallic clunking sound reverberated in the room.

"I have them in my sights. Firing now,"

The streets flashed with a brilliant light. Rocks and ash jumped up into the air in conjunction with the turret's rounds. An explosion clipped one of the truck's side, sending it careening out of the street and into a skyscraper. The last truck accelerated, crashing into the APC's bumper. The truck jerked forward, knocking Elaine and Kathleen to the ground. The civilians were pushed against each other, some even fell to the floor themselves.

"Fredrick, get them off our back!" Elaine shouted.

"Copy that, Lieutenant. Just give me some time to line up the shot!" Fredrick replied. Another clunking sound echoed in the cabin before the APC rocked again. Klenon clutched his side and hissed. Every swaying motion sent horrible spikes of pain up and down his body.

"Another truck down, we're clear!" Fredrick reported. Elaine breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly cut off by another intense jerk.

"Fredrick, what was that?"

"Son of a bitch, there's another one. They shot down the turret's power feed. Trying to re-route to secondary output," Fredrick said.

"Driver, how much longer?" Elaine demanded.

"We still have a ways away but we'll get there as scrap if you don't get them off us!"

Elaine searched around frantically for a solution, "We need to take them out ourselves. But we can't risk endangering innocent lives,"

"Lieutenant?"

Elaine turned to Klenon, who shakily got up to his feet and sighed. He could feel the antibiotics coursing through his veins as he stumbled slightly, "Two of us could…possibly make a biotic field in front of the civilians, the others could get rid…of that truck."

Elaine looked towards the others before nodding in agreement, "Very good, Klenon. Kathleen, Fredrick, bring up that barrier, use every ounce of energy you have to keep them safe. Klenon, you're helping me bring down that truck, can you do that?"

Klenon leaned against the metal walls and nodded. Elaine grimaced at the blood that stained his bandages, but she couldn't afford to have him hold up the barrier in his condition.

"I'll do whatever I can, Lieutenant. You…have my word on that," Klenon said with a slight cough. Fredrick crawled out of his chair and joined Kathleen at the back of the APC. They both brought their hands up as the air in front of them rippled and distorted.

"Everyone get as low as you can," Elaine told the rest of the people inside. She and Klenon took up positions behind the barrier and raised their weapons. Elaine raised her boot and kicked the doors open. The truck sped up behind them with pirates peeking out over the sides, their own weapons raised.

Klenon and Elaine fired their rifles, forcing the pirates back into cover.

"We don't need to take out the pirates, just get rid of that truck," the driver shouted from his seat. Klenon adjusted his aim and fired at the windshield. Cracks dotted the glass but it remarkably stayed intact.

"It must be reinforced. Hit it with everything you've got."

Klenon nodded and pulled the trigger back with no intention of letting up. The stock of his rifle pushed back relentlessly against his shoulder. Slowly but surely, the cracks on the truck grew to dangerous levels.

Then suddenly Klenon spotted a pirate climbing up the top of the truck. He hefted up a large gun that looked worryingly like a rocket launcher. The pirate dropped to one knee and pulled the trigger.

"Incoming rocket!" Fredrick grunted as he tried to maintain control over the barrier. The APC drove over a concrete barrier and rocked to the right as the missile impacted the ground to its side.

"Would you just shoot the damn guy? I can't keep doing this like some circus trick!" the driver shouted.

"Klenon, take him down. I'll focus on the driver," Elaine ordered. Klenon lifted the barrel of his rifle and fired a quick burst. A blue flash shimmered in front of the pirate as he loaded another shot. Klenon fired again, this time managing to bring down the pirate's shields.

Elaine refocused her aim on the vulnerable pirate and fired a volley of rounds. A stream of blood rocketed out of the pirate's chest and legs, collapsing him to the top of the truck. Elaine lowered her rifle slightly and nodded to Klenon. The two combined their fire and shattered the windshield.

"He's vulnerable, take him out," she said. Klenon centered his crosshair on the driver's head before he caught sight of the pirate on the roof of the truck getting back up. Before Klenon could warn Elaine, the pirate got up on his one good knee and fired one last rocket.

"You've got to be kidding ME!" Fred growled as he braced himself. The rocket careened off to the side and knocked everyone down. Klenon could hear the driver cursing wildly as he struggled to regain control of the car.

The rear of the APC spun from side to side as the truck skidded across the wide street. Klenon grabbed the metal bench to keep himself stable, suffering through every shot of agony as his body reacted harshly to the sudden movements. The APC jumped into the air before making a final jerk forward.

Elaine groaned and picked herself up from the wreckage. The other civilians looked dazed; a few of them even looked unconscious, "Fredrick, Kathleen, Klenon, are you all alright?"

Elaine forced herself through the dazed masses and jumped off the APC. The entire front of the truck disappeared behind the concrete wall it crashed into. She quickly spotted Fredrick a few steps away from the APC, nursing his arm. Kathleen was pushed to the back of the APC, trying to shake off the remnants of her blurry vision.

A crumpled body caught her attention near the APC's tires. The unfortunate person struggled to pick himself up, his knees buckling under the slightest weight. A gloved hand reached out to grab a destroyed tire to keep him steady.

"Klenon, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Elaine came up to his side and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Just a little shaken…Could…could be better…Lieutenant," he groaned. Elaine pulled him back to the APC and set him down on the ground. Klenon immediately grabbed his assault rifle and aimed it down the street, "I'll…make sure they don't sneak behind us. I doubt…they'll let us go that easily."

Elaine hurried back to the APC to check on their passengers. Most were recovering from the sudden crash and tried to help others to their feet.

"Mr. Grissom, are you alright in there?"

A coughing noise caught her attention. She could see the elderly man struggling up to his feet with a thin red line pouring down from the top of his head, "Don't worry about me, Lieutenant. Worry about the ones who can't take care of themselves."

"Soldier, are you okay in there?" she said over the calamity of the passengers trying to wake up their loved ones. An audible groan came as her answer. The man fumbled with his seatbelt before yanking it off and stumbling out of his chair. The front of his helmet was scratched and dented in several areas. His armor didn't fare any better. The joints and shoulders were falling apart and his chest plate bore a large crack running across it.

"Fuck, this hurts," the man reached over to his console and grabbed a small black box, "Command…this is Darkwatch 223. Our APC has crashed into the Halius Foresight building. Request backup."

"We read you, Darkwatch. Negative on those reinforcements. Alliance forces are stretched too thin to supply additional troops. You're going to have to make your way to the crisis centers on foot."

Elaine forced her way through the APC's cabin without disturbing the others and took the radio transceiver from the man's hand, "This is Lieutenant Elaine Benoit. We have a VIP that needs immediate transfer to the crisis centers. You must bring in support or he won't make it."

A long pause followed. Elaine paced back and forth in frustration, keeping the transceiver pressed firmly against her ear.

"The answer stands, Lieutenant. We can't afford to send troops your way. The bulk of our forces are busy trying to keep the pirates from encroaching on our borders. If they push past the city limits, all of Illyria will be at risk. Request denied. Proceed with your original orders. We'll get back up to you when we can."

Elaine whispered harsh profanities under her breath and dropped the receiver, "If they won't save them, we'll do it ourselves. I won't risk my squad's lives staying here."

Elaine came to a stop outside the APC and offered her hand to Klenon. The injured quarian took it and was pulled up to his feet, "How well can you move?"

Klenon stared down at his bandaged side before looking her in the eyes, "It's…not as bad as it looks. I can move on my own. Just…just give me a minute to get my bearings."

"Lieutenant, come in." Elaine recognized Matteo's voice and held up a finger to her ear.

"Captain, I read you. What's your situation?" she asked.

"We're wrapping things up here. The streets have been cleared out and I gave command the green light for fortifying this area. Did you get the VIP to the shelter?" Matteo asked.

"Negative. We came close but we were ambushed by a truck of pirates. They took out the APC," Elaine forced the words out of her mouth with a soured expression.

"Understood. We'll finish things up here and regroup with you. Take whatever survivors are left and get as close to the crisis centers as you can. Simoni out."

"Copy that, Elaine out," she turned back to her squad mates and gave them a solemn nod of her head.

Klenon leaned against the wrecked APC and sighed. A peculiar warmth filled his veins, no doubt from the antibiotics that were finally kicking into full effect. Running a hand over his visor, Klenon joined Kathleen and helped her up to her feet as well.

"Just fucking fantastic. We're left high and dry while command dicks around with pirates," Kathleen muttered.

"We don't have a choice, private. These civilians need to be taken somewhere safe and we're doing that. No matter what gets in our way," Elaine said, her accent giving every word much more ire. Fredrick moved around the crashed vehicle and inspected the damage.

"Engine's busted. The back tire is pretty much incinerated too. She isn't going anywhere, Lieutenant." He said.

"Then we'll go on foot. Form a tight circle around the civilians and avoid conflict. It's only a matter of time before the city gets more dangerous," she said. She marched back to the APC and pointed towards the street, "Everyone come out. We're walking the rest of the way. Stay together and stay as quiet as possible. If a firefight breaks out, one of us will take you somewhere safe."

The skeptical looks she got in return were hard but unexpected. She was asking them for a lot; more than they were used to in their everyday lives. A cool situation for her must have been nerve-racking for them.

"We're getting through this. You have my word." She said.

Klenon scrolled through his omni-tool, occasionally coughing as he checked and re-checked his suit's integrity. The material it was made of was as resilient as most body armor, much like any other quarian suit. But just like any other suit, a superheated, jagged piece of shrapnel cut through it like paper.

"You hanging in there?" he heard someone asked. He cocked his head slightly to meet a concerned Fredrick.

"It's fine. Infections like…like these aren't more terrible than a cold. I'll pull through," he replied, his voice noticeably more raspy. His head felt slightly heavier as he turned back to his omni-tool and the vibrant orange glow coming from his wrist stung his eyes, "So I hope."

"Just take it slow if it gets worse. Sure we won't be as fast, but a slow walk is better than hitting the pavement. Then we'll be in real trouble," Fredrick said sincerely. Klenon nodded and shut off his omni-tool.

"I…I know my limits. I've been sick before. Not in the middle of a battlefield mind you, Cuervo isn't really known for loud noises…or trucks running people off the road. First few minutes are usually…the worst. Afterwards, I'll be up and about like I normally…am," Klenon assured him. He didn't fail to notice the low snicker coming from beside him.

"Says that guy who spends the majority of his day in bed."

Klenon shot him a dry glance before he spun back around when Kathleen grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Get down, truck is coming."

Klenon and Fredrick began to move before she even finished her sentence. Fredrick shut the door to the APC while Klenon took up a spot behind a displaced concrete barrier. Elaine easily heard the low rumble of the truck's engine and joined Klenon behind his cover.

"Don't risk engaging them. We're in no shape to fight," Elaine told him. Klenon peeked out slightly over his cover before muttering under his breath.

"You don't…have to tell me twice."

True to Kathleen's observation, the truck rolled down the intersection. The pirates in the back didn't even bother to look around, preferring to instead talk to each other while checking their omni-tools and weapons. Klenon noticed a turian in the back look straight at their APC before shrugging and acing forward.

"They're not looking for…us?" he asked. Elaine stood up and scanned the area. Fredrick and Kathleen emerged from the shadows, sharing the same curious notion.

"Thought they came to finish the job. Pirates don't just blow out our tire and drive off like nothing," Kathleen noted.

"Unless we were never their target to begin with," Elaine said, "We may have just gotten in their way. There is bigger fish to fry in this city, we're probably the least of their concerns."

Fredrick looked up into the sky and frowned. His finger reached up into the air, following the small target as it glided through the dark night, "And that's probably our biggest."

The others followed the direction of his finger, some of them letting the rifles hang out of their grip as they witnessed more and more of the same black dots. Larger, more imposing masses began descending from the deep dark clouds. The squad helplessly as the large objects began spewing out tiny figures. Like a swarm of locusts, the tiny ships sped towards the city before unleashing a flurry of orange and red shots on the city.

"Keelah," Klenon's luminescent eyes trailed the swarm of fighters, streaks of smoke appearing in their underbelly as a deep rumble echoed in the center of the city.

"I thought we'd have more time," Fred muttered.

"They must have cut through our defenses faster than we thought," Elaine said. Kathleen furrowed her brow and gave a dejected shrug.

"Or there's too many of them for orbital defense to handle. Christ, how many of them can there be?"

Elaine opened the APC and ushered everyone out, "Our first priority is getting the rest of these civilians back to the shelters. We'll kick these pirates off our planet soon enough."

…

Kahan's gaze unwavered from its target, the light blue planet that was beneath him in more ways than one cracked and popped with more and more drops of orange and red. A smug grin drew across his face as it lit up like the planet in his window.

"Commander, you have an incoming transmission." One of the turians behind him said. Kahan's grin evaporated, replaced with a completely neutral expression.

"Patch it in."

The window in front of him fizzled before being replaced by a wide holographic screen. Soon enough, a familiar face appeared, mirroring his own impartial face.

"Give me a status update." The voice said bluntly. Kahan scowled and shifted his weight to one knee, his arms crossed over his chest.

"The fleet is here in full force. Cruisers are forming a perimeter around the capital city and fighters are being scrambled to pacify any surface to orbit emplacements." Kahan reported.

"It seems you're doing well with the information I gave you." The voice replied.

"It was enough to open a small window, but it's only a matter of time before the Alliance catches on," Kahan countered. The person on the other end scratched their cheek thoughtfully before giving a single nod.

"The Alliance is all about protocol. It'd take them a considerable amount of time before they can arrive with enough reinforcements to liberate Elysium. Of course, that time could be lengthened if you used the information I handed you."

"Yeah, I know about Central Comms. I've got my best working on it right now," Kahan assured, "No thanks to you. You didn't tell me that the Alliance had a plan for an invasion. I've got grunts scurrying around like vermin, slowing our progress and killing my men and being a general nuisance."

"YOU'RE the commander of an entire fleet of warships. Untia trusted YOU with the duty of rounding up as many POW's as possible. It is YOUR responsibility to anticipate your enemy's response. You should have expected resistance and a plan of action to moment you entered Elysium's atmosphere. You're the one with the firepower, Kahan. I'm the one that tells you where to point it."

"Don't you dare belittle my role in this to some kind of attack dog. I've been a part of this long before you humans even showed up in the galaxy. You were supposed to be my eyes and ears when it came to attacking this planet, so where's the helpful info?" Kahan growled. For a moment, the other person on the line didn't respond, instead staring hard at Kahan's four eyes with his two.

"Central Comms is going to be the top concern for the resistance. Without it, they'll lose an exponential amount of lives not to mention support. Take it down and the Alliance's forces will be scattered and disorganized," the voice paused for a moment before adding, "Don't send in everything you have at once. You don't need to advertise your full capabilities. Send only enough of your forces to occupy Illyria and get your harvesting over with. The Alliance will be too busy trying to figure out what went wrong. By the time they send a recon team, it'll be too late. Unless, of course, you take too long."

"I'm aware of the parameters, human. You don't need to repeat them to me. Just do your damn job. Leave the rest to me," Kahan lectured him, pointing at him with anger behind every motion.

"You worry about yourself, blink. I'm not the one threatening one of the most largest and adaptable militaries in the galaxy. I'll give you more info as the situation changes." And with that, the human in the screen fizzled out of existence. Kahan growled again and turned back to the pirates working the carrier's systems.

"Give the signal to docks three through seven. If that bastard's Intel is accurate, they're going to round up civilians and stuff them inside a shelter dug underground. We'll use that to our advantage. Don't stop them from filling them up, but once the doors close, put Central Comms out of commission. Word won't get around that they're full and idiots will run towards it hoping for sanctuary. That's when we round them up and stow them in the brig for the mistress," he explained.

"Sir, Ciser 1 and Ciser 3 have touched down and are en route to the SOM 's. There's resistance, but they're carving through them. Once they reach their objective, I'll give the order to destroy them," a turian to his right said.

"Rescind that order. We're staying here as long as possible," Kahan barked. The turian looked up from his screen, perplexed by his order.

"Sir?"

"Exterminate any Alliance vermin inside and re-calibrate the turret's targeting IFF. Any Alliance ship that tries to enter or leave will be up for a nasty surprise," he said with a conceited smirk.

"At once, sir!"

Kahan crossed his arms as he looked out over the grand expanse displayed on his window. Fighters raced past his carrier, accompanied by frigates and cruisers of varying sizes and shapes. Hundreds of clans, merc organizations, and criminal groups united under one banner of purpose; at least for them. Elanos was the one that enticed most of them to join them on their campaign with promises of loot and glory. They could plunder every home and burn every city to the ground for all Kahan cared. His prize consisted of the fleeting masses that filled Elyisum's streets. As long as he had every cell full of test subjects, he was as happy as can be.

Until then, he had a planet to conquer and people to herd. Both of which, he was all too eager to do.

…

Rapid, muffled tapping polluted the air; accompanied by the more distinct sound of buildings crumbling and rockets erupting overhead. His infection and growing fever were the last things on Klenon's mind as he kept his rifle trained on every inch of the street.

"Remember an hour ago when this city was the envy of every planet in Alliance space?" Fredrick said haltingly to the woman next to him. Kathleen shook her head, her frown perfectly expressing her scorn.

"I hope we get to kick their asses after this is over. Bastards won't know what hit them when the Alliance decides to retaliate," she replied.

"One thing at a time, Kathleen. First, we have to liberate the colony. You'll get your revenge later," Elaine said ahead of them. Kathleen rolled her eyes, staring up at the sky that was infested with pirate ships afterwards.

"I was hoping it'd be sooner."

Klenon took a quick side glance. Like Elaine suggested, the civvies were all in the middle of a circle composed of their squad plus the APC's driver, who referred to himself as Nick, as they trekked through the ghostly streets.

"Matteo, we're getting closer to the crisis centers. What's your position?" Elaine said through her radio.

"We're at the door. What's your location, we'll come to you."

"No need, the rendezvous point is just arou-"

Klenon felt an overwhelming heat consume him as he stumbled forward. His barriers flared to life, shielding him from the sudden blast. The blunt force knocked Klenon to his knees as he turned back around to see a squad of pirates running towards them.

"Guess they finally decided to focus on us," Fredrick fired his rifle while Kathleen pulled Klenon up to his feet. The air around him shimmered, signaling his barrier's recharging. Klenon took a deep breath and maneuvered himself so that he stood between the pirates and the civilians before opening fire.

"Form a wall, don't give them a clear line to hit the civilians," Elaine shouted, joining Klenon in whittling down the pirates. Kathleen glowed a deep blue as she advanced on the pirates, her arms outstretched as pieces of concrete and rubble lifted into the air. Fredrick ran up behind her and provided covering power as she converged her makeshift boulder and flung it at the crowd of pirates.

The massive rock skidded down the street, smashing three pirates unable to get out of its way. Fredrick stood in front of Kathleen and held up his biotic field as they retreated, "Do you ever stop showing off?"

"Only when no one's looking," Kathleen replied, clearly out of breath from the exertion. The blonde biotic pulled out her pistol and fired quick, decisive shots at approaching enemies. Klenon traced the pirates taking Kathleen's fire until their shields were down before pumping them with bullets. Behind him, Elaine shouted at the civilians to keep moving towards the shelters.

Klenon gunned down a bleeding batarian before tossing a ball of biotic energy at a human's leg, staggering him to the ground. The man fell to his knees and quickly recovered before his head exploded.

"Beat that Soren!"

Klenon shipped his head around a felt a smile small coming on as Soren, Will, and Matteo rushed to their aid. Soren charged up his barriers and flung a grenade towards the growing wave of pirates. The metal disc slid under a krogan's feet and exploded right under him.

"Krogan for double points," Soren snickered.

"You don't get to make up rules on the spot," Will loaded another shot and fired without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry, but I left the rules on a datapad back at the base. Why don't you go get it?" Soren said as he came to Klenon's side.

"And let you have all the points for yourself? I wasn't born yesterday," Will scoffed. Matteo killed a nearby batarian and joined Elaine's side.

"Is this everyone?" he said over the deafening sounds of war.

"Yes sir, Jon Grissom is safe and leading the others towards the shelters," she reported. Matteo squeezed his rifle's trigger in quick succession, letting out short bouts of lead.

"Good work Lieutenant. We can take it from here," Just as soon as Elaine was going to ask him to elaborate, did a legion of Alliance soldiers come up from behind them. Men and women armored from head to toe covered their flanks, laying down a wave of gunfire against the growing mass of pirates and mercs. Two more APC's and even a Mako came charging out into the battlefield, turrets blazing.

Mercs fell by the dozens but nevertheless they charged on. Adrenaline pumped through Klenon's veins as his crosshairs jumped from one target to another only to be interrupted by a quick biotic attack. The dead that fell before him didn't register in his mind. All that he could think was surviving long enough to get the innocents out of harm's way.

Pirates began to brake off from the frontlines and fired a score of missiles. Almost like an instinct, Klenon, Soren, and Kathleen brought up a barrier and braced themselves as the missile salvos exploded against their biotic shields. Kathleen forced out a long gasp, feeling her knees buckle under the constant strain. Will wrapped an arm around her to keep her on her feet and used his free hand to strengthen the barrier with his own biotics.

Klenon clenched his teeth together and spread out his fingers as he forced as much biotic power as he could. A handful of marines behind them used their biotics to their advantage and fired through their barrier, killing more and more pirates.

"Keep up the pressure, don't even give them an inch," Matteo shouted. Klenon grunted and brandished his pistol, keeping one hand on their barrier and firing with the other. A would-be pyro caught one of Klenon's slugs in the gas tank, exploding the volatile fuel and killing three mercs in the process.

"Captain, we have to retreat now. The shelters are our top priority," Elaine said. Matteo growled and motioned for their forces to fall back. Klenon relentlessly pulled the trigger on his pistol, killing a human with a shot to the heart, before emitting a frantic beeping noise.

Klenon lost all track of time as they retreated back towards the shelters. The Mako, APC's, and almost a hundred soldiers were the only ones that stayed behind to slow down the pirates' advancement. The barrier in front of Klenon's squad fell as he brandished his assault rifle to fire a few more rounds before watching as the marines gave no ground.

"Klenon, don't make me pull you in here!"

The quarian turned around to see Soren and the rest of his team waiting by an impregnable bulkhead door situated between two buildings. Klenon spared one last look towards the fight before reluctantly running inside with the rest of his squad.

The ear-splitting explosions and pained screams were silenced once the door magnetically clamped shut, the only evidence of their existence rewinding itself inside Klenon's mind.

…

Kasumi stretched her arms wide open with a pleased grin on her face. The liberties she had taken with the borrowed Fury suit went even better than she had hoped. She had gone through great lengths to ensure that her new thief garb would have no possible connection to its previous owner. The N7 logo that rested on the chest had vanished without a trace, along with the vertical red stripes that ran down each arm. The rest had been a breeze.

Lifting the hood over her face, Kasumi looked herself over in a mirror hanging from the wall. It took her a bit of doing to keep the dimensions of the suit similar to herself, but when all was said and done, it fit like a glove.

"It's going to be fun trying to top this," she said to herself. She perked up when she heard the door to her hideout open. Keiji waltzed inside their small corner of the Citadel, a small box under his hand and a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Kasumi. Got dinner for the next two weeks," he said with a half-hearted tone. The box made a low _thump_ as Keiji dropped it on the sofa pressed against the far wall. Keiji turned to face her and stood silent, looking slightly gaped. Kasumi's grin grew from ear to ear. She twirled on her heels while holding her arms out, allowing Keiji a full view of her new look.

"Looks good, huh? We should borrow stuff from the Alliance more often," she said exuberantly. Keiji's slightly baffled expression dropped, replaced by the somewhat concerned face from before.

"Yeah, about that…"

Kasumi slumped her shoulders, carefully observing Keiji as he paced back and forth with a hand behind his neck. The gleam in her eyes dimmed as she patiently waited for an explanation. Keiji released a sigh under his breath and faced her, his lips pursed together.

"While I was out getting food, I overheard a FCC news story," Keiji started. His fist entered his palm several times before he looked her in the eyes, "The Alliance lost contact with Elysium. Their scanners picked up hundreds if not thousands of ships exiting the relay before all communications went dark. They're still trying to piece together the information and get a better idea of what's going on…but…"

Keiji didn't need to continue. Kasumi was already well aware at what he was getting at. The brim of her hood lowered over her eyes. Her body rocked by the smallest inch, almost betraying her otherwise still posture.

Not a word dared to come out into the open. Kasumi kept her gaze fixed firmly on the grey alloy of the floor. She bit her painted lip, two, small white glows reappearing under her hood whilst she spoke, "I know he's okay. Despite all the downplaying he does, he's better than he thinks. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Keiji nodded in agreement. Optimism was always Kasumi's modus operandi when it came to difficult circumstances. He was glad to see it was nothing different when it came to someone dear to her, "If I hear any more about what's going on over there, I'll let you know."

"I'd like that. Thanks Keiji," Kasumi took a seat back on the leather couch, shaking her head clear of any impertinent thoughts. She opened her omni-tool to try to distract herself, finding solace in all the security coding and electrical firewalls. A particularly tedious and familiar web of locks appeared amongst a myriad of other hacks she was currently running, including a casino's security mainframe and a bank's financial records. A few days had passed and Kasumi wasn't sure if her hacking program had even made a dent in the OSD's security. Only time would tell if her efforts would have any payoff.

_I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out I have them exactly where I want them. _Kasumi thought with a devious grin. From the progress that her program was making, it appeared that her labors would take a considerable amount of time to come to fruition. But she was a patient woman. If it meant walking away with pockets full of credits, she would endure any obstacle that reared its ugly head.

The way she saw it, there was little chance for anything to go wrong and for everything to move in her favor. And that made her smile all the more.


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, after punching out several things in real life, I managed to finish this sooner than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Possy-esed: I'm actually surprised. I always thought action scenes weren't my forte. Glad to see otherwise.**

**Alpenwolf: I don't know anything about Shepard...maybe. We'll never know. Until the blitz is over at least.**

**EFJRAD: Poor guy won't know what hit em.**

**TW6464: Gracias! I'm glad you enjoyed.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Port in the Storm

"Welcome to the Alliance's emergency closet," Soren muttered under his breath. The squad descended down a short ramp, dirt stained ramp after a series of wide staircases; the sounds of war reduced to withdrawn thumps and crackles inside the heavily fortified vault. Its replacement was the incessant chatter of its inhabitants. Klenon watched ruefully as refugees tried to calm themselves and get their bearings with little success. Alliance personnel could be seen scattered around the sea of people, either relaying information or handing out rations. Everything seemed to be orderly, yet Klenon didn't fail to notice the lack of any bright lights; instead the rooms were bathed in a dim red color, leaving much of the shelter in darkness.

"Who's in charge here, soldier?" Klenon heard Matteo say. The man in question looked like he was ready to topple over any second. He stared at Matteo through red eyes before returning to the two datapads in his hands.

"I don't have an answer, sir. Major Avery was supposed to be in command of this shelter, but he hasn't checked in. Between the attack and the chaos evacuating the civvies, it's been difficult trying to make any kind of contact with command," the man closed the datapads and handed them to a passing officer, adding, "A few N7's are down here. They're the closest thing we have to leaders at the moment. Operative Morrill is somewhere around here passing out rations."

The bunker trembled as a carpet of bombs detonated overhead. Matteo brushed past the marine and disappeared into the thick of civilians.

"So we really are being cooped up in here?" Fredrick asked, his voice barely audible over the raging cacophony coming from those around him.

"Looks like it. Our job isn't really fighting so much as it is surviving," Kathleen speculated.

"Either way, it's a job. Best we get right to it," Will said. They followed the captain's trail with purposeful strides, taking quick looks at the civilians trying to settle themselves in the bunker.

"Check the logs again. Cross reference it with standard protocols. If that's not enough, we may need to risk an external venture," Matteo followed in the direction of the voice. A woman with short cropped red hair and familiar black armor stood amidst a den of other N7 operatives. The man she was talking to gave a crisp salute before leaving her alone.

"Morrill."

The infiltrator turned to Matteo and exchanged a brief handshake with him.

"Captain, it's good to see you again," Morrill handed a datapad to a nearby N7 before beckoning him to follow her, the rest of his squad doing the same. She grabbed her helmet off a nearby water barrel before walking along, "It's a nightmare out there. We've been getting conflicting reports about everything, from enemy positions to sheer numbers. This Kahan guy is good, Simoni. He knew exactly where to hit us. By the time we realized what was going on, he had already punched out the airfields and over half of the gun emplacements scattered around the outskirts of the city."

"What's the situation here?" Matteo asked. Morrill sighed and stared him in the eyes.

"Well I wouldn't want to tell the civvies of the trouble we're having. Communications are going haywire; even shortwave receivers are catching nothing but static. I have techs working on cleaning it up, but progress has been going slower than I'd like. Our generators are also causing a problem. Pirates must have their own techs overloading the power feeds. We're stretched thin on engineers as it is so we haven't found enough time to try and fix it. So we've had no other choice but to shut them off and save them for an emergency. Best we can do is hunker down and survive. The Alliance is going to follow standard procedures, investigate and get the full picture before considering action. We have to stay alive until then," Morrill said.

"They haven't tried to get in?" Matteo asked. Morrill furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No. Before we lost contact with them, Outpost Theta reported no more pirate activity outside their doors the moment they shut them. They're chasing us inside just to leave us alone. I don't understand. I doubt they want us alive, so they must be up to something else," she said.

"Bottle us up so that they can kill us easier?" Matteo wondered.

"Hard to say, I doubt they'd answer our questions if we asked real nice," Morrill replied. "But the truth of the matter is that it gives us enough time to think up a solution."

"So what comes first?" Matteo questioned her. Morrill glanced at the crowds stretching the bunker to its limits, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Right know we need to focus our efforts on getting into contact with the outside and hopefully other shelters, once we do that we can get a better idea of what's going on and plan accordingly," Morrill opened her omni-tool and lightly rapped her fingers against its orange figure before continuing, "I sent a portion of my men to establish a temporary operating base in case of any expeditions we'd have to make, which seems more likely with every hour that passes. As soon as we make contact with them, I'll direct you to their location. They need all the help they can get."

"Understood. We'll sit tight, wait for orders," Matteo said.

"See if you can help out around here in the meantime. We need every available hand right now."

While Matteo and Morrill continued to talk, Klenon inwardly nodded at her request. He checked his wound again and hissed when he gently prodded it with a finger. He gasped slightly when he caught sight of the rather noticeable splotch of blood that marred the cotton bandage. By now the wound would have healed, leaving the infection his only concern.

Pulling up a small barrel, Klenon rested his legs and sighed, his eyes closed as the echoes of the battle outside entered his ears. It was difficult to ignore the vibrations accompanying the onslaught of explosions. Klenon's stomach rolled when his mind wandered back to the battle he left not five minutes ago. Seeing the suffering some of his fellow soldiers went through and they tried to crawl back to safety, the marine who was impaled with a harpoon before they left on the APC, all of it rewinded in his head with no intention of stopping.

Klenon placed a hand over his visor, propping it up against his knee with a heavy sigh. The world faded away with a single blink, leaving him with nothing but the curious beating of his heart. Removing his hand, Klenon watched with a frown as his hand moved with the tiniest shiver.

_Got to pull it together. Can't afford to lose it, especially not now. _Klenon thought as he forced his hand still with his other one. He stood up from his seat and ambled through the crowded room in hopes of finding something to occupy his time.

His suit's audio receivers were pushed to their limits. Klenon had difficulty focusing on any one conversation amongst the blurring discord coming from other discussions all around him. Maybe it was the infection or something in his head, but Klenon felt the throbbing of his brain increase with every step.

Klenon came to a full stop when a familiar voice entered his ears. He cocked his head to the right to see Will and Soren, the former hunched over an exposed panel while the latter ate some peculiar food from a small tin box. Klenon hurried to them with his arms locked to his sides.

"Could you pass me the phasic conductor?" he heard Will say. Soren glanced to his side and picked up a light blue, cylindrical object before handing it to him. Will took it graciously and stuck one end inside while pressing a plasma torch against it. Small, white sparks flew from the panel, landing harmlessly on Will's boot, "The poor thing took a beating. Some of the fuses look like they're on the brink of frying. Won't take much to keep them online but if they get knocked loose, I doubt I can bring them up again."

Soren replied with an unenthusiastic 'yup' before turning to Klenon's direction, "Hey K, what's up?"

"N-nothing much. I'm kinda…K?" Klenon raised a brow. Soren merely shrugged, a grin plainly written on his face despite the darkness that concealed them all.

"Why not? Shorter than Klenon," Soren reasoned. Klenon stared at him oddly before turning his attention to Will.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Will's bright blue eyes darted at him before turning to back to the panel in front of him in less than a second.

"Captain requested that I try tuning up the emergency generators. They're the only thing keeping the entire shelter from going dark. I'd much rather try my hand at the main power, but orders are orders. Even if you don't like them, you follow them." He said.

"It beats sitting around doing nothing. I'm itching to get back out there again and helping out. I tried to request it to the captain, but he wouldn't let me get back out there. It's even worse for me; I don't have Will's renowned talent of fixing everything in the space of ten seconds to show off," Soren said. Will shrugged, replacing his plasma torch for his omni-tool.

"What happened to the card tricks and biotic prowess you usually used? I thought the ladies swooned over that," Will smirked. Soren shook his head with a grin of his own.

"I heard that we're waiting on orders from Morrill before we head out. Something about a detachment she sent earlier?" he said. Klenon crossed his arms, staring down at the ground instead of the man in front of him.

"Yeah…they've established an operating base...not too long ago. She's sending us in once she makes contact with them. It must be hell out there," he said. Klenon bowed his head, his hands wringing together, "I wasn't expecting everything to be so…hectic."

"That's war for you. It ain't nothing like they show in the vids. Muscled hero with badass one liners and a penchant for really big guns, doesn't happen. Those guys tend to get shot at more," Soren quipped.

"You think word's gotten to the Alliance News Network? Or any other news channel for that matter?" Will asked. Soren shrugged, his face taking on a grim expression.

"I don't know. If our comms are having trouble reaching other outposts, there's even less chance they got a signal off-world. We're in no man's land, kiddies," Soren said.

"I question why you're being so calm during times like these. We're huddled in the dark with civilians while a war is being waged a little over fifty feet above us against ruthless pirates outside," Will said. Soren shrugged.

"Someone's got to be the one with the cool head. Might as well be me," he replied. He turned to Klenon with a serious face, completely contradicting his previous statement, "Hey K, you feeling alright?"

Klenon raised a brow, stifling a cough while he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You know, that mask hides your face pretty damn good but I can still tell something's up. Is it that?" Soren pointed at the dark red stain on his side. Klenon frowned, placing a hand over the gash and taking a step back.

"No, it's fine…suit closed the section seal by itself and I already took some…antibiotics. It's nothing to worry about," Klenon defended.

"Then it's something else, huh?" Soren questioned. Klenon replied with a puzzled shrug, "Sorry if I'm being over-bearing or something but you seriously look like something's bothering you," Soren said, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one leg. Klenon shrugged again, his shoulders slumping afterwards along with his tone.

"They keep drilling it into us in basic that things like this are a regular occurrence. Seeing all that…I don't even know what to call it…That's more than I'm used to and more than I expected," he admitted. He took a deep breath and stared Soren straight in the eyes, "It's just a lot to take in."

"First time's never easy. Same goes for this. I'm not much of a motivational person during times like this, but just keep your head on straight and focus on staying alive," Soren said. Klenon shrugged and checked over his shoulder.

"That's what I've been doing so far. The problem is seeing other people without the same luck. I keep thinking about their families, their kids, their spouses, how they'll react when they find out their loved ones died on a deserted street. Back on Cuervo, my biggest worry was getting back home before the sun went down. Now I'm staring death in the face more often than most people do in their lives. Keelah, how fast things can change," Klenon muttered.

"That's life for you," Soren merely said. "You just got to take whatever's coming and beat it. When life throws you off-balance and makes you fall, you just pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and keep running."

"Never give in, huh?" Klenon asked. Soren turned towards the mass of refugees trying to make some kind of peace for themselves, "I can respect that. Words like those can help someone through tough times."

Klenon faced the refugees and sighed. The deafening shouting and confused questioning had dulled somewhat into unintelligible murmurs. Despite the volume change, the worried looks of their faces were still just as stark, "You think people here could use…some of that? They were ripped out of their homes and… stuffed into a bunker in the space of a couple of hours. Maybe someone should reassure them; let them know everything will turn out okay. They might not…believe you but…it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Heh, you really like helping other people out, don't you?" Soren asked. Klenon felt a twinge of timidity as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…uh…it comes from being a Quarian, I guess. Even if I'm not part of the fleet, I was still raised to believe in helping others over myself. That's kind of why I'm here in the first place," Klenon hesitated. His back touched the hard steel walls as he crossed his arms. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating over his words, "It's a long story but I don't have plans on leaving any time soon. Not unless they kick me out."

"That's the spirit. Keep an attitude like that and I'll bet you'll go far in the Alliance," Soren said. After running a hand over his short-cropped hair, Soren cracked his knuckles, "I should go see if there's something I should be doing. You should probably do the same."

Klenon pulled himself off the wall and, after exchanging a brief handshake with Soren, travelled into one of the halls that broke off from the main hallway. He had to find something to pass the time, otherwise he'd go crazy from being cooped up in a small bunker with overflowing thoughts about what was going on outside.

…

The amount of time passed was a mystery to Klenon. It could have been thirty minutes to three hours for all he knew. The shadows continued to remain in every corner of the shelter just like the sounds of war from above that continued to penetrate the thick steel walls.

Klenon stretched in his makeshift bedding and stared absently at one of the only sources of light in the room, a red light fixture attached to the floor that gave the room the common red hue. His arms reached up into the air as he heard a few cracks from his spine. After spending most of his time jumping from one errand to the next, the N7's that had taken over ordered anyone whose work wasn't vital to get as much sleep as they could, although sleep proved to be a challenge of its own.

Klenon found himself in a frequent series of falling asleep and waking up again. Something down to the smallest vibration was enough to rouse him from the lightest slumber of his life. The gunfire didn't do much to help things. It seemed to have no end, like a tape recorder stuck on repeat.

What bothered him even more was that the rest of the squad seemed to be having better luck catching shut eye than him. Soren and Elaine were on either side of him, the former giving off a light snore. Klenon turned to his side, pulling the pillow around his audio receivers. He couldn't keep trying to fall asleep. There was just no getting around the vicious battles raging above him.

Klenon sat up and looked around the room. Most of the beddings were occupied by other Alliance personnel, but there was the odd civilian as well. Klenon pulled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Despite the constant barrage of gunfire and explosions, he overheard that there were virtually no pirates near the bunker's entrance. It seemed to him that they didn't want to waste any resources getting into a bunker that only held a mere fraction of the city's population.

A clicking sound drew him from his thoughts. The sound came from the door at the corner of the room. Just as Klenon turned to it, the door opened and two people walked in. Klenon squinted through the darkness and made out a woman and a man. The red lighting bathed them in its glow, exposing one of them as Morrill; her helmet under her right arm.

"Take another look at the diagnostics. If the mainframe's still running, send the program through the city's Central Comms. Once that's done, ring me up. I'll take care of the rest," Morrill said. The man next to her nodded and stopped at a console to Klenon's left.

"Mainline might be cut, ma'am. First thing the pirate's took down was the power grid. Knocked out everything by the time they touched down."

"We don't know for sure, that's why I said to run the diagnostics. We'll use the back-up routes if the main one is down," Morrill said, setting her helmet next to the small computer. The engineer turned on the console, washing the area around him in an orange light.

"With all due respect ma'am, what if those are down too?"

"Then we'll just have to suffer through no radio contact. I'm not risking anybody on half-truths and spotty intel; not after I just sent a group of N7's a few hours ago," Morrill replied. Klenon pulled himself up to his feet and quietly walked up to them. Morrill noticed him coming and turned to him, her arms crossed.

"Private," she regarded him with a subtle tilt of her head, "I don't believe we've had to opportunity to talk."

"Y-you wanted to speak to me?" Klenon asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"More like I had an interest in getting acquainted. You're the first alien in human history to be drafted in its military, after all. Even I could hardly believe it when I heard it. But of course, I saw it with my own eyes. A Quarian gets drafted into the System Alliance's armed forces without any stomping or shouting from the higher ups. You're writing history, you know. You should be proud," Morrill said. Klenon looked past her at the engineer working on the console before replying to her.

"I don't feel really proud. I…wasn't exactly welcomed with open arms. The man that got me in here in the first place, Captain Harris, he went through a lot of trouble to even get me considered," Klenon said.

"Then you make it worth it. Simple as that. Nobody ever got anything done without something getting in the way; or someone. Whatever your background or your race, none of it matters now that you're here. We look after our own, no matter the race. All that matters is what you do with that uniform," Morrill said, pointing at his navy blue suit. Klenon inwardly scoffed, being reminded of how he had to deal with Bryan more than once. Then he remembered which team he belonged to.

"Didn't…you have a squad? Where are they?" he asked.

"Cut off. I was already here by the time the pirates attacked. They were back at the base. I haven't heard a word from any of them," Morrill said, sounding worried for the first time since Klenon met her. Before Klenon could say anything she added, "But I know they can survive on their own. I made sure of it."

"How? Do N7's always lead other squads?" Klenon asked.

"Not always. It's a choice we're given once we graduate. Either work with other graduates on the field or form a squad consisting of the normal military infantry. I chose to help out the soldiers just making their way into military life, try to give them an example to follow," Morrill explained. Klenon shifted awkwardly.

"So…what's going on?" he motioned towards the engineer working on the console.

"Our hard work might have finally paid off. Our wrenches might have found a way to bolster our communication range. We just need to run a bypass on the city's mainframe lock. Once we have access to Central Comms, we can use it as a sort of relay to strengthen our signal, cut through the static, and hopefully make contact with the detachment I sent out," Morrill said.

"That all depends on if the mainframe wants to cooperate. Those damn pirates are wrecking everything from orbital guns to the monitoring systems. I don't think I've ever seen an attack so perfectly orchestrated. I kinda have to respect them for that. Pfft, assholes," the engineer said.

"Whatever they were doing before they attacked us damn well worked. They took away any room to maneuver and they were dominating every chokepoint and tactical advantage by the time we got in here," Morrill said. A blip emerged on the engineer's screen. The man turned back to the monitor, pressing a few keys before opening his omni-tool.

"Ma'am, main route is open. I'm opening up a connection now," the man reported.

"Good work, Theo. Let me know when you make any progress," Morrill replied. Klenon watched as the engineer's fingers danced across the keyboard. Several menus and codes flickered on the screen, some lighting up briefly before disappearing.

"So what happens when we make contact with that squad?" Klenon asked. Morrill checked over her shoulder at the monitor, her blue eyes reflecting embers of orange.

"We get their location, their situation, and every scrap of info they have for us about the outside. Then we get them out of there and decide on our next move," she said, "You up for a late-night excursion?"

In an instant, Klenon could recall every little thing that happened before he was in the bunker. He could only imagine how much worse it was now that the invasion was in full force. Morrill seemed to notice his hesitation as she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"I know what you're thinking. We've all been there before. You may not be the same race as me but most everyone goes through the same thing when they're in something like this the first time," she said. Klenon stared down at the ground, his shoulders slumping slightly. Neither of them said a word, but Morrill seemed to take his lack of response as his reply, "It's tough, yeah. You're in something that most people don't have the guts to be a part of. But you've already gone farther than most do. If you could beat whatever hurdle got in your way before, you can-"

"You don't have to worry about me. I knew what I signed up for the moment the offer was given. What's going on right now doesn't even scratch the surface, I know that, but I don't care. There's no point to turning back now. I'm going through with this...whether I like it or not," Klenon said. Morrill's hard gaze met his, neither of them breaking off eye contact. Then a sudden smirk broke on Morrill's face.

"I can see why Captain Harris took an interest in you. It's not obvious at first, but you've got some grit. Once you learn how to use it, you'll thrive in places like this. Just like Captain Simoni and Lieutenant Benoit. Speaking of which, you have some impressive role models watching your back, private. Best take notes while you can," Morrill said. Klenon felt a shudder slither down his spine. The last thing he wanted was to be like Matteo.

"I'll…be sure to do that. But I have a long road ahead of me, don't I?" Klenon opened his palms and stared down at them, watching as small blue tendrils began to float over his hands.

"Yes sir. Don't worry, private. You'll do fi-"

"Ma'am. I got a lock. Connecting to servers," Theo stated enthusiastically over his shoulder. Morrill whipped around and peeked over him.

"How strong?" Theo's finger slid over the screen in front of him, stopping occasionally before moving on.

"Strong enough. I should have enough signal to contact someone from the other side of the city. We're out of luck if we want to contact Orbital Defense, though," he said. Morrill took her helmet and slipped it on with a few _clicks_.

"Set up the line. I don't want to waste any time," Theo's eyes bounced from the screen to the keyboard. Before long he forcefully pressed a button before the room flooded with static. Theo opened his omni-tool again and turned something Klenon couldn't quite see before the signal began to clear.

"_This is Second Lieutenant Alex Hedger, is anyone on this frequency? Is that you, LC?"_

Morrill firmly pressed Theo aside and pressed a button on the keyboard, her eyes never leaving the screen, "I read you, Hedger. What's the situation?"

"_We're in hot water, LC. Airstrip's been completely decimated. No way to salvage it. City Hall was overrun just a few hours ago. And if scouting reports are correct, the pirates are making a push towards Central Comms."_

Morrill cursed under her breath, briefly shaking her head, "Hedger, has there been any contact with Second Fleet? Any at all?"

"_Not that I know of. As far as we know, we're on our own. Central Comms is our only way to wave the red flag. We lose that then we're in real trouble."_

"Copy that, Hedger. What's your location?" Morrill asked. Despite that fact that it was none of his business, Klenon couldn't help but take a few tentative steps forward as the transmission went on.

"_We're hold up in a derelict warehouse a stone's throw away from the main square. Most of what's left of the Alliance is down here. We're trying our best to organize some kind of resistance."_

"Roger. I'm sending some men out to help. Central Comms is our only lifeline to the outside. We have to hold it at all costs," Morrill glanced at Klenon as she finished her sentence.

"_Yes ma'am, we'll roll out the red carpet once they arrive. Some extra manpower can definitely help thin the ranks."_

"Stay in touch, Hedger. Give us the heads up if anything changes," Morrill said. After a few button taps, Morrill pushed herself away from the console and turned to Klenon.

"Time for you to show off, private. You're going in with the cavalry," she said. Klenon felt his heart skip a beat but played it off with a rigid posture and a curt nod.

"Yes ma'am. Should I wake up the rest of my squad?" he asked.

"That would be advisable, private."

Klenon kept his gaze fixed on her for a moment before wringing his hands again, "Uh…copy that."

Klenon gave her a clean salute before going over to the nearest person sleeping in their bedding. But before he could do anything, Morrill grabbed his attention.

"Private?"

Klenon turned around while Morrill reached into one of her pockets, withdrawing a small box from within, "Before I send you out, take this. Consider it a gesture of good faith."

Klenon eyed the box curiously before taking it. He flipped it over and read the tiny inscription on its side, "Hammerhead Rounds Mark II?"

"I've used them myself. They come in handy. Should do the same for you while you're out there," Morrill said. Klenon flipped the box over a few more times before dropping it in his own pocket.

"Thank you. I'll put these to good use," he said with a slight bow before continuing on. Morrill shook her head slightly, a small leer hiding behind her gray visor.

"Kid's fiery, I'll give him that."

…

After waking up the rest of his squad mates, Klenon's group was herded back into the main hall that housed the majority of their refugees. Matteo and Elaine took their proper positions at the front while the rest kept to a single row, some with drowsiness evident in their eyes.

"We've kept feeding information back and forth. Once you reach the primary objective, you'll get orders from Major Avery," Morrill informed them as she led them toward the heavy bulkhead doors at the end of the passage.

"Major Avery was supposed to be in here with us," Matteo noted.

"Correct. He got sidetracked. We needed to scramble and he was the only one around with enough experience when we did. Now the way Hedger tells it, he's the one organizing our retaliation. He'll be able to bring you up to speed. Any questions?" Morrill motioned at the two guards at the door. One of them tapped a series of keys into a pad next to it. The heavy door creaked and groaned under a surprising amount of stress.

"Any secondary objectives?" Elaine asked. Morrill looked on as the magnetic clamps slowly unlocked from the center of the heavy gate.

"If you find any more civilians stranded out there, be sure to point them towards here. I'm sending a few squads with you in case they need to be escorted. Captain, I assume you've had enough experience in leading several squads at once?" Morrill said.

"Plenty."

"That's what I like to hear. We made one last sweep of the area. There's still some pirate activity but some Mako's are still parked outside. If you can get them in working order, you'll have an easier time of getting to the main square. Central Comms should be just a few blocks away. I'll keep in radio contact," Another groan signaled the bulkheads opening. Morrill stepped aside, "City's all yours, captain. Stay sharp."

Klenon turned slightly to see other groups of marines assembling behind them, all of them with various rifles and polished armor. Klenon then glanced to his squad; watching as they equipped their helmets and switched off the safety to their guns. He hefted the weight of his Lancer and tapped his finger against the trigger, watching with an increasing heart rate as their exit opened. A chill ran through him as the explosions that caused him no end of discomfort grew louder and louder. Klenon gave himself a self-affirming nod before following Matteo out of the bunker and back into fray.


End file.
